A Throne for a King
by gottahavekyuubi
Summary: Challenge by Storylover213! He defeated Kaguya but in his death, he found that his cycle of rebirth wasn't over. Centuries later, in a land of Seven Kingdoms torn by the maladies of humanity, he finds himself amongst the liars and the cheats. He is Naruto Baratheon, First of His Name and there, a Throne for a King shall wait. SansaxNarutoxDaenerysxMargaery (Will get Very Dark)
1. A Fight to Remember

**Hey, so here's another fanfiction!**

**I accepted this challenge from Storylover213!**

**During Naruto's fight with Kaguya he dies but is reborn as Naruto Baratheon, the trueborn son of Robert and Cersei  
>Born after Joffrey. He won't have chakra but instead the ability to increase his agility and strengthen his body.<strong>

**And to let you know, to the people who know nothing of Game of Thrones  
>Naruto will be a bit of a wimp in the beginning because Robert Baratheon is an asshole father<br>Deal with it  
>But as time progresses, Naruto will become more like he is in Naruto<br>I just hope that none of this deters you from continuing to read**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Game of Thrones or a constant sleeping pattern**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Fight to Remember<strong>

Fire. There was nothing but fire. Flames flickered and danced, flames jumped and pranced. Naruto was in fear, nothing was going as planned. Sasuke was hurled away like a ragdoll by the woman they were trying to defeat. She was a monster, a complete horrid monster compared to all the other enemies they'd faced. Obito was tough, Madara was another level, but Kaguya, was a monster. She tossed them around like children and even punched through Kakashi's Susano'o like it was paper. She glared at Naruto, her sharingan-rinnegan hybrid blaring a vivid color. Veins tightened and grew on her temples as the byakugan came to life.

This fight was something else entirely. He hasn't been able to land a single hit on the woman. He phased through her every time he thought he was about to land an attack. Sasuke would phase through her every time his attack would almost meet its mark. This was infuriating and now, she had the upper hand. Sakura was dead, Kakashi was dead, everyone was dead. Naruto slammed his forehead against the ground feeling the heat of his tears trickle down his burned skin. He was in pain, unfathomable pain. Sasuke was struggling to push himself off the ground. The fires wouldn't stop raging around them.

Sasuke wobbled to his feet, his chakra burning around him as his Susano'o sprang to life, dark as night with wings spread for all to see. He wasn't about to let his plans fail because he couldn't beat this woman. His sharingan-rinnegan combination sprang to life as did his Susano'o. Naruto was still on the ground struggling against this enemy. The Susano'o rushed through the air, ramming Kaguya, catching her off guard. She growled at him though and channeled her infinite chakra to her palm, slamming her hand against the face of the Susano'o. Sasuke froze in mid-air before shooting off towards the ground once again. He crashed through the cracked earth, shattering the terrain around him.

Naruto called out his name, but a large boulder fell over, crushing his legs, keeping him in place. The golden blond gritted his teeth and clenched the earth below. He wasn't about to scream. All around, he could already see the destruction of his home, his world. Everywhere, the flames engulfed everything, his joy, his happiness. The gudōdama that surrounded him shot out and defended his crippled body. Blood coursed from his mouth, trickling onto the rocky ground below, splashing softly. Naruto's palms rested against the rough ground in regret. He could hear Sasuke fighting Kaguya again, only to hear him get tossed around once again. He could hear her laughing, he could hear her punches and her kicks.

The ground shook every time Sasuke hit the ground. It was making him uncomfortable. He pushed hard against the ground, trying his best to escape from the prison the boulders had him in. He sighed and channeled his chakra to his legs, shooting them in all directions, freeing his legs from their weight. He groaned though when he realized that he couldn't feel his legs. They looked like powder. He bent down placing his right hand on the shattered bone and shut his eyes, channeling his own chakra on himself. The energy flowed within, taking a piece of him and reforming what was lost. Once he was done though, Naruto felt a thick, warm trail of blood fall from his nose.

He shot his hand to his face, surprised by the amount of blood. It was no matter right now. What did matter though, beating Kaguya and saving the world. Naruto rushed forward, feeling in his legs back to normal. He stumbled for a bit, but he was managing. It wasn't long before he ran full speed ahead with power radiating within his body. He jumped over a few boulders and made a full length leap over the ocean of lava below. He floated softly and took to the air just like he did before she plucked him from the sky. Two gudōdama extended into small staffs as he closed the distance between him and the raging goddess.

He swung for her neck, but the woman weaved between his attack and rammed her foot into his gut. He of course disappeared into a puff of smoke. Kaguya glared and brought her elbow back with lightning fast speeds, ready to take the blond out of the sky. He dodged at the last second, bringing his staff back around slamming the gudōdama against her shoulder. She groaned and rammed her fist into Naruto's face, shooting him away, only for him to return like a persistent fly. Behind her, Sasuke rammed his Susano'o fist into her back, sending her towards Naruto at lightning fast speeds.

The two boys looked at one another with knowing looks and rushed forward. Sasuke had his left arm exploding with a black chidori while Naruto rushed ahead with his rasengan glowing with wind chakra and sage chakra. They were about to close the distance with Kaguya but she quickly phased through the dimension leaving Naruto and Sasuke on a path towards one another. The Uchiha activated his rinnegan, disappearing as soon as possible. They two glared at one another but were ultimately aggravated with their opponent. She was too elusive and knew their strengths but better yet, knew their weaknesses.

She was fast and smart with the way she handled the two of them. She'd learned from her fight with her sons and was intending to defeat their reincarnations. She was intending to defeat Indra and Ashura once and for all. She returned to the dimension with a darker look and a darker intent. She threw up her hands shooting large spikes from her sleeves to the two unsuspecting boys. The first volley was deflected by the thick armor of Sasuke's Susano'o, but the rest made it past him and a few even dug into his body. She turned her gaze to the flying ball of gold and before long she channeled her chakra for another attack. Spikes sped forward aiming right for Naruto's chest.

But what she didn't expect, Sasuke shot back up, this time taking the brunt of the attacks. Behind the massive darkness of his Susano'o, Naruto was in shock of what he saw. Sasuke took the hit. Images of Wave flashed in his mind. The blonds body ran cold as anger took over him. Sasuke though jumped up, still in Susano'o and sped through hand seals, firing off fire ninjutsu as fast as he could, trying to catch Kaguya off guard. Sasuke looked to Naruto almost as if he was begging him to join him. Sasuke was crying in front of Naruto, a first at that.

The blond shook his head from his stupor and rushed forward standing next to his best friend while forming a rasenshuriken. The two gave each other quick glances. Naruto could easily see that there were at least five large spike impaled into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke coughed blood but had his chidori spring to life. He was glaring with a newfound intensity as the tears dried up. Naruto could tell that Sasuke was dying. But before Naruto could do anything to help the Uchiha, another nose bleed happened. Blood cascaded down his lip and drenched his neck and collar. He nearly broke the concentration for his rasenshuriken. But before long, it was completed and Kaguya was still recuperating and building her chakra for her next attack.

"We can't delay any longer, Sasuke!" Naruto roared.

"Then, come on!" Sasuke roared back.

Naruto hurled his rasenshuriken along with two more from his shadow clones. Kaguya watched in wait since Sasuke didn't move. She narrowed her eyes at the two boys and wondered what they were planning. She dodged the first two rasenshuriken and smirked as they exploding behind her, a bit too close. But the third was coming straight for her. She bent back as the rasenshuriken zoomed above her and exploded as well. She was about to start laughing, but realized that Naruto was nowhere to be found. She turned around to see the boy already coming in close with chakra exploding off of his hands. Her head turned back around to see Sasuke already touching his palm with her shoulder.

With a quick movement, Kaguya shot her arms together, shooting out two blades impaling the two boys. Their hands were still outstretched. Blood coursed down the blades and cascaded down their backs as the blades exited through their spines. Naruto and Sasuke coughed out blood nearly feeling the effects of her sudden attack. Naruto grunted softly, clenching his teeth. Sasuke did the same, the two of them digging the blades deeper into their bodies. Sasuke grabbed her collar with his right hand and Naruto grabbed her collar with his left. Bringing their dominant hands out, Kaguya realized that they'd caught her.

"Take this, bitch!" Naruto howled.

The two boys rammed their palms into her shoulders; chakra exploded in all directions. The ground began to crack and shake. Earth shot up and began to build around her. She felt the jutsu build around her, filling her with an all familiar dread. She released the blades from her grasp and the two reincarnations fell from the air, chakra spent and strength lost. This jutsu was unstoppable and Kaguya feared that it was over. She'd defeated the Uchiha but Naruto was still waiting to die. She rose into the air, flying up into sky and started to lose sight of that damned Uzumaki. With a quick thought, a clone appeared a few meters below, safe from the chibaku tensei. She smirked as the rocks and boulders wrapped around her.

_Below…_

Naruto dragged his wounded body over to the dead Uchiha. Blood pooled around his body. The blond looked back to see a large trail of his own blood following after his own body. The boy winced as the blade dragged against the rocks and earth below, digging the blade deeper into his body. His muscles clenched tightly as the blade went half-way through. Blood sprayed from his mouth and spattered onto the ground, splashing softly. He pulled his body with the last remaining strength he can muster. Sasuke was dead, his eyes were lifeless. Naruto looked at the man he called his brother and felt the tears sting. There was nothing he could do now.

He was on the verge of death and he was already running low on his near unlimited chakra. Naruto collapsed onto the ground as the new moon rose up into the sky. Kaguya was sealed once again and they'd won. But he was suddenly kicked over onto his back by a very angry person. The blade slid out of his chest eliciting a scream from the wounded blond. He stared at his assailant with exhausted eyes. It was Kaguya. His body was covered in a cold sweat. He struggled to move his arms to fight back, but the woman placed her feet onto his wrists, cutting the circulation. She dug her foot into the bones bringing more screams from the boy.

"You think you saved this world?" Kaguya asked. "Think again!"

She sped through a few hand seals, faster than Naruto had ever seen. She glared at him as his eyes made a skin-freezing connection with the sharingan-rinnegan hybrid in her forehead. She smirked wildly as the energy spiraled within Naruto, building in his body, almost making him explode. But before she knew it, he was gone. All that was left was the corpse of the Uchiha and the collapsing dimension they'd fought in. She smirked at her job and dispelled, leaving the earth to its own devices.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…centuries later…<em>

"Push, your Grace!" The handmaiden cried out.

The castle bells tolled, bringing life to King's Landing, or rather, annoying that life away. People looked in annoyance towards the Red Keep, the imposing castle of the Targaryen Kings since Aegon the Conqueror first stepped foot in Westeros. The Westerosi people of King's Landing dreaded these bells. Once, they rang from dusk till dawn almost a year prior, but now, these bells seemed louder and whoever was chosen to ring the bells seemed to love his job. People walked across the cobblestoned streets, trying their best to escape the echoing noise. But of course, no one stated their discomfort. No one dared to.

Everywhere, gold cloaks and soldiers of the crownlands ran about, doing their best to keep the order. Already, the bells had rung since well into the early morn and now it was a few hours past midday. Some had to admit though, this bell-tolling was starting to get annoying. Over and over they rang, echoing into their ears, digging into their eardrums. They fought through it though and made sure that no one would get into the castle without proper identification. The Queen was giving birth, which meant that there could be people coming to kill her newborn. But instead of would-be assassins, a different kind of killer arrived.

From the back of his high horse, a powerful man arrived with a smirk on his face. His hair was black and his eyes were a powerful sapphire blue. He was strong, muscled and carried a spear and warhammer on his broad back. How he carried both had many in awe. This was their king for a reason after all. Robert Baratheon arrived after hearing the news of his wife being in labor. Behind him, Jaime Lannister, the twin brother to the Queen and Barristan Selmy, dismounted their horses and followed after their king. Their armor and chainmail shivered together, ringing over and over mixing with tolling bells above.

They walked with a hurried pace following after their over excited king. It was understandable of course. Selmy could only imagine how the King felt, but Jaime thought otherwise. Jaime was ecstatic to see _his_ new child. Jaime was sure it was his. There was no way that Cersei would allow the disgrace that King Robert was impregnate her with his seed. Jaime tried his best to keep his steps from flying him forward. The birth of his child was something he'd been wanting to be present for, since he'd missed the birth of Joffrey. He followed close behind Robert as the man tried his best to reign in his breaths.

They stopped in one of the halls and felt their blood run cold when her wails could be heard. She was in pain and could be heard screaming with a pitch none had ever heard before. Jaime and Robert took off towards the sound, Jaime of course getting ahead of the muscled King. Jaime pushed through the army of handmaidens and practically burst through the doors with sweat pouring down his brow. He looked left and right and felt his smile grow when Cersei was seen clasping yet another blond haired baby boy in her arms. Jaime smirked softly and found that the child was his after all. But that smile dropped when he locked eyes with the newborn.

Those eyes weren't green like his. Those eyes were different, like sapphire. This wasn't his child. This was Roberts; Roberts legitimate heir.

"Cersei…" Jaime smiled but was pushed out of the way by the imposing king and his monstrous size.

"Gods…" Robert looked at his child, completely seeing past the blond hair. "He has my eyes, Cersei…"

Robert's breaths were suddenly calmed and reserved. He was no longer running on adrenaline and rage. He was surprised by his child and knelt down next to his wife, his queen. The two of them sat in silence and stared at their child with nothing but love. Jaime was pulled from the room by Barristan and forced to stand guard of the room. Cersei felt something in chest when she stared at the little baby in her arms. There was something powerful within him; everyone could feel it. Robert looked to her and gave her a small smile while rubbing his finger against the little baby's chubby cheek.

"Do you have a name for him yet?" Robert asked softly, eyes never once leaving the little baby in Cersei's arms.

"I do…" Cersei smiled softly. She was about to say some normal Westerosi name, but there was something growing in her gut that told her otherwise. This voice spoke to her, echoed in the depths of her soul and everything that was within her. Her mind pounded and soon enough, heat rose to her face as she thought harder and harder at what she'd been told. Was it the gods? She'd asked, but she decided to answer her King. After a few minutes of silence, she locked her green eyes with Roberts sapphire blue.

"I'll name him…Naruto."

His name will be Naruto Baratheon.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm begging you, REVIEW!<strong>

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	2. The Gods Flip a Coin

**Yeah, so another chapter in one day?**

**I'm going to let you know, these first couple of chapters will be short because it'll be focusing on Naruto's upbringing as a Baratheon/Lannister but once we progress into the events of the Song of Ice and Fire, things will change drastically**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Game of Thrones or a reliable cell phone**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Gods Flip a Coin<strong>

Naruto awoke in a rather comfortable setting. His linens were warm and wrapped tightly around his small body. Being a child of only eight years made him realize how fragile he really was. It was early in the morning and the cool winds of Blackwater Bay started to flow into his chambers. Already, the gulls of Narrow Sea were already gawking, fishing through the waters for the early morning catch. Not much activity was in the city at this time so Naruto didn't really hear anything past the gulls.

Running a hand through his unruly blond hair which he deigned from ever brushing, Naruto rushed from the bed and headed towards the bath, intending to get a warm wash-down before heading out for breakfast. His stomach churned and growled menacingly almost as if it was threatening him if he didn't eat any time soon. With a sigh, the boy decided against taking a bath; his mother would be appalled.

He headed over towards his dresser and threw on a simple tunic and slipped into a pair of breeches, looking eerily akin to a peasant. Naruto smirked and slipped his feet into a pair of soft-skinned, leather boots and headed out for something to eat. Bells tolled signifying the arrival of midday, freezing Naruto in his steps. He turned frantically, surprised at how long he'd taken to actually change. It was no matter though, he finally surmised. That only meant that the stores and the market would be open for all.

He walked calmly, avoiding gold cloaks and knights of the Kingsguard. The halls were grand in the Red Keep and they wound around like a never-ending maze. Sometimes it annoyed him to no end, other times it was a breath of fresh air, especially when he'd try to escape from the ever creepy Grand Maester Pycelle. He never did like the wrinkly, bearded old man. Naruto kept walking and slid past the different people and handmaidens walking about the halls of the castle.

He came to a halt when he laid eyes on the banner of the King. One half was bearing the sigil of House Baratheon, a crowned stag on a field of yellow, and the other have bearing the sigil of House Lannister, a golden lion on a field of red. To Naruto though, if he was going to be completely honest with those around him; he'd prefer to have a hybrid of the stag and the lion over a field of orange. Orange always was his favorite color; best of both parts of his family it seemed.

The sound of shivering chainmail and armor echoed behind him. He turned to see two Kingsguard knights walking down his hall. Naruto ran up against the wall and pressed his back against it, doing his best to keep quiet. While knowing his father wouldn't do a thing to stop him from having fun in the city, his mother was a different story, always telling him of the vile things people do to one another in the city, always filling his head with these stories; which only solidified his reasoning to go into the city in the first place.

With the two knights out of sight, the boy sped past them with near silence and slid his feet against the polished granite floors of the Red Keep. He was silent and quick. The blond was about to make it to the door until he felt a hand wrap around the collar of his tunic, pulling him back. He struggled against whomever it was but to no avail. Naruto sighed in despair and turned to face his warden.

"Joffrey…" Naruto frowned. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Joff replied with a glare. "Mother wants to know where you are."

"Now here I was thinking you'd caught me by surprise." Naruto replied with a cheeky smirk.

"Mother had me wake you." Joffrey frowned deeper. "When I came to your chambers, you weren't there. Now where else would a freak like you be other than trying to sneak into the city?"

"Now, now, big brother." Naruto smirked. "There's no need to be an ass about it."

"Come on, damn you." Joffrey sighed, pulling his eight year old brother along.

"But, the city is right there!" Naruto pleaded.

"Then beg mother to let you go." Joffrey replied with a tone that spoke no argument.

The two smiled at each other but then burst into laughter. The elder of the two released Naruto and they walked side-by-side laughing with one another. Moments like these made Naruto realize that having a brother older than him wasn't too bad, even if they were as annoying as Joffrey. They laughed amongst each other, getting the attention and looks from many of the peasantry and handmaidens walking about. Gold Cloaks and Kingsguard gave the two princes nods of respect.

But suddenly, the two boys were shut quiet as the image of a fat black cat rushed through the hall. Both boys watched it with curiosity intensifying. Naruto gave Joffrey a look and Joff shared the sentiment. They smiled softly and took off with lightning speeds through the Grand Hall, rushing past handmaidens and serfs coming in to speak with their father, the King. This cat was all they wanted to catch and they didn't care who got in their way.

"Hey, when do you think Father will take us out to hunt with him?" Naruto asked as they rounded one of the halls.

"No idea, Naruto." Joffrey frowned. "Maybe someday when we're old enough."

"Oh…" Naruto frowned as well.

Naruto knows what his father does. He always goes on hunts, and when he leaves, he's always out on two hunts. One for wildlife and the other, for whores. Naruto felt a little sick to his stomach thinking of the things his father does when he's not sitting on the Iron Throne. It was at this moment when he realized that he was starving and that he hasn't had a bite to eat yet. He looked to see Joffrey running with a determined look on his face. This cat must be very important to him.

They followed the cat and cornered it in the kitchen. Joffrey rushed at the cat and tackled the animal against one of the counters. The cooks and kitchen maidens screamed and ran out of the kitchen, not wanting to be the target of the Queen or the King's wrath. Joffrey though picked the cat up by its tail and placed it down onto a cutting board.

"Joffrey!" Naruto shouted in surprise. "What in seven hells are you doing?!"

"You wanted to hunt?!" Joffrey asked with a malicious glare spread across his face. "We're hunting!"

He pulled a knife from one of the knife-holders and slid the sharp blade against the underbelly of the squealing cat. Naruto winced as the cat fought back against Joffrey, scratching and fighting back to the best of its abilities, but to no avail. The boy dug the knife deeper and deeper, cutting the skin and flesh clean from the cat's tiny body. Joff rammed his hand into the slit he created, fishing around in the belly of the now dead feline. Naruto couldn't stomach looking at it. He turned on his heels and began to walk away, finding his appetite had disappeared completely.

All he could hear at this point was Joffrey's incessant laughter and Naruto could have sworn that the boy said something about making their father proud. Naruto walked away, trying to forget the heinous scene he'd just witnessed. He needed to get out of the castle soon and take a dip into the shimmering waves of Blackwater Bay. The boy walked with a slight drag to his steps. This day had just begun for him and he'd already felt like he'd been awake for hours.

He walked past the guards and gave each one a quick nod before heading to the nice area of Blackwater Bay sectioned off for the Royal Family. He knew his mother would probably say something about him going out there without guards, but Naruto knew he could take good care of himself. Tossing his tunic away and laying it against a post, the boy removed his boots and jumped headfirst into the water with nothing but a soft, near-silent splash in his wake.

He dove through the water, pushing the waves out of his way. The pressure pushing against his mind and against his body, easing his muscles, easing his thoughts. Feeling his breath run dry, he surfaced, gasping out and waded out further into the Bay. His blond locks stuck to his forehead and flittered down covering his eyes from view. The water was salty and tasted like shit. Naruto spit out and wiped his face trying to get a good feel of where he was. The Red Keep was still in view and the pier was well within swimming distance.

He stayed where he was though, feeling a small deep dread within. His heart raced when he realized that his mother hadn't come rushing out to find him. He swam quickly towards the pier and dried himself off as fast as possible and threw his tunic around his torso, all with the same quick motion. He completely forgot his boots and sped into the Red Keep, running over the stones protruding from the sand and even running onto Dornish carpets, covering the expensive textiles with wet globs.

But the carpets ran thin and Naruto was running wet-footed on polished granite. Servants and handmaidens watched with horror as the prince rushed through the Grand Hall, splashing his feet against the smooth tiled surface. He froze in his step sliding slightly. His mother was running towards the opposite end of Keep. Her entourage of handmaidens were following close behind her. Naruto didn't know what was happening but charged off after her, forgetting that the incoming turn was a hard left.

His feet lost traction and he slipped. Naruto crashed into the tile floor, banging his head against the hard granite. Naruto groaned softly and felt a bit of blood trickle down the side of his head, but it was nothing. The boy disregarded the helpful hands from the servants and handmaidens and took off with amazing speed after his mother.

He rounded the corner and entered the Throne Room only to see Robert standing with a distraught look on his face and with Joffrey sitting on the floor. Blood coursed from his mouth and there seemed to be two little teeth laying at Joffrey's knees. Cersei was appalled by what she was seeing, but what made her sick to the stomach was the little feline fetus' lying next to Joffrey, still fresh and bloody. Robert glared at Joffrey then glared at Cersei.

"Naruto!" The King roared; his voice echoed throughout the Throne Room.

The boy in question jumped at his father's declaration and sped forward with a timid aura about him. Naruto walked slowly, trying his best to avoid his father's, his mother's and his own brother's gaze. Robert had his knuckles clenched and his face was a fiery inferno of vermilion. Cersei was just as angry but for some reason, Naruto could have sworn that it wasn't aimed at the perpetrator. Joff though, gave Naruto a pleading look, one that begged him not to say anything.

"Explain to me what _Joffrey_ has done!" Robert shouted, sending shivers down Naruto's spine. "I want to know your side of the story!"

Naruto froze. His Baratheon blue eyes widened with fear. They trailed over to Joffrey and he immediately realized what his brother was begging him for. Naruto was suddenly grabbed by the strong hand of Robert Baratheon and forced to lock eyes. The two of them stared at each other for what seemed to be a lifetime. Naruto's heart pounded with fear, shutting his eyes to avoid the powerful gaze his father was boring into him. But with a sigh, he decided to spill the truth.

Joffrey's face dropped with fear as Robert trudged towards his eldest son. Naruto winced when the hits started coming. The impacts echoed through the Throne Room and Cersei's tears and sniffles could be heard behind him. Naruto was frozen in place and made sure not to face either of them. He couldn't face them. But when Naruto couldn't think it could get any worse, Robert turned to him with a glare equaling the ones he was giving Cersei and Joffrey.

"Get out, Naruto." Robert said sternly. "I don't want you entering this Throne Room until I tell you otherwise, and tell my stupid squire to come in and get me wine!"

Naruto hurried away like a spooked mouse. Joffrey was bruised and bleeding profusely, but his glare was the only thing he could manage to make out before he rushed from the Throne Room. Naruto stumbled, realizing that he'd gotten Joffrey's blood on his bare feet and slipped once more, crashing into a cloud of white.

"Hey, what's going-"

"Sorry, Uncle Jaime!" Naruto bowed in fear. "F-Father wants someone to bring him wine!"

Naruto sped off as quickly as possible. He didn't want any more glares; any more stares. All he wanted at this point, was to go to sleep already. This day was too much. But of course, things only got worse. He froze when he distinctly heard his mothers cries and screams.

"What have I done…?"

* * *

><p><strong>So this was my take on one of the scenes showcasing Joffrey's sadism that was mentioned in passing<strong>

**Again, leave reviews! I need to know what you think and what I can improve on!**

**It's literally not that hard lol**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	3. Realization of Potential

**WOW! Thank you guys for 25 reviews in one day!**

**That's a lot for me holy crap lol**

**Well, please keep reviewing you guys! Please, please, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Game of Thrones or a sense of style**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Realization of Potential<strong>

Naruto laid still, shirtless, leaving his torso bare. His eyes stayed glued to the marks he'd made to his canopy. There was no other person that could have done it but him. He was confused though, these dents fit his fists perfectly, but that would have to mean that he'd dented pure gold. He couldn't believe that he could do something like that in his sleep. Of course though, he was dreaming that he was fighting someone.

Over and over that dream replayed. He was fighting someone and every time it would seem that he was about to win, he'd wake up and find that he was on the floor or upside down on his bed. He couldn't fathom it and once he even decided to ask Grand Maester Pycelle for his own opinion on the matter, only to find him consorting with whores from a pleasure house. The Baratheon had never felt so disgusted before. He couldn't even confide with Joffrey and ask for his help.

Ever since the incident with Joffrey tearing open the pregnant cat, Joff didn't talk to him anymore, ignoring Naruto every chance he got. But now, since Tommen fifth nameday had passed, Joffrey decided to torment their little brother. Naruto couldn't stand it, but what angered him even more, his mother defended Joff and his father simply said that Joffrey was trying to _toughen_ Tommen up to make him a stronger, more resilient man. Naruto of course couldn't see the justification.

Robert clearly cared little for Tommen or his youngest daughter, Myrcella, as shown by how he never tried to defend his children or even try to scold Joff. Naruto clenched his fists and laid his head against his pillow with a glare tightening. His father was a fat drunk that didn't care about his children or his wife; his mother loved to chide and goad on Joffrey, pampering him like a three course meal; if anyone was normal in this little family of his, Myrcella and Tommen were the normal ones.

Suddenly, the door of his room burst open to reveal a Maester, thankfully not the Grand Maester. Naruto didn't recognize this man but he was led in by someone close to him. Naruto's eyes trailed across to see his ever caring uncle; Jaime. The Kingsguard knight entered after the Maester with a small smirk on his face and leaned against the doorframe.

"You know Nephew; that cut you received on your head should be watched over." Jaime said, his smirk dropping.

"I don't know what you're talking about uncle." Naruto trailed his eyes away as the Maester carefully forced his head over.

One of the silent sisters carrying the ointments and medical supplies walked over to the Maester and slowly pulled the different objects from her box. That fall sure did a number on Naruto's skull, having cracked a few parts of it and bruised badly. It was a surprise that the boy had survived this long without falling into a dreamless sleep. The Maester was astounded with Naruto's resilience to the pain though and continued wiping the cleaning ointment over the wound.

How people didn't notice the cut was beyond the Maester. Naruto's cut though, went unsanitized and unaccounted for, for over three years. The Maester was completely appalled by the apparent length and nearly slapped Naruto for avoiding a Maester's help. Naruto of course didn't even realize that it was that bad. It didn't swell and it didn't even bleed that bad. The Maester though had another diagnosis; Naruto's fall had caused a few fractures making the skin push into his head along with the cut itself splitting open to reveal a small part of his skull. The Maester once again was amazed by Naruto's resilience to this pain, much less his ability to not bleed to death.

Naruto stayed silent and let the Maester do his work, continuing to spread the cleansing ointment over the wounded area. Naruto's eyes trailed up to his uncle with a blank look. Jaime was obviously examining him like he always did; always giving him a calculating look. Naruto was used to it, but this time, Jaime's stares were actually getting to him.

"Uncle, what is it?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"How in seven hells did you manage to keep a wound hidden for three years?" Jaime asked, finally feeling his curiosity pique.

"Nearly." Naruto corrected. "And, well, nobody asked about it, so I didn't tell."

"If you injure yourself you should tell someone." Jaime said with an incredulous look on his face.

"Does it really matter?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. "I mean, I'm fine as you can see."

"That's not the point, Naruto." Jaime shook his head with an exasperated sigh. "You were hurt and you should have told someone."

"So you expect me to run off to the Maester every time I stub my toe?" Naruto asked; his turn to have the incredulous look. "Do I look like Joffrey to you?"

The two blonds shared a laugh, but the Maester quickly shut them silent, telling them he needed to concentrate. Both Naruto and Jaime gave the Maester quick glances before rolling their eyes; green and blue in perfect sync. Naruto stayed quiet and Jaime stayed at the door and Maester continued what he was doing, but for some strange reason, Naruto couldn't feel what that was.

"Maester, what are you doing, exactly?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" The Maester asked with a dropped jaw. "Can't you feel it?"

"No?" Naruto asked. "Am I supposed to?"

"Of course you are!" The Maester said with a blank look on his face. "I am old, but I distinctly remember not giving you the milk of the poppy."

"Of course you didn't!" Naruto laughed.

Jaime's green eyes narrowed at Naruto. Naruto was always the different one among the children. Naruto was always strange, but this was on a different level. The needles the Maester were using would be enough to scare children Naruto's age three times over; Not only that, but the Maester was stitching Naruto's wound closed and the wound wasn't as small as they'd originally thought. If anything it was twice as large as they'd originally believed it to be.

_How did I miss his wound for this long?_ Jaime chided himself. _Naruto's been wounded for THREE years and I just found out about it a week ago? Oh how I'd love to learn to hide pain and wounds that well._

"I'm finished." The Maester sighed in relief and stood from his seat, wiping his hands on a clean, moist towel.

The Silent Sisters bowed their heads respectfully to both Naruto and Jaime before filing from the room. Jaime looked out the window wondering the weather, but he could hear his name getting roared from down the hall. Jaime of course ignored it, thinking that voice belonged to some squire, but whoever was calling him, really wanted him. Jaime didn't recognize the voice so he still wasn't going to acknowledge the source of the voice. But after a few minutes of silence, _his_ voice sounded. It was a gruff voice, a voice filled with pompous, self-righteous, bigotry.

"Kingslayer!" The King's voice echoed down the hall. "Where are you, Kingslayer!"

Naruto's eyes widened in fear and complete disgust when the King's voice echoed into his room. The prince's smile dropped to a simple frown. Jaime took a deep breath and walked over to his nephew giving him a small pat on the shoulder and headed out to save Naruto some shame. The Kingsguard knight arrived from Naruto's room and met the bumbling King who'd clearly stuffed his face before coming to get him. Jaime of course showed no sign of emotion and simply let Robert spill whatever it was he wanted to say

* * *

><p>Naruto walked from the castle, ready to take a quick dip into the warm waters of Blackwater Bay. He was whistling the song of House Lannister, <em>The Rains of Castamere<span>,<span>_ and if he was going to be honest, he was so close to singing it out loud. But of course, the boy didn't really know how to sing, finding fighting and kicking ass more of his forte. If Joffrey wasn't such a shit, Naruto felt that Joff would be a better singer than being a Prince._ Maybe the fool should give up his title and hand it over to someone who wants it, like me._

Naruto smirked and headed over to the beach to find Myrcella and Tommen already playing. Their septa was sitting on the side with a watchful eye. Along the rocks and steps leading up the Red Keep, Lannister men-at-arms and Baratheon men-at-arms stood. The Lannister red flowing along the coast while the Baratheon yellow and orange stayed along the Keep. They nodded their heads at him, both Baratheon and Lannister, leaving him with little to worry about.

He hopped off a few of the rocks and barrel rolled over landing next to his favorite siblings. Tommen and Myrcella burst into soft laughter cheering at their elder brother. Their green eyes shimmered with adoration the longer they stared at Naruto. He of course simply ran a hand through his hair, forgetting about the stitching he'd just gotten done. Tommen and Myrcella of course noticed and gasped in fear. They pointed and asked questions, but Naruto simply said that they were too young to remember the incident. They were of course only five and six, respectively.

Naruto smiled when they dropped the question, returning to what they were doing in the first place. The elder brother watched them play with the sand, taking water from the Bay and mixing it together to make solid shapes. A small smile grew on his face when he realized that the two children were trying to build the Red Keep out of sand. The detail was missing, but what would one expect from children. Naruto smirked and reached forward helping his little siblings in whatever way he can. But just as time seemed to be as peaceful as ever, the darkness had to arrive and ruin it all.

Their castle was kicked apart, by none other than their annoying eldest brother, Joffrey. He had a scowl on his face and behind him, Sandor "The Hound" Clegane stood like the watchdog he was purported to be. Sandor watched with a blank expression on his face, not caring in the slightest since he was the little shit's sworn shield. Joffrey continued stomping his feet through the sand castle all the while belittling both Tommen and Myrcella.

But he turned his eyes to face Naruto and saved his best insults for him. If Naruto were any other person, those insults would have wounded him and under those circumstances, would have made him burst into tears. But for some strange reason, he wasn't affected. He stared at Joffrey with a glare marring his face. His blue eyes glowered with a shimmering hatred deep within. Naruto shot up with his fist and smacked Joffrey across the face, sending him into the water of the Bay.

With a great splash, Myrcella and Tommen broke out into cheers. But Joffrey broke through the waters with an appalled look on his face and pointed at Naruto with an aghast expression. He screamed incoherently, somehow finding it hard to piece his parts of speech together. The Hound though, understood the Prince perfectly and headed over to Tommen and Myrcella. The large man picked the two up by the scruff of their collars, bringing them to tears and fits of fearful screams.

Naruto looked to Joffrey to see him with a victorious smirk spread across his face. But Naruto knew better; this was to spite them and him; this was just something for him to channel his anger. Well, Naruto felt that two could play this game and ran up to The Hound, kicking the large man's knee. Sandor released his grip of Tommen and Myrcella, but he was quickly replied with the back hand of Sandor Clegane. Naruto took air and flew into one of the wooden beams of the pier, smashing his head against it once more.

Joffrey waded from the water and congratulated The Hound for his work and for once called him by his name. Tommen and Myrcella were about to run back to Naruto, but the giant of a man stood watch, blocking their elder brother from view. What the two attackers didn't realize, Naruto was starting to move already. His cut had torn right open and blood was coursing down the side of his head and his forehead. The Hound stared at Naruto for a moment and felt his body freeze. Naruto's arms and legs were covered in a strange blue fire, almost like an aura, and for some strange reason, Joffrey couldn't see it.

Naruto rushed forward and shot his fist forward, digging it into the stunned Clegane's plate armor. Joffrey was about to laugh, finding his brother's attack futile, but was quickly denied the satisfaction. The plate dented, the sand beneath them dented and it wasn't long before Naruto shot the towering man back into the sea wall and sending Joffrey out into the bay, a small blue trail of dust and smoke in their wake. Naruto was panting and stood hunched as blue wisps of energy began to flow off of his arms and legs. The boy's hair was covering his face from view, but to the younger pair present, he was having a hard time breathing.

The Septa finally snapped from her stupor and ran screaming for help. The Lannister guards and Baratheon guards had finally decided to leave their posts and see what the scuffle was about. Naruto shook his head realizing that Joffrey probably had a hand in their delay. The boy was shaking as his body began to rise in temperature, almost as if his body was on fire. All over, he felt his muscles burn and his bones ache to the point of shattering. His arms shook and his legs wobbled. Just as his consciousness waned, his balance was no different.

Before his vision went black, all he could see was a small light at the end of his tunnel vision. He couldn't forget the image; it was so strange to him.

It wasn't the seven pointed star of the new gods nor was it a weirwood tree of the old gods, but rather it was speaking to him, and the voice it held was deep and powerful.

It was a heart; a red heart on fire.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear, if no one got what the ending meant, I will have to ask you to watch Game of Thrones season 2-4<strong>

**Or even better, read the books**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	4. Those of the North

**Well thank you guys for your gracious reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones. I do own Destiny though xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Those of the North<strong>

A few more years had passed and now, Naruto was at the good age of four-and-ten while Joffrey annoyed people with his existence at the age of six-and-ten. The two hated each other at this point. Nothing was going to repair their relationship as brothers. Not only that, but it seemed that his parents supported the notion, or at least showed they didn't care in the slightest. Joffrey was always coddled by their mother and Cersei obviously showed no care to Naruto. It would seem that Cersei hated Naruto as much as she hated Robert.

But for some strange reason, Naruto didn't care in the slightest. He fought through their combined glares and looks of disgust and disappointment and continued living for his little siblings. Searching for his father's praise always came up fruitless so Naruto simply quit the endeavor finally deciding that it was going to be a waste of time. If he was going to care about opinions, he felt that his two uncles', Jaime's and Tyrion's, were the most important ones. If anything they were like real family. And of course Myrcella and Tommen.

With this rift forming between the Royal family, Naruto was clearly feeling let down when he found out that Joffrey was riding North with them, to Winterfell. A Royal Convoy all along the Kingsroad for the next month. Naruto smiled softly at the idea of being on the road and seeing the rest of Westeros. It would at least give him the freedom to see other things and people than the same red walls and the same blond haired, green eyed people he called his family. So many thoughts rushed through his mind as he hitched his saddle to his horse.

"You know there's a reason we have a stable boy?" Jaime's voice came from behind. "You're a prince, nephew, you shouldn't be tying your own saddle. I mean, Joffrey sure doesn't."

"Uncle, you should know that I like to do things on my own." Naruto replied with a smirk. "That stable boy couldn't strap belt around Father's waist, much less a saddle to a horse."

"In the stable boy's defense, no one can strap a belt around your father's waist." Jaime said with a thoughtful look.

"What a strikingly good point that is." Naruto said with a bright smile, clearly trying to hold his laughter in. "Why thank you, Ser Jaime, for your insightful insults towards my father."

"Oh please don't tell anyone." Jaime begged, sarcasm dripping from the corners of his lips. "I wouldn't want such a crime added to my list of wrongdoings."

"Hello?" Another voice came along.

The two blonds turned their heads towards the source. But once they turned their heads, they found no one. Once more, the continued their conversation, this time a bit quieter and resigned to snickering. But once again the voice came out, interrupting their small conversation. Footsteps echoed softly and soon enough there was a cry of joy and the sloshing of liquid.

"Well then, beloved brother, and beloved nephew." Tyrion smiled. "What joy it is to find you two here."

"It's great to know he has a wine-skin." Naruto smiled. "How are you, Uncle Tyrion?"

"Oh, much better now." Tyrion smirked and waved his concern off. "You know, I was just recently in a woman and now, my belly is full of wine, with so much more left to fill."

"Oh little brother." Jaime sighed with a small laugh leaving his lips. "Well, Tyrion, I got you your horse, fitted with your special design. Naruto, you'll be fine riding alone?"

"Of course, Uncle Jaime." Naruto smiled. "I'll meet you at the gates."

"Oh, beloved nephew." Tyrion stopped before Jaime helped him up onto his horse. "Word of advice, please try and be courteous and respectful in the North, and most of all, be wary of Joffrey. We're trusting you to keep him in line."

With that, Naruto's Uncles left the scene. The boy gulped silently and rested his hand against his mount. Why his father allowed Joffrey to come, Naruto never seemed to understand, but whatever the reason, he hoped that Joffrey wouldn't come to embarrass his family. Naruto slid his foot through the footrest and jumped over, sliding into place on the smooth leather seat. With a quick motion, the horse took forward at a slow manageable pace. Naruto stayed silent, letting the clomping hooves match his heavy heartbeat. He was thinking way too hard on this whole ordeal. If there was anything he was to worry about, it was his strange power growing within him.

Naruto gripped the reins through his leather gloves. His power was strange and seemed almost infinite. The only problem was controlling it since every time he used it, he'd pass out or the scar on his head would start to bleed. The boy sighed in despair; there's always something that makes a perfect power not too powerful. Naruto leaned his head back. He didn't even know what to describe his power as. It clearly wasn't magic or else runes and spells would have to have been made. This power was something else entirely and it was healing him from wounds that he normally wouldn't have, and if he trained enough, he could use the power in a fight to make his punches and kicks stronger. But that was as far as the possibilities could get.

Oh Naruto could remember the looks on the men's faces at what they'd seen. Some completely disregarded it as heat exhaustion. Some even went so far as to say that they were simply hallucinating and that the Hound fell back and hit the rocks. Naruto couldn't help but take advantage of their disbelief; their almost unshakeable disbelief. The boy lied through his teeth and kept the lie going until they told themselves that it was the truth. Naruto couldn't believe how easily swayed they were when they were up against something unbelievable. Oh Joffrey, Naruto thought. The boy was so angry at him for hitting the Hound like that.

_I only told him to take Myrcella and Tommen out of the sand and back into the keep!_ Naruto thought, repeating what Joffrey said with a mocking tone. _Horse shit. But of course, I did have to keep that giant of a man alive. After all, if I got kicked in the knee, I'd backhand the first person I see. But to see a man get his left hand removed, is a sight I wasn't prepared for. At least Sandor took his punishment without any qualms. I can't help but feel a bit sorry for the man. Oh well, what can I do?_

The boy sighed and returned to his thoughts on his powers. If he ever strained and tried to access more of his powers, he would black out from pain and wake up in a cold sweat. What irked him though, whenever he'd knock out, the dream world he's in is always the same. He's fighting with some black-haired boy wearing strange garb with an equally strange sword. The world around him was always on fire, and no matter what he or the nameless boy did, they would always lose to the woman, revealing her to have three eyes, just before he'd wake from his sleep. Naruto couldn't take those dreams and simply stopped trying to test his limits with his powers. He didn't need those dreams; he didn't want those dreams.

Suddenly, he felt his collar get grabbed. Naruto pulled hard on the reins stopping his horse and finally returning to reality. He turned to see that it was Tyrion that stopped him. His uncles were talking about something, but Naruto rode past them with a steady, slow pace but with a firm thinking face on. The two Lannisters were curious about the boy's thoughts. Naruto smiled softly and conversed quietly enough for only their ears to receive his message. The three shared a laugh and Tyrion even offered Naruto a sip from his wine-skin. For some strange reason, Jaime looked appalled, for once telling Tyrion to stop drinking and put his wine-skin away.

"He's too young, Tyrion." Jaime smirked, trying to move past the awkward tone that set in. "Let him have some normal fun before he dives into the pit that is wine."

"Oh, but it's a pit he's going to crawl into at some point, eh?" Tyrion smirked. "What say you, Naruto? Are you willing to take a wonderful adventure filled with wine and women?"

"Not entirely sure what you're asking, Uncle." Naruto replied with a sheepish look.

"He means getting drunk constantly and bedding whores from every city in Westeros." Jaime whispered. "It seems to be his own bastardized version of the normal coming of age ritual."

"Which is?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"We take a ship to Essos and journey across the Free Cities." Jaime smiled, but that smile quickly dropped when Tyrion gave a small cough and took another heavy sip of his wine.

"Well, I never got to know what that was like." Tyrion frowned. "Hopefully one day I will though."

"Oh…" Naruto held his tongue. He was about to ask why he never got to go, but the answer was painfully obvious for all to see.

Tyrion was a dwarf. Naruto frowned. That was the only reason. House Lannister under the ruthless rule of Lord Tywin Lannister thought of Tyrion as a failure; a joke; a lesson, taught by the gods. Tywin hated Tyrion and Naruto couldn't help but feel ashamed that his own Grandfather thought like that. It was no matter, Tyrion seemed happy with his lot in life; drinking everyday and bedding whores left and right. Naruto for a moment stopped and thought about that lifestyle. Truthfully there was nothing wrong with that idea. Sleeping with women and drinking wine all the time; but that just wasn't the life for Naruto.

_I want to be a knight, like father…_ Naruto paused. _I mean, Uncle Jaime._

* * *

><p>The ride North was rather uneventful. Other than the occasional banditry that tried to attack them, foolishly so, there was little to no excitement. But now that they were heading farther up North, the boy could feel the cold start piercing into his skin. Naruto could have sworn that it was still summer though. He clasped his hands together on his leather reins, feeling the cold drift underneath his open fleece cloak and build within his orange jerkin. Naruto, unlike his brother, embraced the Orange coloring that came out of mixing the house colors of House Baratheon and House Lannister.<p>

Joffrey emblazoned the Lannister red with pride and showed very little signifying his descent from House Baratheon. Naruto's eyes trailed around as they came towards the open gate of Winterfell, finding the ancient castle, arguably the oldest castle in all of Westeros, warm and feeling very much like a home rather than a castle. Once they filed into the courtyard the Stark family standing at the head dropped to their knees with respectful bows to their king. All around, the Stark footmen and servants of the castle followed suit. The King dismounted, embarrassingly needing stairs to get off, and walked over to Lord Stark with a strange stiffness to his steps.

"You've gotten fat!" Robert said suddenly, after almost three minutes of complete silence.

No words were exchanged, but Lord Stark gave the king an incredulous look and eyed him up. People looked around awkwardly but the King suddenly burst into laughter and embraced each other as the close friends they had grown to be. They had a little bit of small talk and Robert was introduced to his children. Naruto looked at each of the children standing with Lord Stark. One was as tall as him with a head of red curly hair, clearly taking after his mother, Lady Catelyn Stark. He looked strong and once Naruto learned his name, it was clear that he was destined to be strong. He was a namesake for their King, Robert Baratheon. Naruto nodded at Robb Stark and surprisingly, Robb responded with a nod of his own.

Naruto's blue Baratheon eyes trailed over and nearly shot from his head when he laid eyes on the next Stark child in line. He'd never seen someone like her before. In the South there weren't that many young redheads but for him to see one in person, his heart began to pound in his chest. Her skin was pale and seemed as smooth as polished stone. Her hair though, stood out amidst the dull and grey of the North, looking like a fire raging but calm. He wanted to say something but he realized that her eyes weren't for him. It seems that Robb caught on that she was staring at someone and followed her trail.

Naruto looked back and laid eyes upon his elder brother, Joffrey and nearly felt the urge to punch him from his high horse. Joff had a small cheeky smirk that the boy was about to knock off. Joffrey suddenly had an air of superiority about him and even gave Sansa some knowing looks, to which she looked down in embarrassment. Naruto shook his head and dismounted his horse with Jaime finally arriving with the rest of the Kingsguard. Naruto sighed and started leading his horse to wherever the stable may be.

"Let me take that for you, Prince Naruto." A voice said from behind.

"No, no thank you, I can handle it on my own." Naruto politely declined. "It seems you've already got a horse to put away."

"It appears to be your brothers." The boy replied with a frown.

"That does seem like something Joff would do." Naruto frowned as well. "So, you think you can show me where the stable is?"

"Of course I can, follow me." The boy said with a smile. "By the way, my name is Jon Snow."

"Snow?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are you a…"

"Bastard?" Jon asked with a glare.

"I erm, meant no insult by it, Jon." Naruto quickly apologized. "Truly."

"Oh well, Prince Naruto." Jon sighed.

"Call me by my name, Naruto." The blond said suddenly. "It's weird hearing all of this respectful talk to someone like me."

"What do you mean by that?" Jon asked with a raised brow.

"I don't like all of this serious talk." Naruto simply replied. "I don't know, it just feels weird to me."

"Oh, well here we are at the stables." Jon smiled. "Just hitch your horse to wherever since I doubt you have the stable boy do it for you."

"Thank you, Jon." Naruto nodded his head. "I'll see you around I guess."

* * *

><p>Naruto walked from the stables, wiping his gloves against his breeches. The boy started walking aimlessly, exploring Winterfell on his own. For some reason he felt a strange feeling in his heart the longer he walked through the courtyard. Some of the servants and guards bowed to him as he passed and some even gave him full explanations of the different places within the castle walls. He turned on his heels once he arrived at the godswood though. Someone not believing in the Old Gods couldn't step foot in the godswood.<p>

So with a sigh, he walked back smiling and waving at the people he came across and even managed to set up a training match with someone on the morrow after an insightful conversation with the Master-at-arms Rodrik Cassel. Naruto kept walking, minding his own business but bumped into someone. This person was clearly a child since Naruto didn't even realize it until a voice made itself known. Naruto quickly turned and laid eyes on the second to youngest son of Lord Stark, Brandon. He had a head of light brown and auburn hair that clung to his head like a helmet.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bran, right?" Naruto bent down and helped the boy to his feet. "I didn't see you running there."

"It's now worry, Prince Naruto." Bran replied.

"Heh, just call me Naruto." The boy said. "So. Where are you running off to?"

"Nowhere in particular." Bran said, obviously trying to hide something

"Doesn't seem like nowhere in particular." Naruto said questioningly.

Bran looked left and right, almost as if he was trying to hide from someone. Next to his a dog of sorts was wagging his tail excitedly waiting for Bran to make a move. Naruto watched with a small smirk when Bran froze with a comic style.

"Promise that you won't tell my Lady Mother." Bran said suddenly. "But I was going to climb the watchtowers on the western wall of Winterfell. Always did want to get a better view of the west."

"Climb the towers?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. "That sounds dangerous!"

"Why do you think it's fun?" Bran asked with a sly smirk.

"You know…I like the way you think." Naruto smiled. "Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Y-You climb too?" Bran asked with wide eyes.

"Ha-ha! Gods no." Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "I never once tried it. I was always afraid of falling."

"Oh, well I'll see you at the feast, Naruto." Bran said and took off through the courtyard, his wolf-dog following close behind.

_What an interesting bunch of people_. Naruto sighed. _It's a breath of fresh air compared the liars and the cheats in King's Landing. They're so welcoming here. I like it._

Naruto wrapped his fleece cloak around his body as he headed through courtyard. A cold wind wisped through, despite the natural warmth the castle held. He was welcomed into the keep and there, he found people already getting prepared for the feast. candles were already being placed into their chandelier placements and the food was started to flow in on the large serving plates. The smells were intoxicating, each carrying him through the keep as if he'd stepped onto a floating cloud. He kept walking though, completely minding his business and didn't even look where he was going.

Suddenly, once again, he bumps into someone. He was beginning to wonder if this was going to be a normal thing here in the North. He looked down and nearly felt his skin run cold. In a beautiful dress, Sansa was sitting on her floor, her red locks of flowing hair splayed across her back, and he'd clearly been the one at fault. He reached down to help her up, but the girl didn't even look at him. She slapped his hand away and finally, showed him a pair of the fiercest icy blue eyes he'd ever seen in his life. She was about to say something but her open mouth dropped. Naruto almost burst into laughter when her rather pale face turned almost as red as her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Prince Naruto!" Sansa bowed her head. "I didn't know it was you-"

"It's ok, Sansa." Naruto reassured. "It was my fault that I bumped into you. Please, it's ok."

"Are you sure?" Sansa asked meekly. "I wouldn't want to make you angry…"

"Nonsense!" Naruto laughed. "If it were Joffrey you were talking to, he'd make you grovel and not even have the decency to apologize! You have no reason to fear me, My Lady Sansa."

Sansa stayed quiet though, almost as if his presence scared her voice away. Her icy blue eyes trailed down to the floor beneath them and up to the walls around them. But not once did her eyes meet his, except for that one moment where she didn't know who he was. She fidgeted with her fingers trying her best to say something to the young prince, but nothing was coming out. But with the coming sound of a young girls complaining, Sansa had never felt more relieved with Arya's presence than this time in her life. The little girl was getting pushed through the hallway by their Septa.

Naruto raised a brow at the little girl. She kept yelling about not being a lady and being a warrior. She kept declaring that she didn't look good in dresses and would prefer not to go to the feast at all. She fought and tried her best against the Septa's strength, but to no avail. The little girl was, well, just that; little. Septa Mordane easily pushed Arya along and grabbed Sansa's sleeve along too. But before Sansa could disappear, Naruto turned to her and gave her a bright white smile.

"It was nice talking to you." Naruto waved.

_Nice talking to you?!_ Naruto slammed his palm into his forehead. _What kind of trash is that? Oh, I'm going to need something better to say the next time I see Sansa._

He hunched his shoulders, a sigh of defeat escaping his lips, and headed through the feast hall and followed the stone halls back and forth, exploring Winterfell. The boy kept walking and enjoyed the various tapestries of direwolves and the North, displayed along the walls of the Castle. It was unlike the Red Keep where everything about the Targaryen Dynasty was brutally put to torch and destroyed during the sack of King's Landing. It was a little heartbreaking to know that centuries of history were destroyed on such a horrible day, but enlightening to know that there are still families like the Starks that hold true to their ancient roots.

"…is a little shit." Naruto heard Jon say from down the hall.

"Is someone talking about Joffrey?" Naruto asked, bursting through the door without even thinking.

"What makes you think we're talking about Joffrey, Naruto?" Jon asked with a nervous look.

"It's because he is a little shit." Naruto laughed.

"Prince Naruto." Robb bowed his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Please, just call me Naruto." Naruto sighed. "And well, I was just journeying around the castle since no one told me where to go after I tied my horse up in the stable."

"Well, we're just talking before the feast." Robb shrugged. "Well, Naruto, if you don't mind, I'd want to know if you're really up for a sparring match in the training yard tomorrow."

"Of course I am." Naruto smiled. "After a good night's rest, I'm ready for a good fight to stretch my bones out. Sitting on a horse for many weeks is really strenuous."

"Understandable." Theon nodded. "Would Joffrey join in on the fights?"

"Yeah?" Robb asked too. "I want to beat him like the right little prick he is."

"Right you are again, Robb." Naruto smirked. "Well, I can only hope he'll join in but knowing him, he'll just make a scene and back out like the little girl he is."

"You know, Naruto." Robb laughed. "You and I are going to be great friends in the future."

"I look forward to that day, Robb."

"The feast will begin in a few hours." Rodrik Cassel called out. "Get into your fanciest clothes."

The boys got up and headed out after bidding each other good bye. Robb and Theon took off fast but Jon was a bit weary. He looked around nervously but headed off anyway. Naruto was just about to leave the room, until Rodrik Cassel stopped Jon from leaving. The hurt in Jon's eyes was clear. He was a bastard and apparently Lady Catelyn felt that he shouldn't be in there. Rodrik Cassel was clearly heavy hearted by this but he had orders and he was going to follow them. Jon's shoulders slouched and he walked back to his seat, collapsing down with the weight of his pain holding him down.

_If only there was something I can do…_

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of interaction between Naruto and the Starks.<strong>

**What'll that lead to? :O**

**REVIEW GUYS! KEEP IT UP!**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	5. It's Only a Spar

**Well, I'm back again!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Game of Thrones or a reliable phone**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: It's Only a Spar<strong>

Naruto arrived in the feast hall, dressed in a maroon leather jerkin with golden jewels draped along his neck and some even coming off of his shoulders. The way he dressed apparently wasn't enough to draw Sansa's gaze from Joffrey. The boy frowned and turned to look at the various people running amok, drinking from their tankards with reckless-abandon. Men cheered and men feasted, showing a rather animalistic side to their appetites. Naruto smiled softly at the scene, it was peaceful almost like a dream. The music calmed him slightly and best of all; the food.

He looked down to his full plate, stomach already rumbling. Roasted boar, salted beef, potatoes on the side with a few slices of barley bread. The boy could feel his saliva build at the corners of his mouth. He couldn't stand staring no longer and dug his utensils into the waiting meal. With each bite, the meal got better and better, tasting the starch of the potatoes and the heat from the various spices the Northerners used in their meat. Naruto couldn't stop eating and ravaged through his plate until there was nothing left. Once he was done, he wiped his face with little composure.

All eyes of the table were on him with raised brows and dropped jaws. Naruto froze and realized that he was around strangers. For a moment he had enough dignity to look away with a blush of embarrassment on his face. But that dignity quickly fled once the laughter escaped his table-mates mouths. The boy turned his head ready to say something but Arya dug her spoon into her food and catapulted the blob at her sister, taking the initiative in the situation. With utmost accuracy, the food hit Sansa's right eye, bringing a cry of despair from the redheaded girl.

Once more, the laughter exploded, but at least it wasn't pointed at him. Sansa looked embarrassed, her face growing almost as red as her hair. Naruto felt a small laugh leave him, but quickly stopped himself. He was trying to get the girl look at him, not disdain him. Lady Catelyn gave Robb a knowing look and the boy stopped his hysterical laughter and quickly shuffled over, grabbing Arya from her seat. It wasn't long before they disappeared through the crowed. Sansa's friend had just finished wiping the food slop from her face.

With no one in his way, he leaned over and tapped Sansa on her shoulder, with a small grin on his face. He was a bit shaky and was trying to find the right words to start off with. When she turned to face him, he immediately lost what he was going to go with. He gulped and let out a meek hello. For some strange reason, he couldn't find the strength to talk with her like a normal person. Sadly, or rather, luckily, Naruto distinctly heard his mother calling to the redheaded girl, calling her _little bird_. Naruto frowned a bit but quickly receded to his own chair, resting his forearms against the table.

"You know, Prince Naruto, you can get a second plate if you're hungry." Sansa's friend said suddenly.

"Oh?" Naruto asked. "Who might you be?"

"Oh, my name is Jeyne Poole, my father is the Steward of Winterfell." The girl replied with a small nod. "My Prince."

"Well, thank you for telling me!" Naruto piped.

"My Prince, if I may ask you something?" Jeyne said, stopping Naruto from leaving the table.

"Of course, anything." Naruto smiled.

"I wanted to know if you were besotted with my lady, Sansa?" Jeyne asked. She was met with sudden silence though and quickly regretted asking. "If I have offended, I'm sorry, my prince."

"No, no, no. No offence was taken." Naruto responded quickly enough to stop her from groveling. "I truthfully don't know, my lady."

Naruto stood from his seat once their conversation was over. As he left to get more food, Sansa had just returned to her seat, making Naruto groan in despair. The boy shrugged though, finding the incessant growling of his stomach to be a more pressing matter. He walked through the crowd, dodging and weaving in between the people as they moved with a drunken sway in their steps. Naruto arrived at the table holding the food and nearly felt his saliva trickle from his mouth once more. His hands were shaky and he hesitated from taking any more, seeing as there was practically no one else here taking food. Well that was to be understood seeing as everyone was drinking like madmen.

"Be careful Naruto, I heard that roasted pork is a vile creature that'll eat you balls to brain." Robb said from behind.

"I don't know which to take first, Robb." Naruto said with an exasperated sigh. "It all just looks so delicious."

"Then why don't you take all of it?" Robb asked, giving Naruto a look that seemed like it was common knowledge. "You're the prince, so who's going to stop you?"

"You have a point…" Naruto said with a thoughtful expression. "I guess you're right."

Naruto, easily faster than any man has ever moved, whisked a piece of every article of food. Robb watched with wide eyes wondering what was wrong with the prince. He was clearly a strange one. Naruto though, now had a wooden plate teeming to the brim with all kinds of meat and vegetables, along with a few slices of kidney pie. Next to the plate though, were two tankards of wine. Naruto gave Robb a cheeky smile. Robb laughed and took one of the tankards before down the entire drink and handing Naruto the empty tankard with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, so a Stark can down wine better than me?" Naruto asked. "I'll have you know, my uncle is Tyrion Lannister, the god of tits and wine!"

Naruto slammed his plate down on the table and lifted his own tankard, downing the drink considerably faster than Robb had. Naruto gave the Stark a victorious smirk, clearly rubbing his meaningless victory in his face. Naruto poured wine into the two tankards filling them to the rim, clearly overfilling them. Naruto raised one to Robb and the Stark took it without hesitation, drinking the tankard dry in less than a second with Naruto already refilling his. At this point, Robb's ego took a hold of him and he snatched the wineskin from Naruto and filled his before downing another.

"Hey, Lord Robb and Prince Naruto are having a drinking game!" Someone shouted. "Stark versus Baratheon!"

"Come on, Robb!" Robb heard Theon's voice call out. "You can beat the prince!"

"Ned!" Robert called over the loud cheers and laughter. "Look at our sons! Acting like we did back in the day!"

"If I remember it, it was you who did all the drinking." Ned responded with a laugh of his own.

Naruto took two tankards at once, drowning his mouth with wine. The teen slammed the two tankards down in victory and bellowed for another, in a very 'Robert-esque' way. Robb glared and continued drinking his tankards, following after Naruto, letting his anger get the best of him. Robb yelled for three tankards of wine, very out of character for his normally icy cold personality. Naruto laughed and ordered four more. Soon enough their orders arrived and they downed each one with no complained and continued drinking, making the King rather proud, even Ned burst into laughter.

Naruto finished his fifteenth tankard and was starting to droop. Robb was finishing his fifteenth as well, already starting to sway. The two held on to the table for support, clearly losing their wits and their balance. Naruto slurred his speech and Robb finally dropped to his knees, drunk out of his mind. The Lannisters and Baratheons cheered with a thunderous roar as the Young Wolf fell first. Naruto flashed a small smile before collapsing as well, knocked out completely. Ned ordered some men to carry the two passed out boys to their rooms and the feast continued.

"That was quite a show." Catelyn smiled. "Wouldn't you agree, your Grace?"

"I would say that." Cersei frowned. "I never was able to control Naruto like Joffrey. Naruto took after his father more than what he'd like to admit."

"Oh, I'd agree." Catelyn sighed. "Robb did take after his namesake, finding a liking towards wine."

"Men and their preferences, it seems." Cersei frowned.

On the dais, an air of awkwardness followed between Lady Catelyn and the Queen. Cersei was clearly angry about something and her eyes never left the form of Robert. Cat followed the woman's gaze to the king and found the pudgy man feeling on another woman, clearly making plans to bed another behind his own wife's back. Catelyn took a deep breath and sighed softly. Things were quiet at the dais since Ned had left to speak with his brother in private. Her blue Tully eyes looked down, finding her empty plate to be an interesting creation.

_Just hurry up and end._

* * *

><p>The next morning came a lot later than most would have hoped. Naruto awoke to a great pounding in his head, clearly starting to dig into his brain. Naruto frowned and pushed his body from the bed, sweat forming on his brow. For some reason the world around him was doubled, but before he could complain, his vision reverted to normal. The boy took a deep breath and sled from his bed. Once his feet touched the floor, his legs gave out and it wasn't long before his face met the stone floor with a sloppy kiss. There was a moan that came from behind him though.<p>

Naruto shot up to his feet and pressed his back against the stone walls. His eyes were wide with surprise, this voice scared him to sobriety. The woman turned in his bed, clearly still asleep. Naruto didn't recognize her, but she had a head of long brown hair and had a nice curvaceous body. The Baratheon rubbed his temples, clearly confused but decided to let the girl rest. But it was then that he realized he was naked and his cock hung loose. The boy's face ran hot with embarrassment. He rushed over to what seemed to be his clothes piled together on the far side of the room. Naruto rubbed his face in despair. He slept with a girl that he didn't know. He wasn't a virgin, far from it, but he was surprised that he'd done it so fast.

He raised his leather jerkin but the red was soiled by what seemed to be someone's dinner and it reeked of wine and other scents. It was repulsive and Naruto quickly dropped his jerkin in disgust and went to throw on a simple tunic and slipped into his breeches with utmost silence. Well at least at the best of his abilities. He quickly headed to the door and rested his hand on the handle ready to ditch as fast as possible, but there was a hint of guilt in his chest when he looked back to the girl resting in bliss. He took a deep breath though and high-tailed it from his room and shut the door behind him.

He took off through the castle halls, looking for someone he could talk to and ask what happened. He reeked of alcohol and Naruto was starting to get sick of the scent he must be giving off. The boy came to a shuddering halt, feeling as if he'd forgotten something important. His blue eyes trailed left and right, looking through the empty halls, wondering why no one was awake yet. But then there was a sudden cold breeze that wisped into the hall and tickled his toes. It was then that he realized he'd once again forgotten boots. The boy took a deep breath and sighed in exasperation. The boy ran his hand against his tired and still sleepy face.

He trudged through the stone halls and headed over towards Joffrey's room for a pair of his boots. The boy wasn't going to go back to his room until later today when the girl in there was surely going to be gone. Naruto's face frowned deeper as he headed to Joffrey's room. He took a deep breath once he came upon it and knocked softly, still timid about seeking his elder brother out. When Joffrey didn't answer, Naruto knocked again, this time considerably louder. Still, there was no answer. This time, Naruto started banging on the boy's door, rapping his fist against the door. But in a moment of despair, Naruto slid his hand against the doorknob and the door swung open.

"Wow." Naruto frowned. "Don't I feel stupid."

Naruto walked into the room to find Joffrey's bed undone and some of his clothes gone along with his sword. He smirked softly and walked through the room, digging around through Joffrey's belongings hoping to find an extra pair of boots. He sighed in relief when he found Joffrey's personal favorite. The pair was so perfect and fit to Naruto perfectly, better than it ever did with Joffrey. Naruto slipped his feet into the extra-soft and smooth leather before placing his feet against the soft sole within the boot. Whoever designed this boot must have been a genius.

The boy walked from the room and headed towards the Great Hall, expecting there to be breakfast awaiting the guests of the Stark Household. Naruto arrived at the Great Hall and released a sigh of instant relief. There was food waiting, freshly baked bread along with sizzling bacon and charred venison jerky. The boy sighed softly and headed into the Great Hall, nodding to the various men and women sitting about, enjoying their early morning feast. Thankfully, his mother and father were nowhere to be found. Naruto smirked when he found an untouched plate of bacon and mashed potatoes. He looked at it for a few seconds hoping no one was going to eat it. His hand reached forward and nearly touched the wooden plate.

"Hey, Naruto." A voice came from behind. Naruto shot his hand back and turned to face the new comer.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Naruto said quickly.

"Oh…" Robb smirked and walked past him, sitting down and taking the untouched plate. "If you want food, just ask one of the servants."

"Oh, ok…" Naruto said and took the seat opposite to Robb. "I see you're feeling sober."

"Not really." Robb sighed. "I went too far last night. Well at least we're awake. Are you ready for the spar?"

"Oh…I almost forgot about that." Naruto sighed.

A plate was placed in front of Naruto by a pretty redheaded servant girl. She gave Naruto a small knowing look and headed off on her way. Naruto and Robb turned their heads following the girl as she walked off, swaying her hips slightly. Naruto turned to Robb and the two shared the same smile before continuing their breakfast. The boys ate in relative silence aside from the two of them sharing a few jokes and having small talk here and there. Once their plates were finished, the redheaded servant walked by and took their plates, giving Naruto a small wink before disappearing into the kitchens.

"I think she likes you." Robb smirked.

"I think so too." Naruto whispered. "Oh, how could I forget. What happened after I passed out?"

"Honestly, I don't remember a thing after the tenth tankard." Robb laughed. "I heard that you pushed servants away and said that you could handle yourself."

"Sounds like me." Naruto agreed.

"Oh?" Robb had a dangerous smirk. "Then I also heard that you were seen walking with a redhead towards your guest chamber. Does that sound like you too?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto looked aghast. "I don't even know how that happened."

"Apparently not." Robb struggled not to laugh. "Now I wonder where Jon is."

"Good morning." Jon suddenly said and took a seat next to Robb, pulling his own plate in front of him. "What are you two talking about? I heard about your little drinking game."

"Oh?" Robb asked with a smirk. "Think you can do better?"

"I said no such thing." Jon quickly defended. "Well, I heard Naruto disappeared with a redhead and wasn't seen all night."

"Damn it." Naruto sighed. "I didn't think that I'd do something like that."

"You were apparently wrong." Robb replied.

"I guess so." Naruto frowned. "But I can't remember a thing. I woke up and nearly screamed."

"Was last night you first time?" Robb asked with an incredulous face.

"What?" Naruto's eyes widened. "N-No! Of course not! It's just that I wasn't expecting to sleep with anyone here."

"Well, that doesn't matter now." Jon sighed. "Everyone's talking about it."

"I heard your father talking with mine, laughing on and on about it." Robb shook his head. "If you don't mind me saying, your Lord Father is a bit of a strange one."

"I'm inclined to agree, Robb." Naruto shook his head and rested his fist against his cheek. "What I'd give to have a father like your lord father."

"Robb, Prince Naruto, Jon." Rodrik Cassel's voice echoed from behind. "The training circle is ready for the spar."

Naruto stood from the table first and followed after the two men of the Stark household. The two shared a few talks and laughs and they quickly turned to Naruto and included him, almost as if he was their own brother. The three talked about menial things and before long, they were on the training field. Naruto's good feeling immediately disappeared when he looked over next to the stable and found Joffrey talking with Sandor and a few Lannister men-at-arms. They were clearly saying something insulting about the Starks or the North. Knowing Joff though, Naruto knew that he was doing both.

"Alright, who'll go first?" Ser Rodrik asked the two.

Naruto and Robb quickly volunteered. The two shared a look and headed into the ring, drawing blunted training swords. Naruto rushed forward taking the first swing at Robb's unguarded neck. Robb made a quick dodge and Naruto's swing ended up going too far to the left. He made quick changes to his stance and dodged Robb's retaliation.

"You're fast." Robb praised.

He lunged forward, with a heavy quick-strike. Naruto though shot his sword back around, parrying Robb's attack. Without thinking, Naruto shot his foot forward and kicked Robb out of the sparring ring ending the fight before it could even begin.

Robb rolled in the dirt before shooting to his feet. His icy eyes were wide; never had he been beaten that fast. A smirk formed on Robb's face and nodded at the blond Prince. He shared a look with Jon and the Snow sighed, drawing his own training sword. Jon took a stance and waited for Rodrik to give the signal to begin. Rodrik gave his nod, but before Jon could strike Naruto, Joffrey made his presence known.

"You know, if you want to show your true fighting skill, why don't you use live steel?" Joffrey asked with a smug look.

"But your lordship might get-" Rodrik tried to reason.

"As your prince, I command that we use live steel." Joffrey smirked and drew his own sword.

"Joffrey, what are you doing?" Naruto asked with a disapproving glare. "Can't you see that we're having a simple duel?"

"Draw your steel, Stark." Joffrey said giving Robb a disapproving look. "And you too, bastard. You'll have to do since I don't see any other Starks to duel."

"Again." Naruto interrupted. "What in seven hells are you doing?"

"What?" Joffrey gave his brother a feigned look of hurt. "Two stags can't have a friendly duel with two wolves?"

Naruto gave an exasperated sigh, but reached over and drew his own sword. Jon and Robb did the same. The three of them gave nervous looks to Ser Rodrik, but the knight permitted the fight. Naruto glared at Robb while Joffrey glared at Jon. Ser Rodrik called out the signal and the four shot ahead.

Naruto clashed his blade with Robb's, steel against steel. The two brought their blades together in a cross before pushing off. Naruto jumped back while swinging out to block Robb's incoming quick-lunges. If there was anything that Naruto could applaud about Robb's offense; he was exceptionally good at lunging at his enemies. Naruto twice felt the tip of the blade press against his tunic. The boy looked over to Joffrey though to see him already begging for mercy against Jon.

"Oh, fuck me." Naruto growled.

Joffrey back out the fight, nursing a small cut on his index finger. Robb and Jon tried their best from laughing and concentrated their efforts on the last stag in the fight. Jon shot ahead, his lunges wilder and less refined like Robb's.

Naruto took advantage of his weakness and clashed his blade with Jon's breaking his hold on it for a moment. He shot his foot forward and pushed Jon back, but it wasn't as strong as it was with Robb. Naruto brought his leg back when Robb took advantage of his outstretched limb, ready to remove it. He spun around the ring, following the border, all the while trying his best to get behind the Stark. Jon picked up on what Naruto was doing though and shot his sword behind Robb, clashing his blade with Naruto's, bringing sparks to life.

"I've got you now!" Robb boldly exclaimed, getting the attention of the smallfolk in the castle.

As the two fought, people began to build up around them, watching them battle it out. From the roost above the training ground stood Robert and Ned, both watching with a calculating eye. Even Robb's uncle, Benjen Stark of the Nights Watch was watching with curiosity. Among them, Jaime and Tyrion stood in awe of their battle. Ladies watched from the castle walkway, admiring their fighting moves.

Robb swung down on Naruto, but he dug his body into the dirt below, rolling around, trying his best to avoid their blades. As he rolled in the dirt, he had a flash of dream and reality. For some reason, his brown beeches had turned into a dark orange color of loose fitting pants and his boots disappeared to reveal black sandals. Shaking his head trying to remove the image from his head, Naruto continued the fight, despite the strange sight.

He let go of his sword and swung his legs around, bringing Robb to the dirt below and raised his sword quick enough, feeling his power building in his arms. Jon clashed his blade with Naruto's bringing sparks in all directions. Jon was clearly stronger than he let on and Naruto was beginning to struggle against his power. His eyes widened in fear when Robb rose to his feet, his blade ready.

"Fuck it!" Naruto cried.

He placed his hand on his blade and forced his body over, shooting Jon's blade from his own and managed to dodge Robb's strike at the cost of his palm. Jon's guard was broken and Naruto shot forward, head-butting him back. With Jon hunching over, gripping his aching gut, Naruto turned to face Robb, immediately swinging for the Stark's neck.

Robb smirked and continued to block Naruto's attacks, each one coming close to striking him. Naruto changed strategy and went back on the defensive and kicked Jon in the leg, bringing him to the dirt below, gripping his knee. Robb's eyes narrowed, bringing his arm back for an overhead swing.

_That is the easiest to block_. Naruto thought. _Shit. My power is starting to build again. I need to release!_

Time began to slow as Naruto's blue eyes darkened in color. He shot his arm forward, a near invisible blue mist flowing off of his arm as he shot his blade forward. He could tell that Jon was already back on his feet, ready to strike, but Naruto had other plans. Robb's sword was closing in and Jon's was too. He had to move fast.

_Clang!_

The entire courtyard was silent. Joffrey's jaw dropped in complete surprise. Those in the roost were completely silent with disbelief in their eyes. Ned's jaw was lax and Robert's face had never been so filled with utter shock. Jaime's eyes were as wide as plates and Tyrion couldn't help but keep smiling at the sight. Men were shut quiet, women gasped and children felt their jaws hit the ground. Lannister men-at-arms and Stark Levies were awestruck.

Naruto stood between Robb and Jon, his sword pointed at Jon's gut while Robb's sword was split in half. Naruto's hair was wild and loose, covering his eyes from view. Jon was froze in place and Robb couldn't help but feel the same. Naruto was breathing hard, but kept his stance. These two had lost and he was going to stay this way until someone called the fight. He gritted his teeth as no one was going to say anything.

"That was amazing!" Sansa called suddenly screamed.

Naruto's eyes widened with pride. Naruto straightened up and carelessly removed his sword from Jon's gut. Robb roared a command and Jon tacked Naruto to the ground and rolled him over onto the dirt. Jon punched Naruto in the chest, breaking his guard. Jon tossed Robb his sword and stepped out of the ring to sit the rest of the fight out. People were roaring and cheering for the two boys with a thunderous applause. Robb paced around Naruto with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Come on, Naruto." Robb said with a smile. "The fight's not over yet. I'll get you back for doing that to my sword."

"Oh, please do." Naruto chided. "I'm waiting to see what the Young Wolf has to offer."

Robb shot forward and swung down on Naruto. Naruto laughed and sped over, dodging Robb's charging form and wrapped his feet around Robb's left foot breaking his balance, bringing him down to the ground as well. Robb crashed through the dirt and slid close to the border line, nearly crossing over. He growled and kicked Naruto away as Naruto readied to go in for an overhead strike. Naruto stumbled and tried to regain his balance. In the attack, Naruto lost his grip on his sword while Robb rushed him. Naruto looked down to his sword and back to Robb as time began to slow down once more.

"Alright! Let's see how well you do with all sorts of weapons!" Naruto roared.

People began to scream out cheering, almost as if this was some sort of tourney. Naruto shot his hand down and drew out his dagger just in time to dodge Robb's sword by just a hair. The blond brought his dagger up and slid his blade against Robb's drawing bright sparks in its wake. People cringed at the sound, but Robb was undeterred. Once the dagger was resting against the cross-guard, Naruto shot his fist around, punching Robb in his gut.

The Stark pulled back realizing that using a sword against him was probably not going to be a good idea. He tossed Jon's broadsword back to the boy.

"Give him hell." Jon smirked.

"I plan to." Robb drew out his own dagger, and get down into a stance. "I'll have you know that I'm better with a dagger than a sword."

"I'll be the judge of that, Robb." Naruto lunged forward, clearly matching the speed Robb had.

The Stark caught Naruto's attack at the right moment and danced his blade around Naruto's dagger, before punching Naruto with his free hand. Naruto backed away, ducking under a quick swing from Robb. Naruto aimed for Robb's knee, but he jumped back in time, ready to lunge down on the crouching Baratheon. Robb shot down, ready to force Naruto into submission, but the blond was as evasive as ever and rolled through the snow, bringing Robb to dig his blade into the dirt.

The two were so evenly matched, the entire castle was gripped with an awestricken admiration. Naruto aimed to dig his blade into Robb's neck while Robb intended to do the same. Neither were going to give up, but Ser Rodrik had enough and was beginning to worry about the two. He called the match, stating it to be a tie, but the two were moving too fast to stop now.

Sansa's hands shot to her face as a gasp escaped her lips. Jaime nearly jumped off the roost to help his nephew, but sighed in desperate relief at what he saw.

Naruto pressed his dagger against Robb's throat while Robb's left hand held the blade back and Robb's blade was at Naruto's left kidney, but just like Robb, Naruto's left hand was holding Robb back. Naruto's smirk was definite and Robb's look of victory was no different. They pulled back from one another and sheathed their weapons.

All around, they finally took notice of the crowd they'd gathered. Everyone was cheering, screaming their names. Naruto looked up and nearly fainted. His father, the man who'd showed very little care in his life, was actually smiling and giving him a look of approval. Naruto smiled brightly, causing a louder squeal from the ladies watching from the walk way. Robb wrapped his arm around Naruto and waved at the people as they continued to chant their names. Naruto did the same and joined in, reveling in the fame. Naruto though, trailed his eyes over to the walkway and saw Sansa smiling at him, all the while clapping her hands.

"I see that you've caught the eye of my sister." Robb whispered.

"I'd be more pressed to believe it the other way around." Naruto replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think?<strong>

**Review you guys! I really want to know your thoughts!**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	6. The Rise to Revelation

**Another chapter xD**

**So here's my change of a certain scene and believe me, it'll affect the rest of the story in more ways than one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones or a reliable pair of batteries**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Rise to Revelation<strong>

Naruto walked from the castle after changing into new clothes. After all, his tunic and his breeches were covered in dirt and mud. He smirked back to the spar and found that he and Robb had grown to form a tight, warriors bond. He walked back into the courtyard, immediately becoming the subject of gaze for various ladies around the castle. Some were poor smallfolk but others were high born ladies with beautiful bodies. Some had heads of deep black hair and others had heads of light brown hair. He smiled softly at each one as he passed them by, clearly eyeing them up as he walked on.

He had nothing to do now since his spar with Robb was over and simply went on another journey through the castle's courtyard. He saw Baratheon men-at-arms talking with Stark levies and Lannister footmen all in the same group without breaking into fights. He was glad that nothing ridiculous was happening since his spar with Robb. But just before he came to believe he had nothing left to do, there was a small blur of black and brown followed by a small blur of black and brown. His blue Baratheon eyes trailed over following the trail of Bran and his direwolf.

_I wonder where he's off to._ Naruto smirked.

He stayed quiet and away from Bran's possible peripheral. The boy was quick, but he was clumsy and nowhere near agile. He was a pretty easy target to stalk once Naruto realized his pattern. The blond came to a halt once Bran came to a large wall covered in vines and moss. It was old and ruined, but Naruto noticed various footholds jutting from parts of the wall. It seemed like a serviceable ladder for someone who wanted to climb. But for some reason, Naruto felt that for someone like Bran who climbs all the time, this was child's play.

But Bran climbed anyway. For someone that he assumed was clumsy, Bran was definitely surefooted on the wall, holding on with expert balance and strength, rising higher and higher onto the wall. Bran struggled for a moment to find his next foothold, but in a daring action, the boy jumped up and gripped onto an empty socket in the wall, nearly scaring Naruto from his hiding spot. Bran though pulled his lithe body up and rested his feet against another outcropping of loose stone. Bran didn't stop there though. He turned to his left and jumped, keeping his body against the wall and against all odds, he landed on the next outcropping, keeping his balance from before.

As of now, Naruto assumed that the boy was about eighty feet into the air, nearly to the top of the wall. The higher Bran got, the more terrified Naruto became, watching Bran do these daring jumps and near misses made Naruto's heart race in excitement. For a moment, Naruto felt that he was going to join Bran in his next climb, no matter how high the climb may be. He was deeply impressed with Bran's abilities. The Stark climbed to the top of the wall and wiped his hands on his breeches, seeming to take a deep breath and sighing.

"Wonderful performance, Bran!" Naruto called out, giving the Stark a slow clap as he descended. "I'm madly impressed! I didn't think you were serious about climbing."

"Of course I am!" Bran called back, jogging up to the prince. "You won't tell my Lady Mother, right?"

"Bah! Of course not!" Naruto laughed. "I actually want to join you in your next climb!"

"What?!" Bran asked with wide eyes. "I thought you were afraid of falling!"

"Rubbish." Naruto waved his hand. "I can't let a boy of ten years climb walls better than I!"

"Have you at least climbed a wall before?" Bran asked with a worried expression. "I was planning on warming up on the eastern wall and again on the western wall before going to taller buildings."

"That sounds good to me." Naruto smiled. "Lead the way!"

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous!" Naruto shut his eyes tightly, gripping on to the wall for dear life. "How in seven hells can you climb so easily?!"<p>

"You're barely three feet off the ground, Naruto!" Bran said, a laugh escaping from his lips. "You're terrible at this!"

"You know what!" Naruto glared at the boy. "I'll prove you wrong!"

Naruto channeled a small portion of his powers to his fingers and immediately, he showed a strength that he didn't have before. He pulled his entire body up with just his fingers and continued to move along, getting higher and higher on the eastern wall. Bran was smiling, cheering Naruto's name; softly of course, so as to not bring the attention of his mother. Naruto was about to make it up the side of the wall, but his power ran dry and immediately, his fingers lost their strength. He slipped back, his hands beginning to cramp.

Bran's body ran cold as Naruto began to fall. The blond screamed suddenly and shot his hands against the wall and grabbed onto the first thing he could. his palm rested against a jutting stone and his fingers lazily rested against the stone. At first he thought he was going to pry it from its socket, but the stone stayed its place. Naruto took a deep breath and flashed Bran a reassuring smile and used all the strength he could muster, bringing his entire body up against the wall, almost kissing it.

Following after Bran's example, he brought his legs against the wall as well, raising his feet to rest on the outcropping. Naruto had never been so terrified in his life. He was easily seventy feet off the ground, watching an ant-sized Bran giving him a signal to continue. Naruto's heart raced to speeds unknown as his hand rubbed against the wall, searching for another stone outcropping. He was desperate; sweat was pouring down his face. He shot his hand out in desperation, but his hand slapped back against the stone, causing his balance to disappear. Bran once again froze, this time there was no saving Naruto.

The blond fell from the wall, waving his hands around, begging for someone to catch him. No one came and Bran was too small anyway. Naruto shot his forearms to cover his face as the ground came closing in rather quickly. He expected pain or at least something to dig into his skin, but he felt nothing. All he knew was that everything was as dark as night but it was clearly morning. He opened his eyes and found that he was within the castle, a towel on his head and wrapped in bed furs. Maester Luwin was standing next to him treating his arm wounds with healing herbs.

On the other side of the bed was a sheepish Bran and a distraught Lady Stark. Naruto was surprised that his own Mother hadn't come to see him, but took it anyway. He turned to Lady Catelyn and flashed her a small smile. Bran stepped forward though and kept looking down at his feet trying to avoid Naruto's gaze.

"I'm sorry, Naruto for convincing you to climb." Bran said with a small tone, eyes never coming up to look at the prince.

"Bran, look the prince in the eye and tell him that." Lady Catelyn chided. "Show some respect to the boy you almost got killed."

"Lady Stark, if I may…" Naruto interrupted.

"My Prince." Cat nodded her head.

"I was the one that convinced Bran to let me join in on his climbing exploits." Naruto sighed. "It was interesting to me and no one in the South does things like that. I wanted to give it a try is all."

"Well, you're lucky Naruto." Maester Luwin sighed. "No permanent damage to your body other than a few cuts and bruises on your forearms and elbow. You'll be fine."

"Well, Prince Naruto, I see that you've grown fond among my children." Catelyn said as Maester Luwin pulled Bran away from the room.

"They are the kind of people that I want to be friends with." Naruto smiled. "It also helps that they decided to open up to me."

"You've grown exceptionally close to my eldest, Robb." Catelyn smiled. "Reminding me of how my Lord Husband was with your Lord Father when they were but squires in the Vale. It seems that some friendships transcend generations."

"But, I am begging you, Prince Naruto." Catelyn suddenly changed moods. "Don't even climb with Bran again and if you can stop him, do so. You falling and hurting yourself only solidifies my fears that my son could do the same; surefooted or not."

"I'll do what I can, Lady Stark." Naruto frowned and nodded his head.

"Thank you, Prince Naruto." Catelyn smiled. "Have a good rest."

Naruto sat in silence. He groaned after sitting in his bed for almost three minutes with nothing to do. Thinking back to Maester Luwin, the Maester never once said anything about having to stay in bed. Naruto smirked and jumped the bed, stretched his legs and stretched his bruised arms. He was going to go out into the courtyard again and find Bran to stop him from doing something that both of them would regret in the future. He walked through the halls and immediately checked his feet, sighing in relief when he saw boots wrapped around his feet.

He nodded at the various Stark Levies that stood at each hall and strode through the castle on the search for Bran. Knowing the boy, he decided to run off with his nameless direwolf. He exited the keep and walked through the courtyard once again, passing the various shops on his search for Bran. Naruto smirked when he saw a little black figure clinging to a large and seemingly run down tower on the far side of the castle. Naruto rushed over to the tower with utmost importance, blowing past various people wanting to congratulate him on his battle with Robb.

He slid against the dirt and spotted Bran's direwolf waiting with his tail wagging. The wolf sat with its tongue hanging from its open mouth. Naruto smirked and saw that Bran was barely even a quarter up the tower, clearly having just begun his climb. Naruto bellowed out to the boy, forcing Bran to look at him with wide eyes. The boy frowned and started to climb down, releasing his grip on the wall and fell at least eight feet before slamming his booted feet on the ground below in a graceful fashion.

"Bran, your mother said no more climbing." Naruto warned.

"I guess I'll have to leave then?" Bran frowned.

"Under normal circumstances I would make you go back, but I'm thinking of climbing this tower myself." Naruto smiled. "I watched you climb the wall for a few minutes and I've managed to piece together a basic idea of how to do it. This'll be the last time we climb while I'm here, understood?"

"But-"

"As your prince, I command it, Bran." Naruto said sternly. "I'm trying to do us both a favor. Well, here goes nothing."

"Just remember to keep your feet together and steady, Naruto." Bran advised. "I don't want your injury on my head."

"Oh, it won't be." Naruto gave him a cheeky smile while setting his feet in the right position. "Besides, I was dying to challenge myself to do better than trying to embarrassingly climb a wall and fail. That's just how I like to improve."

Naruto wrapped his hand on the protruding stone and rested his foot against another, fastening his position against the wall with a stiff connection. Her raised his hands up and latched onto another outcropping of stone. Bran jumped slightly when Naruto's left foot lost its placement and slid off of its stone. The prince though, quickly rectified his mistake, bringing his left and right foot together, placing the right side of his feet against the wall. The boy turned around and rested his back on the stone again, already breathing hard.

"There's an open area of loose stone for you to grab on to!" Bran called from below. "You're going to have to jump though, you think you can handle it?"

"Of course I can!" Naruto looked up, tuning his eyes to the target at hand.

Shutting his Baratheon eyes, he bent his knees and shot up towards the air, raising his hands ready to catch on. Bran held his breath and held his hands to his face. Naruto wasn't going to make it! Bran started turning jittery and ran to the tower ready to start climbing as well, until Naruto's voice sounded from above saying he made it. Bran was in disbelief and backed away to see the blond prince dangling from the hole for dear life. Naruto was taking steady breaths this time and began to swing his body softly against the wall and shot his hands up, gripping onto another part of the hole, strengthening his grip. A beaming smile formed on his face and he pulled his rigid body higher and higher, finding the climb easier and easier as he ascended.

Naruto called from the top of the tower. "I'm going to take the stairs down! I'll see you there!"

Bran flashed Naruto a thumbs up and waited against another old wall with his direwolf eagerly waiting Naruto's return. Naruto stepped his foot into the tower and eased his body in, but he was quickly grabbed by the collar of his tunic and a knife was placed at his throat. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Naruto?!"

"U-Uncle Jaime?!" Naruto's face went cold.

"I couldn't tell that it was you talking!" Jaime's face was devoid of color. "What in blazes are you doing up here?!"

Naruto was confused. Why was his uncle up here alone? But after a shuffle was heard in the far side of the tower roost, someone appeared from behind the rubble of the fallen tower roof. His jaw fell loose as the image of his mother came to form in front of him. Her dress was being held by her hands to cover her chest and Jaime was clearly missing some articles of clothing. It didn't take long for Naruto to realize what the two were doing.

"W-What's going on?" Naruto managed to get out.

His voice was long gone and his pulse was nonexistent. Jaime and Cersei looked at him with fearful eyes. Naruto gripped the flora wrapped around the tower window for dear life, already expecting something to happen. Cersei looked to Jaime and Jaime looked to her, neither of them saying a word, clearly contemplating what to do with the situation. Naruto stayed as silent as possible, trying to quell the anger and the disgust writhing within him. Naruto's face dropped when he saw a silver tear fall from Cersei's eyes.

"He saw us, Jaime." Cersei finally said, her voice as hard as steel. "You shouldn't care about him, he's not your child."

"Uncle Jaime…?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Before he knew it, Jaime had placed his palm on Naruto's chest and pushed with all his might. Naruto's eyes filled with hurt and betrayal as he descended. The prince swung his arms about, wildly, hoping to all the gods, old and new, that something would appear for him to grab on. He begged and begged, but his life simply flashed in front of him, as the ground readied itself for his arrival. As he fell though, images began to flash in his mind. The tower in front of him faded and the cold lands of the North was replaced with heat and burning lava below.

He saw them, falling with him. The heat had him trying to fly away for safety, but these people called out to him, screaming his name for help. But for some reason he couldn't recognize them. One had a head of silver hair, another had a head of short pink hair and the last, the most familiar one; a head of jet black hair was what he had. They fell together towards the pit of lava and there seemed to be nothing they could do. Gravity was pulling them closer and soon enough, Naruto watched the first two become engulfed in the vast expanse of the ocean of molten rock. The looks of agonizing pain was the last he saw of them before their bodies sank beneath the fiery surface.

"Fuck me." Naruto sighed as the lava rushed to meet him.

* * *

><p>Naruto shot from his covers in a dead sweat. His hair was thick, sticking against his skin; his eyes were wide and bloodshot. His breath was ragged and labored. He was warm and wrapped in the loose embrace of bed furs and was rather comfortable. He didn't take in his surroundings yet, but kept trying to contain and control his breaths. His body was shaking and trembling. His body was warm, not melting. He needed to remind himself that. His legs were still in working order as he could feel his toes and he saw his legs move beneath the furs and his arms were rather unscathed despite the bruises and scars already on them.<p>

He looked around, finally realizing that Sansa, Robb, Jon and Bran were sitting in stools, watching with worried eyes. Tommen and Myrcella were at the foot of the bed wiping tears from their faces. Cersei was nowhere to be found but Jaime stood in the doorway watching with worry on his face. Robert was looking at Naruto with a worried look that the Baratheon scion had never seen before. Catelyn and Ned watched the boy with sad eyes and kept to the back of the room.

"What happened, Naruto!" Robert shouted. "Tell us who pushed you from the tower!"

"Tower?" Naruto asked with an estranged look on his face. "I wasn't in a tower…"

"What are you talking about?" Robb asked with a glare.

"Ask Bran!" Naruto threw up his hands in a quick defense, the pain already gone. "Me and Bran were climbing a wall! I lost balance and I fell!"

"But, you climbed the tower Naruto…" Bran said with wide eyes. "We carried your body from the base of the tower to the keep!"

"I don't remember being at any tower, Bran!" Naruto responded with a glare. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohp :o<strong>

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	7. Truth to Reality

**I am really sorry! I didn't mean for this chapter to be so short  
><strong>**it's just that I couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter  
><strong>**well this chapter is just a plot key that'll be important for later on in the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones, but I own every book in A Song of Ice and Fire**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Truth to Reality<strong>

Naruto drank his tea in silence. No one was in his room save for the servant that was placed to serve his every need. The boy took a deep breath, trying to get the images from his mind; lava and those three people. _Who are they?_ Naruto asked. _It felt like I knew them and they me. Well, they knew my name but everyone knows my name. They didn't dress like they're from Westeros though, probably one of those weird Essosi dressing styles I've heard about. But I know no one from Essos or anyone of Essosi descent._

Naruto kept thinking on the girl of the group. She had emerald eyes, a color that seemed a lot like his Lannister family's own eyes, but hers were fiercer. But what he really couldn't get out of his head was the ridiculous color of her hair. Pink?! Naruto frowned and pressed his the back of his head against the headboard and frowned. Maybe that was just a strange bit of imagination running amok. Dreams always did end up being strange in the end with barely any logic to them. He frowned and kept his glare to the head of the room.

He couldn't believe that what he saw was merely a dream. It felt too real. He felt the heat and he felt the lava melt his skin from his body and then move on to the flesh from his bones. He could feel every second of it, but for some reason, that felt more like a nightmare than the truth. The truth must have been different. Naruto smirked softly.

_Of course it was different._ Naruto smirked. _There's no way in seven hells that I'd die like that. I guess I have to thank the gods for giving me this strange, though annoying, power. I managed to strengthen my body enough to take the damage and still be alright but only knocked out. If only I could get something like that without these stupid dreams._

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal none other than his mother. Cersei looked like she'd been crying and harshly told the servant to leave the room. The servant hobbled from the room, clearly embarrassed or completely terrified; probably both. Naruto's eyes followed his mother as she pulled a seat over and sat next to her son, her hand resting on his, trying her best to show nothing on her face. She was tearing herself up inside at what she had Jaime do; she wasn't thinking at the time and only thought of her and Jaime. She was gripping the bed furs and gripping Naruto's hand a little too tightly.

She eyed Naruto nervously, looking over his scarred arms and to his otherwise, unscathed body with curiosity. Tears formed in her eyes though, glimmering her green orbs. She looked to Naruto and grabbed his head and held him close, hugging him tightly and cried into his unruly blond hair. The boy's body was cold and he began to sweat from the sudden interaction between himself and his mother. She didn't let him go though and continued to cry onto his head and rubbed her thumb against the stitches on his scarred temple. He was confused, what brought this out.

"Mother…" Naruto gave her a weird look. "Why are you doing all of this all of a sudden…"

"I know that I haven't shown it much…" Cersei wiped her nose. "I just want you to know that I love you and your brothers and sister more than life itself…I just want you to know that I regret not showing you that love ahead of time."

"M-Mother…?" Naruto gave her an incredulous look. "I…don't know what to say? Is this because I almost died falling from a wall?"

"It was a tower, you fool!" Cersei shouted. "You fell so far…"

"I don't know what any of you are talking about." Naruto's frown deepened. "All I remember was messing up my balance on the wall before waking up here in this bed…Mother is there something that you're not telling me?"

"No, of course not, my love." Cersei bent forward and kissed Naruto's sweaty forehead. "But, I want to know everything that you remember from yesterday."

"Everything?" Naruto looked at her and frowned. "I can't do that."

Cersei watched him downcast. Her hand still clasping on to his, she began to rub her thumb on his rough scarred skin. Her green eyes locking with his from, trying to figure him out. She wanted to know the truth; she had to know the truth. What he knew could tear their family apart and in turn the entirety of House Lannister. She couldn't let her family fall apart. She held him tight, trying her best not to show any slights in her facial expression.

"What do you mean?" Cersei tried her best not to ask between clenched teeth.

"Every time I try to think between the wall and waking up, it's all dark and there's no memories of anything." Naruto sighed. "But, for some reason, I am seeing images of falling into lava. These images are terrifying and feel so real as the dream passes. It's started to scare me mother, and this isn't the first time that these dreams have plagued me."

Cersei kept her gaze on the boy, watching him with an uncertain eye. There was no fault in his shimmering sapphire Baratheon eyes. He was serious and the look of hurt that he displayed broke Cersei's heart the longer she stared into his eyes. She looked away not being able to take the pain her second son put on display. The boy slid underneath his bed furs and laid his head against the pillows and stared aimlessly at the ceiling, examining the ceiling posts and the different stones used for the ceiling and the walls. He wasn't going to be saying anything, so Cersei rose from her seat and placed a small kiss on her son's forehead and bid him farewell.

* * *

><p>"Naruto."<p>

The boy opened his eyes only to be met by bright white. He was floating and there seemed to be no end to the plane. He trailed his eyes left and right, wondering what happened. This isn't Winterfell anymore, but something else entirely. He felt at ease and at peace. There was no hatred or anger within him. He was no longer in pain and he was no longer feeling lost. He stayed silent though, waiting for the voice to make an appearance.

"Naruto."

He shot around, trying to find this person. He could be anywhere in this vast expanse of empty white light. Naruto took deep breaths and took a step forward only to hear the soft clack of his black sandals and not the soft clack of his heavy boots. His Baratheon eyes nearly shot from his sockets at the sight of his clothes. Orange pants with an orange coat of sorts with black sleeves. Naruto froze and immediately dropped his jaw in disgust. Whatever kind of joke this was, he wasn't liking it. This _garb_ of sorts was strange to him, but for some reason, comfortable. He shook his head as a shiver ran up and down his body; comfortable or not, this was an eyesore.

"Damn it, Naruto, look at me!" The voice said, clearly getting irritated.

"Where are you?"

"Look behind you, dobe." The voice sighed in defeat. "Kami, you're still an idiot."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Just know, that I knew you in a past life." The man responded. "We were close…"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion but let the man continue.

"That's beside the point." He shook his head. "You have to know something though. There is a darkness coming to the world, a powerful darkness, one that has been sleeping for thousands of years, Naruto. You will need a weapon that can defeat them, a weapon that can defeat any and all in its path."

"What weapon is that?" Naruto asked with wide eyes, clearly believing this to be some strange and informative dream.

"The Kusanagi no Tsurigi." The man responded. "You'll find it in Asshai near the Shadowlands."

"A-Asshai?!" Naruto's eyes had never been so wide. "Don't jest!"

"I'm not, Naruto." The man shook his head. "You will need to go to Asshai one day soon. It might not be tomorrow or even within the next month, but just know that it'll be one day soon. Asshai will be the gateway for you to realize your destiny."

* * *

><p>Naruto shot from his bed once again, sweat pouring down his forehead. Something though was trickling from his temple and running against his ear. He traced his hand against the thicker liquid. He sighed in defeat when he realized it to be blood. It seems that even when he has the dreams, the scar likes to open and bleed. He rested his head against the headboard after wiping the blood away, thinking on what he was told. Asshai. Kusanagi no Tsurigi. Destiny. He shook his head, pressing his skull against the hard oak headboard, trying to figure all of this out.<p>

The dreams were getting worse and now, someone came to him claiming to know him in a past life?! Naruto rested his face in his palms, trying not to stress too hard. His body was stiff and rigid; his forehead was on fire. Maester Luwin said he was fine to walk, but also said that he was to rest for an entire day to make sure that there was no lasting damage done to his body. The Maester never did say anything about a burning forehead or how to deal with these strange dreams of his.

Naruto frowned. His mother was completely surprised by his revelation about his dreams. He could have sworn though that his mother looked in disbelief of what he said. He felt that he was missing something that his mother wasn't saying. She was hiding something and he knew it. Naruto breathed softly trying to calm down. After everything he's been taught, he learned that the calm and patient receive the best rewards. He needed to think this through, he needed to stay conserved.

His blue eyes trailed left and right, examining the room, looking for faults and even for a sign of life. No one had come to see him or watch over him. The boy took a deep breath and pushed the bed furs away, despite his orders of a full day of rest. He hobbled over with weak legs towards his chamber pot and loosened his breeches. After a few minutes, he'd relieved himself and walked back towards the bed, feeling satisfied and at ease. But, something caught the corner of his eye.

He walked back, tracing his steps and watched the courtyard with a fearful eye. A stable was lit ablaze. Men ran back and forth with buckets of water, trying their best to stop the flame from growing any larger. Baratheon, Lannister and Stark, all together, tried their best to calm the raging flames. Naruto looked in awe at how fast the fire was spreading and felt an urge to rush out there and help with dousing the flames. Making up his mind, the boy backed away and started to walk back to his bed to get his boots, until the door swung open.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed yet."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"I'm just a man, trying to finish what he started." He reached over to his belt and drew a dagger, stylized and beautiful.

"Y-You pushed me from the tower?!" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Figured it out that fast?" The man asked with a disgusting smirk on his face.

He rushed forward, kicking Naruto to the stone floor, ready to take his life. The man stomped on Naruto's gut and kicked his back, forcing him over onto his chest. Blood was starting to course from his head scar, filling his body with power. Naruto glared when his legs started to strengthen and his arms began to feel loose and free. Before the man could bring his blade down onto Naruto, the man was suddenly tackled by a grey blob of grey.

Naruto rolled over as the man yelped and screamed, crying out for help. He begged for mercy, but none came from the newcomer. Naruto watched Grey Wind maul into the man, digging his maw into the man's back and spine, chewing him to death. He screamed as Grey Wind peeled his sunk his teeth into his muscles and peeled skin from his bones. The man wasn't dead yet and it seemed that Grey Wind was taking his sweet time killing the man. Before long, in a puddle of blood, the man lay with no throat or neck to see, save for the bloodied spine that was left in its wake.

Grey Wind's maw was covered in blood, his teeth pained crimson with flesh dangling in between. For a moment, Naruto actually forgot that direwolves were hunters and powerful creatures to behold. Grey Wind watched Naruto, keeping hazelnut eyes locked with Naruto's Baratheon sapphire. Robb rushed into the room, his sword drawn and a glare marring his face. He was panting but immediately sighed in relief. Naruto was alive and well and Grey Wind saved him.

* * *

><p>Ice. There was so much ice. Everywhere, ice and snow build in all directions. He was here, struggling against the heavy winds. Snow pelted his body and pressed against his face. Naruto looked down to his hands and found he was glowing with a golden fire, and strange black markings all over his body. At least he was no longer wearing that ridiculous orange garb that he had on before. He stared throughout the strange snowy land, wondering what had happened to the previous world he was in.<p>

Next to him, standing on a black platform of sorts was the same black haired man from before. One eye was a blood red eye with three strange markings surrounding his pupil and the other eye was completely red with even more strange markings surrounding the pupil. The two of them were glaring at something. They were in a fight, but Naruto just couldn't figure out who they were supposed to be battling. In the far distance, over strange rocky outcroppings with icicles and snow fall, a castle of shimmering ice was seen.

"Naruto, behind us!" The man cried out.

* * *

><p>The boy opened his eyes.<p>

He pulled the bed furs off of his body and sat up, revealing his booted feet. Everywhere, friends and family were watching him with worry. He was restless in his sleep and Maester Luwin didn't know what to make of it. He didn't say a word though and slid his legs over, resting his feet on the bed frame. His hands rested on his knees and his mind was empty. His eyes seemed dulled over. His skin was pale compared to what it normally was. His back was hunched and his body trembled.

_Sasuke._ Naruto thought. _I remember your name…it's Sasuke._

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm pretty sure some of you will begin to guess what this means right?<strong>

**Oh, by the way, the challenger said that Naruto couldn't know how to use chakra and at the most only be able to heal, strengthen his body and increase his agility; nothing more.**

**Naruto won't be godlike in this fanficion so, don't expect that.**

**I also _MIGHT _make this a harem with Sansa and Daenerys. MIGHT**

**anyway, PLEASE REVIEW**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	8. A Change of Plans

**More changes will appear!**

**Oh, and for those that were a bit confused about last chapter with the dreams, Joe Lawyer figured it out.  
>Those dreams are supposed to be confusing, they're supposed to be vague. Not even Naruto is supposed to understand what they mean<br>And the Kusanagi my friends...oh yes I can't wait for that; i promise that i won't let you down**

**I've officially decided to make this a harem of SansaxNarutoxDaenerys since so many of you were so for it.  
>I already had plans for Naruto to meet Daenerys that bordered on making this a harem<br>So I guess, you're welcome  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Game of Thrones or the patience to wait for Season Five**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: A Change of Plans<strong>

Joffrey frowned at the news. Well frowned was an easy way to put it. He sipped at his chalice with a dark look on his face. He was recently told of disturbing news. Joffrey wasn't liking the way things were turning out. Ever since his brother decided to be good at fighting, their Father finally decided to care more about their lives, but instead of _caring_ about Joffrey, Robert always yelled at him asking why he wasn't more like Naruto. Joffrey couldn't take it. It has only been three days since Naruto's fall from the tower and to him, Naruto is just a weak fool that can't be good for anything if he let an enemy push him from a tower. He felt that if Naruto could fall from a wall because of _lost balance_, Naruto didn't deserve anything but the same that Joff was receiving.

Joffrey never once visited his brother while he was asleep; never once caring about his well-being. Hearing Tommen and Myrcella constantly whine and ask when Naruto was going to be alright, angered him. He distinctly heard the Maester say that Naruto was going to live and he distinctly remembered hearing that he'd awoken at least thrice during his time in rest. He clenched his chalice, visibly irritated by the attention his younger, obviously more talented, brother was getting. Joffrey glared at the wall in front of him since there was no one else in the Great Hall. He growled and took another sip of his wine and wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword. He always believed that calming down was for women and children. Even now, he was getting near to swing his sword at the table. He wanted to relieve his frustration. Above all else, he wanted to go back to the South; this cold and this dreary place called the North, was beginning to get to him.

Sipping at his wine once more, Joffrey placed the chalice down and took a bite of his charred bacon, wondering what broken-minded fool would like bacon as black as this. Joffrey wondered what he would do once he was king. He gripped the bacon in between his thumb and his index finger, staring at the stiff piece of food in front of him. He smirked and decided that as his first Royal Edict, ban blackened bacon. He'll be king, the blond boy surmised. _What can anyone do against me?_ Joffrey thought with his frown turning into a sickening smirk. _Better yet, I'll even spite that younger fool, Naruto, in a way that no one can imagine. I want him to suffer the way that I'm suffering. No one will side with him, no one will cry for him, but everyone will love me, everyone will adore me. I'll be their King so there isn't a choice in the matter._

He chewed his bacon with a scowl before placing the remaining piece onto his wooden plate and leaned into chair on the dais. He sighed and lifted his chalice once again, sipping at his wine. Northern wine tasted dull to the boy, but this was all he had for now. Joffrey stood from his chair and walked off the dais, clacking his boots against the stone floor. His sword dangled against his thigh, his hand still wrapped tightly around the hilt. He wasn't intending to be seen by anyone until they headed down South together. At least Joffrey felt that he'd made a small victory against his younger brother. He was poised to take Sansa Stark as his lady wife one day soon and rule as King with her as his Queen. Joffrey smirked knowing that his idiot of a brother was too drunk to know that their father decided on forming a pact to take Sansa as his wife.

_I wonder what he'll do once he finds out._ Joffrey laughed. _I'll bet he'll try to fight me or something or another. I want him to show off his powers like the freak he is. I can't tell anyone or else they'll assume that I've gone mad. I need to keep my throne and I need Naruto out of the way. That assassin was a good touch, but I feel that it was a bad idea to start with. Sending someone to do something that I could have easily blamed on someone else._ Joffrey sighed and continued walking. _The Hound would definitely like to take a swing at Naruto for causing him to lose his left hand. I would love to see Naruto fight the Hound and see how he fares. I doubt he'll use his powers in front of everyone, but soon I'll get him. I'll be King though, so I can easily just order that bumbling fool to show the court his powers._

_ He'll be seen as a monster. He'll be cast out and I'll have free reign to do with him as we please. _Joffrey kept thinking. _Unless something else comes along then I'll just have to wait. At least I'll be taking the girl he has his eyes for. At least I have that._

Joffrey walked off from the castle, avoiding the looks of his own men and the looks of the smallfolk as they passed by him. His face was still in a cruel smirk filled with spite, anger and the whole nine. he was silent though and deigned from making a noise that even seemed like he was going to speak to someone. The Hound sighed and found Joffrey, walking up behind him, his emotionless expression still prevalent on his face as ever. The Hound physically towered over Joffrey, but it seemed that the Hound had lost his will after the King removed his left hand. Sword hand or not, the Hound needed two hands to wield his greatsword to keep up with his brother. Without his left hand, the Hound knew that his brother had finally won and will never die by his hand.

Naruto was suddenly stopped by someone he was not looking forward to seeing. The little figure of his uncle, Tyrion, came waddling up to him with a glare on his hideous face. Joffrey glared back at the little man with a smug look on his face. He grinned when his uncle walked with a little wobble to his tiny legs. He was clearly drunk. Tyrion stopped to look at Joffrey as the boy rested his forearm on the sword hilt, no longer gripping his sword. Joffrey stood with a smug look on his face and an aura of superiority with the way he spoke. Joffrey wasn't looking forward to whatever his uncle had to say. Tyrion tough stopped and pulled out a miniature wineskin and took a quick sip before looking up to Joffrey, resting his glare on the blond haired boy.

"I haven't seen you." Tyrion said with a frown. "Your brother lies in a bed, wounded and here you are, finally deciding to show yourself."

"I was told that my _brother_ would survive." Joffrey responded with sarcasm dripping off of his lips. "Besides, I can't stand to hear the cries of women-"

_Smack!_

"What-?" Joffrey looked at Tyrion with a look of horror.

"What is wrong with you, boy?" Tyrion asked with a glare. "What kind of sick ideas are running through your head. That is your brother! Living or not-"

"I don't care!" Joffrey responded, interrupting Tyrion yet again.

_Smack!_

"You will go to your brother and apologize for not coming to see him in his state." Tyrion glared.

"You can't-" Joffrey interrupted.

_Smack!_

"You will go or I will hit you again." Tyrion said with a deepening glare.

"I'm telling mother!" Joffrey cried, his hand tightening around his hilt.

_Smack!_

"Go! Tell your mother." Tyrion shouted. "And once you're done with that, you can apologize to Naruto since she's talking with him at this very moment!"

Tyrion smirked victoriously and took a small sip of his wine before turning on his heels once Joffrey disappeared, heading towards the Keep. The Hound though gave Tyrion a worried look and leaned against the wall.

"He'll remember that, little Lord." Sandor said suddenly.

"Oh, I'd hope so." Tyrion cleverly responded. "And be a good dog and remind him if he ever forgets."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat with a small blush on his cheeks. His hands rested on the fur covers. Next to him Robb and Jon were telling the boy a story of something or another, their direwolves sitting next to them. But the cause for his blushing was the girl sitting on his other side, forcefully feeding him food. Naruto could eat his food on his own, but Sansa was persistent and now, there was nothing he could do to stop her. He opened his mouth for another spoonful of whatever was in the bowl; he never did ask. On his feet, Lady was resting her head on his knee with the rest of her body on his shins. The four of them talked and laughed together and they were growing closer and closer as the moments passed.<p>

Naruto leaned in his seat while Sansa was asking him questions about King's Landing. She asked about court and whether or not she'd be able to see him. Both to which he answered truthfully; court was full of liars and cheaters and he was going to make sure that they got to see each other as much as possible while they were in King's Landing. She asked about other things, the beautiful sites of King's Landing, trying to learn more about Naruto and the two went into a deep conversation about the Sept of Baelor the Blessed. The beauty of the hill it was situated on gave a great view of the rest of the city, although Flea Bottom was just a few glances away.

He spoke in great detail of the sights and smells of King's Landing, the trees, the people and the vibrant colors that made the city so great. He of course tried his best not to go into detail about Flea Bottom, not wanting to divert Sansa from wanting to go. He continued on with his stories of going around the city and meeting strange people and even strange nobles. He of course didn't say anything about the reason behind the Hound's lost hand, despite Robb and Jon's questions. Sansa was listening with rapt attention, even asking along the way things that actually dealt with the conversation, surprising Robb and Jon all the same. Normally when someone would talk to her, she'd usually stay quiet and not even care in the slightest, but Naruto managed to bring out another side to her.

Suddenly, Cersei entered the room, a bright and vibrant red dress was worn with elaborate metalwork on her torso. Robb, Jon and Sansa stood, bowing their heads to Cersei, sounding off with a chorus of 'Your Grace'. Cersei nodded her head at the three and they quickly sat back down, keeping their heads turned to Naruto. Naruto looked to his mother nervously but she simply waved him off and told him to continue talking and pretend she was invisible. Naruto shrugged anyway and went on to talk about the training field in the Red Keep's courtyard where Ser Jaime trained him whenever the Kingsguard knight could. Naruto told them with a growing smile on his face about the grueling swordplay training that his uncle put him through, even though those sessions were usually short lived because of his duties.

Cersei felt her heart break once again. Naruto idolized his uncle. He went on and on, talking about how fun his uncle is, constantly making smart remarks and constantly saying sarcastic responses to anyone and everyone. Naruto even said that if he wasn't to become King then he'd want to be a knight like Ser Jaime. Robb and Jon looked to each other then back to Naruto and gave him smiles of approval; knighthood was always an honorable goal for any high-born, prince or otherwise. Sansa blushed at the implications; seeing him in a suit of plate armor, bearing the stag and the lion of Baratheon and Lannister, seemed like a wonderful sight to behold. Cersei watched him, her green eyes glimmering with a bit of pride. She brought her sleeve up and wiped the corner of her eye, but that action wasn't missed by Robb.

"Your Grace…?" Robb asked. "Would you like a wipe?"

"No, young Stark." She replied with a shake of her head. "I am fine; something blew into my eye."

Naruto gave his mother a small smile before continuing his story. Cersei decided to listen in on this one. It was a story of a day where he and his uncle Tyrion were together. The Queen had no knowledge of this day and stayed quiet hearing the details rush in. Naruto told them of the first time he'd ever tried wine. He was about seven and he saw his uncle had knocked out in his guest quarters in the Keep. Naruto had apparently snuck into Tyrion's quarters with the silence of a cat and started taking sips of Tyrion's wine. He said he initially spit it out, but Robb assumed that it was because his mother was there in the room. After his performance at the feast, Sansa didn't believe that Naruto didn't like wine during his first few sips. He then went on to say that he found a few unopened wineskins and removed their corks, and took in for the first time, Arbor Gold and immediately fell in love with it.

Cersei deadpanned. Naruto then went on to say that he looked around for more but he was droopy at that point. He lifted another wineskin, but the jug was decorated with golden claws and jewels. He at the time didn't realize and dropped the wineskin in surprise, not realizing that the jug was already opened. Robb was surprised when Naruto said that his hand was covered in blood. Cersei was about to scream that she finally had proof that Tyrion was indeed a little creature, until Naruto decided to say the most important detail. He sipped on the _blood_ finding that it was cold and not warm like it would normally be. He said that the moment the wine touched his tongue, he'd never felt so amazed by its taste. Unbeknownst to the boy, Cersei realized that he'd just described Dornish Red Strongwine; a wine as red as blood but as sweet as vengeance and also Cersei's personal favorite.

"You've got a good tongue for wine, Son." Cersei suddenly piped.

"Thank you, Mother." Naruto smiled. "Uncle Tyrion agree. Uncle Jaime though says I'm too young to be drinking the way I've been."

"Well, I'm glad that you do, Naruto." Robb smiled. "I haven't had a drinking friend before."

"You have one now!" Naruto laughed.

The boy was about to continue with another story until they heard the sound of clacking boots coming up the hall. Lady, Grey Wind and Ghost all sat up barring their teeth towards the door. Cersei looked at the three direwolves with a strange look. It seems that the Stark's pets protect Naruto as their own. She looked towards the door contemplating what this could mean. But from the hall came someone she wasn't expecting to show up. Joffrey arrived with a glare on his face, his hand still clenched on the hilt of his sword. He took a deep breath and looked to his mother to see her with a surprised look on her face. Joffrey turned his head back to the boy sitting in the bed. Lady though kept growling at him, despite Sansa's desperate attempts to calm the direwolf down.

"Naruto." Joffrey finally said. "I'm sorry that I haven't been here to see you. I just couldn't stomach the thought of you almost dying. To know that you were going to live filled me with joy, brother. I just want you to know that. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Joffrey-"

"Well, I'm going to my quarters." Joffrey frowned and left the room as soon as he'd left.

Cersei sighed in disbelief and walked from the room after Joffrey, leaving the group alone once again. But before she disappeared into the hall, she gave Naruto a small smile and took off after her first born. Back in the room, Naruto sat with a blank look on his face. Joffrey has never said those words to him before. Never has he said anything even close like that to anyone. Naruto clenched his teeth, his jaw tightening bringing worry from Sansa to come to life. Her icy blue eyes watched him carefully, along with Robb and Jon thinking the same.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Sansa meekly asked.

"Gods no." Robb replied.

"Joffrey's a little shit, Sansa." Jon said with frown. "I can't believe father allowed a marriage pact-"

"Marriage?" Robb and Naruto asked with wide eyes. The two boys shared a look and glared at Jon, believing him to be jesting. "When in seven hells was this spoken of?" Robb asked with a glare.

"You two were passed out when it was decided." Sansa said with a frown. "Father and King Robert decided that it was time to merge House Stark and House Baratheon together by marrying me to Joffrey and Arya to Tommen."

"Even Arya?!" Robb's icy eyes were wide with fright. "I'm going to feel sorry for Prince Tommen…"

"Why?" Naruto asked, his face aghast.

"Arya is wolf-blooded like me." Robb smirked. "She'll be too stubborn and she'll probably never be the perfect wife or lady that Septa Mordane keeps trying to turn her into."

"Wolf-blooded?" Naruto asked. "Is that a Stark title or a Northman title?"

"Starks are known to be fierce like wolves and some of us even act like wolves." Robb responded. "Our late uncle and late aunt, Brandon and Lyanna, were wolf-blooded. Our father told us that wolf-blooded made you wild and unpredictable."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Robb's face dropped suddenly. Sansa rolled her eyes and rested he hands in her lap while Lady went back to sleep on Naruto's legs.

"Am I wild?!" Robb asked with a frown.

"The way you swing your sword is a bit wild-"

"Oh, stuff it, Naruto." Robb growled.

"He's right, Robb." Jon added to the Stark's displeasure.

"Oh, Jon…" Naruto shook his head. "You're actually worse. I thought you-"

"I bet if Robb wasn't in the way, I'd be able to beat you." Jon responded with a glare.

"But I'm better at fighting than you are, Jon." Robb responded to which Jon deflated. "One day you'll hopefully be as good as I."

"Men." Sansa shook her head. "Always talking about fighting and wine."

"I thought you liked my stories…" Naruto said with a look of feigned hurt.

"No, Naruto, I love your stories!" Sansa quickly said, gripping his hand.

The three boys were silent, trying their best not to laugh. But they could only make it so far. Robb, Jon and Naruto immediately burst into heavy, bellowing laughter. Jon fell from his seat and Robb rested his palm on his face, covering his eyes from sight. Naruto laughed heartily, slightly offending Sansa. The girl glared at Naruto, furrowing her eyebrows at the boy. Naruto though, continued to laugh, leaning back and laughed even harder. Sansa felt the corners of her lips tug. Soon enough she started laughing gaining a surprised expression from Lady, waking the wolf from her nap.

"Lady!" Sansa suddenly shouted.

The wolf shot up and tackled Naruto against the headboard, licking his face, shutting him up. The boy's hands shot out, begging for help, waving in all directions. Jon and Robb looked at Sansa and back to the direwolf licking Naruto's face and decided to laugh at the boy trapped beneath a direwolf's heavy clutches. Naruto screamed and screamed, at first sounding a low octave, like a normal shout, but his screams began to rise in pitch until he began to sound like a little girl, and continued to beg for help and mercy, screaming that he was sorry, trying to get Lady to get off of him. Sansa relented and pet the wolf and scratched her ear caringly and kissed Lady on her little nose.

"Don't laugh at me like that again, Naruto." Sansa warned. "Lady always did like giving kisses like that."

"Next time, warn me." Naruto laughed.

Suddenly though, Robert, Cersei, Ned and Catelyn entered the room. Robert, Ned and Catelyn had small smiles on their faces but Cersei seemed disheveled with fear. She looked around the room for any sign of struggle, pushing between Robert and Ned to get in. She looked left and right and laid her eyes on Naruto only to deadpan. His face was drenched and Sansa was giggling softly as she caressed Lady's head. Robb and Jon tried their best not to laugh and looked down holding on to the bed furs for reassurance. The adults entered the room and stood in a line, allowing Joffrey into the room. The four children immediately tensed when they saw Joff. He was angry as usual and couldn't meet eyes with Naruto. The Baratheon scion tilted his head, finding Joffrey's anger to be pointed at him. _I didn't do anything though…unless I did?_ Naruto thought.

"I've told Joffrey about a slight change in plans." Robert said with a smile. "Now, my son, I don't know if you knew or not, but Joffrey was originally going to marry Sansa-"

"Wait, originally?" Ned asked, clearly having been left out of the loop. Catelyn was no different. "What happened."

"Well, Ned." Robert said, slapping his palm on his old friends back. "Seeing how my son has taken such a liking to your daughter and his impressive skill in combat, I've decided to change our pact. Joffrey will no longer be marrying Sansa and instead Naruto will take his place."

All eyes were as wide as plates. Robb actually didn't have a problem with this arrangement and started laughing. Jon gave Naruto a nod and pat him on his back and Sansa immediately shot up in heat. Her cheeks were as red as her hair and her once firm hands began to shake. Naruto would have smiled under normal circumstances, but the boy kept his gaze on the seething form of his elder brother, Joffrey.

_ What is he thinking right now…?_

"Oh, and that's not all!" Robert cried. "Every prince needs a squire. After hearing Naruto talk to your son Brandon about knighthood and all other subjects pertaining to combat, I've decided that Bran will be Naruto's personal squire!"

"But your Grace!" Catelyn said, feeling her heart race in her chest. "Aren't two Starks in the South enough?"

"Nonsense, Catelyn!" Robert let out a bellowing laugh. "Your son will get to visit you here in Winterfell as much as he wants, especially with the close bond Robb and my son already have, you'll even get to see your daughter at least once a year! Can you believe it, Ned?! Stark and Baratheon, finally bonded by more than brotherhood. It took seventeen years, Ned, but we've done it."

In the back of the room, hidden by the tall forms of the adults, Joffrey leaned against the wall with a broken expression. His hands were shaking with rage and his shoulders trembled. His fleece coat had never felt so heavy before. His legs were wobbling and his balance was beginning to fade. He leaned his head against the doorframe, trying his best to disappear from sight, for once, wishing that the stories of invisibility and ghosts were true. He didn't want to be here. He knew that dealing with Northerners was only going to ruin him. He knew that dealing within anyone that wasn't a Lannister or Baratheon would destroy him.

_I will get back at you, Naruto._ Joffrey glared menacingly as the tears began to sting in his eyes; his rage finally piquing. _You will regret every existing, and I will see to your execution; personally!_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope no one felt sorry for the little wanker, Joffrey<strong>

**Thank you for these reviews guys! I really appreciate them!  
>Keep them coming!<strong>

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	9. The Kingsroad

**Hey guys! I've come out with yet another chapter for your visual consumption!**

**I want all of you to know, for all the things I write (Fanfictions, personal short stories and my books)  
>I am known among my friends and for those who've read my books for being a merciless killer<br>I am even on the level of George R.R. Martin  
>So, please expect a lot of deaths soon<br>Painful, painful, PAINFUL deaths  
>Ones that hurt you, personally<br>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Game of Thrones, but I do own a proud sense of killing off characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Kingsroad<strong>

Men walked back and forth, clamoring for their supplies and their saddles. Horses neighed, fighting back against the sudden commotion within the castle's keep. King Robert, against his Queen's wishes, whisked Lord Stark, their two eldest sons along with Lord Stark's son and bastard, to go on a last minute hunt in the woods surrounding Winterfell. They were to finally leave Winterfell. Cersei wanted to disappear from the old Northern castle and bask in the warmth that the South always held. He was finding the North to grow dreary and worse the longer they stayed. The courtyard was filled with life, men and women stuffing baggage back onto the Royal Carriage and her remaining children stuffed away with the baggage.

Cersei sighed, resting her hand on her chest as she sat within the carriage. Her green eyes trailing over the grey and dull colors of the castle finding every bit of the castle to be an eye sore compared to the vibrant colors of the South. It seems that her husband and Lord Stark were still gone, hunting for something. Cersei frowned. Her husband and his obsessions with taking the life from the world around them; it was that or drinking the rest of the world dry of its alcohol and wine, neither of which were any good for a healthy relationship. Cersei took a deep breath, after everything that had happened recently she was willing to try and mend their love-less relationship; she was going to do it for the sake of her son.

He was to marry a girl he was already deeply besotted with, fulfilling the dream that his father couldn't fulfill. Cersei wanted to make sure that nothing would turn Naruto into the sick monster that his father had become as the boy grew up. She took a deep breath and laid her head against her headrest. A lion preyed on the stags. She knew exactly what she had to do to get Robert under wing, to fall in love with him. She frowned, not really looking forward to it, but if it was going to seem like a good example to set for Naruto, then she was willing to do whatever it took. Her thoughts fell back to her eldest; Joffrey had never been so…_hurt_.

The boy didn't seem very ecstatic at the news that his father was intending to take him and his brother out to hunt with the Starks. Joffrey was very spiteful since the revelation of the change of marriage. He didn't even give his own mother a look of respect, not even one of anger. He simply didn't look at her, and that broke her heart. She didn't care if he was a bit of a challenge to deal with, his unbridled hatred towards anyone and everyone was beginning to break her heart. That deep glare he gave her in passing was enough to shatter her already guilty heart. She took a deep breath and continued to stare from her carriage with a blank look on her face, the dreariness of the North was beginning to dig into her skin. She shut her eyes in boredom, finding the momentary darkness to be of more interest than the grey of Winterfell.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat with a great smile on his face. Two tusks were tied together into a necklace resting on his shoulders and his neck. The others around him were covered in blood, but thankfully that blood belonged to no man. They managed to get lucky and find a herd of boar and deer drinking water from a pond in the woods. The hunting party saw the chance and took it. While Joffrey was unhorsed within seconds of finding the perfect hunt, Naruto purposely jumped off of his horse and drew his blade, taking down the largest stag first and taking on the largest boar. Naruto defeated the two of them easily enough. He not only wore the tusks as a necklace, he turned the antlers into a helmet reminiscent to his father's old helmet during his rebellion.<p>

Behind them, two boars and three stags were dragged along on three different sleds. Robert clapped Naruto on his back nearly forcing the boy from his saddle. Jaime then did the same, resting his hand on Naruto's shoulder and even ruffled his hair, congratulating him for his fearlessness. Ned was even impressed finding it a courtesy to congratulate him even though the other two said all that he could possibly say. Robb and Jon were greatly impressed with his style of hunting; he charged at his target almost as if that target was wielding their own sword or pike.

He fought them as if they were human as well, giving them the chance to defend themselves. Robb at first was completely aghast with the idea of charging into a hunt like that, but then remembered that if it were any other man doing what Naruto had done, they'd be torn asunder. Besides, what man, other than Naruto, can cut clean through another sword. Robb definitely knew no other, finding what Naruto had done a simple act compared to his previous antics. The Stark was for the first time, jealous of someone else. He looked at Naruto with two parts adoration and one part envy. Even Jon felt the same towards Naruto. The blond was just too great at everything pertaining to fighting.

Under normal circumstances, Bran would have been with them, but Naruto felt it best that he spend time packing and saying goodbye to those in the Stark Household, namely, their mother, Rickon and Maester Luwin. Naruto would definitely have loved to have Bran at his side and help hunt with the boy has his squire, but the boy was still very young and from the looks Lady Catelyn had given the King and Ned, she was very against sending Bran south as well. Naruto would have asked his father to reconsider, but Naruto knew that Bran wanted to be a knight for as long as the young Stark could remember. Bran's ultimate goal was to become a knight in the Kingsguard, and not a lord of Winterfell.

So, the troupe was heading back to the castle to head south. Some of the more vocal Lannister and Baratheon men-at-arms were ecstatic to be returning south, tired of the North. Some began to talk about the beauty and the smooth feeling of summer in the South. Naruto tightened his hold on the reins. Sansa would love the south! He already had an entire plan of what to do for the girl when they arrived in King's Landing, of course, should Lord Stark permit it. Naruto felt his smile grow as the gates of Winterfell began to come in closer and closer. Stark banners waved in the soft winds as they wisped past him, pressing against his skin with a sweet caress.

The hooves of his horse trampled and clomped softly against the stone gateway and into the dirt courtyard where the rest of the Royal Entourage was waiting. Lannisters and Baratheons were on their way, mounting up onto the backs of their horses. Naruto watched as Robb slid off the back of his horse with a small frown on his face. Naruto did the same despite having to leave real soon. The blond gave Robb a small smile and quickly embraced his quick friend. Robb tightened his hold on Naruto.

"Please, promise that you'll watch over my sisters." Robb whispered. "I trust you to look after them."

"I promise, Robb." Naruto pulled away and shook hands with Robb before mounting up again and rode over to the Royal carriage to check on his baggage. Jon dismounted his own horse and hugged his half-brother tightly, for one last embrace before he too took off, but instead of south, he went further north to take the black with the Night's Watch. Winterfell had suddenly never felt so boring, so empty, in Robb's life. This castle, his home was always filled with so much life and activity, he just couldn't imagine that the day would come so soon when his family would be split up and sent every which way. Arya walked out, dressed in her Northern dress before she was forcibly placed into the Hand's Carriage, which was nothing more than a carriage that personally belonged to Lord Stark.

Arya fought back of course wanting to ride on her own horse like Bran was, only to be quickly shot down by her father. Naruto sighed softly and continued to tighten the ropes wrapped around their personal baggage, making sure that the ties weren't loose or weak at the knots. Arya was still fighting back, this time against her strict Septa. The old woman was trying to keep Arya in check and under control. Nymeria was scratching her ear with a small yawn escaping the direwolf's mouth. Naruto wiped his hands in relief when the ropes were finally secured. He hopped back onto his horse and watched as Bran appeared with his direwolf at his side, both of them excited as ever to be heading south.

"I got a new sword, Naruto." Bran smiled and drew his blade, only to reveal about five inches. Even then, the blade glinted beautifully in the light of the grey, early morning sun, above them. It was a short-sword, but it seemed modified to fit Bran's small and lithe form. A time was going to come when the young Stark would become a knight and bear armor of his House and soon enough, don the golden armor and white cloak of the Kingsguard. Bran nodded at Naruto and rode ahead of him to talk with Arya, or to pester Sansa. Naruto took one last look at Winterfell and gave the place a small smile before turning his head to the front gate of Winterfell.

There was a small gasp heard coming from some of the nobles that came along with them to the North. The prince turned his head to face the source of their surprise and dropped the reins from his grasp. Sansa was walking up to the Hand's Carriage, but she was dressed in a vibrant yellow and black Northerner dress, clearly taking up the House Baratheon colors, while keeping two ribbons of green and white wrapped in her hair. She wore a southerner hair style, accentuating her red hair and allowing her icy-blue eyes view for all to see. At her side, Lady had a collar around her neck with a leash leading from her neck and into Sansa's hands. The two walked towards the Carriage, gaining the eyes of everyone present.

_I can't believe how perfect things are turning out to be._ Naruto thought to himself. _I can't wait until our wedding!_

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed, and they were just about to cross from Moat Cailin and into the Trident. Memories began to rush into the Hand's mind. To see the land so peaceful and not reeking of rotting flesh was a sight to see. Images began to appear, of a time filled with turmoil and war. He could still see thousands of men and horses charging in to battle, with many of them not returning to their homes. The sounds of battle rung in his ears; the screams; the roars; the clashing metal. Suddenly, Robert clapped his old friend on the back, immediately snapping the Stark from his heart wrenching reminisce. The two talked amongst each other and the convoy took a stop to the side of the Kingsroad and tables were set up, with a vast array of food and drink were laid out.<p>

"Ned…" Robert said in between sips of his wine. "Look at this place. Beautiful and simply ripe for exploration."

"It does seem nice, Your Grace." Ned replied, taking a bite of his roasted chicken.

"Come, on Ned!" Robert laughed. "We're alone here, enough with the pleasantries. What do you say? The two of us, swords at our sides, horses beneath us and no one to tell us otherwise."

"Look, our children are already going at it!" Robert let out a bellowing laugh.

And true to his word, three horses came rushing by, clomping in the grassy field around them, racing to nowhere in particular. On the lead horse there was a golden trail mixing with a longer, wilder trail of red. Ned and Robert watched as Naruto and Sansa, on the same horse, rode through the grass and jumped over rocks and fences, while turning back around, to hear the giggling and the laughter roaring from both Arya and Bran. They raced back and forth, kicking both dirt and grass in their wake. Instead of eating, the four of them decided to have fun. Beneath them though, three direwolves that were clearly beginning to grow in size were chasing after them, tongues hanging out to feel the wind in their faces.

"Anyway, Ned." Robert sighed. "News came up from across the Narrow Sea."

Ned lifted the small roll of paper with a nervous hand. He immediately felt a great deal of disgust dig into his gut.

"Daenerys Targaryen has married a Dothraki horse lord." Robert said with a glare.

"Are you serious, Robert?" Ned asked with a frown. "You're worried about a child?"

"A child with an army of savages at her back." Robert corrected. "We can only hope that she won't turn her sights across the Narrow Sea. But knowing her weasel of a brother, Viserys, he'll probably be filling her mind with the idea of conquering Westeros!"

"She's only a child, Robert." Ned replied with a tone that spoke no argument.

Later that night, they came to a stop at an inn along the Kingsroad. Ned though couldn't sleep. His eyes watched the night scene of the countryside of Westeros, admiring the foliage and the various trees that popped up amidst the fields of grass. Water rushed alongside the camp, flowing up and down thanks to the various rivers in the Riverlands. But there was a specific river that they were close to. A river that he knew Robert would probably be at to spite the man that was forcefully laid to rest within the bank of the ford. Ned stood, staring at the starry night, the glimmer they held reminding him of diamonds and precious gems.

But thoughts returning to the ford, the Ruby Ford as it was called. It was the place that his good friend, Robert Baratheon slew Rhaegar Targaryen the Last Dragon. The rubies from his chestplate were pried from their sockets when Robert's warhammer caved the Targaryen's armor in. Ned could remember the image as if it happened just an hour ago. The sight of that many rubies flying out earned the once nameless river the Ruby Ford. Ned shut his eyes, the battle replaying before him; ten thousand Dornishmen rushed in to aide them at the last moment, but it was futile and the battle was won in the end. Ned took a deep breath and sighed, resting his fists on the inn's porch beams.

"Lord Stark?" A voice came from behind.

"Prince Naruto." Ned said with a small smile on his face. "Why are you awake at this time?"

"I don't know." Naruto sighed. "I was having another dream and woke up with blood on my pillow again…it happens every once."

"Have you spoken to a Maester about it?" Ned asked.

"Gods no." Naruto replied with a sheepish rub of his head. "A Maester wouldn't understand what I am going through anyway. Lord Stark, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing up this late?"

"Nothing, young Prince." Ned replied with a smile. "I'm simply staring off into the night. Do you know where we are?"

"Of course." Naruto nodded. "We're in the Trident, the place where you and my father battled and defeated Prince Rhaegar, slaying him in the Ruby Ford. Everyone knows this story, even smallfolk in Flea Bottom."

"Aye, Prince Naruto." Ned placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Your father is out there, in the Ruby Ford, paying his respects to the men who died and most likely cursing Rhaegar while he's over there. Knowing the man, he never did get over his hatred for the Targaryens."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "I was always too afraid to ask him, and whenever I'd ask Mother, she'd avoid my questions and replace them with her own."

"Maybe…it's a story for another time, Prince Naruto." Ned replied after a long pause. "You should get some sleep."

* * *

><p>Three weeks have passed since the Trident and Naruto was already beginning to worry. Joffrey hadn't been seen often, outside of breaks and eating. He was off, always riding ahead or even in the Royal Carriage, trying his best to avoid anyone and everyone. While Naruto was at first glad that his brother hadn't shown his face, he was now starting to grow weary without Joff's annoying presence. He needed someone to make his day bad and Joffrey always found a way to do so. To have one week without Joffrey's presence was a gift from the gods. Two weeks without Joffrey was still great, but starting to get old. Three weeks without Joffrey annoying him, asking him for something, or even just being seen, was starting to get to the boy who'd spent his entire life looking at, for and being with his older brother; until recent years of course.<p>

The direwolves seemed to be at peace with Joffrey out of their presence. Strangely, Naruto even managed to get his mother to play with them, despite her fear of the wolves. Bran's direwolf though wouldn't go near Cersei, bringing his face to meet with hers, his eyes boring holes into her face, scaring her every time. Nymeria and Lady were jewels and loved Cersei, licking her hands, cheeks and neck, before being forced to calm down and let the Queen breath. Naruto was definitely going to get to the bottom of why Bran's direwolf was so hostile to his mother. Not even Bran could understand it and constantly tried to get his still nameless direwolf to show Cersei the same kindness he'd shown everyone else, each attempt to no avail.

When Sansa was with Naruto and Cersei decided to ride up with Robert and have intimate conversations with the King, Lady would follow her like a lost puppy. Cersei and Robert would look back occasionally and burst into laughter when Lady would try to hide with a dopey look on her large face. Tommen and Myrcella were attached to Nymeria as if Nymeria was their own, Arya of course was a bit tense at the idea, but decided to stick with the other Prince and the only Princess. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Lord Stark would give him small glances, filled with both pride and joy. Ned deep within, felt that none of this could happen if Naruto wasn't the way he was. Without Naruto, Ned couldn't even dare to imagine what kind of things would have happened.

Ned watched his oldest friend talk with his Lannister wife in a civilized manner, neither of them yelling or arguing and the Stark was glad that Robert didn't say anything about Lyanna. Those who knew, knew that nothing good came out of the King and Queen's relationship when Lyanna Stark was mentioned, even in passing. But suddenly, the King burst into bellowing laughter with Cersei letting out her own genuine laughs. Behind them, Ser Jaime was simply enjoying the view. A pleased grin was on his face. Strange since Ned could have sworn that whenever Robert was with Cersei, Jaime would always scowl or look uncomfortable. That was no matter, Ned shook his head. All that mattered now was the silence and the happiness that took place among the people of this Royal Convoy.

But back to Naruto, the boy was worried. His left hand was wrapped around Sansa's waist, holding her tight as they rode together. His right hand holding onto the reins with a tight grip. Next to him, Bran was riding along but when a great yawn escaped, his direwolf immediately yawned as well, bringing a small giggle from both Sansa and Naruto. Bran gave a sheepish laugh and stared off into the bright light of the rising sun. Bran felt great, unexplainable warmth, which can only be described as summer. Bran froze and even pulled the reins on his horse. His direwolf trudged forward though, entranced by the bright light of the sun.

"I know what I'm naming you boy!" Bran cheered and rode up to his direwolf with excitement. "You're going to be summer!"

"Summer?" A new voice came from behind.

_Well, I guess I should have enjoyed the silence a bit longer._ Naruto sighed.

"What a stupid name for a dog." Joffrey's voice sounded, echoing in Naruto's ears. "Direwolf, Dog. They're the exact same."

"Joffrey." Naruto glared. "Can you please not be an ass, on such a good morning-?"

"Shut it, Naruto." Joffrey glared, his green eyes burning bloodshot. "I don't want to hear your stupid voice this early!"

"Joffrey!" Robert's voice echoed with a dark undertone. "Apologize to your brother and his squire this instant!"

Joffrey gave a look to his mother, but immediately felt betrayal. His mother was always on his side when his father would get angry like this. His mother was always on his side whenever anyone got mad at him. But, this time, she was giving Joffrey the same look as King Robert was. The Prince gripped the reins of his horse with a deepening glare growing on his face. Joffrey took a deep breath and faced Naruto and nearly felt the urge to draw his sword and carve into the boy's face. Naruto looked at him with an innocent face, almost as if he didn't understand what was happening. Joffrey knew that Naruto knew what was going on. Joffrey gritted his teeth and spat out his apology, before turning and riding off ahead, knowing the way from here to King's Landing.

Cersei and Robert took a deep breath and leaned back in their saddles, resting their palms on their faces. Sansa's face was red with complete disgust. She couldn't believe that she used to like Joffrey more than Naruto. She took a deep breath and leaned into Naruto as they rode at the same pace as the Royal Convoy. Naruto didn't know it, but Cersei and Robert were stealing glances at the two and at how peaceful they were. Robert sighed in disgust and looked at the fading form of Joffrey as he rode ahead. The Baratheon King looked to his old friend and frowned deeply. Robert scratched his beard and looked to Cersei.

"Ned, I can't believe a child like Joffrey came from my seed." Robert growled. "Can you really believe that I'd create a child like that, Ned?'

Immediately, both Cersei and Jaime froze, albeit momentarily. Jaime looked away and down toward Naruto and Cersei looked away to the woods surrounding the Kingsroad. Neither Lannisters spoke, but King Robert took notice. He immediately resting his right hand on Cersei's shoulder and for some strange reason gave his Lannister Queen a small, small, smile. Cersei's eyes widened with surprise as she rested her hand on his large hand. Robert immediately let go and looked ahead, clearly not entirely sure with what he was trying to get at. Ned though, felt a small smile grow on his face, as the road to King's Landing was no longer going to be an awkward encounter, and for that, the Stark was thankful.

_Would you be any different if you were mine, Naruto? _Jaime thought with a deepening frown. _This is surprising, no smart remarks or jokes. I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I'm glad that Naruto isn't mine. He could have ended up just as bad as Joffrey, or even worse, or turn into recluses like Tommen and Myrcella. Naruto, I'm glad that you're nothing like your brother. And I'm glad that you're still up and kicking. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't survive. To hell with if you remembered what you saw; as long as you're ok-_

"Bloody hell, why are we stopping already?" Jaime asked, his horse bumping in Ser Barristan's horse.

"The Hand's carriage lost an axle."

* * *

><p>They finally got everything together and the Royal Convoy was finally coming within the city borders. Farmland spread out far and wide from the great vermilion walls of King's Landing and the even greater, Crimson Keep that towered over much of the city from Aegon's High Hill situated at the edge of the cliff overlooking the beach of Blackwater Bay. Sansa gasped at the sheer beauty of the great City and pointed excitedly, getting Naruto's attention on the matter. It had been almost five hours since Joffrey decided to ride off and they all hoped (less so on Arya's part) that he made it to King's Landing unscathed. The King let out a sigh of relief and laughed with Cersei as the City came into view. The two immediately began to talk with one another, making plans and thanks to Ned's input; they were simply going to rest in their chambers.<p>

Things were beginning to look up and Naruto managed to have enough influence to bring his parents together. He held Sansa tight and slapped the reins on his horse, shooting forward. Bran and Arya laughed and with echoing whistles, Nymeria and Summer rushed after their masters. Cersei and Robert stopped when they realized that only two direwolves were seen running. Cersei looked down to see Lady looking with adorable eyes, almost as if she was asking Cersei if she could go and join them. The queen smiled softly at the little wolf and Lady shot out with the same speed as her litter-mates had. Cersei turned to her brother and gave him a small smile to which he returned and nodded his head to her husband, surprising the queen. Jaime gave her a small smirk and turned his gaze back to the Red City.

_Things are really beginning to look up, aren't they?_ Cersei thought with a growing smile. _Aren't they?_

* * *

><p><strong>So as usual!<br>****PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS! That stuff keeps me going, and please tell me your thoughts on every chapter  
>I want to know what you think, I want your theory's on how this story will go<br>I want to know what, from the readers perspective, on how to take this story form a good story and turn it into a GREAT one  
>After all, I'm doing this for your enjoyment you guys, and yes, I read every review I receive, and if it warrants a response<br>I'll even give one, I love to interact with you guys  
><strong>

**Anyways**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	10. The Tourney of the Hand

**Hey, I have another chapter!**

**I loved the reviews for last chapter you guys, I need stuff like that more often!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Game of Thrones or a good phone charger**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Tourney of the Hand<strong>

Five days since the arrival in King's Landing, the entire Northern Entourage of Ned Stark was let in on the plans of a Tourney, dedicated to the Stark. Ned was surprised at the notion at first, but after a few days of preparation, the Tourney was to begin on this day, despite Ned's wishes against one. Ned was stressed as the Hand of the King, finding that most of the money was diverted to feasts, hunts and tournaments. All three were sucking money from the Royal Coffers, bleeding the Iron Throne dry of money, putting the Throne in debt. Ned was stressed; it wasn't the fact that the Throne was in debt that made him stressed; it was who the Throne was indebted to. Ned sat on his seat trying his best to be as calm as possible. The Lannisters were in control of almost all of the gold in the entire continent, of course King's Landing would be taking loans.

But to think, millions of gold dragons, poured into such useless extravagances made Ned's blood boil. It made the Stark wonder, with a burning hole in his brain, what Robert was doing as the King. A man can only take so much from others, that much is true, and Ned Stark has proven himself to be a tough, resilient man to things that don't go his way. But, the sniveling men on the Small Council were enough to give him his fill of plots and corruption, every time any of them open their mouths. Ned frowned; maybe not Pycelle, he was just an old fool, but, Lord Baelish "littlefinger", Lord Varys "The Spider" and of course, Lord Renly; Robert's younger brother. The three of them plotted separately, always plotting, always wanting something from someone.

To think that Lord Baelish would even try to talk to Sansa made Ned's skin crawl. Ned had to watch himself around here. Even with his wife's warnings and pleads, the Stark couldn't help himself; his children were here. He wanted to set a good example for them, to keep them from the corruption and the deceit. He wanted to keep them from the ridiculous game that is, the Game of Thrones. He had a small conversation about the _game_ with Cersei one morning in her solar; she was pleasant, compared to the other times they'd talked. But the conversation turned into talks of politics, plotting, placement in the Kingsguard, who'll take certain key city official placements. The Stark was confused through most of this talk until she spoke to him, describing to him, the Game of Thrones, the game he unintentionally got him and his family into.

He shut his eyes and rested his palms against his tired eyes and scratched at his long black hair. So tiring and only five days have passed. A wolf trapped in a pit of snakes. The man took a deep breath, but a smile began to grow on his face. Speaking of wolves, Nymeria, Lady and Summer were all growing at a spontaneous rate. Their furs were gorgeous and looked completely new to the people of King's Landing. Their size was strange and caught the eyes of various people when they'd tour the city. At first Ned was fearful that someone would try and poach one of the direwolves, but thank the gods, none were ever threatened.

He took a deep breath and began to reminisce. He was especially glad about one certain relationship; the King and Queen of course. Ned smiled brightly. His best and oldest friend, Robert Baratheon, was finally beginning to learn what it's like to finally fell what it is to love his wife. Even though what he feels can't be classified as _love _yet, it was a start. Ned saw Robert and Cersei walking, arm with arm, through the castle halls, having never done that except on their wedding ceremony. Ned nearly had to do a double-take when he saw them talking in peace, Cersei's shoulder resting on the King's shoulder, a peaceful smile on her face; a peaceful smile on Robert's pudgy extremity. And to think, what brought the two together was the near death of their son. Their son, Naruto, had caught Ned's eye. He was just so, bloody different.

The boy would visit Sansa whenever he could, and so far, Sansa's been with him more than she's been embroidering. The two would leave early in the morning and arrive just before dusk, bellies full, the smell of light wine on their breaths and big smiles spread across their faces. If it were any other man that did what Naruto and Sansa might be doing, Ned would be worried and immediately force the man to cease conversation with his daughter. But for some reason, Naruto gave off an air of respect and undeniable amount of trust was already felt between him and the Stark Household. Of course, he was still nervous about the two always being together, but he allowed it nevertheless.

Suddenly, the sound of heavy clomping of hooves brought his mind from his never ending thoughts. In the Arena, stood Naruto and Sansa. They jumped off their horse and walked towards the stands. The two were laughing about something and Ned could distinctly hear Sansa being the one to make him laugh, yet again, bringing more trust from Naruto. The boy was bringing the best out of his children. Ned turned his Icy blue eyes down to the arena again and found Bran running after them, Lady and Summer on leashes. Ned chortled softly at the implications of Bran being made the wolf handler since he was Naruto's squire. A cruel use for the boy since he was still too young and lithe to be bearing armor, but not far from the truth. Knowing Arya and Sansa and how they love to pester their younger siblings (or even older in Arya's case).

"Hello, father." Sansa said, taking a seat next to the Stark. "Where's Arya?"

"She's having dancing lessons." Ned replied. "She won't be joining us here."

"Oh?" Sansa was aghast. "I would have thought that Arya of all the people, would want to be here."

"Prepare to be surprised even more, Sansa." Bran said while petting Summer and Lady. "She told me this morning that she was going to have dancing classes and didn't have time for a stupid tourney. Then she slammed the door in my face."

"Really?" Sansa asked with wide eyes.

"I know!" Bran said with glare, while rubbing Summer's head. "I can't believe she'd slam the door in my face like that- actually I can but-"

"What?" Sansa said with a questioning look on her face. "No one cares if she slammed a door in your face, Bran, everyone would slam a door in your face. I was-"

"Sansa." Ned interrupted. "Don't be so harsh on your little brother."

"But, father." Sansa gave him a pleading look. After her father gave her a gaze that spoke no argument, she sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'm sorry, Bran."

"It's alright, Sansa." The young Stark replied with a smile. "I was just having a poke at fun."

"Well, my Lady, Sansa." Naruto kissed her hand and began to walk away.

"Naruto!" Sansa gave him a pleading look; Lord Baelish was sitting in front of her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm Royalty, Sansa, I have to sit with the Royal Family." The boy replied with a smile.

"I'm your betrothed." Sansa said suddenly. "I'm going to take a seat with you."

She lifted her dress and stepped over the long bench and began to follow after the beaming blond. Naruto had a small smile on his face. While what she was doing, was technically not allowed, he shrugged, wondering where such a rule even exists. After all, he didn't know any other story of a woman sitting with her betrothed; after all a woman's betrothed would normally be down there, performing in the Tourney. The boy walked over ready to grab a chair, but the King's squire, Lancel Lannister, immediately decided that he'd try and do his job, reaching down, trying to lift the heavy Verawood chair, to no avail. Naruto wanted to stop him, but to see such a scrawny, girlish man, try and move a chair made from the heaviest wood in Westeros, made him want to break into laughter.

Grown in Dorne, the tree was bloody heavy and used to make the furniture they had in the Palace. Because of its weight, the wood was only available to those that had money to afford it. The boy, tired of Lancel's struggles bringing embarrassment to House Lannister, decided to do it himself; just as originally planned. The boy wrapped his arm around the chair and channeled his power, darkening his blue eyes to a navy blue hue. He raised the chair, faking the struggle and plopped the Verawood chair next to his own, next to Joffrey's vacant seat. Naruto gave a frown at the sight. His brother was being a little child, not leaving his room other than for food and drink or to use his chamber pot. The Baratheon looked in disgust, not enjoying what the empty seat could be implying.

"Naruto." Robert suddenly said, getting his and Sansa's attention. "Since your foolish brother, Joffrey, decided not to show up, how would you like to sit in his chair and Sansa can take yours?"

"I'd love to!" Naruto beamed at his father and mother. The boy lifted Sansa from her seat, bringing a yelp from the Stark, before resting the girl in her seat.

Cersei gave them a small glance, feeling her lips tug at the corners. Robert was doing the same and rested his hand on Cersei's with a small show of care. The Queen's green eyes looked at him, a strange glimmer in them that Robert hadn't seen since their wedding night. The man didn't know what to do, but he let his lips curl up. His bloody son was doing this to him, Robert surmised softly. The damned boy was turning him into a sappy, fat, but happy man. To think that Cersei was beginning to willingly try in their relationship surprised the Baratheon. The man continued to think on it, carelessly rubbing his thumb against Cersei's hand on her gold encrust armrest. His blue eyes trailing over to Sansa and Naruto.

Again, they were talking like they always did, learning more about each other, growing closer. Growing closer in a way that the Baratheon wished he did with Lyanna; a Stark that he himself wanted. He shut his eyes and leaned his head back into his seat. But he shut his eyes and shut his mind, concentrating on the sound of his son and his betrothed talk. Their conversation was about life and death, love and hate; strange topics to be talking about, but nonetheless, they still talked about it, showing a deeper level of intellect they hid from common knowledge. But there was something that rung in Robert's ears that Naruto said to the girl.

_In the world we live in, it's uncertain that I'll live to see tomorrow or even live to see the sun set. But if something were to ever happen, move on. Live happily, live peacefully, find someone else to love and hold you. I'm gone, but you're not, you still have your life to live. Grieve, but don't let it be the only thing you do._ Robert thought, repeating the boy's words over and over. _Gods what have I done to have a child like that to come from my seed. Seems almost impossible that a child like that can come from me, after everything that I've done, fucking whores, drinking myself to depression, eating like the fat man I am…where in the gods did the boy get something like that?_

"Naruto, where'd you get that from?" Robert asked.

"It's actually something I've made up on my own." Naruto said truthfully. "I've been reading a lot lately. Whenever I'm not doing any of my princely duties or with Sansa, I'm reading. You should try it some time, Father."

"Bah!" Robert waved his hand in dismissal. "Stuff it, clever little shit."

Cersei gave him a look of disgust, but she heard Naruto's laughter boom in a very Baratheon-esque way. Robert had a little gleam in his eye that Cersei hadn't seen in ages. Robert burst into his own bit of laughter. Naruto and Robert shared a small look and nodded in silence, smiles still burning into their faces. Naruto ran a hand through his blond hair and faced his red haired lady and wrapped his arm around Sansa's shoulders and the girl leaned into him. The tourney was about to begin. Knights were about to start filling in for the opening fights, beginning with the melee. Naruto looked to Bran and nodded to the boy and looked around, his mother and father were too interested in each other.

"Sansa, I have to go and piss." Naruto said flatly. "I'll be back soon though."

"Alright…" Sansa said with a worried look on her face. But she watched as Bran took off running without summer have you. _What is this fool planning?_

* * *

><p>Naruto and Bran quickly hid in Robert's tent. The blond was sweating and wanted to do this as fast as possible. The Stark of the two rushed back and forth, tossing Naruto pieces of armor, all the while, Naruto, with lightning fast speed, clasped around his body, wrapped around his body and finally, tying his belt around his waist, giving his sword and sheath a place to rest. Naruto took a deep breath as Bran tossed him a great-helm to cover his face. Naruto nodded at the Stark and pulled his hair back before sliding the great-helm over him.<p>

"I want you ready to give me my lance once the joust comes." Naruto said. "Have my horse at the ready and my lance, in secret. If you can climb and not be seen, you can get those things and not be seen. I'm counting on you, Bran."

"Got it, Naruto!" Bran stood straight and shot from the tent to join his father and the direwolves.

Naruto barged from the tent, taking a quick look at his surroundings, and headed over to the arena field for the melee. He was dressed in a dark red, leather hauberk with large, stylized pauldrons on his shoulders, protecting everything on his upper arms. His helmet though, had small stag horns that could have a chance of revealing who he is. A prince should never compete in the tourney's since some knights would be fearful of the King's wrath should the prince die from the strenuous combat that they go through during the tourney's. Naruto wasn't intending to die though, he was intending to win and name Sansa his Queen of Love and Beauty. The boy took a deep breath and entered the arena, a shaky breath leaving his lips.

The competition came in all shapes and sizes and cultures. There were Braavosi Bravos, travelling swordsmen, Hedge knights, noble knightly loyal to the crown, lords of the Crownlands and even a few men that Naruto didn't recognize; such as the man standing with a scimitar at his side, clearly coming from Essos. Naruto stood next to the largest man present. It was none other than Ser Gregor "The Mountain" Clegane. Naruto's body shivered involuntarily as his blue eyes trailed over the man's terrifying stature. To believe that his grandfather used him to slaughter Rhaegar's children and wife made Naruto nervous to be fighting someone like him in the melee.

Of course, that theory that his grandfather ordered Ser Gregor was commonly believed to be a lie, but Naruto could tell otherwise. He knew the truth behind the Rains of Castamere, and how his grandfather annihilated House Reyne and House Tarbeck, tearing down their keeps and slaughtering every member. So to think that his grandfather would use someone like Ser Gregor to murder the children of Rhaegar Targaryen wasn't too much of a stretch. Naruto shivered softly and started walking around, taking his place against the wall of the arena. The horn was about to be blown soon and he would have to beat or kill these men.

There were a few men with mounts, but that was for those who could afford to have a mount. Naruto took a deep breath and waited for the horn. Twenty-thousand gold dragons to whoever wins the melee. Naruto smirked and took a deep breath, not really wanting to do it for the gold, decided at that moment to donate the gold to the orphanage in Flea Bottom, and if he wins everything else, even more for the orphanage. He took another deep breath trying to calm his beating heart. He knew that Sansa was probably wondering where he was at this point. But the horn was blown.

All men rushed ahead, clashing swords with others. Axes clashing against steel plate, sparks coming to life. Horses rushed about, with their riders swinging about, trying to knock men over. Naruto ducked when two men sellswords rushed at him from two different directions. He shot around, punching one of the men in the throat and came back around kicking the other in the knee and bashed his head against the wooden wall behind him, knocking the both of them out. Naruto sped ahead, finally showing himself for all to see.

The man with the stag-helm was bringing a lot of people's attention; Robert especially. Naruto jumped over a low swing from an axe wielding sellsword and kicked the men back as he flew through the air. Naruto elbowed the man in his temple, knocking him over and pushed the man in front of a racing horse. The prince winced beneath his helmet at the bone-crushing impact. A roar was heard coming from his right and his left, perking Naruto's ears. The boy drew two knives and hurled the first towards the spear-wielding hedge knight, hitting him in his shoulder, just at the joint. Naruto ducked under another spear and grabbed onto the shaft, glaring at the hedge knight who dared to attack him. Naruto stared at him and decided to knock him out, head-butting his helmet against the man's denting his own into his forehead.

Naruto nonchalantly dropped the unconscious fighter and headed off, sheathing his knife and drawing his sword. Naruto wanted to be as fast with this as possible. He shot forward, clashing his blade with a Braavosi, but the foreigner's superior sword-skill put the prince at a disadvantage. The Braavosi spun around, causing Naruto's weight to push him forward and nearly run into someone's spear. Naruto quickly turned on his heel, swinging with precision at the various parts of the Braavosi's defense, trying to find a weak point in his supposed perfect defense. He wasn't even using a shield! The Braavosi lunged forward, his thin blade piercing Naruto's helm, but thankfully missing his skin. Naruto smirked though when he realized that the Braavosi made a mistake. Turning his head, the blade flew out of the Braavosi's hand, leaving the Essosi open for any attack.

Naruto grabbed him by his collar and bashed the sword-butt against the Braavosi's temple, knocking the smaller man unconscious immediately. He looked up to see Sansa gasp in surprise at what he'd done. Hopefully she didn't know who he was yet. He pushed the unconscious Braavosi off of his body and jumped back, dodging the riders racing back and forth. Naruto glared and huffed, realizing that he'd made a mistake by not taking his bloody horse along. There was nothing but riders and Ser Gregor on foot. Naruto really wanted a mount by now, growing frustrated with the way his remaining opponents were on horseback.

A rider came up to him, sword drawn ready to strike him down. Naruto smirked beneath his helmet; the perfect target. Naruto drew out his knife and hurled the blade at his opponent. Seconds later, the man fell from his horse, a knife embedded in his right shoulder; his sword arm. Naruto waited for the horse to come to him. He took a deep breath, power radiating within his arms and legs. The reins were waving wildly as time began to slow. Naruto smirked, he was beginning to control his powers better. He reached out, gripping the reins and jumped, bringing his leg over the saddle. Once time came back to normal, people were roaring out for Naruto, no one knowing his true name, simply calling him stag-helm.

Naruto drew his sword and charged over for Ser Gregor. The supposed knight was charging at the Baratheon, ready to strike his horse down. But once again, time began to slow for Naruto, giving him enough time to deal with the situation. His eyes darkened into a deep navy blue hue, as his power grew within his sword arm. Ser Gregor was a bastard in every way and Naruto surely didn't want to deal with him in the joust. Naruto swung with all of his might at the charging giant. With a roar, sounding eerily familiar to Robert and Cersei, Naruto carved into the great-helm the Mountain serviced, digging his blade into the man's face, knocking him from the fight.

People were un uproar, wondering who this man was. They cheered his name, getting the attention of the other competitors. Naruto gritted his teeth. His opponents turned their attention to him, and him alone. Robert stood from his seat and Naruto immediately knew that his father figured him out. Cersei glared at him, almost as if she was about to scream at him. Naruto looked down, sighing in defeat. Of course his bloody parents would figure him out.

"I'll increase the reward for whoever knocks his helmet from his face!" Robert roared. "Fifty-thousand gold dragons to the one strong enough to forcefully reveal the stag-helm's face!"

Naruto's blue eyes widened with fear. His father was trying to teach him a lesson. His mother pulled Robert back into his seat and immediately began to argue with him. Sansa's face turning red when she too realized what was going on. She looked at him with pleading eyes, giving knowing glances at how many opponents he was about to face at the same time. Sansa sighed and sat straight, ready for whatever surprising trick Naruto had up his sleeve. Robert and Cersei though immediately started laughing making Naruto's skin run cold. The two of them looked at Naruto and gave him a small nod. The boy's jaw dropped and his head began to shake. His parents caught on, but instead of stopping the fight, they let it continue!

"Begin!" Robert roared.

Eighteen mounted warriors including that Essosi that Naruto was curious about. Eighteen men charged at him. Most wielding swords, others wielded spears and in the Essosi's case, a scimitar. Naruto charged ahead too, knowing that the ones in his immediate vicinity were swordsmen. Channeling his power again, Naruto swung his sword, digging the blade into the first man's gut, launching him from his saddle. The boy ducked back, his amazing agility holding nothing back. The other man's sword trailed above him at a hair's length, nearly lopping his head off. Naruto pulled on the reins, turning around, charging after the remaining seventeen men. He sheathed his sword when a spear wielding knight began to rush for him, ready to spear his horse.

Time slowed and Naruto bent over, surprising many by his new trick. Naruto though, channeled his power once again, bringing strength to his legs. The spear came in faster than the boy anticipated, cutting into his arm. Naruto growled in pain, but wrapped his hand around the spear shaft, diverting his power to his arms, strengthening them. Time froze for him and Naruto snapped the spear shaft in half, spinning the broken spear in his hands. Time went back to normal and the knight froze in confusion at his lack of a spearhead. He turned around, looking through his open visored sallet only to see Naruto wielding his spearhead. Naruto shook his head, hidden beneath his stag-helm and hurled the spear at the knight's back, forcing him from the fight.

Sixteen more to go, and Naruto was starting to leave an impression on the smallfolk and the King. Naruto could see Sansa shaking in her seat, her hands held up to her lips. She was watching his every move, fearful that he might make a mistake. She watched in awe as he dispatched another three knights with relative ease and still had enough energy to continue fighting the rest. She looked to Bran, Naruto's accomplice in all of this and gave him a glare. It was a good thing that Bran didn't look back. If looks could kill, Bran would be in the deepest pit of the Seven Hells. Sansa looked over to her right to see Cersei and Robert whispering about something.

_King. Throne. Joffrey._ Sansa could only hear those three words. _What in the blazes are they talking about?_

"Little bird." Cersei said suddenly, gaining Sansa's attention as Naruto unhorsed two more knights. "Come over, I have a question for you."

"Anything, your Grace-"

"Call me your good mother." Cersei gave her a calm smile. "How do you feel about Naruto?"

Sansa was caught off guard by the question. "I…what do you mean, your Grace?"

"How do you feel about my son?" Cersei asked again. "I want to know."

"He's…" Sansa bit her lip and nearly jumped when the crowd exploded when the stag-helm unhorsed yet another knight. "He's better than anything I could have imagined-"

"Fight harder!" Robert's roars were heard. Cersei let out a sigh but Sansa started to giggle. The crowd roared along with him as the stag-helm unhorsed three knights within three seconds.

_This is my son! _Robert cheered within his mind. _This is what a King should be like! This is who the King should be! Bahaha! The way he fights is unlike anything I've ever seen!_

Suddenly, five more knights were unhorsed, groaning in pain, writhing on the arena floor. Naruto thought was starting to daze. His vision began to blur and he became droopy. Naruto took a deep breath, feeling the blood flow from his head wound. Naruto was starting feel his breath get heavy. He leaned his head down, resting his palm against the saddle of his horse. He kept his sword up though, to defend himself at a moment's notice, should his opponents decide to charge him. All that remained for him to fight were just three more knights. The Essosi though, finally tossed his broadsword and drew his scimitar, showing off its shiny steel for all to see. With a flick of his wrist though, the sword exploded into green flame, bringing fearful gasps from everyone present.

Naruto's horse flew back, terrified of the flames. Naruto clashed with the ground in a painful thump. The boy pushed the horse off of his body and stood, wobbly-legged and drew his sword once again. The two other knights shot forward, swords in hand. Naruto was dazed and already beginning to lose consciousness. He couldn't lose yet! Naruto dodged the first blade coming in and weaved around the second. With his left hand, he drew two knives from his waist and hurled them with terrifying accuracy, hitting both men from their horses, a knife in their sword arms, rendering them useless in this fight. Naruto turned back to the remaining warrior, the Essosi with a burning sword. Naruto took a deep breath wondering how to deal with something like that.

His horse was horrified of the flames. He was also out of knives. He glared at the man and kept his sword drawn, keeping ready for anything. The flames gutted out though, reverting back to the normal glinting blade that it was. Naruto's eyes widened with immediate surprise and the boy turned on his heels, speeding after one of the horses to level the playing field. He could hear the man rushing after him. Naruto though, as he was running, was tripped by one of the other knights grabbing on to his leg. Naruto collided with the dirt face first, nearly forcing him to remove his helmet. The boy though, fought back against it and kicked the knight, digging his steel soled, leather boots into the man's face, which was unprotected thanks to his no visor sallet. Naruto wiggled from his grip and immediately tried his best to get to a horse without the final opponent catching up to him.

"Now, before I win a good amount of money, I am Thoros of Myr." The man replied with a small smile. "Now, what is your name, Stag-helm?"

"We'll keep my name a secret for now." Naruto replied cheekily.

Thoros rushed forward, his scimitar glinting in the light of the sun as he came closer and closer. Naruto clashed his blade with Thoros, bringing sparks to life. The man swung for the boy, nearly digging the curved weapon down onto Naruto's cranium. The boy dodged, letting the blade cut into his shoulder. Thankfully, the pauldrons did their job and blocked the strike, save for the small dent the scimitar made. Naruto punched Thoros in his gut, surprised to find that the man had a belly much like his father's. Thoros, not really liking what the stag-helm had done, rammed his fist into Naruto's face, launching him away.

Naruto grabbed a sword off the ground, clashing his blade left and right against Thoros, trying his best to keep the man at bay. Thoros was simply more skilled than Naruto and was meeting blow for blow, neither of them getting near to victory. That is, until Thoros let a little opening in his attack. Naruto continued attacking, keeping up his offensive. Thoros struggled against the new, invigorated attacks. Stag-helm wasn't about to give up it seems. Thoros was surprised by Naruto's speed and the strength he put in each attack. Naruto smirked when the Myrman turned his attention to follow after Naruto's blade.

"This ends!" Naruto roared, shooting his hilt around, bashing the pommel against Thoros' jaw. Naruto turned around and with a quick spin, he brought the blade down onto Thoros' neck, knocking him out completely.

* * *

><p>The cheers were thunderous and the cries could still be heard. Naruto was being helped by Bran to remove his armor as fast as possible and get ready for the joust. Bran tossed Naruto's arm braces away in no particular direction and quickly slapped on a pair of steel plate arm braces, locking them in place. Bran looked at Naruto's pauldrons and tightened the lames guarding his upper arm. Naruto though, sadly didn't have a real breastplate made of plate armor, so the boy stuck with his coat of plates, not wanting to make it too obvious that the prince was in the tourney. He took a deep breath and handed Bran his sword, but just when the stag-helm was about to exit from the tent, the flaps moved and in came a warm breeze from the summer winds outside.<p>

"Well, Naruto." Sansa said suddenly, causing Naruto's blood to run cold. "You had to piss? Strange, I didn't know putting on armor was the same as pissing."

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! Again!<strong>

**Review, Review, Review!**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	11. The Lists

**Yo, so here's part one of the joust!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones, but I sure as hell own this plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The Lists<strong>

"Bran, I think it best that you leave." Sansa said with a tone that spoke no argument, using a tone that Bran never heard before. "Now!"

"S-Sansa, I was just, trying to-"

"Save your excuses." Sansa glared. "I sat there, listening to your mother and father giggle and whisper with one another for nearly half an hour! I have never felt so…awkward."

"I just wanted to-"

"No." Sansa glared. "You deserve to be punished."

Naruto's face immediately drenched with sweat. Sansa walked up to him a face filled with evil and anger. She grabbed the boy's shoulders, locking her icy blue eyes with his. Naruto kept staring, unprepared for her. Sansa shot forward, pressing her lips against his. Naruto at first tried to back away, having not kissed Sansa yet. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her tight. They kept up, feeling the air disappear from their lungs. But they immediately pulled away when they heard the flap of the tent open. They both turned to see Bran with a jousting shield and a blank look on his face. No words were said as the three of them stared aimlessly at one another.

Bran sighed and rolled his eyes, dropping his shield on the ground and making a complete turn on his heels. Bran was muttering something, loud enough for them to hear. Sansa looked at Naruto and he at her before they went back to their lip-lock. Once again, they had to pull away as they both heard knights shouting and men running back and forth for the joust.

"I thought you were here to kill me." Naruto laughed nervously. "I suppose I was wrong?"

"I'll kill you if you lose." Sansa laughed. "I know Lady hasn't tasted Prince yet."

"Now, I'm starting to think that I'm beginning to rub off on you." Naruto laughed, leaving the tent.

"I wouldn't say it's a bad thing…oh, wait." Sansa grabbed Naruto. "A knight needs a lady's favor."

She handed the boy a large red and white ribbon from her red hair. The boy gave her a small nod and disappeared into the arena. Sansa watched him leave and took a deep breath to calm her speeding heart. It seems the songs were coming true for her. With a fleet of foot, she appeared back in her seat next to Cersei. The Queen gave Sansa a knowing look and the Stark simply met her gaze, before turning her attention to the Lists. Robert was drinking his wine, sputtering in laughter from a small conversation with Lord Stark. People were beginning to file into the arena once more for the main attraction. The King took a deep breath as the first two knights were called. Jory Cassel was to go against Ser Horas Redwyne first.

A Northman dressed in Stark armor emblazoning the grey direwolf on a field of white. His lance was designed with a spiral color of white and black. Jory took his horse up to his side of the lists with a calm expression wrought across his face. He reached up with his shield arm, pulling his visor down. To the opposite end of the lists, Horas Redwyne was dressed in heraldic mail, bearing the sigil of House Redwyne, a grape cluster on a field of azure. His own lance was painted with a spiraling design of blue on purple. The two men stared at one another ready for the horn.

_On first go, I need to unhorse him._ Jory told himself. _Lord Stark is watching._

_For House Redwyne._ Horas thought. _But such simple Northman. Is this who I'm to go against? Oh well, I guess it is to happen._

The horn blew with a resounding resonance. The two men rushed at each other, their lances, couched and ready. Jory was coming in close, but Horas feigned a block, bringing Jory and him to bring their lances up. The people roared out at their first charge. Sansa watched with a frown. Jory could have easily unhorsed Ser Horas with his eyes closed. But again, the two men rounded the barrier, brought their lances down into the couched position, speeding up ready to meet their targets. Jory pulled his arm back and shot it forward, despite the heavy weight the lance carried. Immediately, Horas was sent flying back in a hailstorm of splinters and shattered wood.

People roared in approval, screaming at both Horas and Jory, some jeers for the Horror of the Arbor, and the rest cheers for the Honor Guard Captain of the Hand. Ser Horas looked down dejectedly and was helped away by two of his squires and his horse, pulled along by a third. Jory rode down towards the end of the barrier, raising his lance towards the sky. A page came forth and called the name of the next knight. Ser something of who really cares, Frey. Jory shook his head and sighed in defeat knowing that defeating a Frey wasn't going to increase his renown.

Upon a black horse, a man of lanky features appeared, clearly nervous about his placement in all of this. In his right hand, a lance bearing the colors of House Frey, light blue spirals with white. On his heraldic mail, he bore the sigil of House Frey, two stone grey towers connected by a bridge over a dark grey field over blue water. A strange sigil for an equally strange house. Jory wondered who he was really about to go against, ready to speak with the fool that decided to knight this boy. The horn was blown, and Jory was beginning to regret not stopping the fight and telling the boy to quite. The Frey was going to be in a world of hurt.

Jory lapped the reins on his horse, launching ahead, bringing his lance to the couched position, waiting for the right moment. Jory thought about ramming the Frey's cock with a lance, but deemed it unnecessary finding that no one would want to breed with Frey anyway. Fighting back the laugh he was about to feel rise up, Jory launched his lance forward, gutting the Frey from his horse, sending the _knight_ from his horse. The boy rolled through the dirt, kicking up a small cloud of dirt, revealing an unconscious knight, laying face down on the lists. Jory pulled the reins, calming his horse and brought his lance upwards, disappointed by his second opponent.

The crowd cheered nevertheless; jousts were the most important feature of the Tourney. The unconscious Frey was dragged away by his squires, also Frey's, and disappeared all together into the Frey tent. Jory nodded his head and sat upon his horse with a bored expression. He was wondering who his next opponent would be. He took a deep breath and watched as a brown strider appeared with a man dressed in light brown armor, almost copper-like. He wore the sigil of House Brune, a bear paw; brown on white, within a double tressure brown. He was a simple looking man, not ugly but not handsome either. He arrived with an equally simple lance, boring colors of simple brown oak.

"Gods, I hope he'll be a challenge." Jory sighed.

* * *

><p>Naruto was messing with his coat of plates, finding it annoying to deal with. Bran tied the braces tightly enough and secured the lames, but his pauldrons were slightly loose from the constant throwing and swinging of his swords and knives. But now, his coat was loose around his waist bringing an annoying uneven feeling to his breeches and the waistline. He was about to roar in frustration until a hand rested on his shoulder. It was massive and seemed to belong to a giant of a man. Naruto turned to see none other than his Father, the King, watching him with utter amusement.<p>

"To think you'd join the tourney under stag-helm." Robert laughed. "You're not as clever as you think yet, Naruto."

"Y-You're not angry with me?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"Angry?!" Robert asked with an incredulous look. "Bahaha! Gods now, child! If it weren't for the prude, Lord Eddard Stark, I'd be hiding beneath my armor and doing the tourney as well, here." Robert tossed the boy a great breastplate.

"Father?" Naruto looked at the piece of metal.

"It's the armor I was intending to use." Robert smiled, resting his hand on Naruto's pauldron covered shoulders. "It's been a long time since I've been able to wear my armor. Your soft-headed uncle, Lancel, actually believed there to be an armor stretcher."

"Armor stretcher?" Naruto deadpanned.

The two burst into laughter, placing their hands on their knees gasping out for breath within seconds. Once they finished, wiped the stray tear from the corner of their eyes and taking deep breaths to calm down. Robert stared at his son while Naruto slapped the armor over his chest. His son was a lot like him and it surprised him to no lengths. Naruto, despite his rather fearful upbringing, still ended up being strong and resilient and Robert felt that there was still time to mend their relationship. Robert nodded at the boy finding there no more words to be spoken and walked away.

"Wait! Father." Naruto called, stopping Robert in his heels.

"Yes, Naruto, what is it?" Robert asked.

"Well…I was wondering…how do I joust when I don't have a lance?" Naruto asked with a sheepish grin.

* * *

><p>Cersei sighed when she realized that Robert was gone. She frowned when thoughts arose; he was drunk, he was in battle-heat watching others fight. Those two together always equaled Robert finding some whore to bed and not be seen until later that night; even at an event like this. She felt her heart break slightly at the implications. After all the work she put in over the last month since Winterfell was for nothing if that was the truth. But in his absence, the bloody tourney had just begun and Cersei didn't know what that could possibly mean until a page asked her to choose which one had won one of the matches.<p>

The Lannister had never felt so open. Her green eyes widened with surprise. _Judge?!_ Cersei thought with an incredulous look on her face. _I am only here to talk with Robert! I didn't even pay attention that well in the melee until Naruto started showing his true fighting skill and even then, saying I paid attention is a stretch!_ Cersei sighed and tried her best to figure out who to choose. She asked the page who did better and who got more strikes. The page looked at her in confusion, not understanding her question, but did his best to piece together what she was saying.

"Oh, if by strikes, erm, then Jory Cassel had won the round-" The page was suddenly interrupted by Cersei's wave of dismissal.

"Go on, then. This Jory Cassel won the round!" Cersei said with a calm tone. "Bring up the next two knights!"

"My Lord Hand, your queen requires your presence." Cersei said trying to sound overly dignified. Sansa gave the queen a look, but Cersei quickly dismissed it as well.

"Your Grace?" Ned asked.

"By the gods; how do I judge a joust?!"

Cersei frowned. That was about twenty minutes ago and now, she was starting to grow impatient with these boring jousts! After everything that Lord Stark told her, Cersei was more critical, focusing her eye on the different matches. Over and over, knights; true, landed and hedge. Over and over, she watched them rush at each other at the same angles, making her wonder if some of these men win their matches by luck or skill. For a moment, she believed that she could win a joust on her own, finding it to be a simple match for simple men in shining armor. How pompous she'd become after judging seven matches.

Suddenly, from the far side, a large man was seen walking up. Cersei trailed her green eyes over to the man, surprised that he wasn't stumbling in every direction or sputtering nonsense. Better yet, she was wondering why he didn't have some nameless whore in his arms. Robert though, did have a wineskin in his hands. Cersei gave him a small smile, expecting him to ignore her, but he brought his hand down, caressing her cheeks down to her chin as he plopped down into the grand chair next to her. Cersei looked at him with wide eyes, slightly afraid to ask where he was.

"Before you ask, I was with Naruto." Robert replied. "The fool didn't even know how to joust, but he was so ready and sure of himself to do it anyway. He didn't even have a bloody lance!"

"Too excited." Cersei facepalmed slowly. "Well, my love, it seems that you didn't indulge in whores."

"I don't need them." Robert replied. "Especially if my Queen waits for me like this. Now, what did I miss?"

"Not much." Cersei replied. "Jory Cassel of Winterfell, unhorsed some no name-"

"Your Grace." Sansa interrupted. "With respect, that man was a Frey…he's a lord, a knight."

"You said he's a Frey?" Cersei looked at her with a look of disgust. "Even worse than a no name. Anyway, Jory then went against Ser Lothor Brune and after three tilts, I decided that Jory won, even if it was by a close shot."

"Tilt?" Robert asked with wide eyes. "You know jousting terms now. By the gods, I've seen it all."

"So far, nothing interesting has happened." Cersei said through clenched teeth. "Jaime is to go up for the next tilt. He's to be going up against this _mysterious_ stag-helm."

"Any bets on who'll win?" Robert asked. "I'll take my chances with the stag-helm. Ser Jaime is overdone."

"I'll match your bet, Robert." Cersei replied with a smirk. "I think skill and experience will defeat luck."

"I guess we'll see."

* * *

><p>Naruto rode up to the end of the barrier, his heart racing within his armor. His breath hitched at the thought of trying to unhorse his uncle, the knight the boy aspired to become. Naruto gripped his annoying Verawood lance, griping at the sheer unnecessary weight. His shield bore no sigil keeping his identity safe and free from the sight of the people and the other contestants. His lance though, sadly bore the colors of House Baratheon; hopefully no one would catch on yet or notice. Naruto watched his uncle come along, draped in the white cloak of the Kingsguard and the shining armor. The man lowered his visor over his face and nodded to the stag-helm.<p>

Naruto watched his uncle knowing that he was great at hiding his movements and feigning attack. Naruto watched the knight unhorse countless other knights with relative ease. Both with a strange skill that kept his opponents falling for the same tricks. Naruto though wasn't about to let the man unhorse him. Naruto gripped the Verawood, specifically choosing it for his joust with Ser Jaime. He wanted to defeat him fast and soon. An immediate unhorsing was going to grant him unbelievable renown as the one to unhorse the Kingslayer after a single tilt. Naruto shook in excitement as the knight took his placement at the opposite end of the lists.

It was a resounding roar. Naruto and Jaime shot forward, dirt and mud flying in their wake as their horses took them ahead. Jaime was the first to bring his lance down, appearing lighter than Naruto's own. The stag-helm lowered his lance and aimed right for Jaime's shield arm, just as Jaime was doing for him. Naruto was going to feign him, just like Jaime was undoubtedly going to do. With the closing space and the seconds passing on, Naruto watched as his vision blurred and time flowed at a painfully slow pace. He could see his uncle getting ready for his strike, surprising the boy by the Lannister's sudden change of tactics. Naruto though wasn't about to let up. The boy shot his arm forward, digging the lance into Jaime's shoulder, shattering the tip of the Verawood lance.

The crowd gasped as Jaime fell back with a lightning pace, a shower of wood chips coming from his chest. Robert and Cersei looked on with wide eyes, never seeing such a move connect with Jaime before. People suddenly began to cheer for stag-helm, but the boy pulled on his reigns stopping his horse mid-length of the arena. He jumped off of his horse and jumped over the barrier, tossing away his helmet, revealing his blond locks and sweaty face. People's eyes were wide at what they saw. The prince was jousting?!

Naruto didn't care about what the people were whispering. He over did his attack and put too much power. Jaime writhed on the arena floor. Naruto cursed, pulling Jaime's arm over. Back at the stands, Robert and Cersei were completely awestruck by what was happening. Robert narrowed his eyes; something wasn't right. Cersei gave him a pleading look and the King himself jumped down for his Kingsguard knight. Barristan Selmy and a few other knights rushed over when they realized something was wrong with Jaime. Naruto was suddenly pushed away by Barristan Selmy. They looked over his body and quickly carried him to the medical tent, finding a large piece of wood embedded in his neck with another sticking out from his armpit. That hit sure did a number on the knight.

The boy's blue eyes watched with fear as the man was carried away. His body cold and his blood barely flowing. The fun in the joust took a dark turn, the joy and the excitement gone. The boy gritted his teeth as his breath began to hitch, finding it harder and harder to breathe. He clenched his fists, trying his best to fight back against the tears already stinging in his eyes. Everyone was staring at him though; he was the man that took down eighteen knights on his own; the man that not only unhorsed, but injured the Kingslayer. It was none other than their prince, Naruto. The smallfolk began to cheer, screaming out Naruto's name, praising him for his skill, completely forgetting that the Kingslayer was and is his uncle. The prince quickly ran off to the medical tent, needing to see if his uncle was to survive. Naruto could only hope that Jaime would live.

But just as he was about to enter the tent, his father pulled him back and began to drag him along. Naruto of course fought back against him, wanting to see his uncle. Robert didn't care and continued to drag him to somewhere the blond didn't care to see. But suddenly, Naruto was spun around on his heels and pressed against a post. Naruto was bloodshot, blabbering, speaking incoherently and Robert had enough of it. He glared at Naruto and picked up the boy's shield, slamming against the prince, getting Naruto's attention. The blond looked at Robert with a look of fear and surprise, clearly shell-shocked with what he'd done. Robert expected this, but smacked Naruto across the face, knocking the fear from Naruto's eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself, Boy!" Robert growled. "Your uncle Jaime has been through worse than this! He isn't going to die, but your chances of winning the joust surely will. Naruto, you have to continue, honor demands it."

"But, U-Uncle J-Jaime…h-he-" Naruto took a moment to take in slow deep breaths. "I-I might h-have-"

"Stop this!" Robert roared. "No future King shall be acting like a child so green he shits grass!"

"W-What…?!" Naruto's eyes widened. "What a-are you talking a-about?!"

"After everything you've been doing, after all that you've been able to fix; you have what it takes to become the next king." Robert told him straight. "This is simply a terrible jousting accident, Naruto! Things like this happen all the bloody time! To be a King, you will deal with things much worse; seven fucking kingdoms, boy, and this is nothing compared to the realm! So get your head on straight and give the people something to believe in; be the honorable, renowned King they want."

"But, it's just a joust!" Naruto replied. "It's not important-"

"Not important?!" Robert looked at Naruto and immediately burst into laughter. "You miss the point of such a thing! A joust is as much politics as being King is! Knights from all over will arrive to show their skill to other lords; to increase their political standing; that is the point of jousting and tourneys! Naruto, all these men have something in common; armor! But you are something else entirely!"

Naruto looked down dejectedly at the implications. He leaned his head against the trunk of the tree and let his arms hang lax.

"Boy, you have done more than what I couldn't have even dreamed to do at your age!" Robert clapped Naruto on his shoulder with a powerful pound. "You defeated eighteen seasoned knights and even defeated Thoros of Myr, who's never lost a melee! You jumped onto a horse and within seconds, defeated the Mountain! Of all the people, **the Mountain**! The smallfolk love you, the lady's adore you and the knights fear you! You have a gift, Naruto! Use it, perform for the people, show them what their future king can offer."

Naruto felt a small rejuvenation within him and immediately felt his arms shake in excitement. His father gave him a small smile and walked away, tossing the boy a different lance, not wanting to impale his next opponents. Naruto caught it, finding the lance to belong to Jaime. Naruto looked back to the tent, watching a small team of silent sisters trail into the tent with boxes and medical supplies. He took a deep breath, whispering a silent prayer to the mother. The boy sighed and ran along, calling Bran's name, bellowing above the noise of the smallfolk. Bran looked down at Naruto to see a new light in the blonds eyes. He rushed from his seat and even jumped off the podium to accompany Naruto.

Sansa took a deep breath to calm her raging nerves. Cersei was no different, the twin of Ser Jaime watched the interaction with a racing heart. Naruto hit too hard. He overestimated his opponent in every way possible. Cersei took a deep breath, placing a hand over her mouth to try and suppress her growing frown. But then, Naruto appeared, a new strong expression his face. Bran arrived next to him, Naruto's horse in tow. Naruto was handed his stag-helm and the boy quickly slid the helm over his head, bringing a powerful roar from the smallfolk.

"Now, for the remaining knights of this tourney, I have something to say." Robert spoke with a bellowing voice. "My son, the Prince, has been participating in secret. Should you come against him, treat him as you would any other opponent. No special treatment is to be given. Ha! Better yet, even give him a bloody challenge!"

_Gods…_Naruto took a deep breath. _I don't need more challenges today._

* * *

><p>Ser Andar Royce, of House Royce, heir of Lord Yohn Royce and Runestone. Filled with Andal blood and pride, he arrived dressed in heraldic mail with overbearing pauldrons covering more than just his shoulders. He bore the sigil of House Royce, black iron studs on a field of bronze bordered by runes. Coming from a family with a hallowed tradition of creating great warriors, Naruto knew that Ser Andar was going to be no different. And if his father's offer of letting knights go all out on him was any indication, these knights will do his father's bidding.<p>

_Great._ Naruto thought. _I have my work cut out for me._

At the lists, Naruto's visor remained up, revealing his face to Ser Andar. The two of them shared a look, as they passed by one another. Naruto sized him up, giving him a quick glare, receiving one as well. Once they reached their ends of the barrier, Naruto eyed his lance. Made of Verawood as well, Ser Andar wasn't going to take chances with Naruto. The honor of House Royce was on the line. Naruto was starting to see the bigger picture in all of this; from the small glances that Ser Andar was giving him to the whispers Lord Baelish was giving to Lord Renly and Lord Stark. Everything was a game, everything was a piece in a puzzle.

Naruto gripped his lance and locked eyes with the knight. Pulling his horse around the barrier, Naruto let loose his held breath taking off at the sound of the horn. Ser Andar Royce closed in, looking akin to a bronze blur. He could see the knight pull back his arm, bringing more to his couched lance, but Naruto was going to make sure that the man didn't connect. He was going to make sure that no one after him connects. He was going to give all of them the power and the pain of the seven hells combined!

"Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, we'll introduce someone who I find to be one of my favorite characters.<strong>

**Ser Loras Tyrell, the Knight of Flowers**

**Please, please, please Review you guys**

**I really need those reviews**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	12. Selmy and Tyrell

**Yo! Wassup guys!**

**Hey, I don't want to sound rude or anything, but please, I'm begging you to leave a review.  
>Like I've probably said before, I do this for you guys, I do this for all of you.<br>Please guys, getting reviews give me more satisfaction than a thousand follows and favorites**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Game of Thrones or good music**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Selmy and Tyrell<strong>

Naruto shot his arm forward. In the Royal Box, Myrcella and Tommen were crying out their brother's name, cheering him on. Sansa rose to her feet, a bright blush on her face, her hands clasped together. She was shaking in her seat the entire time. She didn't care if Naruto won at this point; all she cared about was his safety. She looked over to Cersei, seeing her look of deep worry spread across her face as well. The Queen, while having a definite better understanding of the joust, wasn't all too happy with Roberts blatant disregard for her sons life, especially after the accident with Jaime. Cersei wanted to see her brother, but no one was allowing anyone but silent sisters and Grand Maester Pycelle.

Cersei watched with utter fear. Naruto was closing in but so was his opponent. They were near, their lances nearly clashing like swords. But Cersei felt her lips tug. A loud pound followed by a hailstorm of splinters and wood brought forth the victory that Cersei hoped for. The knight was sent flying back, dust in his wake and a giant dent in his breastplate. The knight collided with the ground in a painful heap, groaning in pain, blood sputtering from his mouth. Naruto pulled on the reins and raised the remainder of his lance to the air, giving Sansa the biggest smile possible. It was then that Sansa saw it.

The ribbon, the bright red and white ribbon, was wrapped tightly to the base of his lance; waving in the wind, giving him a heroic hue. The sun glinted off of his armor, shining for all to see. Sansa shot to her feet, clapping, screaming out Naruto's name, her blush never leaving her face. The Prince bowed his head and his visor, untying the ribbon and wrapping around another lance. Bran disposed of the half-lance in the best way he could; he tossed it away, no location really decided. The Stark handed Naruto the lance and gave him a nod of good luck. So far, Naruto has been unstoppable.

He unhorsed Ser Andar Royce after a single tilt; unhorsed Lord Bryce Caron; unhorsed Ser Hugh of the Vale; unhorsed Ser Balon Swann; unhorsed Ser Brynden Oakheart; unhorsed Ser Adien Hunt; and now, the boy was beginning to intimidate many of the knights. Robert was excited beyond belief. To see his son defeat six knights in a row, all in the first tilts, was beyond what he could have imagined. Naruto was rousing the crowd, with everyone loving his showmanship. Better yet, Naruto learned that Jaime had been transferred from the simple tent to the healing house in the Great Sept of Baelor, but he is expected to live with little to no change in physical strength or appearance.

Robert gave his son a look and stood to his feet, calming the cheering people and their cries of adoration. The semi-finals were to begin.

"These recent jousts haven't been a good enough challenge for my son!" Robert exclaims. "For the next joust, Ser Barristan Selmy. How would you like to take a chance at knocking my son from his high horse?"

"It would be an honor, your Grace." Ser Barristan bowed his head.

_Oh fuck me._ Naruto took a deep breath._ I'm starting to get real tired...I'm also getting really hungry…this isn't good. I…really need…a break._

Naruto shivered, fighting back a yawn to the best of his abilities. Ser Barristan Selmy rode along, his golden armor and white cloak flowing behind him. The man carried along with him an air of power that intimidated Naruto. Even in passing, the man always amazed Naruto in ways Jaime never could, despite the pedestal that the prince put his uncle on. He once overheard his uncle say that Ser Barristan was a painter; a painter who only used the color red. The boy couldn't believe that his father was going to pit him against that monster of a man. Naruto rode ahead to the end of the barrier, finally felling tired from everything he's done already. His strength was waning and he could feel himself about to lose the joust.

He had only two more opponents left to face; Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Loras Tyrell. The knights that Naruto didn't go against were unhorsed by Ser Loras Tyrell, with none of them making it to the second tilt. In the joust alone, Loras defeated almost as many as Naruto did, with him and Ser Barristan going at each other to get to first place. Naruto was horrified of going against the Tyrell all the same. He'd heard stories of his skill, his ability crush any and all in a joust. Naruto even remembered hearing that Ser Loras even unhorsed Lord Jason Mallister, a renowned fighter and jouster, in a vicious display of strength, speed and skill. No one ever thought that a man can fly that far.

Naruto turned his attention to the older man in front of him to see Ser Barristan had a great white and gold colored lance. He looked imposing to say the least. Ser Barristan gave Naruto a look that said to give up. Either that or the knight was simply trying to goad the prince. Naruto shivered in his armor. Ser Barristan was no joke, far from a joke. Naruto was just as his father put it, a boy so green he shits grass. So to find that he's going against this man made Naruto's blood cold. He still needed to keep his promise. He needed to keep up. He was wearing Sansa's favor, his father was watching, his mother was watching. Everyone was bloody watching.

The page walked up to the podium, howling about four tilts in the semi-finals for the joust, with one match being Naruto against Ser Barristan and Ser Loras against Ser Gregor Clegane. Naruto sighed, the giant was still alright despite the sword that Naruto dug into his face. Naruto was going to watch carefully after this match. Ser Loras was probably going to defeat the Mountain, but if not, Naruto was going to have to hope to the gods to make him lose this match and save him from the trouble of getting killed. Neither of which were probably unlikely, but who was to think he'd defeat the Mountain in the melee.

_Four tilts._ Naruto took a deep breath. _Unless I unhorse him. Four bloody tilts. I'm going to die. I can't do this._

Naruto led his horse over to the end of the barrier, keeping his lance steady and his stomach grumbling. Naruto was excited. His armor was strapped tightly and his pauldrons were wrapped wonderfully and comfortably. His shield, shattered after the first tilt with Ser Andar, decided to use a shield bearing the Baratheon crowned stag on a field of yellow. Naruto pulled his visor down, covering his face from view. Ser Barristan nodded to the king before turning his face to the prince at the other end. A squire ran up to him and handed the knight his helmet. Ser Barristan slid the piece over his head, setting the straps. The knight nodded to Naruto as well as the page raised the horn to his lips.

_I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this._ Naruto repeated over and over. _I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this._

With a heavy resonance, the horn echoed in their helms. Naruto's heart stopped but his horse took off. Naruto lowered his lance but Ser Barristan was not. Naruto's eyes widened at the man, he was not taking him seriously. Naruto glared, narrowing his eyes immediately. The boy kept his stance, kept his pace, he needed to. Ser Barristan though, still deigned from lowering his lance. The prince shook his head, his heart racing in his chest. He was going to get a free hit on the knight. He was going to hit Ser Barristan with a perfect bulls-eye. Nothing was going to stop him. Nothing.

* * *

><p>Cersei's jaw fell. She shot to her feet, her hands to her face; body shaking. Blood rushed through her veins, filling her with fright. She looked over to Sansa to see her no different. But to see her husband, sitting like it was nothing, nearly made the queen go mad. She had half a mind to rush down to the arena, but after receiving a look from Robert, the woman simply collapsed back into her seat. The joust wasn't over; this was but the first tilt. Naruto wasn't unhorsed. Not yet.<p>

Down in the arena though, Naruto was finding it hard to catch his breath. That hit did more than just a number on him. The boy was about to pull around for the next tilt, only to finally realize that he'd dropped his lance. Everything was doubled to him. His head pounded and his heart was stomping into his chest. Naruto couldn't breathe. His hands tightened around the reigns, trying his best to stay steady. The smallfolk though began to cheer Ser Barristan's name, just like they always did when he jousted. Naruto took slow deep breaths. With his free lance-arm, he removed his helm, letting his sweat covered locks free from their prison. His eyes were shut and the sun beat down on his tanned skin. Suddenly, Bran appeared with his lance, and a smile on his face.

"Try again." Bran said. "Ser Barristan feigned you at the last second. He caught you slipping and he took the chance."

"A-Any…ideas…?" Naruto said in between gasps. "It's r-really…hard to breathe…right now…"

"Feign back." Bran replied. "Do what you did with Ser Jaime. Just…not the same way. Ser Barristan isn't underestimating you, Naruto. He's trying to figure you out. Don't fall for his trick again or he might successfully unhorse you this next tilt. Even if you lose, Naruto, you're already loved-"

"Doesn't matter, Bran." Naruto replied hoarsely. "L-Look, I'm already…fine…"

"Just remember, no one will think otherwise if you pull out…" Bran handed the boy his dropped helmet, giving Naruto a worried look. "Good luck."

"I don't need luck…" Naruto laughed.

The boy shut his eyes, taking slow breaths, letting the sun warm his face. He gulped softly and tried to lower his visor. He'd never been hit like that before. This entire time he'd been doing this, he'd never felt something like that. Naruto trotted up to the barrier and glared at Ser Barristan, his visor no longer going down on its own. The boy tightened his grip on both reins and lance. He wasn't going to fall for anything Ser Barristan might have in store for him. Even if Naruto was to lose three of the tilts, if he unhorsed the knight on the final tilt, Naruto would cement his victory. It would be better for him to unhorse him now. If only it were that simple.

* * *

><p>Two tilts later, Naruto was barely holding on. Blood coursed from his mouth in small cascading trickle. The boy was looking more like a disgusting, mangled piece of meat. But he wasn't about to let up yet. Sure his armor had at three massive dents in it, but Naruto was still kicking, still ready to put up a fight. He pulled his helmet off and tossed it aside. This was the final tilt and everything was on the line. The boy struggled up to the lists, a pained look on his face; the blood already beginning to crust across his cheek and chin. His hair clung to his skin, sweat pouring down his cheeks. He could taste the iron and the sweat. Naruto was disgusted. He needed to win this. He didn't want everything he'd done to look like a fluke.<p>

Naruto took a deep breath, bouncing in his saddle, heart still racing. His heart couldn't take it. He was about to lose to the knight. His arms were weak, bones broken in some places. The armor was starting to make no difference to the hits. Naruto didn't know what to do. He was terrified of Ser Barristan. None of his hits were connecting, none of his hits were even coming close to the untouchable knight. Ser Barristan though kept his honor and didn't once look smug nor did he goad the prince. If anything, the knight was amazed with his resilience to pain; pain that he himself wouldn't ever dream of taking three times over.

It was no matter; he was going to defeat the prince anyway. Naruto was proving to be a challenge with the only way of winning was removing him from his horse; it was beyond probable that the prince would be able to do that. Ser Barristan thought that the boy was about to quit, but Naruto simply gave Ser Barristan a look before taking his position at the end of the lists. Naruto wasn't going to give up and Ser Barristan was beginning to think the boy was suicidal. But as before, it was no matter; if the prince wanted to get tossed around and pounded like raw beef; it was his own prerogative.

Naruto wasn't going to hold back anymore. Blood was coming from all parts of his torso and Naruto could hardly breathe. This was it. No more holding back. Blood coursed from his head-wound, filling his body with unimaginable power. His once blue eyes darkened into a purple hue, energy filling his arms and his chest. Ser Barristan thankfully didn't notice. Naruto glared taking a few slow, heavy breathes, his lungs beginning to heal and his bones locking back to place. It was then that Ser Barristan looked worriedly at the boy. Naruto gripped his lance, cracking the Verawood, making a mold to his own grip. But once the boy looked back up, the knight gasped in surprise, not expecting the look the boy held.

With a resounding howl, the horn blew and to Naruto, nothing else existed. It was only him and Ser Barristan. Ser Barristan and him. Nothing more; nothing less. The cheers were drowned out and the clomping hooves beat with his own heart. Naruto lowered his lance, bringing the lance over the barrier. Once again, Ser Barristan kept his lance up. No more was the boy going to take his tricks. Naruto gritted his teeth, gripping the lance with all of his strength. There was nothing he could see, none save for the knight rushing for him. Naruto's purple eyes darkened for a moment, bleeding into red. He shot his arm forward, all the strength he had, placed into one strike.

The only thing that registered was a slow, clap. A slow, repetitive clap. It was muffled, silent, almost like it didn't exist. Color began to arrive, slowly filling his eyes with the wondrousness of the sun above. It was bright, filling his eyes with a painful tinge. The boy squinted, hiding his sensitive irides from the luminous rays. It was then that he realized that he was laying on his horse, hand still on his lance and his reins. But it wasn't the sun beating into his eyes. It was a man's armor. His now blue eyes trailed up nervously to see a man dressed in the most beautiful armor he'd ever seen. His eyes moved further up to see a man with the most handsome features he'd ever seen.

Hair, long and brown, flowing in the wind, almost like an angel of the Seven. The man leaned over and lifted Naruto from his saddle, undoing his grip on his lance and with a strength that Naruto didn't know someone so pretty could muster. Naruto was moved with a gracious ease from his horse to the next and rested his body against the knight in shining armor. Naruto tried his best to take in the world around him. His heart raced; did he win? Naruto asked out, although it was hoarse and scratched. He rested his body against the knight, hoping he'd answer.

"You did, Prince Naruto." The man replied; his voice sounding like the sweet songs of the birds in the summer. "You unhorsed Ser Barristan."

"H-How…" Naruto whispered, shutting his eyes.

"In a shower of splinters and a whirlwind of wood, Ser Barristan was unhorsed. The bards will be singing songs of your victory." The knight said. "He's unconscious right now thanks to that last hit you did to him."

"S-Sansa…" Naruto whispered. "Tell her…I won…Sansa…tell her…"

The knight smiled softly and trotted slowly through the lists, carrying the sleeping prince on his back. People gasped at who the knight was though. He arrived for the semi-finals, the third son of Lord Mace Tyrell and Alerie Hightower, bearing his personal coat of arms; three golden roses on a field of green. He was none other than Ser Loras Tyrell, the Knight of Flowers. He rode with a small smile on his face and a bouquet of roses. His eyes though, never left the form of Lord Renly Baratheon. Suddenly, a small tapping sound was heard and he came to find a girl resting her palms on the railing, staring at the sleeping prince with worried eyes.

"My Lady…" Ser Loras held out his hand, giving her the bouquet. "I'm sure that the Prince would have wanted to give you these."

Sansa's face went hot. Ser Loras was graceful and rode Naruto over to the Silent Sisters waiting at the other end of the lists. People were cheering him on, the ladies swooned at his beauty and chivalry. He saved a small glance at Renly before sliding his helm over his head. Ser Loras was going up against the Mountain and he needed to get serious. The Mountain destroyed all of his opponents, annihilated each and every one, leaving no one to survive. The only one so far to defeat the Mountain in anything in this long, long day, was Naruto when he dug his blade into the Mountain's face.

Ser Loras smirked beneath his helm, riding over to his end of the lists looking as beautiful just as he was dangerous. A squire arrived to his side, handing him a gold and green lance. Loras raised his hand, rousing the crowd. People screamed and some women fainted. He didn't even have to say much. But those gasps of adoration were replaced with fearful gulps were heard. The happiness that once took hold of the arena, dissipated completely. It was like a dark, heavy pressure, holding him down. Ser Loras didn't care though and kept his lance steady. This was one of the greatest opponents he'd have to face. Ser Loras smirked beneath his helm.

The Mountain used a male horse for its strength to carry him and his monstrous weight. Whereas, the Tyrell, he used a female horse, speed and agility without sacrificing grace. But the knight had a little secret though; his horse was in heat. He was going to use that to his advantage. The Mountain may be strong, but to Loras, he was but a brutish creature with little brains. A brute can always be outsmarted and definitely outplayed. Loras smirked when the Mountain's horse was already displaying signs of sensing his mount and her state.

The Mountain was in an unbelievably angry state for some reason. His great-helm snapped shut, his angry face still visible. He growled like a rabid animal and rode up to the barrier, shaking in his armor. His rage was becoming unbearable. He raced forward anyway, without the horn blow. Loras' eyes shot from his head. People gasped and jumped to their feet, running to try and stop the Clegane. The knight though didn't care and shot forward as well, bringing his lance down to face the Mountain that Rides. They blitzed forward, dirt and mud running across in their wakes. The Mountain was too large and couldn't bring his lance around to face the Tyrell completely. Not only that, but his horse was being irritable. Loras had the upper hand and smashed his lance into the massive target with no remorse.

* * *

><p>"Naruto?" Sansa's voice echoed into his ears.<p>

The prince couldn't see anything. It was dark as night. He reached out for her, but she wasn't there for him. He gritted his teeth, looking for her. She was close and he knew it. She called him again. Whispering his name with a soft tone to it. Her breath tickled against his earlobes. But it was still too dark. She kept whispering his name, calling his name, but soon enough, she screamed his name. Fear ran up and down his body. Her screams shook him, bringing the darkness from his eyes. Energy grew within his body as his anger piqued.

Naruto stood, an vile look on his face; his eyes filling with a heinous luminescence. There was blood still on his face. Naruto was frozen; staring at the man in front of him. The man was none other than Sasuke. Naruto was angry, his eyes burning with pain. Nonetheless, neither of them talked, their eyes simply locked. Unbeknownst to Naruto, his irides were a blaze with fire and blood; his pupils were slits. Naruto glared, energy exploding around him. He was surrounded in a strange bubbly red aura. It scared him, but his rage was too powerful. Even stranger though, the man in front of him was completely unmoved, finding Naruto not intimidating in the least.

"Naruto…" The man whispered.

"What." The prince hissed. "Where am I?! I need to see Sansa!"

"What you need to do, is to calm down." The Uchiha said in the same monotonous tone. "Your powers are not ready. Your body is not ready for this strain you're putting on it. It's not mature-"

"What in seven hells are you on about?!" Naruto roared. "Why am I here again?! Where is Sansa?!"

His power exploded in all directions, covering the entire world in a dark bloody hue. And yet, the man was still unaffected. He merely sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. Naruto though continued channeling his powers, sending it in all directions, cracking the world around him. But before the reality could shatter, Naruto's powers shot back into his body. His eyes were still filled with fire and blood and an indomitable rage settling. His breaths were heavy and hot, small flickers of flames igniting. He dug his fingernails into his palms, blood pouring.

"Naruto." He said once more. "Take a breath. Stop and think. You're starting to get too out of hand! Control your-"

"Help me, Sasuke." Naruto pleaded. His tone taking a drastic change. "I can't control this power! It's too much for me! Take it, please!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke bellowed, freezing Naruto where he stood. "A rose will crumble beneath a mountain!"

"Stop this!" Naruto shouted, bringing his slashed, blood covered hands to his pounding head. "Stop this!"

"Save the rose!" Sasuke replied; his onyx eyes turning into the sharingan. "Save the fucking rose!"

"Shut up!" Naruto cried. "Just shut the hell up!"

* * *

><p>Naruto's power exploded outwards. Blood red energy tore through the world, crushing the reality of the dream. Sasuke was seen shaking his head. But before long, he vanished, along with the bright light of the dream. Naruto shot his eyes open to reveal six Silent Sisters looking at him with wide eyes. Naruto shot to his feet, pushing the pious women from his way. No apologies were said as he sped as fast as he could from the tent. Naruto took a look at a few knights talking with one another and dashed for them, wrenching a greatsword from one of their hands. One of them was about to retaliate, but Naruto glared at the knight, turning the man away. Naruto growled and took off as fast as he could. Energy burning off his legs.<p>

Naruto saw the knight, laying on the ground, a headless black horse lying on the lists. The Mountain was howling, roaring in a rabid anger. Loras raised his visor, giving the giant of a man a pleading look. The Mountain though was still about to swing his greatsword down.

"Stay your sword!" Naruto bellowed, clashing his sword with the Mountain's. "Watch yourself, Ser!"

The Mountain was surprised. Naruto was holding his own against his strength. His blue eyes were filled with a new fury, a new anger. The Mountain gritted his teeth put pulled away, stinging sparks in all directions. The Mountain roared in frustration, hurling his sword to the ground, stomping along. The crowd parted giving the giant man leave. Naruto held his defensive position a little longer before tossing it away and pulling the knight to his feet. He gave Ser Loras a nod, no words were shared. An awkward air surrounded the arena, smallfolk and the nobles alike were in awe of what they saw.

"Y-You saved my life…" Ser Loras said.

"I know…" Naruto took a deep breath.

"Victory is yours, My Prince." Ser Loras bowed. "I submit."

Naruto looked surprised. But thankfully, his father didn't care much and shot to his feet, clapping, roaring out Naruto's name. The smallfolk immediately joined in, crying out his name like a chant. But to set his point, Ser Loras shot up and took Naruto's hand, shooting it up to the air. Sansa shot to her feet, clapping with the bouquet of flowers held tightly. Sansa's blue eyes locked with Naruto's, her lips tugging the longer she stared at him. Cersei couldn't help but breaking into the biggest smile she's ever felt grace her features. She couldn't believe that he could survive a fall from a tower and now, three head on hits from Ser Barristan Selmy. She was overwhelmed with joy.

"Now, Prince Naruto." Robert called out, silencing the entire crowd. "What do you-"

"First…" Naruto walked from the arena stealing a crown of flowers from one of the pages and walked up the stands. Bran ran up to him and began to undo the laces and the straps to his braces. The young Stark was fast, quick and efficient, surprising a lot that a boy that small and young could be a good squire. Naruto though rushed over to Sansa, a playful look in his eyes. "I'll be naming Sansa Stark…my Queen of Love and Beauty."

"And before you ask…" Naruto smiled. "So many gold dragons…sixty-thousand in total…I'm already rich."

The boy began to walk off with Sansa in tow. She blushed but followed anyway. Naruto called out a nonchalant order to Bran and the young Stark took off. The King looked confused, he walked down the steps with Cersei following close behind. They called out to him, but the boy simply ignored them and continued on to the stairs. His parents were getting closer and Naruto really wanted to get out of there and get some food. There was a good tavern that served amazing kidney pie-

"Naruto, boy!" Robert roared. "We're trying to know what you want to do with the money."

"Hold on." Naruto lifted Sansa and carefully placed the girl on the back of a horse and soon enough he joined on. "Mother, Father."

"Donate it to the orphanage in Flea Bottom; better yet, give it to the poor." Naruto smiled. "I have no need for this money."

As the two rode off, all they could hear was the pounding cheer of hundreds of men and women. Naruto smiled as the girl's arms wrapped around his surprising, completely healed torso. She leaned her head into his back and shut her eyes.

_This is definitely better than the songs._ Sansa thought. _Nothing can ever ruin this. Nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody hell...this took me forever to write.<br>So for those who were a bit confused with Naruto in his dream world  
>his powers are like the remnants of the Kyuubi's chakra<br>filled with anger, hatred and malice, and it kinda makes him clingy  
>Also, I mean...Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark) has such a perfect voice<br>_Truthfully, I'd be screaming out for her if I saw a man staring at me instead of a sexy redheaded girl  
><em>_It's my preference, I guess_  
><strong>

**Anyway, this tourney arc (I guess you can call it that) is over and we're  
>getting close to the breaking point you guys<br>I really can't wait to write a certain scene that's coming real soon  
>and there's going to be a very, very painful twist to it<br>aren't you excited?  
><strong>

**Well, please Review you guys! I really, really want them reviews**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	13. There Is a Truth to Everything

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**Thank you for all of the reviews you guys  
>I really, really loved them<strong>

**Just to let you know, I'm introducing an important OC in this chapter that'll play a pivotal role in the future. Not only that, but this chapter is also a plot key that'll propel this fic forward. I'll still be following canon (loosely) but certain things will occur.**

**Oh, and another thing, I know many of you will be wondering, but Robert hasn't let Naruto's new title of heir get out to public knowledge. Not yet at least. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Game of Thrones or a worthy GPA**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: There Is a Truth to Everything<strong>

Joffrey was alone.

The boy scowled at the city below, wanting the noise of the people to drown everything out. He gripped the railing, feeling his ears bleed. He growled, roaring in frustration. Turning to face his door, he could hear the muffled sound of the three direwolves playing with his _family_. He could hear them laughing together, along with Sansa and the other Stark children. He could hear the direwolves trampling over each other, yelping and barking with _joy_.

Something Joffrey didn't want the pleasure of having.

He wanted the Throne. He wanted to be King. A birthright to him as the first born child, he wanted the throne now. His brother, Naruto running back and forth, doing things for the smallfolk and the disgusting poor made Joffrey sick. If anything, royalty shouldn't be doing something for the poor, the poor should be working for the Royals. They were nothing but wastes of space and food. Joffrey frowned. The poor claiming to have no jobs to pay for food are the reason there's no food; they're not working in the fields to grow it!

Joffrey was alone.

He had no one to confide with, no one to speak with. Even the Hound turned into a sick, sad, pitiful man. He rarely spoke and drank wine over and over again. Sure his sword arm was still in use, and sure a shield was permanently strapped to his left arm due to his lack of a hand. Joffrey looked in disgust. The Hound sure fought harder and with more rage but he was too depressed. The eldest prince felt that he couldn't put him down any further or the man might end up killing himself.

Something Joffrey wasn't planning on happening any time soon.

Joffrey though, was awaiting some in depth description of the entire tourney. He wanted to know something specific about his brother. Joffrey wanted that boy to show off his powers so badly. He wanted the Faith of the Seven, the High Septon, even the superstitious dogs of the North to witness Naruto's powers so the power of Seven Kingdoms would be aimed at the boy alone. He wanted him to be labeled a freak. Joffrey could already see the firestorm that will befall his younger brother. A smirk began to play on his face, curling his lips, knowing that he was going to revel in his brother's agony.

Joffrey was a King. Joffrey was born to be King.

He smiled, the anger and the irritation gone. He turned on his heels and rested his back against the guard railing of his balcony overlooking the city. He was silent and didn't dare make a noise, save for the ragged breaths. He could still hear the direwolves playing in the other room. He clenched his fists, shaking with a small feeling of hurt burn within him. He tried all the time to bring his parents together like that, but throw in barbarians from the North and the two were finally acting like a husband and a wife?! Joffrey took a deep breath and let his head feel the cool, warm, summer winds of the South.

He is a King. He is born to be King.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard from the same room that the direwolves were in. Joffrey shot forward, grabbing a sword. He threw the door open, charging into the hallway, sword drawn and an angry look on his face. Joffrey walked down the hall, sheathing his weapon. Now his good feeling gone, he took a deep breath and stomped down the hall towards the source of the noise. His parents personal chambers were guarded by Ser Meryn Trant and Ser Jaime Lannister. Joffrey walked up to them, a pompous aura about him. Jaime frowned at Joffrey but moved aside anyway, as did Ser Meryn.

The door opened to reveal King Robert and Cersei on the floor with Lady, Summer and Nymeria on top of them, licking them head to toe. Naruto sat on the bed frame with Sansa in his arms, the two of them laughing at the scene. Robert tried to stop Summer and his unending attack, but the direwolf was unrelenting. Cersei's hair braids were undone and a powerful laugh was escaping her lips as Lady assaulted her with the same treatment as Robert. Joffrey was so disgusted. Getting covered in the slobber of dogs was unbecoming of a true King and Queen. Joffrey shook his head, aghast with the way his parents were acting.

"Oh, dearest brother." Naruto called with a bright smile. "How kind of you to join us!"

"I'm going back to my room." Joffrey replied, turning on his heels. He pressed on the door, but the door wouldn't budge. The boy started pounding on the door, begging the Kingsguard knights stationed outside to set him free, but neither of them would answer to the boy; he wasn't King yet. Joffrey sighed and turned around, gripping the hilt of his weapon, agitated beyond belief. To think waking up was to three giant dogs hooping and barking in _joy_ was unsettling, he was locked in a room with the people he hated most in the world and with his least favorite animal. So, he was agitated.

"Lady." Naruto smiled. "Give him a nice welcome!"

Cersei shot up and grabbed her two youngest and held them tight while Lady shot over, her tongue hanging from her jaw. Lady was too fast for Joffrey and the boy was smashed against the door by the massive wolf, kisses were given, covering Joffrey's face in nothing but slobber and saliva. The boy roared in disgust, crying out for Lady to stop, but hearing Sansa and Naruto's laughter only goaded her on and to hear Cersei's laughter simply told Lady that she should continue what she was doing. She didn't know what was going on, but went along with it.

Lady didn't expect a fist to fly into her face.

Joffrey was huffing and puffing, crying out, screaming in anger. The laughter stopped though and the good feeling in the room was immediately washed out. Lady whimpered back to Cersei, growling softly at Joffrey. Summer and Nymeria took up defensive positions next to their litter-mate and barred their teeth at Joffrey; especially Nymeria. Naruto stood from his seat on the bed frame and rolled his eyes, rubbing his hands against Summer and Nymeria's ears trying to calm them down. They whined and looked to Naruto with pleading eyes, but the boy shook his head and pointed to his parents.

"Joffrey, what is your problem?" Naruto asked. "Why are you so hateful of everyone?"

Joff though, didn't even meet Naruto's eyes. He didn't even dare to open his mouth.

"Joffrey, for the love of the Seven, please, let us talk to you." Naruto held out his hand.

Naruto actually thought that Joffrey would take it, but the boy in question slapped Naruto's hand out of the way and turned to give his brother a sickening glare.

"I don't need _your_ help." Joffrey spat. "Why don't you leave me alone and stay with your bitch-mate-"

Naruto rammed Joffrey into the door behind him, crushing the door, sending cracks in all directions. Cersei and Robert shot to their feet, ready to intervene. Naruto though, raised a hand and his parents simply stood down.

"I could care less what you say about me, Joffrey." Naruto replied. "But don't you dare speak about Sansa that way."

"You don't scare me." Joffrey spat once more.

"Not yet I don't." Naruto replied with a dark undertone. "If you want to leave, fine. We were all jesting and you decided to take things too far. Leave, Joffrey. Leave!"

The door behind him opened and Joffrey fell back, stumbling over his own weight. Naruto was seething and Sansa could feel it all the way from the bed frame. Joffrey could be heard shouting incoherently, raging, almost screaming. Naruto was no different; he was on the verge of exploding at the first person to open their mouths at him. He took breath after breath, slowing his pace with each second. He clenched his fists feeling sweat build on his forehead. Naruto shook his head and walked off, not even acknowledging his uncle Jaime.

With Joffrey heading down the hall, Naruto walked down the opposite direction. He hunched his shoulders and walked off with no direction decided. Naruto hobbled down the stairs, his boots clacking against the stone stairs. His sigh of defeat echoed in the empty halls. It has been three days since the Hand's Tourney. Naruto shook his head. That was a strange and yet, informative experience. Naruto learned that food was his greatest friend after prolonged fights. Others would like rest, but Naruto would prefer food over all. Rest can wait. Naruto was pretty sure that he'd rather have food than rest. Food did sound good.

The boy stopped in his steps. Food.

Oh what the boy could do with some-_ Hey. I'm the damned prince! I can go and order food in the Great Hall whenever I bloody please!_ Naruto smiled brightly, all memory of the heinous interaction he had with Joffrey completely forgotten. His beaming smile fell when a rumble echoed from within his gut, even rippling his simple tunic. Naruto deadpanned, realizing that he'd been with his family since he woke up. He needed to eat soon. Naruto rushed as fast as he can, running through the halls and crashing into the Great Hall; a place where feasts were held and where servants usually ate.

Usually, his entire family would have food brought up to them and have taste testers ruin the beauty of the food. Naruto shook his head; if only his family would take the time to come around here other than when they're forced to. The prince entered the Great Hall and greeted the various servants as he passed them by. Many of them were still amazed with the great feats he did during the tourney and congratulated him with friendly pats on his back. Naruto grabbed a plate of bacon, potato and a few sprinkles of goat cheese. Not entirely sure how any of it would taste, having normally eaten kidney pie like most servants would. Naruto was among them, treated them no different than he did nobility.

He sighed, thinking onto his normal meals of kidney pie and then the more than occasional lamprey pie. The prince dozed out, thinking on his various eating adventures and completely lost track of the people surrounding him, wanting to know more about his joust from his perspective. Naruto though, finally snapped to reality due to the smell of gruel in an oxen-horn tankard. He smiled at the servant who dropped the tankard for him and relished in the warmth that the milk had as it slid down his throat. Oats boiled in milk and cooled into a warm drink was perfect to go with his breakfast. If a noble were to see his prince drinking peasant drink and eating peasant food, someone would question Naruto's cleanliness.

It was no matter though. Naruto slammed his empty tankard down and began to eat his breakfast, all the while sputtering out the in-depth details of his tourney. They gasped and roared with applause; they were very animated with how they felt about Naruto's performance, many of them saying the Knight of Flowers was simply too scared to be going against the Great Naruto Baratheon. Naruto blushed at the title. It was new to him, but Naruto took it in stride, feeling his lips tug into a bigger and bigger smile, nearly splitting his face in half. As the people began to disperse, there was a young woman about two years older than Naruto that took a seat next to him.

Dressed in kitchen-maiden clothing, she looked like nothing more than just a peasant working in the castle. But she was more than that. She had a head of brunette hair, tied into a pony-tail with black ribbon. There was dirt on her forehead and a few dirt marks on her cheek, but other than that, she was clean. She was a pretty girl, not too gorgeous but not too ugly either. She was just in between. Her name is Mayra Waters, a bastard of some lord, Naruto couldn't remember. That wasn't all though, she was also his first crush. She smiled at Naruto and sat on the table instead of the seat, her smile never leaving her face. She rested her arms in her lap, finding it hard to find the words to say.

"Mayra." Naruto smiled. "Good morning?"

"I guess you can say that…" Mayra sighed and looked away. "So I heard that you were to marry the daughter of Lord Stark."

"I wondering when you'd say something." Naruto sighed and placed his hands on the table. "I've been here almost a week…"

"I was…" Mayra took a deep breath and sighed. "I was too busy working to see you."

"You probably hate me, don't you?" Naruto asked.

"N-No!" She replied, her eyes widening. "It was bound to happen…someday…I just didn't think it would happen so soon after we, you know…"

"Things came up in the North." Naruto looked away, unable to look her in the eyes. "Well…I have to go, Mayra. I hope I see you again soon."

Mayra was about to call him back, but after a quick glance at his empty plate and two empty tankards, the girl took a deep breath and sighed, a bright smile on her face. She stood and took his plates and tankards, not once complaining and headed towards the kitchen. Mayra placed the plates and the tankards in the wash bucket, scrubbing away the remnants of Naruto's breakfast, despite there being very little left behind. She took a deep breath trying to calm her raging heart. To think that Naruto would heal back to his normal features despite the beating he received from the tourney, only made her adoration for the prince grow. She dropped the plate into the bubbly water and rested her hands against rim of the wash bucket.

_To think he'd go off and get betrothed._ Mayra leaned back, her brown eyes shimmering. _Two months after__ I gave him my maidenhood…I was such a fool._

* * *

><p>Naruto walked through the halls of the castle, wanting to find something to interest him. So far, there was nothing. The halls were empty. Hand maidens and servants weren't populating the halls. Guards weren't guarding the main foyer and there wasn't even the slightest of sounds through these halls. Naruto trailed down the stone stairs and headed for the one place that he knew someone would definitely be; the Tower of the Hand. The boy was in no hurry and simply walked with no care in his steps. His father was off somewhere, most likely talking with Joffrey, beating Joffrey or playing with direwolves. Arya should be having her dancing lessons right now or with Tommen and Sansa was with Cersei doing lady things.<p>

The boy took a deep breath. He should have gotten Bran to come along. The boy was so used to having a direwolf trailing behind him. For a moment, he could have sworn that he heard their soft padded paws clapping on the stone floor and the polished tile. Before long, that imagination became truth as Nymeria arrived, pressing her paws on the boy's back, nearly pushing the boy to the floor below. Naruto stumbled and let out a loud shout as Nymeria trampled him onto the floor, rolling him down the stairs with his arms and legs flailing in every which way. She shouted out, but Nymeria kept pushing him down the stairs, rolling him along. She didn't care and seemed to be yelping out in joy.

But the moment he came to, he realized that he was now at another set of stairs, this time heading down to a rather ominous dark space beneath the floor. The boy took a deep breath and stared into the darkness with a worried look on his face. The boy's face was suddenly pressed against the tiled floor as Nymeria ran off, pressing her paws into the back of his head. All Naruto could hear though, was the excited pants of the large direwolf as she sped down the large stairs.

"Wait!" Naruto called out to the large wolf, but Nymeria didn't care and continued to run off through into the darkness. "Fuck!"

The Prince shot to his feet, running down the stairs, ready to follow and find the runaway wolf. Arya was going to kill him if she found out that he lost Nymeria. As Naruto descended, the more confused he was. It was a terrifying darkness that took hold of everything, the lower he went. This place was almost like a cellar, or better yet, a prison. Naruto shivered at the implications, but continued on anyway. His boots echoed against the stone steps, and soon enough, those clacks were turned into thin, deep reverberating thuds. It almost seemed like dripping water. Nymeria could be heard panting in the darkness.

_She's clearly down here, somewhere…_ Naruto thought. _I can hear someone else…I need to be quieter._

Naruto slowed his descent. Taking slow careful strides, Naruto finally arrived in the pitch darkness of the cellar. He pressed his back against the wall and trailed along, slowly dragging his feet along the stone floor. A creak froze Naruto and the boy dropped to the floor and began to crawl to find the perfect hiding space. He rolled on the stone floor and pressed his back against a few barrels and rested his knees against his chest. Naruto thought he was safe, but there was a sudden intoxicating smell that took over his nerves and his beating heart. He finally realized where he was; this was his father's personal wine cellar filled with wine from all over the known world. Simple wines from White Harbor in the North and Dornish Red wines, to Pentoshi green wine and all the way to wines from Yi Ti.

Naruto could smell all of it, filling his mind with the beauty and wondrousness of the nectar of the gods. But the creak turned into a loud screech. The smell and the euphoric feeling disappeared, replaced with fear and sweat. Naruto turned over, hiding his face from view. He took slow, deep breaths trying to keep his ragged eupnoea hidden from unknown ears. Naruto slid along the floor and turned to look between the barrels. Light began to come into his view; it was red and dim, filling the dank cellar with life. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the duo appearing from the barred gate down the cellar hall.

"The wolf and the lion will be at each other's throats." Someone familiar said. _I know that voice. _"We'll be at war soon, my friend."

"What good is war, now." Another far more foreign voice said. "We're not ready."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the duo began to walk through the dark halls, a torch in the hand of the bald one. He continued to speak, filling Naruto with more clues as to who this man is. This man was none other than Lord Varys, the Master of Whispers. The Spider was talking in strange riddles, mentioning a dragon and the wolves and the lions once again. The foreigner next to him immediately spoke of some man named Khal Drogo and once again, about this dragon. Naruto listened closely, watching them pass along. He narrowed his eyes, furrowing his brows. _Daenerys Targaryen._ Naruto repeated. _Daenerys Targaryen is with child?_

_What in seven hells are these two talking about?_ Naruto shuffled in his place, trying to get a better position. But before the prince could, the two men disappeared, the light leaving with them. The boy concentrated his eyes, watching the light disappear, but from the corner of his eye, he saw a small figure along with a large blob of cream and brown, run towards the side of the cellar. He narrowed his eyes to see Nymeria and Arya, speeding down another set of stairs. Naruto looked over the barrels to see the two men had disappeared and the light disperse with them. The Prince took off and followed after the girl, running through the darkness, shuffling his boots along the dirty stone floor.

Already, he could hear commotion echo throughout the dark caverns. Footsteps riddled the area, brimming with noise. Naruto couldn't see where he was going, but he sure could hear the pants of Nymeria in front of him. He could hear legs and breeches shuffling together. He followed the sound as best as he could, straining and training his eyes to the darkness of the tunnel that the cellar had become. Before long, Naruto arrived at the end of the cellar to find Arya and Nymeria jumping down the side of the cliff-face. He narrowed his eyes, trying to keep the sun from beating his irides blind.

"Arya, Nymeria!" Naruto roared.

"N-Naruto!" Arya and Nymeria both looked up. "What are you doing here?"

"Hold on!" Naruto jumped from the tunnel opening, spinning through the air and landing gracefully on his feet. Sand kicked up as he connected, but otherwise, he looked amazing. "Arya, what in blazes were you doing down there?"

"I…were you there the entire time?" Arya asked. "You heard them too, right?!"

"I did." Naruto replied. "I heard most of it."

"Did you hear them say that they were going to kill my father?" Arya asked with worried eyes. "Did you hear?"

"N-No!" Naruto replied with wide eyes. "We need to get back to the keep, come on! Nymeria, come on, girl!"

* * *

><p>"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Ned Stark sighed. "I've sent all of my men across the castle and even into the city in search of you."<p>

Nymeria tilted her head dejectedly, whining softly. She backed away from the imposing look on Lord Starks face. Arya opened her mouth, ready to say something, but Naruto stepped in and placed a hand on her shoulder, walking up to the Lord. Ned stepped back and took a look at the blond prince. He ran a hand across his face, wiping the sweat from his brow. He leaned against the desk and gave Naruto a gesture to continue.

"Lord Stark, Arya and I were playing and running through the keep." Naruto quickly lied. "She ran ahead of me and ended up in my father's cellar. But that wasn't all, Lord Stark. We found something while we were down there though. Two men, Lord Varys and some foreigner were speaking together about something. About wolves and lions about to go to war and…Daenerys Targaryen being with child."

Ned's worried look immediately fell loose, replaced with a look of confusion. He pressed his hand on the desk behind him and sighed.

"They then spoke about your death." Arya interjected. "They said if one Hand can die, why can't the second."

"I wasn't done, Arya." Naruto deadpanned. "They went on to say that they won't make a move because this…Khal Drogo was waiting for his son to be born. Something of that sort. I don't know what to make of it, My Lord."

"My Lord." Jory intruded. "Lady-"

"Ned!" A voice echoed.

"Cat?" Ned said with a curious tone. "What in seven hells are you doing here?!"

"Lady Catelyn?" Naruto asked with a surprised and dropped his head. Arya rushed forward and grabbed her mother in for a tight hug.

"Ned, I need to speak to you alone." Catelyn said, giving the two children in the room a knowing look. "Please."

"Of course." Ned replied. "Go, Prince Naruto, Arya."

Once the door shut, Ned and Cat embraced one another for a tight, warming hug. Ned rested his forehead against hers, the two of them not sharing words for a few moments.

"I'm here with important news, Ned." Catelyn said with frown. "Our son has been having dreams. Strange dreams, Ned. These dreams are becoming worse and worse. He came to me one day though, speaking of a Stag killing a Wolf, only for the Stag to shed its skin to reveal a Lion in wait."

"You came to me, to speak of dreams?" Ned was incredulous. "I forgot all about Jon Arryn's supposed murder and now you come to me talking about dreams our youngest son-"

"Ned." Catelyn said with an worried look on her face. "Please, listen to me. I was convinced that he knew something we didn't after an incident."

"Gods, Cat. What incident?" Ned asked, turning on his heels and heading to his desk.

"He kept saying something about a falling fox." Cat replied. "He kept saying something about the tower. The same tower that Prince Naruto fell from."

"What?" Ned turned back to face her, his grey eyes reflecting his confusion. "What of the tower?"

"Rickon wouldn't stop trying to go into the tower. Rickon wouldn't stop sneaking out of his room to go to the tower." Catelyn replied. "For two weeks he went about it, until I finally decided to go up there and see for myself what Rickon kept worrying about. I found blond locks of hair; golden blond hair, wedged between some of the stone tiles."

"What is this to mean?" Ned asked, still not getting it.

"It means…the Queen must have pushed her own son from the tower!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I want to explain something to all of you.<br>****Rickon basically has the same powers as Bran and he had them through dreams, same as Bran did. But Bran in canon had a more obvious notice of his abilities because his fall from the tower.**

**This is not to say that Bran won't be warging or anything like that. Bran will have his powers, but it will be a little later than Rickon, since he wasn't the one to fall from the tower. No matter though, I just wanted y'all to understand that. **

**And I want you to know; not to sound arrogant, I probably understand Game of Thrones better than a massive portion of you.  
>(I've read all five books three times over [I have no life] and I'm currently patiently waiting for the Winds of Winter)<strong>

**Anyway, please review you guys! Review like you did for last chapter, because that was just wonderful.**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	14. Secrets to be Kept

**MAN!  
>This chapter was a REAL bitch to write<br>****._.  
>I really hope that this chapter is satisfactory<br>to tell you the truth, I think this chapter was just too damn hard to write  
>I'm really sorry to you guys if this wasn't that good or cohesive<br>I'm running out of ideas to place between now and that certain painful twist  
>that I seriously can't wait to get to writing<br>(Sadly certain pieces of the game have to fall into place)  
>So again, sorry for this terrible chapter<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Game of Thrones or a good computer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Secrets to be Kept<strong>

Ned couldn't believe what he'd just heard. His wife had been gone for over three hours and now Ned was beginning to wonder; truly wonder. Why would Cersei ever want to push Naruto from the tower? If anything, the Stark thought that they were a closely knit family, save for the black sheep, Joffrey. Cersei was there with Naruto since his fall from the tower, every day. Ned could remember it clearly. But with this fiasco, there was more reason to worry about the Lannisters. With the death of Jon Arryn and Lady Lysa's accusation, Ned was beginning to see a pattern. Lannisters, Lannisters, Lannisters. The name was like a drill digging into his head.

That family name was the only reason why he was reluctant to accept the position of Hand of the King. There were too many bloody Lannisters here. Ned glared at the wall in front of him, feeling a dark and boding feeling in the pit of his stomach. The Lion and the Wolf at each other's throats…a war…too many things at once; too many revelations. But a Stag shedding its skin to reveal a lion meant one thing; Cersei's children. Ned quickly shot that belief down, knowing that his mind was running loose and emotions running abound.

There was no way that Cersei would harm her own child. He knew her to be a Lannister, a heartless, conniving lioness, but not the type to kill her own children. After all of the conversations he'd had with her, he got to know her better, know that she loved her children more than her own life. He'd come to know that she'd sacrifice everything for those kids of hers. Ned shut his eyes releasing a stressed sigh. He just couldn't believe that accusation. Ned turned around and pressed his knuckles on the desk, his heart raging within his chest. He shivered and glared out towards the city.

_Naruto was with them this morning, along with the bloody children!_ Ned thought. _They were close as a family! They were together, almost unbreakable. Naruto brought Robert and Cersei together, so why would she want to kill her own son?! Why would she want him dead?! What does she gain from Naruto's demise?_

_ None of this is making sense! _Ned walked around and collapsed into his seat. _This is simply too complicated. If only Naruto could remember what happened that day. Gods, if only he could._

* * *

><p>Mayra walked with her hands clasped together. She was heading with nowhere in particular finding today a boring day. It's been days since she and Naruto spoke, but they haven't seen each other since then. She ran a hand through her brown locks of hair, trudging through the tiled halls of the castle. the girl was doing her best to avoid the looks of the various servants and kitchen-maids. Her brown eyes rolled when a few gold cloaks gave her lecherous smirks. She shook her head and walked past them heading off through the rest of the hall, trying to get to the grand foyer as fast as possible. She never did like how these men looked at her. Being a girl of six and ten, she was a perfect target for men like them. <em>Too bad I'm no longer a maiden; fools.<em>

Mayra hobbled along, her dress flowing behind her. Her brown eyes watched the vermilion walls of the castle flow along with her as she passed. She was silent watching the people pass by her, their blue eyes or brown, depending, trailed up and down her body. She shut her eyes and continued on with what she was doing. But the farther she walked, the heavier their stares became. She could feel their eyes glued to her backside, watching her walk. She took a deep breath, she always did have a large ass; something she hated half the time. Their stares always going down to her, always giving her the same look. Everyone did, everyone, except Naruto. The prince looked at her the same way he looked at everyone else. He never even brought up her nature as a bastard. He was just…him.

Mayra stopped herself and sighed in despair. What was she doing? He obviously didn't care much about her if he didn't even think of her on his way North. Now to think that he's with a northern highborn lady, Mayra felt that it was all a cruel joke from the gods to take the one man who truly cared for her like this. She shook her head once again. Baseborn could never be with highborn. Too stuck in her thoughts, she bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground. She was about to shout to the person expecting them to be some stupid servant. She was in for a nasty surprise.

"M-Mayra?" Naruto asked, wiping wine from his tunic and breeches. "How nice of you to come along."

"P-Prince Naruto." She ducked her head, trying to hide her rising blush of embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming."

"It's alright, Mayra." Naruto laughed. "I'm at fault too…"

"So, where are you going, Naruto?" Mayra asked.

"I'm going off to find Sansa." Naruto replied. "We were going to go out into the city. Would you like to come along, if you're not doing anything, of course."

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto." Mayra bowed. "I have to go somewhere. I was going to meet some friends in one of the taverns."

"Oh…" Naruto nodded in understanding. "I guess I'll see you later."

He disappeared once again, just like he did before. She reached out, wanting to say something to him, but before the words could leave her lips, the boy was already gone. The sixteen year old rested her palms on her dress, looking down dejectedly before turning back around. She watched his form disappear. To think she'd be falling for someone two years her minor. She watched his form disappear into the grand foyer. Brown eyes shimmering with pain, pain she didn't let him know about. For some reason, she got it into her head that the boy wouldn't even care. Maybe she was right, for all she knew Naruto simply used her as a sheath to put his cock into. She didn't care. The sight of the boy disappearing into the crowd of servants, knights, squires and highborn lords and ladies filled her with a strange sadness.

She took a deep breath and sighed in despair. The sixteen year old turned on her heels and walked off towards who knows where. She just wanted to find a place to ease her stress; a place that Naruto wasn't in. She ran a hand through her brown hair and made sure that it stayed in the loose ponytail she had it in. She wasn't one for doing the over-the-top southerner hair styles that everyone tried to do, be it smallfolk or highborn. She froze and bit her lower lip. That was one of the main reasons that the prince even took notice of her. Mayra took off, lifting her dress to keep her legs from tripping. She needed to relieve her stress soon.

* * *

><p>Ned rode through the streets of King's Landing not knowing what to expect. Jory Cassel was at his side riding close. Men and women, city folk; dispersed from their path as they rode along. Ned had received a tip from Lord Baelish about the last few works that Jon Arryn had been doing. He visited a boy somewhere down in Flea Bottom by the name of Gendry Waters. Ned was going to get to the bottom of this farce soon so he can continue to investigate the accusation his wife had placed on Cersei. He arrived at the blacksmith with a blank look on his face. There was a boy, black of hair with sapphire blue eyes that screamed familiarity. Sharing a few brief words with the boy and the blacksmith master, Ned and Jory disappeared onto their horses once again.<p>

"Lord Stark…who was that?" Jory asked.

"That was none other than one of Robert's Bastards." Ned replied. "It was obvious who he was from just a look into his eyes. Come, Jory. We have to go."

The two Northmen rode along, clomping their hooves against the cobblestoned road, the people parting to give them passage. They were silent and watched the world around them. Ned was stuck in his mind. Jon Arryn was looking out for Robert's bastards. If so, why. Jon Arryn was also strong, not one to succumb to something as trivial as dying of fever. It was too ridiculous to believe. Not only that, but if he was dying there would have been no reason to search out Robert's bastards so close to his date of death. Thanks to Lord Baelish, the Stark had been funneled information about Jon Arryn's movements prior to his untimely death. Ned was a bit weary of the man, but it just so happened that it was Baelish that snuck Catelyn into the castle under the Queen and the King's watchful eyes.

How, Ned was going to forever wonder. Baelish told him that he promised Catelyn that he'd watch over Ned and that he'd protect him every step of the way. Not once did Ned believe those words; not once did those words even seem convincing in the least. It was no matter though; Ned needed to have as many allies as he could here in King's Landing, especially if his wife is right about the sadism of House Lannister. Ned followed the winding road, reading a map of the different places that Lord Baelish said that Jon Arryn visited a month prior to his death. The map was marked in almost completely random parts of Flea Bottom. The Hand took a deep breath and sighed, knowing that there was no way in seven hells that he was going to be able to see all of the bastards that Jon visited.

He looked to his faithful guard, Jory and with a nod, they headed off towards the Red Keep instead of staying in the streets. It would be better to head back to the tower and reallocate their resources and pool their information for a better idea for an area of search for clues. They came along the darker and smellier part of Flea Bottom, nearing the infamous Gin Alley. Ned pursed his lips, feeling the saliva evaporate in his mouth and the smell burn into his nostrils. The Stark gripped the reins of his horse as did Jory, the two of them trying their best to best the heinous scent. Ned knew that this was just the beginning to something bigger; something greater.

When you play the Game of Thrones, you win or you die, there is no middle ground. Ned repeated in his mind. If what Cersei was saying was any indication, she was implying something. If this is all just a game, there must be other plays in turn. There has to be other countless ruses and schemes just lying in wait to be sprung. That much was true, then that meant that Jon Arryn was planning something. Ned wanted to know what that bloody plan was. Meeting bastards of Robert seemed to be a random action. The Stark took a deep breath and shut his eyes, finally leaving Gin Alley and finally arriving at the gates of the Red Keep.

Once inside, the Stark headed up to the Tower of the Hand, ready to pass out into his bed. He was tired and exhausted, eye bags beneath his eyes. He entered his room, a blank stare on his face. Jory gave Ned a nod before heading off to check with the rest of the guards. Ned took a deep breath and turned on his heels, only to take in the sight of none other than Lord Petyr Baelish. The man held a massive, old looking book. It was ragged and torn, closed by golden locks. On the cover of the book it said in bold lettering, _The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms_. Ned in a confused whirlwind asked Petyr what it was.

"This is the book that Lord Arryn was interested in, shortly before his death, Lord Stark." Petyr said. "Grand Maester Pycelle was holding this book tightly, but after a few talks and convincing…offers, the book is now yours to examine."

"Thank you, Lord Baelish." Ned replied, whisking the book away from the man. "For now, I'd like to rest, please."

* * *

><p>Joffrey was walking through the castle in search of his mother. Things weren't looking up for him for the last few days. Since when were things ever looking up for him, Joffrey chided. The boy felt this indomitable rage swelling within him with every step. Joff for a moment was scared. This anger he felt was insatiable. It ate away at him like a leech clinging to his skin. This hatred that he so loathed, was like a cancer, thriving on the damage that his brother had caused. Joffrey shut his green eyes and ran a hand through his flowing golden locks. The prince nearly gagged when he felt that it was greasy filled with sweat. Joffrey brought his hand down and turned to face the large man following behind.<p>

The Hound had a blank look on his face, massive eye-bags beneath his unscarred eye. He followed behind Joffrey like a haunting specter. He was hunched, bringing a more imposing image to his already terrifying visage. A large shield was strapped to his left arm, with his sword arm resting at his side. the Hound moved with a silent grace, but still seemed to be dragging his weight along. He was broken in too many ways to even mention. Joffrey frowned a bit though, finding the Hound's near infinite silence unnerving half the time. The empty color in his eyes filled with nothing but sadness.

The two of them headed down the hall, with only the shivering of the Hound's chainmail and Joffrey's boots being heard. Joffrey's head pounded with the coming moments, beating into his skull. They walked off keeping the steady pace. He needed to speak to his mother about his predicament. Joffrey stopped mid-step, the Hound following almost immediately. Joffrey had an estranged look on his face, almost as if he was asking himself why he was so stupid. Why go to his mother when it was Grand Maester Pycelle that had all of the medicine. Joffrey shook his head and continued walking. He didn't mind having to take his time. The longer away he spent, the longer he and his brother wouldn't have to see each other.

Oh how he would dread the moment he and his brother would appear in the same room. For once in his life, Joffrey wished Naruto never existed. It hurt to think it, but Joffrey truly wished the boy hadn't been born. Joffrey walked along, his frown growing to proportions unknown. Joffrey ran a hand against his soft skin, wiping the sweat from his brow. Joff headed along finally finding the door to his mother's solar. Half-expecting his mother to be there, if she wasn't with his father. Joffrey rested his palm onto the door handle, ready to pull the doors open. It creaked slightly, but before long, Joff pulled the doors open revealing her room. Everything was in perfect placement, it seemed as if the room had been untouched for a while. He was about to sigh in despair and head off to Grand Maester Pycelle's tower. He felt a strange pull to the room though; curiosity it was. He saw something sitting at the table on the far side of the chamber.

It looked out of place, almost as if someone had planted it there to look inconspicuous. The boy tilted his head, green eyes focusing on the parchment wedged beneath a vase of flowers. To someone glancing by, it was unnoticeable. But to Joffrey, he took notice of the bright, tanned parchment and was immediately intrigued. The boy turned to the Hound and had him guard the door with a silent hand gesture. Joff headed over to the table, moving the vase from sight and lifted the parchment for him to read with a closer examination. His green eyes running over the words with a close inspection. He took a deep breath and rested his knuckles against the table, dropping the parchment onto the table. His brows furrowed deeply. His uncle was lost in the Vale of Arryn somewhere unknown; reasons behind it also unknown.

Joffrey backed away crossing his arms over his chest. His uncle was in the Vale of Arryn, gods could only know why. The blond boy looked back to the Hound and realized that his mother wasn't going to be showing up anytime soon. Joffrey didn't understand what to make of it. Was his imp uncle captured? Did he disappear? It was no matter though; Joffrey needed to think of a way to use this to his advantage. Joffrey froze in thought, his glare loosening. This was an interesting turn of events. Suddenly, a voice was heard coming from behind the prince and the Hound's shivering armor could be heard. A few more steps echoed into Joffrey's ears, bringing the boy to turn.

"My Prince…" The man said with a near whisper. "Is her Grace, the Queen present?"

"No." Joffrey replied. "She'll be back in a moment's notice. Do you have a message for my mother?"

"I do, My Prince." The man replied. "It is a message for her Grace the Queen's eyes only."

"Leave it on the table." Joffrey replied. "I'll let my mother know."

The man looked at the prince with a nervous look on his face and dropped a similar parchment onto the table, landing next to the vase where the first was placed. The man looked to Joffrey and then to the Hound but then took off once more through the hall, disappearing from sight. Naruto gave the silent Hound a look and turned in his seat, reaching over and opening the parchment. His eyes glazed over each and every word, examining each and every detail. Everything burned into his mind, memorizing everything on the parchment. This message was something else entirely. It wasn't the same as the previous parchment; this one bore names. Fifty names in total, each one varying in many different ways and genders. Next to each name had different profession but there was a small sigil next to the professions.

This could only mean one thing. Joffrey had come in at the right time to find his mother's spy roster. He was surprised that his mother even had that many in her employ. Hearing Lord Varys and Lord Baelish go at each other's throats, spitting out information in vain attempts to outdo each other. Joffrey stared off into the city from the view his mother's solar had. Joffrey took a deep breath and stared back at the parchment, reading over each name. His mother had these people in her pocket. Apparently though, his mother hasn't even been keeping up with her spy network. Joffrey smiled. It would seem that maybe those dumb dogs - direwolves - did come in handy after all. They distracted his parents from their greatest asset.

_I believe I've found something of great worth._ Joffrey smiled. _I can definitely use this to my advantage. Mother can't know that I know yet. I'll be smart about this and outthink my stupid brutish brother. These people can be used to do my bidding with the right 'convincing'. Such a good asset, left to dust and ruin because mother and father decided to fall in love. How ridiculous. After all Mother, when you play the Game of Thrones, you win or you die. You taught me that yourself._

* * *

><p><strong>So...<strong>

**I know, I know, mediocre chapter with sub par everything  
>I just really want to get along with the plot.<br>Great pain and suffering will be coming like the winter  
>I can't bloody wait to write the next few chapters man<strong>

**Review, my friends! Keep it up, you're doing wondrously**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	15. A Lion Waits

**So here we are to another chapter  
>another freakishly hard to write chapter<br>Good god you guys, lol this is driving me nuts with having to put filler  
>Oh well, my friends.<br>**

**So, I'll be ending season 1/_A Game of Thrones_ at chapter twenty  
>And I'll move on to season 2_A Clash of Kings_ afterwards  
>which will probably be twice as long as the season 1_A Game of Thrones_ arc  
>(You know, battles and such)<br>I'm also going to be changing a lot about the War of the Five Kings in every which way  
>In my opinion, I was a bit let down with how certain characters were built up<br>only for the hurtful truth to be dropped  
>So I'll be basing a lot of the battles off of my own perspective of how they should be<br>(I play a lot of games with Game of Thrones mods, so I have a pretty good idea of what to do)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy, because these next few chapters  
>will bring us closer and closer to the twist that I've been yearning to write for ages.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones, but if I did, I'd be a genius amongst men**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: A Lion Waits<strong>

Ned walked from the Small Council room with a glare marring his face. Entering the Throne Room and glancing at the Iron Throne, Ned for a moment saw himself sitting on. But his small image was interrupted by the incessant screams and roars from the irate king who decided to join a Small Council meeting. Strange, since Ned was expecting the man to be there when news of Daenerys Targaryen having a child was made knowledge amongst the lords. The Stark frowned at the turn of events. Against his wishes, the Small Council acted and had an assassin head over to Vaes Dothrak; the only city of the Dothraki people. Ned was filled with so much anger.

It was dishonorable, the things these men plotted to do. It was a good thing that they failed in their attempts. Ned saw no reason to try and kill a woman with child, Targaryen or not. What he hated the most, Robert constantly bringing up the pain of the past. Ned knew better than Robert what happened with Rhaegar and Lyanna. Ned knew better than any of them. Yet, Ned didn't let it bog him down and blind him from the truth. Daenerys was but a child and not only that but since when could a Khalasar cross water on horses. Ned knew that it was impossible. The Dothraki sea was far from water bordered by the Red Waste and the Free Cities. Neither of which were welcoming to Dothraki hordes riding along with the hopes of conquest.

Ned shook his head in disgust. Friend or not, Robert was a fool. The Stark trudged off, a glare marring his face. It had been almost two months since their stay in Winterfell and already, things were beginning to fall apart; at least for Ned and Robert. Simple disagreements that grew into something that wouldn't be healed for a long time it seemed. All Ned could do was hope that it wasn't so. Ned hurried, clacking his boots against the polished granite tiles of the Throne Room wanting to get to the tower as soon as possible. He ran a hand through his sweaty locks of long black hair; grey eyes watching his corners. Ned needed to get out soon.

Ned was silent, watching his back. Jory was outside of the Tower of the Hand with the rest of his guardsmen. Ned was disappointed in his planning but decided it best to continue on his way. For some strange reason, the Stark felt that he was being watched. Every step he took, he felt as if someone's eyes were following him, almost tracing his silhouette. Ned froze and turned his head staring endlessly into the empty hall. No one was there. Ned took a deep breath and headed on, walking with a stiff glare on his face. The Stark was feeling behind on this Game that Cersei and practically everyone else on the Small Council spoke about.

Ned arrived at his door and stopped to think. Dishonor, backstabbing and cruelty what the Game of Thrones was all about. Swindle your contenders to get the upper hand. Trick others to do your bidding. Nothing this game had was with honor. Ned pressed his knuckles on the door before pulling to enter. This game was not made for him. Ned took a deep breath, releasing a sigh shortly after. He needed to get out of the city soon. Not only that, he did insult the King to his bloody face and even quit as Hand. Neither was going to bode well for the man. Ned entered his room and immediately began to pack his belongings.

Ned looked out of his window finding the sun already at midday. He looked around, placing things into a large chest, tossing objects left and right. Ned was stressed and this entire day wasn't helping him in the slightest. He wasn't even able to take a look through the blasted book that Lord Baelish gave him. Ned sighed and continued what he was doing. Leaving King's Landing on the morrow was of the highest importance. He needed to be out of the Crownlands soon. Ned stopped and looked out the window. Neither Sansa nor Bran was going to enjoy this turn of events. But this had to happen. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Jory, sweat pouring down his brow.

"I'll go ahead with my daughters." Ned replied, moving quickly hiding his things away into his chest. "Go, get them ready right now. Do it right now and don't ask for anyone's help."

"That'll have to wait, my Lord." Jory replied. "Lord Baelish is here for you."

"The King went in great length after you took your leave." Petyr replied. "The word _Treason_ was mentioned. I came as soon as I could."

"What can I do for you?" Ned asked.

"When do you return to Winterfell?" Petyr walked around.

"Why do you care?" Ned asked, his brows narrowing.

"If you're still here come nightfall, I'll show you the last person Lord Arryn met before his death." Petyr said with a small frown. "It won't take longer than an hour, my Lord."

Ned turned on his heels and walked back to his side-table, lifting his sword and his leather coat of plates. Ned slid the garment over his body, wrapping the belt and his sword to his waist. The Stark gave Jory a stern look.

"Who are your two best swords?"

"Darron and Will." Jory replied with a nod.

"Good, gather them and meet me at the stables." Ned replied, tightening his belt. "Post the rest of the men in front of the children's room."

Jory nodded once again and let the Stark pass. Ned shook his head and wiped the sweat building on his brow once again. The Stark was feeling exhausted, wiped and rather put out. He followed after Lord Baelish, his eyes never once leaving the man's fleeting form. Ned was a bit nervous of him. Lord Baelish may have promised Cat that he'd watch over him, but he wasn't entirely sure if he could trust him. After the revelation to him about his coming death, Ned knew he couldn't trust the lords on the Small Council. Lord Baelish of course, was putting up a good show acting trustworthy; he might just make it work.

_ Let's just get this over with._

* * *

><p>Joffrey walked along with a frozen expression on his face. He was out in the city looking around at the different people, looking for someone specifically. Joffrey travelled with the Hound in tow. The boy wanted to travel with a small group, seems that the smallest was using the Hound. There were a lot of people, good thing almost none of them looked at him or his way. Joff needed to find this person; this gutter rat, he assumed. Joffrey wore the most smallfolk-like clothing he could find in his wardrobe. With a dagger hidden in his sleeve, he knew he was protected on his own well enough. The Hound looked no different than Joffrey, but it was the scars that turned people's eyes away. It was a big city and Joffrey was sure that his face was common knowledge thanks to the man's rather infamous reputation.<p>

Joffrey followed along looking for the man. Hardyn Tanner, son of a local Tanner in Flea Bottom, but also the man to go to for the rest of Cersei's spies; a middle-man for most of the information that flows along. Joffrey didn't know what to expect of the man. Maybe he was just some fat man or maybe even just some useless gutter rat as he believed before. Who's to know really? The prince read that he was a tanner, holding the paper in his hand. The parchment was a list of names and occupations. The boy stopped and turned to a small building; door nonexistent.

_This is it?_ Joffrey frowned. _What kind of sad little joke is this?_

The Prince shook his head and went along entering the building. The prince looked around, finding large cow skins hanging from the walls, tanning. There were a few hanging from the ceiling as well; his green eyes watching the room around him. Suddenly, a man dressed in simple garb arrived, sweat pouring down his brow. He looked at the prince with wide eyes but immediately shot forward and whisked him along. Sandor and Joffrey nearly drew their weapons on the man, but he said in a hushed tone _come with me_.

The two were confused but went along with the man. Joffrey and Sandor followed the man into the back of the store, going deep to the cellar beneath the tannery. The prince nearly slipped and tumbled down the stairs. Soon enough, the three of them arrived to be met with nearly thirteen men sitting around a table with tankards of wine and plates of food on the table. Joffrey looked to the man with a strange look. Soon enough, the boy was led to a personal seat at the table and handed a plate filled with chicken, grapes and slices of bread.

"Prince Joffrey." The men said softly.

"Where am I?" Joffrey asked.

"This place is where we meet and consolidate our information before coming to the Queen." The man said. "Her Grace's spies have arrived; at least those who already aren't deep within other factions."

"Now, why are you telling all of this to me so eagerly?" Joffrey asked taking a bite from his plate.

"There was a reason why I came to her room with a parchment." A man at the end of the table said. "I am Hardyn Tanner."

"So you…you're…you're the man that came by…" Joffrey narrowed his eyes, barring his teeth. He'd pieced it together. "Why?"

"Your mother, her Grace, hasn't come to us in almost a month." Hardyn said. "So we decided to come to her, but she sent us away. She decided that she didn't want us anymore; why, the gods could only know."

"My Mother's grown soft." Joffrey frowned taking a drink of Arbor Gold. "She's fallen in _love_ with my father. It's despicable. She finds the Starks to be friends and the Northmen to be possible allies." Joffrey took a deep breath and continued his meal. "Her change of demeanor is…unsettling, to put it lightly. As you yourself have said; why she'd give up her network of spies like this is beyond any of us."

"My Prince." A woman said suddenly. "I am Kathryn Waters, bastard of some Crownlands lord; never really knew. I, along with everyone else here would like to ask you to take us in."

"Take you in?" Joffrey asked with wide eyes. _Goad them in. I want them to say it._

"My esteemed friend, Kathryn is right." Hardyn replied. "We have skills to spy, not be some city folk struggling to make ends meet. It is all most of us know to do; especially Kathryn."

"What do you mean?" Joffrey asked, taking a bite of his chicken.

"I might want to tell you the story some time, my prince." Kathryn replied, running a hand through her soft brown hair. "All I feel like telling is that I have a sister. But back to the problem at hand; there is no way that we can simply lay down and succumb to city-life. We need to spy, we need to get information."

"The only difference is that we'll do it for you."

* * *

><p><em> A little over an hour later…<em>

Mayra walked from the kitchens, her hands wiping along the apron she wore. She popped her neck and ran the back of her hand against her sweat covered forehead. Her brown eyes watched the castle around her with a dull look on her face. The days were growing with a grey with a deep feeling within her gut. She frowned and her eyes looked down dejectedly. For some reason, she just couldn't get the foreboding feeling to leave. She shivered thinking of the possible consequences. She walked along, her shoes echoing against the granite tiles. She was tired and felt that she needed to take a rest. A small smile came to her lips though since Naruto came by to talk with her.

Her heart raced thinking back on the boy. It wasn't just any conversation between the two of them. He actually talked to her, asked her questions about her day so far. He showed that he cared. Mayra shook her head pressing her palms against her burning cheeks. She shook her head vehemently in a futile attempt to make the blush go away. Her breath hitched thinking of the blond prince. She missed him and she wanted to kiss him again, to feel him within her. She bit her lip to try and stop herself before going too far. The girl sighed lowering her hands to the apron releasing a shaky sigh. Her cheeks were hot and burning red. Her lips tugged into a smile.

Mayra, despite being a baseborn with little to nothing to her name, she kept care of herself to the best of her abilities. She bathed every day and she ate healthily, or as healthily as she could. So for the prince to take notice of her in more than just a passing glance, she knew that she was doing something right. She yawned softly and placed her hand against her mouth to keep her face hidden from the lecherous glances of the Gold Cloaks walking about the city. She walked along, trying to get out before they could get a good look at her passing by. She sighed in relief when she turned the corner free from their glances. She rested her head against the wall and removed her apron leaving her brown work dress.

She headed along the castle halls until she arrived at the Grand Foyer and laid eyes on the countless smallfolk talking amongst each other, wondering and worrying about their villages and farms. There were knights standing around with their squires carrying their sigils and banners. Some took notice of her and immediate raised their visors to get a better view. She shook her head and walked off as fast as she can to the workers house within the castle. It was annoying to see their eyes follow her fleeting form so longingly and so hungry. She glared at the various people heading past her. She was a good looking gal; at least Naruto would always say she was good looking; always good looking, never more. She lifted her skirt and headed off down the steps of the Red Keep and turned on her heel to the workers house.

The courtyard was beautiful and filled with wonder and gorgeous works of art. The shrubs and bushes were trimmed and cut to form the stags of House Baratheon. There were various others that took the form of wolves and lions. Statues also lined the gardens bearing semblance to the Targaryen kings of before. She walked ahead; knowing she couldn't even name five of those kings, save for the ruined statue of the Mad King Aerys II. She frowned at the thought. She could only hope that never will a king like him come along. She lowered her skirt and walked with her fingers clasped together with a timid look on her face as she passed another patrol of Gold Cloaks.

Never mind that, she opened the door to the workers house and took off to her room. Workers gave her nods and some of the kitchen wenches gave her glares and looks of envy. She didn't care. She wanted to sleep and get the images of Naruto from her mind. The Prince did have a funny way of getting people to like him she surmised. She took a deep breath and rested her palm against her door handle expecting nothing but a nice cold bed for her to warm. She pushed the door open and released her hair from the restricting pony-tail. The brown locks flittered down into wavy curls to her mid-back. She shut her eyes and collapsed into her bed.

"Wow." A voice suddenly said.

Mayra shot from her bed and pressed her back against the wall it was resting against. Her brown eyes were wide with surprise. How did she not see this person? The girl ran a hand through her hair and rustled her dress, patting her hands against every inch of her clothing. Her heart was racing and she didn't even take a look at her intruder. There was a woman standing against the wall with a blank look on her face. She had a head of light brown hair bordering on orange. Her arms were crossed underneath her breasts, puffing them slightly. This girl had brown eyes like she did but they had a distinct glimmer in them that gave her an aura of superiority.

"What are you doing here?!" Mayra asked with wide eyes.

"Is that how you greet your little sister?" The girl replied.

"I thought I made it abundantly clear that I never wanted to see you again." Mayra replied, drawing a knife from underneath her pillow.

"Oh, but Mayra…you and I were the perfect team! Don't you remember?" The girl asked once again. "We would-"

"Silence!" Mayra shot forward, lunging her knife forward at the woman.

The woman ducked, punching Mayra in her chest, knocking her back. The woman though didn't let it stop her and elbowed the intruder, forcing the girl to take a step back. Mayra wasn't going to let up and shot her arm down, nearly digging the knife into the girl's shoulder. What Mayra didn't expect though, was for her to get sent to the floor with a painful kick to her legs. The intruder took Mayra's knife and held it to her throat. The woman drew close, bringing her face to perfect view beneath her veil. She smiled maliciously revealing teeth as clean as Mayra's.

"You know, big sister, you've gotten soft." The girl said. "Sleeping with the prince sure made you lose your touch."

"Get off of me, Kathryn." Mayra shouted, pushing the girl away and taking her knife back. "You're here for a reason; what do you want?"

"I need you to go back to your original job." Kathryn replied with a small smile. "Spy on Prince Naruto."

"Why would I spy on him if his Mother hasn't even come to me in almost a month?" Mayra asked with a glare. "I haven't even given her information on anything for these past few months to begin with."

"Oh, sister." Kathryn laughed. "It's not for the Queen."

"Then who?" Mayra asked with wide eyes.

"Prince Joffrey, the future king." Kathryn replied.

"But, Naruto told me…" Mayra was suddenly shut quiet with Kathryn's fingers.

"Not for long he won't be." Kathryn said with a cryptic tone. "You're my sister and I trust that you'll do your best to seem as inconspicuous as ever. To believe that you're a kitchen wench now is surprising to say the least."

"To see that you're still spying on people and ruining people's lives is just as surprising." Mayra retorted. "After my last order…"

"You're not an assassin, Mayra." Kathryn replied. "I know it was hard, seeing as he was the man that brought you to the keep, but you had to do it. You were the best at what you did Mayra and now, you let yourself dawdle with a Prince and even fell in love-"

"You will shut up if you know what's good for you, Kathryn." Mayra said with a dark tone. "Don't mock me."

"Oh, I'm not, Mayra." Kathryn said with her same playful tone. "I'm just trying to save your life in the long run. Do your job and when Joffrey is king, you'll never have to wash another stupid plate again."

"How can I trust you?" Mayra sighed. "After everything that's happened…"

"I'm your sister." Kathryn smiled. "That has to count for something."

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned and walked from Sansa's room. The boy couldn't stop smiling. Sansa was one hell of a kisser it seemed. The prince headed off through the halls hoping to crash into his bed. After spending nearly the entire day in the presence of Sansa and her siblings, the boy sure let time fly by. The light of the sun was fleeting and it wouldn't be long before the moon rose to claim the night. The prince was looking forward to speaking with Lord Stark over something important and better yet, his own father about certain inheritance and the line of succession. It was important for the boy to know all the details. His father was originally planning to announce the change of heir on Naruto and Sansa's wedding next year, but Naruto felt that it would be better if it were to happen on his fifteenth nameday coming along within the next month.<p>

The prince walked along, his chest heaving softly as the air suddenly became stale. The boy stopped and turned his head towards the source of the smell. It was almost as if the air reeked of blood. Naruto rushed down the hall to see two Kingsguard knights, Ser Mandon Moore and Ser Meryn Trant, strange since his uncle Ser Jaime was always there to be guarding his father. Naruto walked up to the two men and they gave him quick nods before reaching over to open the doors behind them. Naruto smiled, entering the room only to find Lord Stark leaning against a bed covered in sweat and his mother and father looking at the Stark with undeterred worry in their eyes.

"P-Prince Naruto." Ned said suddenly.

"Naruto, my love." Cersei said walking up to him. "Come my child, we have to let the two speak alone."

"B-But mother...what's going on?" Naruto asked with worried eyes. "Who attacked Lord Stark?"

"I'll speak to you in your solar." Cersei replied. "Now go, I'll be behind you."

Naruto gave her a weary look but nodded his head anyway. The boy sighed, trudging his feet against the stone floor. He wasn't expecting any of this to happen. Naruto shook his head; who in their right minds would attack the Hand of the King? He shivered at the implications. Maybe Lord Varys was right about someone trying to kill Lord Stark. Naruto had a conversation with Varys a few times and not once did the prince peg him for the murderous, assassinating type of man. Sure Lord Varys had secrets of his own, but he would never be the type to kill someone, let alone the Hand of the King. He was thinking too hard on a subject that may or may not concern him.

Naruto moved with the utmost grace trying his best to not get ahead of himself. He didn't know if Sansa knew or not, but he was hoping that she wouldn't react too badly to it. After all, he did just leave her room barely half an hour prior. Being in the Tower of the Hand, the boy was glad that Lord Stark didn't decide to stay in the guest solar where the rest of his family was. Naruto strode along, minding his own business and arrived at his large oaken door and pushed his way along, entering with a sigh escaping his lips. His feet dragged along and the boy collapsed his body against the bed frame. His eyes tracing back and forth through the room. Thankfully a jug of Arbor Gold was waiting for him.

Naruto smiled and rushed ahead, pouring the drink into a stray tankard. The boy always did find tankards a better choice of cup than the standard chalice used by nobility. Especially with the amount of wine the oxen-horn tankards can hold, Naruto was in love. Once the tankard was near overflowing, he brought the drink to his lips, relishing the flavor and the sweetness. After downing the entire tankard, the boy was ready to refill for a second drink. Again and again the boy went after finishing his fifth full tankard, Naruto tossed the tankard away, finding that he was out of wine and for some reason, exceptionally hungry. He looked down to find bread and goat cheese waiting for him on a plate.

He smiled brightly bringing the plate to his hands, taking small bites. He stared bored with his surroundings as he ate. He was beginning to wonder when his mother was going to appear. After all, she did say something about wanting to speak to him after they had talked with Lord Stark. As if his wish was confirmed, the door opened to reveal his mother a distraught look on her face. She pulled a seat up to her son and held his hands in hers, tears shimmering in her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked to Naruto, green eyes locking with his sapphire blues. She seemed to be struggling with the words to say.

"Your uncle has attacked Lord Stark." Cersei said after a long pause. "Not only that, but your other uncle, the fool, was captured by the Arryn's. For some strange, stupid reason he decided to travel to the Vale on his way home from the Wall."

"Why would the Valemen capture uncle Tyrion and why, by all that is holy, would uncle Jaime attack Lord Stark?!" Naruto asked unconvinced.

"Lady Arryn is Lady Stark's sister." Cersei replied. "Uncle Jaime has always had a strange love for your uncle Tyrion…I don't know where your Uncle has gone, but he made a final demand that I convince your father to convince Lord Stark to release Tyrion from Lady Arryn's imprisonment. It's all a ridiculous joke to me. I don't know if it's to be believed since she hasn't even sent ravens."

"I don't know mother." Naruto replied. "Something about all of this seems…wrong. So sudden."

"I don't know either, my love." Cersei hugged her son. "I know how much you look up to your Uncle Jaime, and I'm sorry you couldn't see him off."

Hanging from the side of Naruto's window, there sat a woman. Her brown hair tied together in a tight bun, keeping her hair from escaping. Her eyes watched the city in front of her as the sun disappeared into the coast. She turned over, spinning her feet against the balcony and holding on to the green vines grown along the wall. She grasped the vines with all of her might once she heard the door closing and footsteps coming close to the balcony. The woman held her breath and dropped down to clasp her fingers against the edge of the balcony, away from sight. She looked down to see that the fall will undoubtedly kill her, should she let go. Shutting her brown eyes, the woman crossed her legs together folding the breeches between her cunt.

Naruto was talking to himself as he leaned against the balcony railing. The girl of course couldn't tell a single thing what he was saying. Half of it was just mumbling, but she heard Sansa and her own name being spoken. From what she could see between the posts holding the railing, Naruto was walking towards her position. Her body froze, but the girl needed to escape soon. She waited too long. Swinging softly, she looked at her different options. There was a pool just a few jumps away but the more reckless and more dangerous choice was to get onto one of the support beams that held the balcony up. Naruto was suddenly speaking louder, feeling more comfortable with the silence.

The girl cursed herself. She needed to move whenever he moved. Thankfully, she was smart and decided to keep her hair tied into a bun. Her hands were wrapped in a pair of deep black gloves that could easily camouflage with the night, so her hands being seen were out of the question. She kept her grip as Naruto continued to talk. There was a shuffle and the girl took it as her cue, shooting her legs forward, wrapping her feet around the balcony post. With a near impossible flexibility, she spun around and wrapped her hands on the post, right-side-up, with a beaming smile on her face and a racing heart. Naruto was speaking to himself still, filling her with more information. This night couldn't get any easier.

* * *

><p>In the dead of night, there was a lone woman walking down the abandoned streets of Flea Bottom. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to come in the middle of the night, she surmised. At this time, rapers, pickpockets and worst of all, murderers were on their way looking for prey. A woman alone was the perfect definition of prey. She had a head of beautiful brown hair hidden beneath a black shawl along with a pair of black breeches and black tunic. Everything about this woman was covered in black. She looked like a wraith ready to take your soul. She was calm and silent, moving with the utmost grace and beauty, scaring a few of the street urchins laying in the various alleyways.<p>

her brown eyes watched the people around her. It's been easily three hours since she snuck up to the prince's room and spied every single word. She smirked feeling that she was finally getting the hang of it once again. She moved along, keeping her shawl closed to hide her chest that seemed to be pushing her tunic open. The girl glared when she remembered that she had to wear breeches that belonged to some fat baker to hide her large ass. No worries though; she was ready should any raper find her to be a target. She froze and smiled once she reached her destination. Taking a few looks left and right, the girl entered the building that seemed to be missing a door.

"Who are you?" A man asked, irritated. "We're closed can't you see."

"It's me, Mayra." The woman said with a stern voice. "I've come with information."

"Gods Mayra." The man said with a hushed growl. "I'm glad to see you, but couldn't have been a bit more subtle?! Gold Cloaks are patrolling harder tonight for some reason. Someone attacked the Hand of the King and they believe he's hiding out in Flea Bottom. Come on."

The two of them arrived in cellar to find at least thirty different people, men and women of all cultures standing about, talking with one another, with other sitting at a table with scrolls, books and parchments, writing things down. Mayra took a deep breath nearly having forgotten what it was like to be in a place such as this. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her shoulder and a immediately, the bastard knew who it was. Mayra rolled her eyes and pushed the girl away and headed over to the table a glare marring her face. Kathryn took a seat next to her sister with a bright smile on her face.

"I didn't think you'd be able to make it." Kathryn said with a laugh. "To climb so high and so fast…I thought you were going to fall and bust your brains."

"Fuck off, Kathryn." Mayra sighed. "So, Ser Jaime Lannister attacked Lord Stark under the belief that Lady Arryn of the Vale had imprisoned Lord Tyrion." Mayra looked around at the people present at the table. Hardyn was surprised, but for some reason, everyone else wasn't. Kathryn crossed her arms over her chest and leaned into her chair, a thinking expression wrought across her face.

"You mean to tell me that all of you already knew?" Mayra asked with an estranged look. "Are you telling me that I almost fell and died tonight to learn something that all of you already knew?!"

"Calm down, Mayra." Someone said from across the table. "We knew about this, but we weren't too entirely sure. Lady Arryn actually did not imprison Lord Tyrion and we most certainly didn't expect Ser Jaime to react in the way he did."

"What what…?" Mayra asked a dark look on her face. "So you mean to tell me…"

"We have spies all over the Seven Kingdoms, Mayra." The Man replied. "Now, we are beginning to show our true skill. Thanks to Joffrey and his unrelenting hatred of his enemies, he's decided that sacrifices have to be made, honor has to be lost and most of all, the Starks have to die. Their liege lord, Eddard Stark was just the beginning, child. Soon, the Seven Kingdoms will revel under the rule of Joffrey."

"Understood…" Mayra took a deep breath and rested her palms against the wooden table. "Understood…"

"Now, thanks to a certain anonymous informant, the Lions and the Wolves are already on the verge of combining together as one." The man said. "Our job is to make sure that doesn't happen. Tension will brew and this was just the catalyst for something for more greater. We're to step up our operations. Mayra, you are to continue spying on Prince Naruto and Lady Sansa. They will prove to be powerful annoyances in the near future should they not be taken care of in time."

"What do you mean?" Mayra asked.

"Kill them." The man replied. "Or I'll send someone who will."

* * *

><p><strong>I bet none of you were expecting that<strong>

**So, yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
>I had trouble writing it for some reason, but oh-bloody-well<br>Like I said before, Mayra will be playing a pretty massive role in this story  
>things will come along and someone will be hurt, one way or another<br>Hue hue hue**

**Review you guys! I love that shit!**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	16. A Lion Watches

**So I've rewritten this chapter at least twenty times before posting it  
>lol gods help me.<br>So haha, this is just the prelude to the pain to come**

**I do hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: A Lion Watches<strong>

Color began to meld into one, showing the world in nothing but light and beauty. His hair stuck to his skin thanks to the buckets of sweat he was drenched in. The boy sat up, leaning his head against the headboard, trying to ease the aching pain that radiated through his body. His eyes were shut tightly trying to think on something else but the pain. It felt almost as if something was torn from his body; something big. He was taking deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart. He clenched the bed linens trying to get a good grasp on the world around him. He wasn't comfortable where he was but he sure as hell couldn't walk. The boy couldn't even feel his legs for that matter.

His dream was something else entirely. At least his scar wasn't bleeding anymore. Naruto froze once again, this time, eyes as wide as plates. He wasn't bleeding! Naruto used as much strength as he could to fight off the abhorrent pain that exploded through his body. The boy's hand and arm clenched, nearly bringing a scream from the prince, but he didn't care. He wanted to check something. His hand traced along the supposed scar and stitches, but the boy found none. All he felt were the follicles of hair and soft, smooth skin. The boy gasped in surprise and shot his hand down. The boy's blue eyes trailed over to see a blade and a small collection of cut string sitting on his bedside table.

He narrowed his eyes at the sight and nearly decided to go back to sleep. Suddenly, the door shot open to reveal Sansa and Bran with Summer and Lady at their sides. The four of them came to Naruto and pulled up seats next to his bed while Summer and Lady jumped up to join Naruto. The two wolves cuddled on top of Naruto, their heads leaning on his lap. Naruto took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his brow and scratched the back of his head with a blank expression on his face. It was clear that he wanted to know something.

"Naruto are you alright?" Bran asked. "We were training yesterday and you fainted."

"I did?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. "I don't remember much about yesterday…"

A week had occurred since the attack on Lord Stark and the Crown had never been in the midst of such a delicate situation as this. Lannisters were neck to neck with the Vale of Arryn and the Starks were claiming to aid the Valemen should the Westerlands make a move on them. But that wasn't all; tensions between House Lannister and House Stark were all but about to explode in all directions and engulf the entirety of the Seven Kingdoms. Naruto and Bran were forced to do more extensive training in case a war was to break out. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

The knights of the Vale were just as fearsome as the knights of the Westerlands. The kingdoms of the South were equally matched so if a war was to blow off, it would be the bloodbath of the century. Something Naruto wasn't looking forward to. That was a conflict that Naruto hoped no one else was wanting. Shaking his head from the sudden recollection of this past week's issues, Naruto could only nod his head in understanding. Bran and Sansa were worried about him since he'd been knocked out since midday yesterday.

"Well, we hope you're going to be better later today." Bran smiled. "I was hoping we could get some spear training done."

"I'm fine." Naruto lied. "Let's go and train!"

Naruto threw the blanket from over his body, scaring Lady and Summer from their naps. The two whimpered and growled at Naruto for a second before jumping off to join their masters. Naruto led the way, but stumbled slightly, nearly collapsing to the floor completely. Naruto shot his hands out and rested on the wall with a small laugh escaping his lips to ease the tension. Bran sped forward to help the prince to a more steady position. Naruto shivered and stood still, feeling his legs start to work again. Blood flowed through his veins and arteries, filling his body with warmth and much needed strength. He leaned his head back and took a soft breath.

"First…" Naruto's stomach growled gaining a few growls from Lady and Summer. "I need to eat real soon."

* * *

><p>Mayra washed the final plate clean and wiped the sweat from her brow. Next to her, a pile of clean plates and other various dishes were stacked. She moved through the kitchen along with the other kitchen maids, working tirelessly. She yawned but then was told to cook some bacon, pork sausage and cut potatoes. She knew exactly who ordered that and went along her business. She went ahead, tossing the bacon into a wrought iron pan over a burning fire spit. Along with pork sausage cooking next to it. As the juices of the meats sizzled and popped around, she went ahead to cut the raw potatoes.<p>

Wedged then diced. Soon enough, she tossed them along onto the pan as well, throwing spices like saffron and pepper. She stirred them along, evenly cooking them. Once the boiling, juices splashed onto her cheek, she knew it was done and ready. Pulling a plate from the stack, she slid the meal onto it with professional perfection. She scratched her brow and wiped the sweat from her cheek before lifting the plate to deliver to the Prince. She was about to continue, but another kitchen wench arrived and slapped a plate filled with lemon cakes into her other hand and told her it was for Lady Sansa. Mayra took a deep breath sighed, moving along.

She leaned back and the door shot open to reveal the Prince, his betrothed and his squire, all sitting together with big smiles on their faces. She heard of how Naruto fainted yesterday, but she was a bit surprised to see how quickly he'd healed. She moved along though, swiftness and a beauty of air in her steps as she came closer to Naruto's table. Naruto looked up at her and immediately gave her a beaming smile. She couldn't help but to smile back and handed him his plate, filled to the brim with more than enough bacon and sausage. She placed the plate of lemon cakes in front of Sansa and walked off without sparing Naruto another glance.

She watched him though, from the corner of her eye. As he ate, his body looked more full of color. The more he ate, the better the boy began to look. The beads of sweat on his forehead disappeared soon enough. Once his plate was cleaned of any article of food or meal, Naruto looked almost as good as new, completely rejuvenated. His smile was ten times brighter and he began to talk more, flapping his lips and mouth ten times as before. She took a deep breath and headed along; he was probably just hungry after all. But despite the probably coincidence, she was still going to deliver the message to Hardyn and Kathryn. Their boss, Prince Joffrey would probably want to know this information.

Mayra pushed on the doors, disappearing into the kitchen returning to whence she came. But just as she entered the kitchen, she was handed a large plate filled with meal and raw meat. The girl gave the woman a confused look, but the woman simply pushed on the door and pointed to the two giant wolves sitting with Naruto and the Starks. Mayra took a deep breath and sighed in despair. This must have been one of those days then. She trudged back out with a weak frown growing with each coming step. Not only that, but the damned dog food seemed to be getting heavier and heavier the longer she held the plate. Lady and Summer turned their heads to Mayra with their tongues hanging from their mouths.

"Oh no."

Lady and Summer suddenly shot forward and tackled the girl, gnawing into the raw meat and meal, some of it flying onto Mayra as well. Lady turned her attention to Mayra and immediately started licking her face of meal and blood. Naruto and Bran burst into laughter and Sansa tried her best to apologize to Mayra for Lady's actions. Mayra shook her head and bowed her head to the three lords and petted the two direwolves before walking off. She sighed once again raising her apron to her face to wipe the saliva from her face. She needed to be more careful next time and think her approach better. If she was going to continue her assignment, she'd need to get past those direwolves.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked along the perimeter of the Red Keep, sword at his side and a shield on his back. Next to him, Bran was dressed the same, sword at his side and a shield strapped to his back. The two of them were dressed in the armor of their Houses. Naruto wore a breastplate of plate armor bearing the sigil of House Baratheon and House Lannister while Bran wore the standard leather hauberk of House Stark. No longer were things going the way they wanted. No longer could they play around and have fun within the castle. Things weren't that simple anymore.<p>

They were finally about to begin their training with live steel. Done they were with blunted blades. Now was the time to step up their training and begin the next stage of Bran's ascendancy to Knighthood. A war is coming and the Lions were clawing at the Falcons of the Moon. Naruto could only know that things were going to get worse. The Arryn's weren't going to give up his Uncle Tyrion and House Lannister was growing impatient. He didn't believe anything that was happening throughout the realm, but who was he to tell the lords at court otherwise. Naruto stopped for a moment and thought along the lines of how his mother used to act before they went to Winterfell.

She always talked about family and always talked about being a Lannister. Not once did she say anything about being a stag or being a Baratheon but always said he was a lion just as she would for the rest of her children. Naruto took a deep breath, snapping from his reverie. He looked around, blue eyes trailing along the afternoon silhouette of the Red Keep. Naruto sighed with a glare, staring endlessly to the various tips and pointed roofs of the towers of the Keep. Something was going to happen soon and Naruto knew it in his bones. A dark foreboding feeling was simmering within.

The two arrived at the training field to meet their new Master-at-Arms; Ser Delran Bayle of Crackclaw Point. Knighted during the Greyjoy Rebellion, the man was a great fighter and even personally chosen to train the two boys on the arts of live steel fighting. It was also a good thing that Joffrey was still being a painful shit. The pompous boy still needed to do better with his blunted sword training, even then Joff couldn't do it and always avoided it in any way he can. Always disappearing during the day and returning just before dusk. It's been three weeks since the attack on Lord Stark and the days were passing, Naruto dearly needed to concentrate.

Ser Delran smiled at the prince and the young Stark at his side. his eyes trailed over to see a large wolf covered in small plates of armor, shimmering in the light of the sun above. Summer looked calm with his hazelnut eyes scanning the training circle. The wolf trailed around coming along Bran's side, barring his teeth in excitement. The wolf was ready to pounce, but Bran placed his hand against the wolf's ear, rubbing softly. Summer tilted his head down softly before yipping in joy.

Ser Delran drew his sword, the steel sliding free from its scabbard. The knight held his blade forward for the two boys to do the same. Naruto took a deep breath and gave Bran the same look. The two of them drew their swords with little to no objections. If anything their hearts were racing to speeds thought impossible prior to this spar. For Bran this was an entirely new experience. Fighting with live steel was something that the boy had never done before and expected to happen in Winterfell under the watchful eye of Ser Rodrik Cassel.

Naruto looked down at the sound of Summer's low growls. The boy was glad that his idea for a flexible armor worked in more ways than what he originally hoped. The armor contorted with Summer as he hunched his back and barred his teeth. Summer was not only protected, but he was twice as large as he was last month, easily going up to Naruto's waist. The direwolf was definitely something that House Stark would be proud of. Naruto could only imagine the growth spurt Grey Wind was going through or even Shaggydog for that matter.

The steel in his hand was tempered and balanced perfectly in his hand. The blade being about forty-six inches in length with a six inch handle for as much space as he can get for his two hands. At the end of the handle, the pommel had the head of a lion instead of a stag which slightly bothered him, but it was no matter. The eyes of the lion were different, unlike Joffrey's own bastard sword. His lion may have had emerald gems for eyes, Naruto's had bright sapphire gems for eyes. He twirled the sword in his hand and held it ready to strike.

Bran looked down to his own sword, it being a standard arming sword, the handle was made with extra grip and leather with the pommel bearing a wolf head for its design. The blade itself was only a meager thirty-five inches. At least the sword was personalized for Bran specifically. The Stark twirled his blade getting ready to face the knight. This was going to be a rough fight even with Summer at his side. If anything, Summer was who he was worried about. The direwolf attacked at his own leisure and had little to no strategy when he face opponents. That was something that he was hoping Ser Delran would fix.

"Now before we start this match, I have someone else to introduce to you." Ser Delran said, snapping his fingers. "This is Lady Taerina Baerratis, she is an expert with fighting alongside animals and at my request, she came along from Selhorys and she arrived two days ago with her personal battle aide."

Naruto and Bran gave the man a strange look before turning their heads over to see a beautiful woman with copper skin wearing a tiger skin cloak over her shoulders. At her side, a scimitar was dangling free of a scabbard. But it wasn't her appearance that got Naruto and Bran, it was rather the large waist tall tiger that followed at her side. The tiger was bedecked in jewelry and golden claws from a necklace around its neck. The woman walked along and stepped into the ring alongside Ser Delran. She gave the knight a look before giving both Naruto and Bran a look of disappointment.

"And here I was, believing these two to be other knights." She said with a tone neither boys liked. "I'm afraid I'm beginning to think this was a waste of time. And that wolf isn't impressive at all. Sure his armor looks expensive but money can't buy strength. Lady Soresha would kill your wolf, boys."

"Who?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes, trying his best not to disrespect one of his teachers.

"Lady Soresha." Taerina sighed.

Suddenly, the tiger strode close to the two boys barring her teeth revealing amazing tusks protruding from her mouth. The tiger walked back to her master, jewelry dangling and ringing as it walked. Bran and Naruto were definitely terrified of the woman's companion but Summer sure as seven hells wasn't. Bran could only hope Summer was just being tough and not suicidal. The direwolf barred his teeth revealing his own teeth, while not anything special were unusually large. The wolf hunched his back and took a position. Naruto and Bran shared a look before turning their attention to their opponents.

"Bran, I'll handle Lady Taerina." Naruto said with a smirk as the two changed positions. "Lady Soresha will destroy you."

* * *

><p>There was a pair of brown eyes watching from the gardens surrounding the training field. The woman was tending to the bushes and shrubs making sure they were always beautiful and presentable. She wore simply workers clothes and her dress was covered in wrinkles and dirt from working tirelessly from dawn to dusk. She wiped the sweat from her head and pushed the branch forward, snipping a small smidgen. Leaves were cleared and flew in the wind leaving her to continue with her caretaking of the shrub.<p>

Her brown eyes trailed over to the fight taking place in the training circle. She narrowed her eyes but shot to the ground and began to dig at the soil, turning it over to bring the nutrients from underneath to the top. The smell was abhorrent and felt like it was burning her nose with its disgusting reek. Her eyes locked with the fight taking place in the training field while keeping up the façade of her doing work. Good thing that she wasn't the only one working in the blasted garden.

All together, there was about two hundred people working in tandem on this garden. In her opinion overkill, but who was she to give opinions to the Queen. She was a simple servant. She continued her actions, culling the dirt. But she watched with scrutinizing detail. Every move the blond prince made and ever move the little Lord made was memorized and followed. She stood once again and wiped her dress of dirt and headed along to the next bush or hedge that needed attending to. She felt along the branches extending from the bushes original shape and began to snip away.

Her eyes trailed back to the Prince and the little Lord. They were putting up a good fight against two experienced and much older opponents. The direwolf was also putting a very good fight in against the tiger that was clearly twice its size in length. The two animals clawed at each other, bit into each other, but thanks to the direwolf's armor, the tiger's teeth couldn't puncture and thanks to the tiger's larger size, Summer couldn't puncture the skin. Either way, this fight was beginning to tilt into the knight's favor. Prince and little Lord just weren't experienced enough and were wasting all of their energy on power attacks. She shook her head and dropped to her knee to cull the soil once again.

Her brown eyes scanned the area once again. The two boys were about to lose the fight just as she'd predicted. Bran was suddenly disarmed and his sword flew across the field and dug into a bush with Lady Soresha bashing Summer away and tackling Naruto to the dirt. Their defeat was so fast that the woman had to blink a few times to completely register what happened. It was all too fast. She dropped her three-pronged cultivator with a dropped jaw. The tiger backed away and the Prince wiped himself down, patting his hands against his armor to clean off the dirt.

The girl hid behind the shrubs and began to snip away at the green leaves and branches. Naruto could be heard declaring something and the sound of grinding steel could be heard once more. She turned her head to see a strange wisp of blue energy coming off of Naruto's arms. It was strange since none of the people he was facing could see it. Either that or they were simply pretending not to notice it. The boy swung faster and stronger, brining sparks to life between the clashes he had with the woman from Essos. The tiger backed away completely giving the two more space to have their fight.

The woman moved along to a different shrub closer to the fight to get a better look and now, she was within earshot of their shouts and their battle cries. Using her shears, she snipped away, looking as inconspicuous as possible. She leaned over a bush shaped into a swan and watched as the blue wisps only grew and compressed. Her brown eyes narrowed. He was stronger and faster, but definitely less controlled. He swung and swung, wildly and with no actual target in sight.

The prince kicked the woman breaking her stance and lunged forward. Her scimitar danced along the straight double-edged blade of his bastard sword, simply sliding along the length of the curved blade. The woman went back to her bush sculpture, cutting away while sneaking peeks at the fight behind the swan. She dropped to her knees as did a few other garden keepers and servants. While most weren't paying the spar any attention, the girl was able to pinpoint at least seven different people, that ranged from man, woman and child.

Suddenly, a roar was heard and her eyes snapped up to see Naruto swinging down on the woman with an undeterred amount of hatred and anger flowing off of his body. Larger wisps of energy began to flow off of his arms and even the blade itself, but the people within the sparring circle were still oblivious to their presence. But the Prince was suddenly kicked in the knee and fell to the ground. The woman bashed the pommel of her scimitar against his temple forcing him to the ground once more. She kicked him over while he gripped the throbbing bruise on his temple.

"Are you sure he's not a lion?" Taerina asked. "No stag would fight like that."

"He takes after the Lannisters in more ways than one it seems." Ser Delran sighed. "Stand and let's do this again."

* * *

><p>The sun was falling as were the gallons of sweat down Naruto's cheeks. The boy was covered in bruises and small cuts across his face and arms. His armor was dented and torn in a few areas. Bran was no different with a few of his locks of long auburn-brown hair sliced clean. The two of them were exhausted and Summer decided to sit out the spar for the last hour and a half. Neither of them were ready to give up impressing Lady Taerina of their resilience to pain. She looked down to her left arm to see a few large cuts that Naruto had managed to give her. She smirked and sheathed her scimitar and called her tiger back. Ser Delran sheathed his sword as well bothering Naruto and Bran.<p>

"We've done enough training for today." Ser Delran smiled. "You two have done wonderfully for the first time. Go along and get some rest. Prince Naruto, you look exceptionally tired. You should eat something."

"T-That would be a good idea." Naruto agreed. The boy took slow deep breaths nursing a large cut on his right arm. "B-Bran…I'll need your help for something."

"Sure." Bran wrapped Naruto's arm over his shoulder and led the prince over to a seat. "What is it?"

"I...am so bloody hungry." Naruto sighed. "I…I used up my energy too fast…"

"Really?" Bran gave him an incredulous look. "This is nothing like the tourney-"

'Just do it Bran!" Naruto said in a very uncharacteristic roar.

Bran gave him wide eyes but nodded anyway taking off as fast as he can back towards the Red Keep. Ser Delran and Lady Taerina walked away leaving the Prince in his chair, probably off to do the same. Naruto took slow deep breaths trying to calm the raging storm within him. A heat unknown before began to rise within his gut, searing into his stomach. His hands shot to his stomach as the pain exploded throughout. He gritted his teeth trying to fight back against it. He shut his eyes trying to fight back the images that were flowing through his mind.

Growling filled his ears and the heat began to spread throughout his body. Naruto gripped his shirt trying to claw at his stomach. He felt as if there was something within there; something alive. He could hear a deep voice reverberating from within, almost as if there was a specter within him, as if he were possessed. He shut his eyes and the image of gigantic bars appeared in his dark reverie. But just as he felt his body begin to tear, he saw great big eyes staring at him with so much hatred from in between the bars.

"Naruto!"

The prince shot from his thoughts when he felt a frantic hand shaking him. His sapphire eyes sprang open to see Bran standing over him with a plate piled high with meats and potatoes. Bran set the plate down and pulled over a large wineskin pulling the cork free. Naruto was starting to scare the young Stark. Naruto though grabbed the wineskin from Bran's hands and downed the contents faster than Bran could imagine.

Little did they know, there was a pair of brown eyes watching them with rapt attention.

Bran handed Naruto the plate, careful to not cause any of the meat or potatoes to fall from the plate. Naruto whisked the platter from Bran's hands as well and immediately dug his face into the meal. He didn't care about pleasantries nor of the massive mess he was creating. Pieces of meat and small flecks of potato were stuck to his tunic and some were covered in the wet disgust that is his salty sweat. Naruto rested the plate on his lap and started digging his hands into the meat and potato, forcing large chunks down his gullet like a fat noble.

Bran backed away with eyes as wide as could be. He'd only seen Naruto eat like this after the Tourney of the Hand. But for Naruto to eat like this meant that he was under a lot of strain. A fight like this shouldn't have caused his hunger. Bran had been training with Naruto for almost a month and never once did the prince ever run out of energy that quickly nor did he ever waste it like this. Bran sighed and pulled up a seat next to Naruto and rubbed his brows to remove the beads of sweat. He was about to try and calm Naruto, but the prince shot Bran a dark glare, that forced the boy's hand.

Bran leaned back in his seat and let the prince eat on, looking as dirty as can be. It was starting to make Bran uncomfortable with how Naruto was acting. After thirty seconds of watching the boy go at it, Bran was immediately feeling sick. Not once did Naruto stop to breathe or even drink. He just kept eating and eating. But what almost pushed Bran over the edge, Naruto was licking the plate like Summer or some crazed dog. Naruto slammed the plate on the ground and stood from his seat, a beaming smile spread across his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded at Bran, his smile never leaving his face.

"Let's go and swim!"

* * *

><p>Ned Stark took a deep breath sitting on the Iron Throne, clearly uncomfortable with where he was. Already fifteen different people came to him with complaints about things he didn't really know how to deal with. He answered as truthfully as he can but he wasn't too entirely sure he was making any real difference. The Stark rubbed his hand across his face, wiping the building sweat on his brow. He looked back and forth between Grand Maester Pycelle and Lord Baelish for their input (they'd give their input anyway).<p>

Suddenly a man, smallfolk dressed in Riverlands garb along with seven other men. They looked shattered and dressed in tattered tunics. He came to the foot of the Iron Throne, body shaking with fear and worry as he stood before Lord Stark.

"They burned most everything in the Riverlands. Our fields; our granaries; our homes! They took our women…and they took them again. When they was done…they butchered them as if they were animals! They took our children and covered them in pitch…and lit them on fire!" The man's voice began to break.

"Brigands most likely." Grand Maester Pycelle quickly assumed.

"They weren't thieves; they didn't take nothing." The man replied with a quick response. "They even left something behind Your Grace."

"This is the King's Hand; The King is out hunting." Pycelle interrupted.

Suddenly, one of the smallfolk walked forward and turned a large sack over, pouring fish out onto the polished granite floor. Gasps of disgust echoed throughout the hall. Ned leaned into his chair taken aback at the sight. Of all the things; fish. The Stark frowned softly when Lord Baelish managed to piece it together faster than anyone present.

"Fish." The Littlefinger said. "That's the sigil of House Tully. Isn't that the sigil of your wife's house?"

"These men, were they flying a sigil?" Ned asked but was only replied with a look of confusion. "A banner?"

"None, your…erm, Hand." The man replied.

"But the man leading them was taller by a foot than any man I've ever seen." The man shivered. "I saw him cleave the blacksmith in two and I even saw him remove the head of a horse with a single swing."

"That sounds like someone we know." Lord Baelish leaned in and whispered. "The Mountain."

"You're describing Ser Gregor Clegane." Ned said.

"Ser Gregor is an anointed knight, why would he turn brigand?" Grand Maester Pycelle asked.

"I've heard him being called Tywin Lannister's Mad Dog." Lord Baelish retorted. "I'm sure you have as well. Can you think of any possible reason that the Lannisters would be angry with your wife?"

_But Catelyn had nothing to do with the imprisonment of Lord Tyrion._ Ned thought. _If it isn't for Cat then it's for Lysa. If anything that I can probably piece together right now, Tywin is trying to draw Catelyn and probably me as well to fight. I will not fall for the Lannister's plots no longer._

"I cannot give you back your homes or restore your dead to life, but I can give you justice in the name of our King, Robert." Ned said with a powerful voice. "Lord Beric Dondarrion, I give you command. Assemble one hundred men and ride to Ser Gregor's keep."

Ned wrapped his hand around the ball of his cane, struggling to keep its balance. He gritted his teeth and wiggled to his feet, feeling the pain radiate from his leg and up to his chest. He shut his eyes and took low breaths, beads of sweat growing and cascading down his cheeks. Nevertheless, he stood tall and watched every man and woman present could see the anger in his eyes, the burning fury was visible for all to see.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name; King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. I charge you to bring the King's justice to the false knight, Gregor Clegane and all those and all those who shared in his crimes. I denounce him and attaint him. I strip him of all ranks, titles; of all lands and holdings and I sentence him to death."

"This is a drastic choice of action my Lord…" Grand Maester Pycelle came up ready to try and convince the Stark otherwise.

"Grand Maester Pycelle, send a raven to Casterly Rock. Inform Lord Tywin that he has been summoned to King's Landing to answer for the crimes of his bannerman within the fortnight or be branded an enemy of the crown and a traitor to the realm."

"A bold move my Lord." Lord Baelish said as Ned began to walk off. "Admirable, but is it really wise? Tywin Lannister is the richest man in all the Seven Kingdoms. Gold wins wars, not soldiers."

"Then tell me why Robert is king and not Tywin Lannister."

* * *

><p>Ned arrived in his children's room, sweat building on his brow and a dark depressing feeling within his chest. The Stark knew that his children would probably hate him for what he was about to do. The Lord limped along, leaning his body along the cane. After the stunt he'd pulled today, the Stark knew that it was going to bite him in the ass later. He just wanted to make sure that he was the only one to receive the repercussions of his actions. He couldn't let his daughters and son be the caught in the crossfire of this brutal world that they were all whisked into. He walked through the solar heading their room only to hear the yips and gleeful cries of the direwolves within.<p>

"You think this armor could fit on Lady?"

Ned looked confused and walked faster towards the door wanting to know about the nonsense about armor going on the direwolves. He pressed against the door, pushing it open to reveal Nymeria, Lady and Summer all dressed in battle armor that seemed custom made for their bodies. Ned's eyes were wide, going along to see Bran decked in a leather hauberk bearing the Stark sigil on a thin overcoat. Bran was beginning to look like a true squire. Sansa was wearing a necklace that seemed to be bearing the sigil of a lion, clearly from the prince and Arya was wearing a necklace as well, bearing a different pendant of a lion. The sight of his children was only making this harder than it had to be.

"I am sending you back to Winterfell." Ned said, his voice cracking.

"What?!" The three children asked with glares. "What do you mean?!"

"It's not safe here anymore." Ned simply replied.

"Father, you can't do this!" Sansa replied. "Please!"

"This isn't a punishment-"

"But father, please." Bran pleaded. "I just started to learn to fight alongside Summer and I'm good at it!"

"I also just started getting good at dancing too!" Arya added.

"No one cares about either of your skills!" Sansa cried. "I can't go! I'm going to marry Naruto and be his queen and he was going to be a beautiful golden lion and I was to give him beautiful golden haired babies!"

"His sigil isn't a lion, he's a stag, like his father." Arya quickly retorted.

"He's shown more traits of being a fierce lion than being a _stag_ like his father." Sansa replied. "He's not a drunk and he's not drowning himself in whores all the time-"

"Time for bed, the lot of you." Ned said with a sigh. "And pack your things. You leave midday on the morrow."

"But, Father!" Sansa cried out.

Arya grabbed Sansa's arm as Bran tried to push her along. Lady, Summer and Nymeria used their heads to push Sansa along as well. The metal on their heads working as hands to push the statue-like girl. Ned would have laughed at the sight if the situation wasn't so dire at the moment. He listened to the words that his eldest daughter had said and hobbled along to his desk, more sweat pouring down his brow. He collapsed into his seat and opened the book titled _The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms_ and immediately began to turn over to House Baratheon.

"Orys Baratheon, black of hair…Borros Baratheon, black of hair…Steffon Baratheon, black of hair…Robert Baratheon, black of hair…Joffrey Baratheon, golden haired…Naruto Baratheon, golden haired…" Ned shut the book, eyes as wide as plates. "It can't be…"

* * *

><p><strong>Review you guys, Review!<strong>

**BAHAHAHA! IT'S ALL FALLING INTO PLACE NOW!  
>THE PAIN, THE BLOOD, THE HORROR IS COMING!<strong>

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	17. The Lions Play

**Hey! Another chapter!**

**Ok, so a lot of you were saying I forgot Naruto's blue eyes  
>I have a reason for that ok. I know I should have let y'all know before hand, but I guess I should tell you now.<br>The challenger, said that I can use the show plot or the books plot and I decided to use a mixture of the two  
>In the books, Cersei, Jaime, Joffrey etc, have green eyes, but Cersei has brown eyes in the show, Joffrey has blue eyes in the show, jaime has brown eyes in the show. In the books Robert has blue eyes, in the show he has brown eyes. Also, in the books, it's described the Renly wore armor as green as his eyes, but later in the book it says that his eyes are blue as any Baratheon (Typo? Oh well)<br>Not only, I was writing that chapter while recounting the first season of Game of Thrones so I was watching that sepcific scene while I wrote (Season One, Episode Six just to let you know)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: The Lions Play<strong>

Through the night, a pair of women walked through the city streets dressed in simple black breeches and black tunics to disappear into the night scene of King's Landing. Their hair was tied up in buns and pony-tails to keep their long locks from impeding their sight. After all, when a woman paired or not, goes into Flea Bottom during the night the slightest blind spot could mean life or death; rape or not. The two were silent as they passed through the cobblestoned streets. Men's eyes followed them with lecherous grins spread across their faces. Good thing for the two, none of them made a move.

Kathryn was looking for a fight though while Mayra wanted to move along in silence. Their booted feet clacked against the uneven stone tiles. Slowly they trudged through the rather unattractive parts of Flea Bottom and neared their destination. Mayra sighed, never liking to come around Flea Bottom. Even at night the district reeked of broken dreams and depression. The two headed along until two men appeared in front of them, both with the distinct stench of wine. Behind them, three more men arrived, covered in dirt and missing articles of clothing. One thing all these men had in common was the perverse looks on their faces and the glimmering knives in their hands.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way; the choice is yours m'lady." One of the men said, whispering in Mayra's ear. "I haven't had a good fuck in weeks-guh!"

Mayra glared and pushed the man away from her. He fell back and was caught by one of his friends, throat sliced open. She kicked one of them as they neared her and dug her blade into the nape of his neck. Kathryn burst into laughter and drew out two knives and charged along, cutting the limbs from the remaining men. Once it was all said and done, Mayra could only watch in despair as her sister killed the last two men in a rather gruesome and disturbing way. It was bordering on inappropriate. No matter though, Kathryn finished what she wanted to do and followed after Mayra to the Tannery.

"You know, I was told that the prince was going to show up for this meeting." Kathryn said with a smirk. "That's why I was in the Red Keep today, watching Prince Naruto. You sure did a good job keeping an eye on him."

"What?" Kathryn asked suddenly. "No clever remarks or threats to make me shut up?"

"Now your silence is beginning to make me worried big sister." Kathryn frowned.

"Can you please shut up, Kathryn?" Mayra asked with a sigh leaving her lips. "I just killed two people…I need some time away from your annoying voice, so please…stay quiet."

"But aren't you excited to meet the Prince?" Kathryn asked.

"I've already met him, multiple times." Mayra growled. "I don't like him, nor will I ever like him."

"You think we're doing this because we like him?" Kathryn asked with an incredulous smile spread across her face. "Gods, you're either naïve or completely stupid."

"What do you mean by that?" Mayra asked. "You served the Queen and now you're serving Joffrey and you're trying to make him king."

"We have our reasons, Mayra." Kathryn replied with a laugh. "We don't trust you enough yet to tell you said reasons. Just know, we're not the only spies in Joffrey's employ."

* * *

><p>Joffrey awoke the next morning in his bed, a dark calculating look on his face. It was his turn to do some information gathering. Thinking back to his private conversation with Kathryn Waters, the bastard spoke of Naruto's powers as well. Joff knew that if one of the spies could see it then that mean that he wasn't crazy. Joffrey continued to think about all she said, speaking of his need to eat food shortly afterwards or his extreme fatigue from either a mental illness or something else entirely. Not even she could tell why he was clawing at his stomach.<p>

This was a good thing to Joffrey. He just needed to figure out a way to take advantage of this weakness. The boy slid from his bed and slipped into a pair of brown breeches and a loose fitting tunic. His green eyes trailed around, locking with the various different sights to see. He headed along, pulling his door open and entered the hall. Kingsguard looked at him and nodded their heads. Gold Cloaks were no different bowing to their prince. Joffrey trudged along towards the Tower of the Hand and stayed close to the walls making sure he wasn't seen by any unwanted eyes.

There was a small boy wearing a hood over his head that was scrubbing the floor. The child's eyes couldn't be seen because of the hood and the child was surprisingly, the perfect size. Joffrey walked over to him and pushed the child away, slipping the hood from the servants head and wrapped it over his own head. Joffrey looked to the little child and gritted his teeth. The boy was about to scream until Joffrey hurled a small pouch of silver coins at the boy's face, knocking the kid over. Joffrey gave the boy a knowing look and the kid ran off three hundred silver's richer.

Joffrey hated every second of this cover but he needed to get close. He scrubbed the stone tiles with water and soap substance, barely cleaning the floor. His green eyes kept locked with the wounded Stark. Ned sat on a bench covered in sweat with massive bags beneath his eyes. The Stark's cane was at his side, his right hand wrapped tightly around the ball-handle. Joffrey needed to be as silent as possible while still keeping his cover up. Ned Stark couldn't know that he was listening in. Joffrey was expecting the man to be speaking with some Lord about some ridiculous kingly things, but it was his mother that came from the keep.

She looked distraught and clearly angry about something. She arrived in front of the Stark with her arms crossed over her chest. Ned rose to his feet, although shaky, the man managed to stand as straight as he can. The Stark looked at Joffrey's mother with a dark look, almost as if Cersei had done something disgusting and outright atrocious. Cersei sighed and leaned against the fountain behind her, a bored look on her face.

"I know the truth about your children. I know the truth to why Jon Arryn died." Lord Stark said. "I know the truth behind this gods awful charade. You may have the King fooled, but you don't have me fooled."

"Do you love your children?" Cersei asked.

"With all my heart." Ned interrupted the Queen.

"I do as well." Cersei replied.

"And they're all Jaime's."

Suddenly, Cersei's face turned dark with a glare that could probably terrify a dragon. She clenched her fists and crossed her arms back over her chest to calm down.

"You don't understand how Robert treated me." Cersei growled. "My brother was worth a thousand of your friend…until recently-"

"Your brother, or do you mean your lover?" Ned interrupted yet again. "I've met with countless of Robert's bastards-"

"My son is no bastard!" Cersei roared, her eyes turning bloodshot. "You don't know a thing, Lord Stark!"

"I have met with countless of Robert's bastards, and all of them had black hair." Ned replied. "All of them. Your sons and daughter all golden haired. Eyes can change color, as did Renly's so you can't fool me saying he has Roberts eyes. You can't convince me in any other-"

"Lord Stark, my son is not a bastard!" Cersei roared once more, this time sounding like a lioness protecting her cub. "Don't profess to know-"

"I will tell Robert the truth behind everything." Ned said, releasing a sigh. "Once he returns from his hunt which should be soon, he'll know. I advise that you take your children as far away as possible ahead of time."

"You don't understand Stark, my son isn't a bastard!" Cersei cried with her cheeks turning red.

"I'm sorry, Your Grace." Ned shook his head. "I can't trust the words of a traitor."

"Lord Stark." Cersei shivered in anger. "Do you remember what I said to you?"

"About?" Ned asked stopping in his steps to face the queen.

"When you play the Game of Thrones, you win or you die." Cersei glared. "There is no middle ground. You were a fool to not take the Iron Throne. A bloody fool. It was there for you, it was there waiting for someone honorable and yet, you let your fat drunk friend take the throne. You made a mistake that will haunt the realm for the coming century!"

"I've made countless mistakes in my life…" Ned retorted. "Not becoming King isn't one of them."

Joffrey turned his head down as the Stark began to limp away, his cane slapping against the stone tiles as he passed. Joffrey scrubbed away looking as inconspicuous as possible. His cheeks were on fire and his hands were beginning to shake. Not once did his mother deny the Ned Stark's accusations. She only said her son isn't a bastard. Joffrey gripped the brush with all the strength he could muster. Joffrey pieced things together and already decided that he knew who she was talking about. Joffrey gritted his teeth as tears began to form in his eyes. He was a bastard with little to no claim to the Iron Throne and Naruto was the only trueborn. He was raised on a lie.

Joffrey rose to his feet, anger forcing his legs and body ahead. He pulled a knife from his sleeve and charged through the garden seeing nothing but red. But suddenly another servant arrived and pulled him away. Cersei took no notice of the action and walked away, tears in her eyes. Joffrey was about to start screaming like a madman until a gag was placed in his mouth to shut him up. He was dragged away kicking and whipping his arms around to make whoever it was to stop.

He was thrown against a wall, causing the knife to fall from his grasp. The prince was red-faced and teary eyed. He gritted his teeth as his breaths began to hitch and lose control. Joffrey shut his eyes feeling his heart race as the realization that he was destined for nothing came to light. He clenched his fists and removed the hood from his head to reveal locks of golden hair. His hands shot up gripping the hairs on his head as the tears finally fell. He shuddered as the sobs roared out with a pained croak. He leaned his head back against the brick wall, his face burning with hate and pain. He looked to the one who pulled him back to reveal none other than Hardyn and Kathryn.

Joffrey leaned forward and embraced the man as the tears continued to fall. Hardyn held the prince tightly making sure to muffle his cries from being heard. Joff gripped the spy's tunic as the wails grew fierce. Kathryn looked at him with a small frown. The girl may have been a bastard but she wasn't lied to. She was never raised to think she deserved something, she was never raised to believe that she was someone to amount to anything. She couldn't even imagine what the boy was going through. She took a deep breath resting a hand on Joffrey's shoulder, trying her best to calm him down. But his cries were calmed and soon enough, Joffrey pulled back to reveal a new look on his face, anger, hate, peace.

"Your Grace…" Hardyn whispered.

"Make the preparations to make me king." Joffrey roared. "Did you switch my father's wine?"

"Lancel has been doing his job well." Hardyn replied with a smirk. "For a man as soft in the head as he is, he's a damn good spy."

* * *

><p>"Ned!" A hoarse roar came from down the hall. "Ned!"<p>

The Stark froze in his steps, turning to see Renly drenched in blood. Renly moved with fear in his steps, barely able to get to Ned without almost breaking down. The Northman walked toward the Stormlander with a limp in his steps. Ned gave the man a frown.

"What happened?!" Ned asked, sweat already beginning to fall down his brow.

"Robert…we were hunting and the boar…"

Ned looked to his guards and moved quickly to follow after the man. They arrived at the royal solar to find practically everyone present. Naruto was holding his father's hand with a worried look on his face. His eyes were red with shimmering tears. Cersei had a hand on Naruto's shoulder along with another on Roberts, trying to ease their pain in the best way she could think of. Robert was whispering apologies to Naruto and to Cersei alike. Ser Barristan stood at the foot of the bed with Lord Renly as well as the rest of the small council. When Ned arrived though, Robert rolled his eyes in pain and released a small sigh.

"Alright." Robert groaned. "Leave us. All of you. I want to speak to Ned alone!"

"Father…" Naruto pleaded.

"My Love, please let us-"

"I said leave us." Robert sighed. "I can't bloody speak with the Hand alone?!"

"Alright, My Love…come on my son." Cersei wrapped her arm lovingly around Naruto but not before stealing a glare in the Stark's direction. "We'll speak to your father later…"

Once everyone had vacated the room, Ned took a seat next to the Baratheon and was immediately tasked with getting a sheet of paper and an inkwell. The Stark immediately took out a quill and dipped the end of the quill into the inkwell and gave Robert a look to begin.

"In the name of Robert first…you know how it is; fill in the damned titles. Hereby name Lord Eddard Stark, titles; titles, protector of the realm until my rightful heir, Naruto Baratheon, titles, titles, comes of age." Robert managed to sputter out. "Give that to the council after my death. Hand it over."

Eddard handed the board and paper towards the wounded king but felt the urge to say something about what he'd learned the night before. Ned wanted to say something so badly, but he didn't want the last thing his best friend to know before he was claimed by the eternal darkness of death, is that his heirs weren't trueborn. Ned clenched his fists as the Baratheon signed his name on the letter making the letter Robert Baratheon's last royal command.

"Teach my sons honor Ned, teach them everything I failed to do." Robert cried. "Tell Cersei that I'm sorry I wasn't the loving husband until now…tell all my children I'm sorry I wasn't the ideal father…too many regrets, so little time to atone…"

"Robert…"

"Bah." The king sputtered with a bloody laugh. "King Robert Baratheon, the bloody usurper…slain by a fucking pig…give me something for this gods awful pain…let me die…"

Ned nodded at the man and rose from his seat, rolling the letter up and placing it in his belt. The Stark headed towards the door and came to see the sight of the small council and three Kingsguard knights waiting at the door. Ned took a deep breath and nodded his head at the Maester of the group.

"He wants the Milk of the Poppy." Eddard said.

Grand Maester Pycelle moved along, shuffling his feet along the stone floors. Renly followed behind the Maester confused by Ned's assessment but came along anyway. The Stark ran a hand across his face letting the events of this day finally catch up to him. He'd threatened the Queen, a Lannister at that, and didn't - couldn't - go through with it, and now his best friend was dying in the room behind that door. The man sighed softly and told Lord Varys that Daenerys Targaryen was to be left alone. But of course, plans had already been made and plans were already executed. Ned groaned at how shitty everything was becoming. He needed a drink.

* * *

><p>Naruto gripped the handle of his sword with tears flowing down his cheeks. Tears ran down his cheeks as he swung his blade against the training dummy, beating the hay from the burlap body. He was merciless in his actions, tearing at the burlap skin. He gritted his teeth, twirling the blade before bringing it back down onto the shoulder of the strapped target. His heart was racing and his blood was pumping. Naruto had never been so angry or saddened in his life.<p>

His father was dying. Naruto took slow deep breaths before collapsing onto the dirt below and rested his face in his hands. He wept and sobbed, drenching his hands in snot and tears. He was distraught, anyone can see that, but his mother was making sure no one disturbed him, not even Sansa. She said that he needed time, but if anything, he needed someone to listen to him, someone to comfort him. His father, although not a good one for most of his life, was dying in the castle and dying slowly at that. The boy leaned his head against the tattered burlap sack and stared at the sun above.

He didn't say a word and simply stared off at the brown dirt of the training field he was in. The only ones there with him were Bran and Summer, both dressed in armor and training on their own training dummies. The young prince's sapphire blue eyes trailed along the field seeing nothing but blurred colors and silhouettes. Naruto was in pain and his heart was tearing at the seams. He rested his hand against his stomach, but there was a strange feeling within, almost like a burning fire. The Baratheon slid up against the post and started wiping his hand against his stomach trying to remove the feeling. The burning sensation moved up onto his skin almost like someone was burning a spiral design onto his skin.

He clawed at his abdomen and clawed at his shirt, but it was all held together making him look delirious. Naruto lifted his shirt to feel his stomach but immediately regretted it. He looked down to his gut to see a large deep black searing scar that was in the shape of a strange spiral starting at his navel to a few inches in all directions. But just when he thought the burning sensation couldn't get worse, something dug into his skin, tearing it apart. He gripped his gut, trying to stop the pain. Strange markings were carved into his skin and others seemed to be burned into him. But the pain suddenly disappeared and Naruto came to realize that he was on the dirt with sweat pouring down his face. His eyes trailed over to the other side of the training field to see Bran and Summer working together to fight their training dummies and didn't seem to notice him.

_Naruto._

The boy flipped over onto his chest, staring in the immediate direction of the voice. There was no one there so he quickly assumed it was nothing. He stumbled to his feet, fighting back the innate burning sensation within him. His stomach was free of the markings and the pain but the fire wasn't gone. Naruto was lacking balance and nearly fell back to the dirt. He quickly wrapped his hand around the shoulder of the training dummy, using it as leverage.

_Naruto._

The voice was nowhere to be found. Naruto narrowed his eyes in all directions trying his best to figure out where it was coming from. He limped forward, leaving Bran to train and headed into the maze design of the hedges. That was the best choice to go. He walked along following the voice as it continuously whispered his name, over and over, calling to him. The voice was deep, reverberating; alluring. he rested his hands against the hedge walls and walked forward, his boots dragging along the dirt covered stone tiles. He stopped for a moment to regain his bearings. Deep breaths, he told himself. He leaned his back against the hedge in a vain attempt to calm his raging heart.

_Naruto._

He turned his head to see a dark figure standing at the end of the hedge line. He was about to call out to the silhouette, but the figure disappeared, going deeper into the maze of hedges. Naruto shrugged and walked along, following the path laid out and still used the hedge walls as support. While the maze of hedges weren't that bad to follow, it still blocked him from the sight of the people outside of the maze. In the center of the maze was a large fountain that sadly wasn't in use anymore. He followed along finding the winds change in temperature clearly dropping a few ticks. The boy shivered in anticipation of who or what he was about to find.

_Naruto._

The boy stopped and clenched one of the branches he was holding onto and snapped it like a twig. He gritted his teeth and swore to walk away if the voice called his name again. He walked forward shaking his head and finally arrived in the center of the maze to see the fountain but there was no one there but him. He walked ahead and sat against the water fountain, running his hand through the clear water distorting his reflection.

He stared at the ripples, watching them shake his image and disperse the features of his face.

"NARUTO!" Naruto shot back from the fountain.

The waters began to rise, shaking and writhing in all directions. He watched the waters merge together before coming to reveal a woman in a pale white gown of sorts with strange red markings going around her neck like a necklace. The sleeves were too long and covered her arms and her hands entirely. The boy shivered and continued to slide away although at a snail's pace. The woman walked from the fountain a dark smirk spread across her face. _She has three-fucking-eyes!_ Naruto turned over and started to crawl away, but he was grabbed by his collar and hurled away by this woman's super-human strength.

The boy flew through the air and smashed into the stone fountain, destroying a part of the fountain. He fell over groaning in an immense amount of pain. He took deep breaths trying to calm down and assess the situation. He looked left and right only to realize that he'd left his sword in the training field. The woman was coming close to him with a curved sword of sorts. She swung down at him, but he drew out his dagger as fast as he could, meeting blade with blade bringing sparks to life. His eyes met with hers. Pale-lavender met with sapphire as flames ignited between them. Naruto turned over, brining her blade away from his skin and kicked her gut as best as he could.

She stumbled and slid away a few feet. Her pupil-less eyes widened in surprised and swung her blades around ready to face the boy, this time, a serious look on her face. Naruto was about to swing his blade but froze in his steps when the woman sheathed her weapons and put her hands together in a strange sign. Naruto looked in confusion and waited to see what she was planning to do. If it was about to be one of those strange foreign religious dances, he was going to leave rather than try to kill her and have the Gold Cloaks handle the nut case.

"You don't remember." She said with a sickening smile. "Byakugan!"

Naruto had seen a lot of strange things in his life, but not once has he ever seen veins pop up along someone's eyes. The boy backed away in disgust. Her pupils suddenly became visible albeit, barely. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look at his opponent and saw the same blue wisps of energy coming off of her as well as his own self. He glared at the woman and channeled small amounts of his own power ready to handle her on his own. He knew he could do it and once he defeats her, he was hoping he could get answers about who she was and where his powers came from.

She charged at him once again this time not even bothering to draw her weapons. Naruto glared at her and knew she was probably mocking him. He swung for her but she shot her fists forward, hitting pressure points all throughout his arm. His eyes widened to the size of plates and soon enough, he found himself flying through the air. She'd flipped him like a raw chicken. His back smashed against the stone tiles bringing a roar of pain from the boy. She raised her foot and brought it down onto his chest, forcing blood from his mouth. She kicked him over before throwing him towards the fountain once again.

_This…monster…_ Naruto thought, wiping the blood from his face. _How in seven hells is she so damn strong?! Gods help me._

_ **There is only one god.**_The voice sounded once again, this time sounding far more feminine.

The woman smirked darkly. The eye on her forehead darkened and seemed to be bulging from her forehead. The ripple design darkened and filled Naruto with a strange feeling, almost euphoric. He couldn't move his body as the woman walked closer to him. He watched her coming close with a blade as dark as night. He tried to move, but he just couldn't will his body to do so. Suddenly, five Gold Cloaks appeared and drew their swords and their shields. The woman sighed and sheathed her sword, finding these men of no challenge either. She backed away and let the Gold Cloaks file into the opening.

Bran stood behind the men dressed in his armor with Summer at his side, snarling his teeth. The woman laughed and dropped into a fighting stance, the veins growing at the side of her face once again. Bran was clearly disgusted as were the Gold Cloaks. Naruto tried to shout out to them, tried to warn them, but he couldn't even move his lips. He struggled and kept fighting back but he couldn't move or speak. He was stuck where he was until they kill her, he assumed at least. She was used some sort of spell to keep him where he was and whatever it was, it was working. Suddenly, the Gold Cloaks and Bran rushed her, their blades and armor glinting in the morning sun above.

The first Gold Cloak swung down to behead the woman. She weaved around the attack and elbowed the Gold Cloak, breaking his nose. She leaned forward and shot her foot back denting his chestplate. Naruto's eyes followed the man's flying body before he collided with the hedge. She ducked a swipe from Bran but rammed her fist into his cheek soon after, brining him to the ground in with a pained thud. Two Gold Cloaks decided to team up on her, but she shot her right hand forward, ramming her fist into one of their throats and elbowed the other in the throat. With the both of them choking messes, she grabbed one, turning him around to take a lunge from his friend.

The two men stared at each other with fear in their eyes, but only one was left living. The woman burst into laughter as two large horns began to protrude from her head. She pushed the dead man from her hands and spun on the heel of her left foot, slamming her right foot into the still choking Gold Cloak's face. They were fodder just like every other man and woman she's killed. The man flew back, face beat in with no recognizable features. The remaining three Gold Cloaks sped at her with anger in their eyes while Bran and Summer came around her ready to flank her. The woman was a vicious hand-to-hand fighter. Far better than any the Gold Cloaks or anyone had ever seen for that matter.

She punched one and kicked another before grabbing the last and snapped his neck. One of the remaining Gold Cloaks sped to the entrance and grabbed spear from the hedge. Once he returned though, Summer was gnawing on the woman's shoulder, and Bran had just dug his sword into her back. Bran tore the sword from her back and Summer had just finished tearing her throat from her body. The direwolf walked over to Naruto and licked his cheek. Suddenly, the boy shot to his feet. He could feel his arms and his legs again. Bran and the remaining men panted softly at the fight. Never had they seen someone fight like that before.

She was fluid and moved with a strange and deadly grace, almost as if she was dancing. Her punches and kicks did more than hurt them. They felt their bones break from just simple punches and kicks. They couldn't even recognize one of their friends corpses. His face looked dented in, nose gone; teeth gone; eyes gone; everything just…gone. She snapped one of their necks like it was the easiest thing to do and she had no regard for other life and had no honor when she fought. Using her enemies against her enemies as human shields. Three dead in the quickest hand-to-hand fight they'd ever been 'lucky' to be a part of.

Naruto walked closer to the corpse to examine the woman, but found that the horns that protruded from her head disappeared and when he turned her over, her skin tone had darkened to copper color and the color of her eyes revealed to be brown dilated eyes instead of the pale-lavender he'd watched. His throat went dry and his tongue shriveled. His breaths were dry and held no warmth. Naruto was beyond confused as the nature of her attire also came to light; hexagonal designs weren't common in Westeros but rather in…Asshai. He gritted his teeth. _Sasuke said I needed to get to Asshai; but why would an Asshai'i want me dead?! What in Seven Hells is going on?!_

Something dark reveled within him but a sudden aching sensation grew on his left shoulder. He took a deep breath and looked to Bran and the Gold Cloaks. The boy looked different for a moment, almost like a rabid dog. Whisker marks seemed to be forming on his cheeks and his blue eyes darkened in color turning from sapphire to a dark amethyst.

"Strip her of her clothing and bring it to my solar." Naruto said with a dark look on his face. "Bran, feed her to Summer."

"W-What?" The Gold Cloaks looked in awe. Bran was no different.

"W-Why?!" Bran looked disgusted.

"She's an Asshai'i, most definitely a follower of R'hllor the God of Fire for most in Essos." Naruto said with a glare. "Those hexagonal designs are common among the women of Asshai. I met a red priest who brought a red priestess…or was it prostitute, I don't know…but they burn their dead to 'give to the Lord of Light'. I won't give this bitch the honor of seeing her god. Feed her to Summer, or I'll do it myself."

* * *

><p>Naruto headed into the Keep and Bran was sent to his room with Summer. Apparently, due to the death of Robert, their date of leaving was pushed for tomorrow. The boy headed along through the halls, his thoughts coming back to the Asshai'i who attacked him and his mother's reaction to the news. She nearly fainted of course and coddled him checking him over and over to make sure he wasn't hurt in any way, or at least too badly. The boy then thought of Lord Varys specifically. His reaction was…strange to say the least. He didn't seem surprised and seemed that he already knew. But something on Varys's face told Naruto that the Essosi didn't expect it.<p>

Who would expect it? An Asshai'i attacking the prince no less in the center of the Red Keep's garden was absurd. To most of the population of Westeros, Asshai was a mythical place visited only by merchants and traders willing to even go that far across the Jade Sea and through the Saffron Strait. A foreigner getting through palace security; the blond was sure that this would bring about some questions on the integrity of King's Landing's security and defense. Already, Naruto was beginning to wonder himself. If that assassin could easily slip through the guards, imagine what an army could do or a team of trained assassins could do. Thankfully there was only one today but who's to say there won't be more in the future.

Naruto walked through the halls half-hoping to find his father already up and walking but that wasn't the truth. Maesters walked towards the King's room scaring Naruto slightly. Why did they need more than one? He didn't want to look. Once the Silent Sisters arrived, Naruto would know that his father had died. He shivered and walked away from the scene as fast as he could. His father had shown his true and softer side over the events of the last month and a half growing a bond between the two; a bond that only grew stronger with each passing day. To think that the moment he'd gotten the bond it was immediately severed, only proved that the gods were indeed cruel beings. Too much pain and suffering too soon. A bit ironic really since everything went to shit when the Starks arrived in King's Landing. Naruto didn't blame them though; he simply blamed the Game of Thrones that his mother constantly rambled on about.

Night was falling soon and Naruto was in need of dire rest. They'd spent a long time explaining what had happened wasting hours in the Queen's room talking and rambling. Bran and the Stark children were to be leaving on the morrow bringing unbelievable amounts of heartache. He'd probably never see Sansa again and he'd be married off to some Southern Lady and she to some Northern Lord. Bran would be squired to someone else and Arya, she'd probably not really care either way. Naruto sighed as a chapter in his life was beginning to close and friends were about to disappear from his life. A saddening thought really. Naruto understood Lord Stark's decision though. The man had angered his grandfather, the most powerful man in the continent. Of all the people the wolf had to tangle with, it had to be the lion himself.

The boy shivered at the implications. Once more the thoughts of what Varys said to that foreign dignitary; _the wolf and the lion will be at each other's throats._ Naruto knew that this is exactly what Varys was talking about. The wolf was siding with the falcons and the lions were clawing for both, but neither were relenting. The stubbornness of these lords was undoubtedly going to tear the continent apart and war will engulf them all. A war that will most definitely decide the survival of House Lannister and House Stark amongst other, less influential houses. Naruto just had a feeling that nothing good was going to come from this war. His only hope though, was that he can still emerge the same person he is now. He wasn't willing to lose every shred of his humanity in a war that will undoubtedly tear him to shreds.

He walked along through the red halls, keeping to himself as the sun continued to disappear along the crystal horizon of Blackwater Bay. The waters shimmered softly as the boy passed the halls. To his side, the hall had great windows that faced the bay, showing him the coming night as the sun set, inch by inch. He continued his walk, letting the soft graceful wisps of sea water kiss his cheeks and arms. He needed to get some rest soon. After all, he'd gotten his ass kicked by a woman earlier and his ego was in serious need of repair. It was nothing a good night's rest couldn't fix. He arrived at his large wooden door and pushed it open to reveal his dark room, no lights as of yet. Lighting one of the candles, the boy illuminated his room to find everything in place and his view of the bay undeterred. His balcony was empty and the cool winds of the Narrow Sea flowed in, blowing through his unruly blond hair. His bed looked welcoming, carrying him with a soft spell.

He felt like he was floating and before he knew it, he was lying face down on his bed letting the air built in his feather mattress flow out. He moaned softly and pressed his face into the feather pillows, the cold feeling spreading through his aching head. He was finally ready to rest and finally ready to sleep. His eyes suddenly felt heavy, almost as if he was put under a spell of sorts. Feathers began to fall around him, filling his mind with running sheep. His breaths became shallow and soon enough, he began to snore. Thankfully he was asleep.

Suddenly, a man dropped from his metal canopy dressed in strange garb of all black, but bearing dark hexagonal designs that matched the rest of his color scheme. He wore a mask and had a headband of sorts bearing a blank metal plate. He moved silently and drew out a knife of even stranger design. Around his feet were sandals strapped together with buckles and small belts. His arms were wrapped in black splinted arm braces, tied together with small belts as well. Around his torso were knives of all sorts inserted into different openings on the bandolier straps. This man was no ordinary assassin. He raised his knife ready to kill the sleeping prince, but his arm was suddenly pulled back and flipped, smashing his face into the floor.

He rolled away and met eyes with the one who attacked her. She wore her own mask covering her face revealing brown eyes and a head of brown hair held back in a pony-tail. She wore a tight, form fitting leather jerkin over a black tunic with black breeches and black boots to match the rest of her reoccurring theme of black. The man glared at her clearly revealing himself to be an Asshai'i. He lunged forward, swinging his knife with perfection, almost as if it were an extension of his body. The woman quickly drew her own knife and met the blade with his, clearly realizing that he was on a different league than her. They held their stance, blades clashed against each other. He reached behind and clenched his fist. The woman looked confused, but the man shot his hand back around while breaking their clash.

He threw his hand around, showering her face in pepper powder and shards of glass. She shot back wiping her face as the glass shards dug into her skin. She looked back at the man to see him smirking at her inability. She clenched her teeth and rushed forward, swinging with precision, aiming for his neck veins and his throat. The man knew what she was trying to do though and dodged each attack before ramming his knee into her gut. He pushed her away while she tried her best to recuperate. He punched her face and ripped her mask from her face before hurling her over to the balcony, and sent her careening over the side of the railing. He followed after her though, knowing that it was too easy that she'd die that way. Then he heard it; her shout. He rushed over to the balcony to see her fingers holding on to the railing for dear life.

Her brown eyes were wide with fright. The man looked at her with a dark smirk and started stepping on her fingers to see how long she can handle the pain. Behind him, Naruto was still asleep, completely unaware of what was happening. The man grew impatient and started stomping on her fingers, expecting her to finally let go. Something though was making him wonder if this girl was a kunoichi if she could take this pain, after all, he was a shinobi of Asshai. An assassin gifted with agility and strength beyond that of man, from none other than R'hllor, the Lord of Light. The man glared at the woman hanging for dear life. She didn't look like a follower of the Lord of Light. If anything, she looked like some kitchen wench, some no good-

She wrapped her hand around his leg while he was stuck in his thoughts. She used a good portion of her strength and pulled his foot from under him. He fell back, bashing his head against the stone floor of the balcony. With the remaining strength she had, she pulled her body up and over the railing of the balcony to meet the would be assassin. She was about to punch his throat to kill him, but he rolled away and reappeared in Naruto's room, already in a fighting stance. He once again reached behind, but this time returned to reveal a handful of strange star-like blades. He swung his hands around in lightning fast repetition. She had to strain her eyes to see the stars coming for her. Over and over, she'd dodge them, but every star he threw, they'd cut her or graze her.

But like all projectiles, he was bound to run out soon enough. Once he did, he returned with his strange knife and shot forward himself. He stabbed forward, cutting Mayra's cheek adding to the many cuts she was already sporting. She rammed her fist into his ear and dug her knee into his gut, just like he did to her not even five minutes ago. She pushed him away and kicked him once more, this time slamming her foot into his chest. Before he could fall back though, she grabbed his collar and then grabbed his head. She bashed his head against the stone railing, over and over, crushing his skull and forehead. She didn't let up until his arms fell limp and he stopped trying to fight back. With one final smash, she crushed his skull completely, covering the railing in his blood.

She took a deep breath and sighed. His sleeping technique will disappear, but Naruto will still be asleep. The prince will thankfully awake in the morning so she need to clean up before that happens. She lifted the Asshai'i over her should and hurled him over the side of the balcony and watched him smash on the stony coast of Blackwater Bay. She was glad that Naruto didn't choose a room with the beach. Those rocks were going to get washed over and the blood and corpse with it. She reached into her pouch strapped to her belt and immediately went to cleaning the blood from the railing. Of all the people she'd managed to defeat, she never once imagined that she'd be defeating an Asshai'i assassin.

"Hardyn and Kathryn have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who don't know anything about the geography of Essos, Asshai is far, far, far to the east like SUPER FAR.<br>****And here is where my writer's freedom comes into play. Bordering Asshai is the nation of Yi Ti  
>Doesn't it sound oriental as fuok? Well guess what, it is. (At least that's how I interpret it)<br>Yi Ti is going to be like southeast-east Asia (Vietnam, Laos, Southern China etc.)  
>[Also, they're ruled by a god emperor, sound familiar {Qi Shi Huangdi comes to mind}]<strong>

**ANYWAY, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	18. The Lion's Charge

**Yo! Wassup!**

**Another chapter. Hey guys, we're here. The story will start to grow darker from here on out  
>I'm a little hurt by the lack of reviews last chapter. Come on, I introduced a lot of new plots<br>for the future of this fanfiction.**

**I digress...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: The Lion's Charge<strong>

Naruto had no idea where he was. Everything around him; the walls, the ceiling, the floor; everything was made of metal. He'd never seen so much in one place. What bothered him though was the ankle high water drenching his feet. Strange since he thought that he'd grown out of that habit of leaving places without boots. The boy sloshed his feet through the liquid, bringing about strange ripple designs but nonetheless, he headed through the dark metallic cavern. Everywhere, large ominous halls of never ending darkness went on for ages. For some strange reason, the boy knew where he was going. He'd see different halls that seemed like perfect exits, but his legs would continue walking. He was alone, wherever here is. This place was speaking bad vibes to him, filling his gut with uncertainty.

Suddenly, the metal echoed, shaking and reverberating a deep rumble. His eyes scanned the tunnel around him, watching water drip from the various metal pipes protruding from the ceiling and walls. The ground was beginning to twist and turn until before he knew it, he was kneeling in front of the largest cage he'd ever seen in his life. Metal bars shot up towards the ceiling, easily reaching at least two hundred feet into the air. Within the cage none of the light from the dimly lit torches could reach. The darkness was all consuming within the cage almost as if something was calling to the blond boy to enter. Naruto was about to turn around and run away but the waters rushed together, spiraling around his body and carrying him to the cage itself. The boy tried to fight back against the powerful currents to no avail.

He screamed and threw his arms around in a vain attempt to escape. Suddenly, his face was rammed against the gate key, dragging his skin along the cold metal. He gritted his teeth as the pressure of rushing water began to take its toll. He clenched his fists and tried to push off the gate, but the waters were just too strong. He fought back against the power, but he felt himself slipping and beginning to go with the flow. The water suddenly stopped letting him fall to the floor below, splashing against the metallic surface. The waters rippled around in waves, sloshing about. For some reason, Naruto felt that the water was beginning to rise, almost to neck level. He smirked when the water finally stopped rising.

"**Naruto.**"

_Holy shit._ Naruto's eyes widened, staring into the dark chasm that is the cage. The metal began to shake and the surface quaked. The waters rippled and waved, slowly drifting Naruto away from the cage. The voice was deep and enchanting while at the same time filled with malice and hatred. The direction of the waves suddenly changed direction, pushing him forward, pulling him towards the source of the voice. He came closer to the cage and shot his arms out, gripping onto the metal bars for dear life. The waves were heavy and pressed upon him without mercy. Water forced its way up his nose and down his throat. He choked and writhed beneath the rushing waves. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his leg and began to pull him. If it were not for the water, Naruto would have squealed.

"**Damn it, Naruto!**"

The waters drenched the metal bars and soon enough, the boy shot back and the rushing rapids of water subsided. He fell to his back, splashing against the water, this time feeling absurdly dry. His hair wasn't wet and his clothes weren't wet. Whatever this meant, Naruto didn't get it. His sapphire blue eyes trailed in the darkness looking for the one who pulled him away. He hobbled to his feet stepping into the ankle deep water. It was a lot darker than he originally thought it to be and easily a thousand times more terrifying. Every step he took was amplified, and the sounds bounced around him almost as if it were a cruel trick to make him lose his sanity. Whatever the reason, it's working. After ten steps into the cage, the light had completely disappeared and the bars of the cage were all but gone. A deep cold washed over his body but he trekked on, pushing through the water covered floor.

Where he was going, the prince had no idea, but his legs were moving on their own once again. He was moving deeper into the darkness, but with each step, he could feel the air growing darker and heavier yet at the same time, cooler and more like ice. It was cold and heavy, two contradicting feelings, but that's what they were nonetheless. Wherever he was, Naruto was hoping it wasn't too far off from King's Landing. Of course it would have to be anywhere but King's Landing. He'd never seen metal constructs such as these walls and caverns in King's Landing before so it was safe to assume otherwise. Not only, this was must have been some sort of metal sewer of some sort. Definitely not King's Landing. The blond thought back to when he followed Arya through the wine cellar and out through the large stone cave.

It was in fact a stone sewage pipe that dumped all the shit and grime from the city and palace into the Blackwater Bay. He sighed and continued walking against his will, dragging his feet through the waters which were growing thicker and harder to move through. Naruto pushed onward though, feeling his feet get bogged down by the water below. For the most part, at least his breeches were rolled up to protect them from getting wet. Suddenly, his nose began to burn with the all too familiar stench of shit and piss. His hands shot to his nose to save his sense of smell to no avail. He groaned and dropped into the water, his blue eyes trailing down to see large chunks of brown shit floating around along with yellow piss marks. The boy shot away but was suddenly grabbed by someone and thrown against the metal walls.

The impact echoed in all directions, a massive indent formed thanks to his hard back. The boy was about to start shouting questions and nearly began to demand things from whoever it was that saved his skin. The person though pressed a hand on his forehead, channeling power to his fingertips and soon enough, Naruto's nose no longer burned and the shit and piss were gone, leaving nothing but the calm waters that he and the man were standing on. Naruto's eyes widened with surprise. Standing?! His blue orbs shot down to the waters below watching the water ripple perfectly around him, each second, the ripple would get larger and larger, spreading out in all directions. He was standing on water!

"Naruto." The silhouette said with a sigh leaving his lips. "**_Katon: Gokaky_****_ū_** **_no Jutsu!_**"

Suddenly, flames shot from the silhouette's mouth, spreading in all directions, igniting the water as if it were oil. Naruto backed away, his feet splashing lightly against the surface of the water. The boy pressed his hands against the metal wall to get away from the man, but once the fires showered the chasm with light, it came to reveal none other than Sasuke. Naruto released a sigh of relief and nodded at the man in front of him.

"Hello, Sasuke. What can I do for you?" Naruto asked with a small smile. The boy turned on his heel and soon enough began to walk towards the deeper end of the tunnel.

"No." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him back. "Listen to me Naruto. You're not ready yet. You're not ready to handle what's down there. Not yet at least."

"Again with the cryptic speech." Naruto growled.

"Why is it that every time you show up, you're always telling me to stop?"

"Because I know what's happening to your body." Sasuke replied with a glare. "I know that the things down this tunnel are going to mess your head up if you see them too early. Your mind is too pure, too innocent to deal with what you'll see down there. Hatred and pain; two things you need to learn before you journey any further."

"W-What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Haven't you wondered why it's so damned dark in here?" Sasuke asked. When Naruto gave him a small nod of uncertainty, the man nodded back. "The night is dark and full of terrors."

"That doesn't tell me anything, Sasuke." Naruto frowned. "It doesn't tell me anything at all."

"Like I said before, you're too pure." Sasuke replied. "Anyway, you need to wake up. The wolves are in danger."

"Wait, this is all a dream?!" Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor. "I'm asleep-?!"

"Damn it, Naruto!" Sasuke roared and slapped the boy across the face. "The wolves need you!"

The images began to warp. His heart began to pound, beating heavily and the metal walls began to dent and tear. Whoever was smashing the walls was doing a damned good job. Sasuke cracked and soon enough, exploded into a million different shards. the walls collapsed crushing Naruto in between. The waters disappeared as did the fire, leaving him in nothing but the purest night. The banging grew louder and the thuds echoed in his chest, reverberating in his bones. He roared out, trying to stop the walls from crushing his body, but just before all went black, he could have sworn he saw a large dark-skinned man wearing black-tinted glasses.

* * *

><p>"GAH!" Naruto shot up, realizing that what Sasuke had said, was indeed true. His blue eyes scanned the area around him finding his room to be just the way he'd left it. Save for a few tankards and empty chalices left about on the floor and the wine stains, everything was the same. But the pounding was still there. He charged from his bed, wearing nothing but breeches and his wine stained tunic. He ran a hand through his blond locks of hair and pulled the door open to reveal none other than his mother standing with a distraught look on her face. Massive bags were beneath her eyes and small dark tear-stains trailed from her eyes and down her cheeks. Her blond hair was out of its normal braids. Next to her was Bran dressed in his Stark armor with Summer dressed in his own armor as well.<p>

"Get dressed." Cersei pressed Naruto's sword into his chest and Bran immediately went ahead and began to strap his armor to his chest, arms and waist. "Your father has died, Naruto. And Joffrey is to be King."

Bran and Naruto froze for a moment, but the Stark of the two immediately went along to continue what he was tasked to do. The Baratheon though, kept his eyes planted on his mother, waiting for her to break and tell him what was really going on. In the recesses of her mind, Cersei knew that Ned was going to come forward with the real plan and not only disgrace her family, but disgrace her children. Nothing that she could possibly say would probably beat back the evidence that Ned placed before her. Her son was destined to be King, but after what she was told by her former employees, he wasn't any longer. In fact, most of King's Landing despised him in less than a fortnight. How, Cersei had no idea. Bribing the heralds throughout the various streets of King's Landing was probably the best choice of action to slander Naruto's birthright. Oh well, Cersei thought, there was nothing she could do now, especially since Joffrey knew the truth.

He knew the truth, every bit of truth. Of all the people that her old spy network could have fallen under work for, it just had to be Joffrey. She would have rather had her spy network fall under Lord Varys, hells, even Littlefinger. Nonetheless, she knew everything was doomed the moment Jaime attacked Lord Stark. Attacking him was probably the stupidest thing Jaime's ever done and most undoubtedly, the most reckless. Lord Stark wouldn't have done half the things he did if House Lannister hadn't provoked him first. Not only, the Vale blamed Tyrion for the death of Jon Arryn. In fact, none of the Lannisters actually killed him, it was rather that one well-endowed kitchen wench, Cersei mused. If only Jaime didn't care so much for Tyrion, she felt that maybe something good could have come out of all of this gods-awful shitty mess.

Turning her thoughts back to the situation at hand, knowing that Lord Stark was not about to recognize any of her children as the rightful heirs, the Stark was definitely going to leave that statement to the air and with no proof save for her word, a hated prince's words and a dead king's words, there was little to no proof that Naruto was indeed supposed to be the rightful heir to the throne. That is, if people don't agree that Naruto is among her incest-born children. Cersei highly doubted that they'd think otherwise of Naruto. Smallfolk were easily swayed and once they were stricken with enough proof, it'll be a long time before their minds are changed. She shook her head and looked to see her son already dressed in his armor and his sword at his side. The shield strapped to his back was hidden by his yellow cloak. The three walked through the halls, an awkward silence befalling them and the soft low-toned growls coming from Summer.

Naruto trailed his eyes left and right. Gold Cloaks were running about, along with Lannister men-at-arms with their red and gold colored plate armor and their ornate helmets. They rushed through the halls, not once looking in their direction. Naruto was just as confused, but Cersei pulled him and Bran to her. Her green eyes shimmering with pain and fear. She placed a small kiss on Naruto's forehead and hugged him as tightly as she could. She even grabbed Bran in for a hug just as tight. Summer barred his teeth when the sound of ringing chainmail began to echo through the halls. Kingsguard knights were heading in the same direction as the Lannister men. What in blazes was going on?! Cersei didn't say a single word but held Bran close and whispered something into his hear. Bran's eyes widened suddenly, but the boy nodded anyway and took off with Summer at his heels. Cersei turned back around and motioned for Naruto to follow along.

The air was turbulent. Even the slightest turn in any direction felt as if the entire Keep would go up in flames. It wouldn't stop there though; the entire continent of Westeros would be engulfed in the flames to come. His mother knew it and Naruto had a good idea that even Bran knew it, given his reaction to whatever it was that his mother said. Mother and son headed down the halls, clacking their boots and shoes against the stone tiles and down the stone steps that swiveled around until they finally reached the final floor of the Keep. Naruto's breath shook as his eyes took a glance to notice Stark men running about, swords at their sides and spears wielded. His blue eyes watched them run about, bringing supplies left and right while others sharpened their swords. A few more of the pious members knelt and prayed. But out of all the Stark men, Ned Stark wasn't among them.

It was no matter, Naruto had a more terrifying matter to attend to. If what his mother had said is true, then that meant Joffrey was sitting on the Iron Throne. If Joffrey of all the gods awful people, was sitting on the Iron Throne, that meant the Starks were in danger. Naruto froze in his steps. This is what Sasuke meant. The wolves were indeed in trouble. Naruto followed quickly after his mother and soon enough, the large valiant doors that protected the Throne Room came to view. Gold Cloaks waited at the sides of the door, all of them sweat-faced and nervous about something. The doors sung open to reveal countless Lannister men-at-arms waiting at the foot of the Iron Throne with Kingsguard waiting as well. Gold Cloaks stood in lines parallel to each other, bordering the pathway to the Iron Throne. Joffrey sat alone on the Iron Throne, a pompous look on his face with the crown situated on his golden head at an uneven angle. He looked ridiculous in Naruto's eyes.

Joffrey didn't even bat an eye at Naruto and simply looked to his mother. The Queen and the prince walked up the steps and took their places at his side with Naruto standing as far back as he could. The farther, the happier Joffrey was. The _king_ didn't even have to say his command, Naruto already knew Joffrey well enough to do it anyway. Something was different about his older brother, almost as if he was filled with a new kind of hatred, a new kind of anger. This time, his anger and malice was pointed towards him and his mother. Naruto was sure that if his father was still alive, his anger would be at the man as well. Tommen and Myrcella were nowhere to be seen, probably locked away in his mother's solar to be kept safe from Joffrey's reach. Naruto was glad that his mother had thought of that beforehand. Why she brought him along, Naruto didn't know.

Joffrey was silent and rested his chin against his fist, green eyes scanning the Throne Room as a whole. Men stood everywhere, but Joffrey wasn't entirely too sure where their loyalties lied. Thanks to a few well-advised bribes here and there, Joffrey felt that a few alliances were secured. The rest were yet to be seen. He pressed his cheek into his jeweled fist eyes still staring at each and every person. His eyes landed on the more nervous ones. Sweat was pouring down their faces almost as if they were holding in the piss of a lifetime. They looked like stuck pigs. Joffrey had half a mind to laugh, but he was sure that someone would break if he ever did that. He smirked, everything was falling into place. His mother was under his thumb and she brought his wretched brother to the Throne Room. If his mother would play her part once things went to shit, Joffrey knew that he'd be able to finally break his brother in the end.

There was only so much someone can take before finally submitting. For him, Joffrey knew that it was finding out that he was nothing but a disgusting product of incest, wrought by his mother and her own twin brother. But to add insult to injury, she began to care for Naruto ten times more after he fell from that stupid tower in that northern shit-pile they call a castle. Joffrey took his chance at that time to send an assassin to kill his own brother and secure his place as the heir to the throne, but that of course didn't turn out as well as he'd originally planned. Nevertheless, Joffrey was hoping this plan of his wouldn't fail as badly. Not with the information he's been given. Joffrey leaned back in his seat, locking his fingers together gaining a dark thinking gaze.

Naruto always eats massive portions of food in the mornings and after every single fight. He eats even more if he uses his powers. That was a weakness that Joffrey was planning to exploit since learning of it from Kathryn and Mayra together. Food was Naruto's obsession and that was the source of his energy and power. Joffrey felt like laughing at how simple it was to force Naruto to do his bidding. Of all the things, food. Joffrey half expected his weakness to be cunts or wine, after all, those seemed to be Robert Baratheon's weaknesses. Like father, like son, Joffrey thought darkly. _Oh wait, I'm not a real Baratheon. Those are weaknesses for fools and Baratheons. I'll keep this name though, for the sake of not getting my own head lobbed off._

_Now all I have to do is wait._

* * *

><p>The doors suddenly burst open to reveal the entirety of Lord Starks host, all fifty Stark levies. Cersei was a bit surprised at the sight. Lord Janos Slynt was standing side by side with the Starks along with the rest of the Gold Cloaks. Cersei narrowed her eyes at this sight. Something wasn't right with this scene. Lord Stark limped with a rolled paper and immediately, Cersei knew what it meant. That was the last will of King Robert, the only piece of paper that could kill the realm or save the realm. Lord Stark hobbled forward, leaning his weight into the cane before taking his next steps. Cersei gave the Lannister footmen behind them a look and the men immediately walked forward leaving Naruto alone behind the Throne. Cersei wasn't about to let her counter-action be for naught. She trusted Bran and Summer but with the way things were progressing ahead of her thought time-frame, she was going to have to send her son.<p>

She bit her lower lip, betrayals were going to have to be made and hearts were going to be broken by sundown. She just wanted to make sure that she didn't have to see any of it. Betrayal. She hated the word, she spat at it and thought of all the times she's already done it. Her whole life was nothing but betrayal stacked upon betrayal and now, this was the biggest betrayal of them all; the betrayal of the realm. Call her selfish, but she wanted to save the lives of her children and this was basically the only way. She had to do anything she can to protect them. Tears were already forming in her eyes, a sudden fear began to crawl its way up and down her spine like a starving spider in search of a meal. Her blonde locks were beginning to stick to her white skin, growing thicker with each passing second. _Damn it lord stark! Why are you taking so fucking long to get to the Throne?!_

Cersei was shaking now, cold feeling pinching her skin while in other places, digging into her skin. Even with her elongated silk sleeves the cold hated her. She stood in her seat, trying her best to keep her face from dropping and revealing anything too soon. Her eyes trailed down from the struggling look on Ned's face and down to the rolled paper on his waist. He limped forward, hobbled forward, struggled forward but he wasn't getting closer to the Throne any faster than his original speed. Cersei knew that this was the gods retribution for all of her mistakes in life. The pressure was undoubtedly going to destroy her, explode her in all directions. She shut her eyes and ran a hand against her forehead and rubbed her eyes. She needed to give Naruto the command to flee and get the Stark kids. She needed them safe along with their direwolves. If anyone on the Royal Family knew anything about Joffrey, it was that he hated the direwolves.

She took a deep breath and sighed in momentary relief. Ned finally came to a halt and rested his weight on the ball-handle of the cane. She watched him meddle with his balance but not once did he reach over for the paper at his waist. She was losing her patience; she needed to know what was on that paper. Just as she was about to order Ser Barristan Selmy to take the letter, Ned beat her to the punch. He immediately went on to talk about honor and how Ser Barristan had a lot of it, so on and so forth, all she cared about was what was in the letter. Ser Barristan took the paper saying it had the seal of the King and immediately tore the seal and began to read the lines up and down the sheet of paper all the while reading the contents out loud for the entire Throne Room to hear. Protector of the Realm, Cersei didn't have a problem with. She knew all about how Ned was tasked to write all of this down, but what irked her to no end, what nearly caused her to blow up, was the fact that the damned Stark believed her children, all of her children to be base born products of incest.

All the bloody paper said was _until my rightful heir comes of age_. Cersei overcome with anger and rage among other emotions like disappointment, ordered Ser Barristan to hand her the will. She read over the words over and over and she could have sworn that she saw the Stark smirk in victory. She gritted her teeth, this paper was supposed to solidify Naruto's seat on the throne, but in fact, all it did was throw the line of succession out of the window for practically anyone to claim it; and someone already has. This paper was nothing to her now and it held no significant value to anything pertaining to her only trueborn son. Giving Ned Stark a glare, she tore the sheet of paper ten ways to next week and tossed the pieces in all directions, letting the soft breeze flow in and blow them about. She clapped her hands together, trying her best to calm her glare.

"Was that supposed to be your shield, Lord Stark?" Cersei asked. _It was supposed to be mine too, you bloody fool!_

"Kill him!" Joffrey roared. "Kill him now!"

"Men of the Watch!" Ned cried.

Suddenly, the Gold Cloaks barred their spears at the Lannisters and the Kingsguard. Swords were drawn and spears were poised. The Throne Room was about to become a bloodbath. Cersei began to shake her head in disgust; none of this would have happened if Ned wasn't so _honorable_. The fool doomed the Seven Kingdoms in more ways than one. Ned was sweating harder now and his hands were shaking. The Stark levies drew their weapons and strapped their shields. Her green eyes trailed over to see the Hound already drawing his blade. His dog head helmet seemed rather intimidating. His shield strapped to his left arm always ready since he lost his left hand. Cersei's heart began to race. Ned had just ordered Lord Janos Slynt, the Lord Commander of the City Watch to seize her and her children and put them into custody, or should she say house arrest. She knew Janos better than that. She was still the one paying for his salary. She was the bloody one that gave him the position of Lord Commander.

"Lord Janos." Joffrey smirked and leaned into his seat. "Begin."

Cersei's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Janos was taking orders from Joffrey?! The Men of the Watch lunged their spears forward into the Stark men, digging the spearheads through their backs and out their chests. Soon enough, the Hound and the Lannister footmen shot forward as well, swords drawn and shields strapped at the ready. Joffrey was excited and even stood from his seat ready to get the best view of the show. Starks took down a few Lannisters and Gold Cloaks, but there were simply too many for just fifty men to handle on their own. Suddenly, just before Ned Stark to could escape, Littlefinger shot forward and wrapped his arms around Ned's neck, Cersei was sure the man betrayed the Stark ten times over in his duration of being Hand of the King. Cersei growled and clenched her fists. The carnage was continuing and Joffrey even took a few steps down to get a ground view of the fighting.

Cersei took this as the perfect moment. She walked towards her second and trueborn son and grabbed him close. He had tears in his eyes and fear wrought across his features. She could feel his heart racing through his breastplate but placed her hand on his cheek and gave him another soft kiss on his forehead. Her green eyes looked anywhere but his sapphire blues. She shuddered and hugged her son as tightly as she could, uncertain of the events to come after her betrayal. She pushed him away and immediately ordered the boy to get the Stark children and their direwolves from the city with the most fearful voice she could muster. Naruto of course, nodded his head and moved silently through the fight before escaping through the main doors. She was glad that he was smaller than most. These men were battling it out as hard as they could, slicing and roaring out at each other. Before long, all that remained was Ned Stark, unconscious on the floor thanks to Lord Baelish. Cersei wasn't going to enjoy this.

"Where's my brother?" Joffrey asked with a glare.

"Naruto-?!" Cersei turned around then back to Joffrey with a bewildered look on her face. "I…I don't know…"

"Guards!" Joffrey roared. "My brother has become a traitor and has most likely run off to find the Stark children. Find him and put him in the dungeons with the Wolf he so dearly loves."

* * *

><p>Naruto ran as hard and as fast as he could. This was beyond anything he could have imagined. Now he understood why his mother had acted so strangely today, but none of this was explaining why Bran of all the people could be so calm under the information. He turned the corner, sliding his boots against the polished granite tiles only to come to meet three Gold Cloaks with another giving orders. Naruto listened closely and the only words he got out of their conversation was Naruto, traitor and imprison. His eyes widened in fear when the Gold Cloaks turned their heads to face him, swords already drawn. Down the hall, Naruto found five Stark levies already cut to shreds, their chests mauled open and their throats sliced clean. They laid in puddles of blood and Naruto came to realize that the red stains on the Gold Cloaks wasn't their blood, it was Northman blood.<p>

The four of them shot forward for Naruto, but the boy reacted quickly, bringing his round steel shield up to block the first attack. These men were undisciplined in fighting against a boy trained to fight like knights do. The first attack had all of the man's weight into it and was easily manipulated. Naruto leaned into his shield and forced his weight towards the left causing the Gold Cloak to lose his balance. The second came along lunging forward, but Naruto caught the man's sword in his armpit and twisted his body. The sword came free form the watchman's hands. The prince shot around, sword still clenched and bashed the edge of the shield into the Gold Cloak's throat. The two backed away, stumbling while one fell dead within seconds. Naruto took the arming sword of the Gold Cloak and immediately dropped into a position.

The first rushed him once again, but Naruto spun on his heel and dug his blade through the man's chest, plunging his sword through the man's heart. The man fell limp on Naruto just as the remaining two charged at him. Naruto growled and pushed the dead man off of his body and weaved in between the different sword strikes and lunges. He blocked with his shield and even bashed with his shield. The two Gold Cloaks were making sure to not let Naruto draw his sword or even escape for that matter. Naruto shook his head and jumped in between the two men just as they lunged forward. Naruto dug the edge of his shielding into the serjeant's side. Naruto tore through the man's chainmail all the while drawing out the man's dagger. Naruto turned to face his next opponent with speed unmatched by any man or animal and stabbed the man's chest repeatedly, before turning around and hurling the dagger into the final Gold Cloak.

"Fucking hell…I need to hurry!" Naruto cried.

He drew his sword and rushed through the halls, gasping at how many dead there already were. Stark levies that were stationed to protect Ned's daughters were dead along with the Northmen and women that came south with them. Dead Lannister footmen and dead Gold Cloaks lay throughout the courtyard of the Tower of the Hand along with at least twenty dead Stark Levies. Naruto took a deep breath and rushed forward as fast as his feet could take him only to see four Lannisters cut down Septa Mordane. Filled with an untamable rage, Naruto shot forward and dug his blade into the first Lannister he laid eyes on. His roar of pain caught the attention of the other three which was something that Naruto was hoping for. The boy kicked the dead Lannister from his sword and immediately sliced through the throat of another, before clashing his blade and blocking the last with his shield.

The two men struggled against Naruto's strength. Suddenly, the boy's eyes darkened into a purple hue and the power directed to his arms. Naruto shot his shield arm back, blowing all the men in all directions. They dented the stone walls and fell to the ground unconscious and fortunately, not dead. Naruto hobbled forward trying to rein in his powers. If he used too much of it, he was definitely going to pay the consequences if he fails. He turned into the tower of the hand and immediately found seven Lannister footmen charging down the hallway. The boy rushed forward powers rising and eyes darkening to a deep navy blue. He swung down on the first Lannister serjeant he laid eyes on, splitting the man in two. Naruto quickly spun on his heels and dug his blade through another.

He wasn't in the playing mood. These men were threatening the lives of the direwolves, Sansa, Bran and Arya. They already imprisoned their father and Naruto wasn't about to let them take the children to Joffrey. He pulled his sword from the dead Lannister and swung once more for the Lannisters clashing his sword with theirs and blocking their attacks any time they decided to make a move with his perfect shield. Naruto jumped at the first chance and lunged forward, slicing the throat from one of the Lannister men, showering the boy in the man's blood. Naruto stepped forward, almost like the dances he'd do with Sansa and swung over-shoulder, digging the sword through the next Lannister's neck and down to his gut, drenching Naruto in more blood. He pulled the sword free, but the remaining Lannisters took off down the halls, leaving their weapons behind.

Naruto breathed heavily, having not had breakfast yet and using his powers so soon and so much was already taking its toll. He turned around, eyes still navy blue. His face was painted red along with his armor. His shield had large blobs of blood forming long lines and his sword was sticky with it. He stepped over dead Lannisters and dead Gold Cloaks before finally reaching the door he was hoping to find. He pressed with all his might, but the door wouldn't budge. He could hear the sound of chainmail and scale armor shivering together. That could only mean that even Kingsguard were sent. He roared and punched the door open with all of the strength he could build, revealing boxes and chairs pressed against the door in a vain attempt to bar it down.

The prince filed into the room and pushed the door shut, leaning all of his weight against it. For once, he took notice of how he looked and felt. The blood no longer warm was thick and cold. His armor was drenched in it and his face was no different. He had half a mind to think his hair was sticky because of sweat, but he knew that wasn't the truth. His hair was stuck to his skin because of blood. The blood of his enemies. Naruto's eyes began to glow a menacing vermilion. His powers were heading to a level that he couldn't control. He took slow breaths trying to calm the raging storm of energy within his body. This power was going to be the death of him.

"Sansa! Arya!" Naruto heard Bran's voice. "It's Naruto, he's here!"

Suddenly, Bran arrived blood stains on his armor and a bloodied sword in hand. Sansa arrived as well, a bloodied knife and tear stained cheeks and Arya finally came about, a skinny bladed sword almost as thin as a needle came around, blood on her as well. Naruto sighed softly looking at the dark bags beneath their eyes. They'd taken their first kills today. Sansa looked the most affected out of the whole ordeal. Blood was on her hands and the boy could easily see that she was still shaking from the confrontation. Naruto pushed that thought away on a side-note for later reference. Bran rushed forward and immediately pulled Naruto in to reveal the plan that his mother had set in place. Naruto looked to Bran with wide eyes, but complied anyway.

Summer, Lady and Nymeria were dressed in their battle armors, teeth and maws already bloodied. Naruto took a deep breath and headed into the hallway, only to be immediately clashed with two raging Stark levies. Their blades were pressed against Naruto's neck, but Bran stopped them before they could do any real damage. They lowered their weapons and bowed their heads to the children. They took up positions in the hallway, swords drawn and ready. Naruto whisked the Starks down the hall and called upon the levies to follow up as rear guard. Naruto felt that they were actually going to make it! His feet carried him and his muscles were already about to give out though. His eyes were no longer glowing vermilion, but instead glowering with malice as they darkened to blood-red.

They burst through the doors and charged through the courtyard to see eight Lannister footmen standing around with dead Star levies at their feet. The men joked about killing the men saying they were shitty fighters but smelled even worse and so on and so forth. But the Lannisters turned their heads to face the small group and immediately drew their bloodied swords again. The serjeant of the group roared, capture the traitors and the eight men shot forward. Naruto glared but the direwolves shot ahead of him. They jumped and sunk their teeth into the men, leaving the perfect opening for Naruto and Bran to do what they were trained to do. Just as Naruto rushed into the fray, an arrow lodged into his right shoulder. He roared out in pain, but continued to fight anyway. He swung wildly thanks to the arrow.

Sansa and Arya watched with fear plastered on their faces. Not only were they terrified for Naruto's well being but they were terrified for Bran's. The direwolves were holding their own, tearing through the men like butter. The Stark levies were still fighting strong, but they were sporting a few arrows in their legs and backs. Bran though was uninjured almost as if the archers were aiming specifically for Naruto and the footmen. Bran pulled his blade form the final Lannister footman and immediately took positions with Summer, Lady and Nymeria. The Levies and Naruto were wounded, all three sporting at least five arrows in their bodies. Naruto had one in his chest, but he was still standing as straight as he can. Trying to be defiant to the last breath.

Cersei appeared and wrapped her hands around Sansa and Arya. She gave them both teary frowns as she stared at the carnage in front of her. Sansa was about to ask Cersei why she wasn't doing anything to protect her own son, but Cersei simply gave her a glare. The tears cascaded down the Queen's face, thankfully, no one but the Stark girls were present to see her look as weak as this. Arya did her best to support the Queen but the girl was simply too short. A bellowing roar scared the three of them and they each brought their eyes up to see Naruto cutting through the Lannister reinforcements all the while getting cut and impaled with arrows. Why he kept fighting like that, Cersei couldn't understand. Of course she wouldn't understand, the woman thought. Her son was an enigma that she hated and couldn't stomach for most of his life. She bit her lower lip trying to stop the cry from escaping.

* * *

><p>The world around him was changing, slowly revealing too many colors and he found himself in a canyon surrounded by beings of pale white skin and hair as green as grass. Naruto dodged their attacks and their blades and their knives. But for some reason, he kept finding himself getting hit from behind. He ducked under a slash from a blade and swung for the man's legs, removing them in one fell swoop. He turned on his heels to see a girl with flowing blue hair and lavender eyes, akin to the horned woman he saw yesterday. The girl shot forward, power and energy shooting from her open palm. One by one, she dug her hands into the various white beings, sending them back in all directions.<p>

He nodded his head and jumped forward, digging his blade into the face of another. When he pulled his blade from the being's face, his neck was suddenly drenched in what felt like blood. His cheeks were no different. His eyes stung with pain, but it was no matter. He needed to keep fighting. But just as he was about to swing, a great, unbelievable pain radiated throughout his body. The colors and the canyon disappeared, warped and changed before his very eyes. The trees disappeared and the bodies of men and women vanished. The soil itself hardened and turned to stone tiles. The beings turned into Lannister soldiers and what looked like an arm lodged into his side changed form to reveal a spear, trickling with blood. Naruto's blood-red eyes dulled to black, to navy blue, to purple and finally back to his normal sapphire blue. His breaths were ragged and his stomach was burning and churning.

His fingers loosened and the sword fell from his grip, clanging against the stone tiles of the courtyard. All around, Lannister footmen arrived, surrounding the fight. Cersei came about and took Bran and the direwolves away, placing them under her protection. Even Joffrey can't touch them now. But she couldn't save her son. As badly as she wanted to, she couldn't. Especially since Joffrey's specific order was to have Naruto arrested and thrown into the dungeons with Lord Stark for treason. The King had no hold over the Stark children or their direwolves. Cersei made sure of that. She locked her green eyes with her son's sapphire blues and she knew her heart was no more. A red tear trickled from Naruto's left eye. His hand wrapped around the spear and snapped the wood in two. Naruto roared once again, his eyes returning to their blood-red color.

He shot his foot up, crushing Lannister's helm into his cheek. Naruto didn't need a weapon now. He sped forward to the Lannister that stuck him with a pike and dug his fist through the man's armor, puncturing the man as if he were butter. Naruto pulled out, revealing nothing but a massive hole in place of where the man's heart should have been. The boy lifted the broken pike and twirled the shaft in his hands, bashing the men surrounding him left and right, knocking them out with single hits. He turned the pike shaft around and pointed the metal claw at the end towards a Lannister lieutenant and shoved the staff into the man's open mouth, exiting through his helmet. Naruto's eyes were bleeding at this point. No longer did he have pupils or irides; his entire eye was nothing but a deep blood red.

But just as the power began to grow and the ground began to shake, Joffrey rushed forward and bashed the steel pommel of his sword against the nape of Naruto's neck. Naruto fell to the ground, but Joffrey didn't let up and continued to bash the pommel unto Naruto's neck and soon enough his head. Over and over until the boy was no longer moving or fighting back. Joffrey kicked the prince onto his back and checked his face to see if Naruto was still breathing. Naruto was but it was labored and low. Joff smirked and reached for the piece of pike still protruding from Naruto's side. He wrapped his hand around the shattered wood and twisted the spearhead, reveling in the squishing blood and organs within. But he removed the spearhead. Naruto was more use to him alive than dead.

"Take him to the dungeons." Joffrey smiled. "Lock this monster up with the Stark."

* * *

><p><strong>BAHAHAHA!<br>****THE PAIN IS COMING  
>Just to let you guys know, I will be taking an extreme dark turn next chapter<br>So get ready for the sadness**

**Please review you guys! Please!**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	19. The Lion's Draw

**This is the biggest chapter so far!  
><strong>**I outdid myself with this one**

**A big thank you to all of you who are still reading this after last chapter  
>Y'all are the real V.I.P's<strong>

**Also, do you truly believe that I'd use Joffrey as some sort of _badass_ (cringes in pain)  
>that can beat Naruto in a <span>REAL<span> fight?! (Believe me, I hate Joffrey as much as every other GoT fan does. [I drew fan art of dead Joffrey for weeks after reading the purple wedding chapter in A Storm of Swords the first time])  
>The little shit came from behind and got lucky.<br>So to those who dropped the story too soon, FUCK YOU, you're gonna miss out on a LOT  
>twists. I've thought this story through at least eighty times, I know what I'm fucking doing.<strong>

**ANYWAY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: The Lion's Draw<strong>

Lord Baelish; foreigner; Master of Coin; ambitious politician; a mixture that wasn't good for any one man to have. He always spoke like a snake, always ready to pounce at the chance of gaining more power. So when Lord Stark came to him asking for his help, Lord Baelish couldn't help but take this as a chance to enhance his placement in the Council. Master of Coin was great and all, but growing dull in light of all of this…excitement. The Hand of the King betraying the Throne and betraying his best friend's words was the easiest thing to conjure. He marveled at the simplicity of it all. That Stark had a slow mind but at least he had a quick temper. Too bad he couldn't draw his sword to match that temper.

Baelish smirked at his greatest success to behold. His black eyes never leaving the image of Joffrey leaning into his throne. The boy was Baelish's most successful ruse. Putting Joffrey on the throne, few wanted it, but Baelish wanted it the most. A boy with that kind of anger and rage within him was the perfect catalyst for greater events to take hold. Naruto was the perfect candidate for Baelish's operation, but the boy proved to be almost as honorable as Lord Stark. Now both of them are rotting in a dungeon with the prior being tortured on the orders of the King. Baelish almost felt a laugh escape his lips as the procession continued.

The boy king was a fool. He was swayed easily but for some reason, wouldn't outright kill his own brother. To Baelish, if the boy wanted to be king as badly as he made it seem, Joffrey would have killed Naruto on the spot. Petyr felt that the king was going to use his own brother for some public display of humiliation and then kill him. Who's to know really, to Baelish, everything was falling into place. The kingdoms were gearing for war and the Starks weren't going to take lightly to their imprisoned liege lord. It was perfect really. He watched as the crown was placed on Joffrey's head. He drowned out the words of the High Septon. Not one for religious anything, Petyr felt that it was all a charade. Joffrey is just a pawn for Baelish to complete his endgame.

Joffrey turned and plopped into the throne with a sly smirk on his face. The crown was officially his and now he had all the power to behold. Baelish shook his head slightly making sure no one could see it. After all, he was going to do all he can to make Joffrey's rule _wise _and _prosperous_. Baelish kept his smile tight and thin. He followed after his fellow small council members, a little put at ease that Joffrey was willing to come to small council meetings. It was a joke really, since Baelish knew all that was going to happen. They were going to go over what they should do about Robb Stark marching down the Riverlands and the Arryn's being overly stubborn for their own good.

To Baelish, the only action that would make all of this that much more worth the trouble, is if Joffrey killed his own brother. Be it by his hand or Ser Illyn's. As long as Naruto was out of the picture, the Throne could be secured. Baelish wanted him gone; Baelish needed him gone. If Naruto was still out and about, which if he isn't dead, he'll most certainly be living and doing what he can to get revenge on Joffrey. Littlefinger knew that he wouldn't enjoy that turn of events, should Naruto leave prison. He clasped his fingers together and kept his façade of loyalty stern and steady. Lord Varys sat next to him with Grand Maester Pycelle on the other end of Joffrey.

Things were going to get fun.

* * *

><p>Water dripped softly in the dank dungeon, slowly ticking the time away. Rats scurried, screeching and picking at the food crumbs left on the stony floor. Naruto slowly awoke to feel the sensation of insects burrowing into the dead flesh of his side-wound. He could feel flecks of blood crack and fall from his mouth and nose. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, a powerful explosion of pain radiated from the back of his neck. His head pounded and it felt that his skull was about to blow up in all directions. Trying his best to get his bearings, Naruto found that his arms were chained and he was standing. Who was he kidding, standing was a kind term for what this was. He was hanging from the ceiling of the dungeon with barely any feeling in his legs.<p>

The boy shivered at the feeling of so many insects flocking to his open wound. How long has he been down here? Naruto kept thinking on it and kept wondering why he wasn't dead yet. He couldn't see more than two feet in front of him, but he could tell that there was someone else in the dungeon with him. He knew that there was someone there, he just couldn't find the voice to call him or her out. He groaned softly, confused with how he ended up wherever here is. He winced when the insects began to sting into his open flesh. It was no matter. He was obviously in prison and that meant he'd failed to protect the Starks. He lowered his head at the thought of failing the Starks.

Of all the people he could let down, it just had to be them. The three of them were probably being used as political prisoners and the direwolves were probably making new carpets. Naruto felt his stomach lurch. Joffrey was evil and sadistic, but Naruto was sure that the _king_ wouldn't dare do something as sickening as that. Naruto breathed heavily, heaving the stale air into his lungs. The chains jolted with his body, resounding with their skin-freezing _clink_. It was dark as night in this dungeon and Naruto was wishing he didn't wake up yet. He looked to his right towards the source of another set of rattling chains. Neither of them spoke but they both acknowledged each other's presence by rattling their metal-binds. Naruto couldn't believe the situation he was in.

Suddenly, the door to the dungeon creaked open, sending frozen shivers up and down the boy's spine. Footsteps shivered along, dragging through the hay covered stone floor. A dim red hue began to light the dark, shimmering the fear and the anxiety away. Four men arrived with torches in their hands and similar expressions of malice. Their smiles didn't make Naruto feel any better. They stopped around Naruto and started sliding torches into sconces, saving for the largest torch that seemed to be made of a different kind of fire; wilder and alive. Naruto's blue eyes trailed along the faces of the different men, none of them looked familiar but once his eyes trailed to the far right, he came to find Lord Stark laying against the wall, chained like an animal.

"H-Hey, what the hell-oof!" Naruto felt the air leave his lungs.

Naruto wheezed for air. That was uncalled for. He swung around a bit, looking like a ceiling ornament. One of the guards took out a wooden club and bashed Naruto's side, forcing a voice-less scream from the boy's lips. Naruto writhed in pain, but before he could start swinging wildly, the guards grabbed his shoulder and the hem of his tunic. With a swift movement, the tore the article of clothing from his body. Naruto's heart raced, body shivered and the feeling he'd thought he'd lost, rushed back into his legs. His mind pounded, the fire coming closer and closer to his skin. He could feel the flickering flames tickle his bare skin and burn off a few pit-hairs. He shuddered as the flaming torch grazed his wound, the feeling of melting insects brought quivering fear through his body.

"Wait, what are you-" Naruto's eyes shot open. Fire had never felt so cold to him before. It felt alive, digging into his skin, burrowing into his bones. He squirmed and writhed, trying in vain to escape.

He wailed like never before, clenching his fist around the metal chains. The man didn't let up. If anything, he pressed the fire deeper into the wound, reveling in the prince's pain. Naruto kept trying to fight back against the pain, howling out until he returned to having no voice. Even after his mind fell loose from the pain, the men continued to burn his skin. Once the wound was blackened and completely shut, the men backed away and watched in awe of the wound. The skin was already showing signs of healing over. The men shook their heads, believing that they were seeing things. Naruto sputtered suddenly and immediately asked for water or food.

"You want water?" One of the guards asked. "Here's some water."

The guard reached to his back and removed his leather water-skin and popped the cork free. Naruto smiled slightly, but the other guards punched Naruto in his gut, forcing him forward. The prince felt a cry leave his lips. There was unfortunately, very little water for him to cry out. Suddenly, water began to drench the back of his head and flow down his cheeks and face with little to no water reaching his lips. The guard poured the contents of the water skin onto Naruto's head before punching him back.

"There's your fucking water." The man cracked up. "You're lucky that His Grace is allowing you to live. His Grace decided to have your wound cauterized so you don't die too soon. I don't care who's son or brother you are; remember that you are in no position ask for water or food again, or next time, we'll feed you pig shit and horse piss. Shut the fuck up and never speak again, monster."

* * *

><p>Through the darkness of the dungeons, a woman could be seen sneaking through the guards and through the sentries. She was on a mission and she was intending on completing it. She slid in and out of jail cells and in between men without being noticed. She smirked at her skill, she still had it after all this time. She dove forward when she heard the sound of chainmail ringing out. She rolled over on the stone floor and hid behind a few barrels. The men sounded drunk and were laughing at nonsense. They stumbled along, their torches carrying the light with them.<p>

Her chocolate brown eyes followed after the men and waited for the darkness to befall the area once more. She checked her waist and patted the small pouch hanging from her side. It was large and unscathed. She smiled and jumped over the barrels, barely any sound being made as she made her escape into the depths of the darkness. She shot her back to the walls, sliding with a grace that belonged to a master. Her boots barely scraped the stone floor as she wisped past guards and prisoners like a specter. She moved like a shadow, unseen, unnoticed.

Rats ran along with her, hiding the sound of shuffling clothes. She smirked at the chance of luck she was given. She slid against the floor dodging a few drunken guards patrolling the halls of the dark dungeon. She spun on her heels and leaned her back against the stone walls once more, realizing that she didn't have anywhere to hide. Suddenly, two hands shot out against her back and began to snake around her torso grabbing onto her chest. She nearly yelped in surprise. The light was growing brighter and this prisoner was groping her. She growled and spun around, punching the man through the bars knocking him back. The light was growing brighter and she was sure that the guards were about to see her.

Her brown eyes scanned the bars, glad that her lithe body was flexible enough to fit in between. She snaked her arms and legs in between the bars, making sure that her packages didn't fall free of her belt. The criminal was beginning to gather his bearings; it seems she punched him a bit too hard. She was in the cell with the man who groped her now, and he was about to scream, alerting the guards of her position. Sweat began to trickle from her pores. She shook her head, speeding forward, pressing the knife against his cock and spun him around so that his back was to the bars. Thanks to his burly size, he blocked her from sight. She whispered for him to drop to his knees to hide her, but he didn't listen.

The woman sighed in exasperation and sliced at his leg, drawing blood to show the man that she wasn't about to play any games with him. Digging her glove into his mouth to silence his cry of pain, the man fell to the ground. The girl hid her body behind the man's shadow while the lights reached its peak, illuminating everything save for the shadow behind the criminal. Mayra knew she was safe and smiled softly when she heard the guards shuffling their boots against the floor. The light didn't disappear though forcing her heart to raise in speed. She glared at the criminal who was now drooling onto her hair. His eyes wide with surprise, probably gawking at her beauty.

The guards were gone, but they left their torches on the sconces lining the prison walls. She knew that he'd have to move faster than before. If she's seen, it would mean her imminent death, something she wasn't intending to happen any time soon. The criminal though, was tired of her and pushed her from his body and pressed his hand against her cheek and immediately ran his hands across her breeches, sliding his hand against her cunt. Mayra's face went red and her eyes darkened with rage. The man may have been large and strong, but she was quicker and smarter. She retched back and covered his face with spit before bringing her forehead up, breaking the man's nose.

He fell back, but before a shout could come free from his lips, she rested her body on top of him and dug her blade into his throat, spilling his blood across the floor. His soft gurgles could barely be heard as Mayra slid away from his corpse and back into the hall. She wiped her gloved hands across her tunic and breeches to wipe away from blood. Checking the packages she had with her to see if they were perfectly fine, Mayra sighed softly and took off through the long halls for the first stairs leading deeper into the dungeons. She froze when she heard two guards coming up the stairs. They were already coming around the corner; not enough time for her to sneak somewhere.

Doing the first thing that came to mind, she undid the laces to her tunic and her breeches, letting more than enough cleavage to be seen. She pulled her breeches down revealing a little bit of skin and teasing at the tip of her nether-lips. If there was anything that the guards of King's Landing that everyone knew, they were just as easily seduced as they are to be bribed. She walked down the stairs as the men appeared. They immediately froze, their hands shooting to their blades. Their eyes widening, but immediately sliding their hands back to their sides. They gave her weary looks as she walked up to them, a sly smirk on her face.

Her finger was tracing her cleavage, slowly pulling her tunic down to reveal more than enough tit to get the guards' blood running. The two men smiled at her, their hands raising up to her chest. She slapped their hands away with a playful look on her face. The two men were confused, sweat pouring from their faces. She bit her lower lip and let her hands trail on the two men, one hand for each. She reveled in their hitched breaths, always amazed by how easy they were to trick. She asked for someone with a made-up name, all the while tracing her hands along their hard-on's. The two men sputtered, pointing down the stairs. She smirked darkly when she saw how ridiculous they looked. The two men looked like they were about to drop their torches.

"I'll see you two later tonight…" Mayra smiled softly, all the while swiping a water-skin from one of the guards. Neither noticed as they took off up the stairs, speaking excitedly.

Mayra shook her head in disgust all the while pouring water from the stolen water-skin over her hands to wash them of the feeling of another man's cock. She shook her head and took off down the stairs in search of her reason for being here in the first place. She arrived into the deepest pit of the dungeons and took a moment to rein in her emotions. The air smelled stale and vaguely of piss and decomposing shit. This place was where the greatest criminals are placed or traitors of the crown. She rushed through the hall finding a lone torch sitting in a metal sconce over a Lannister soldier trying his best from falling asleep. She bit her lip and leaned against the wall, watching the man not going through with his duty.

She headed through the darkness fixing her tunic and her breeches to seem more presentable. She sighed when the Lannister shot to his feet, sword drawn at her. She groaned and reached to her back and revealed a rolled parchment and handed it to the guard in charge. The man read through the paper's contents, staring at Mayra with worried eyes. He bit his lip and handed her the letter. Mayra watched him reach over and return with an unlit torch before lighting it as well and placing it into her hands. She smiled at the guard as he unlocked the gate to allow her entrance. But before she could continue through the dungeon cell, the man told her she had only ten minutes before the other guards returned.

The door shut behind her but the lock was not shut. She sighed in relief as the guard was seen collapsing in his chair ready to take a nap. Mayra blinked but shot forward through the darkness. Lighting her way, she arrived to see Lord Stark leaning against the wall of the dungeon, looking like a shell of his former self. She slid the torch into a sconce and fell to her knees, removing one of the water-skins she hand strapped to her waist and removed one of the pouches she had, laying it out for the Stark. Ned watched her with fear, but she urged him on. When he wouldn't take it, Mayra unhooked the cork and took a sip herself along with a bite of the food. Ned took the food and drink with a small gasp escaping his lips.

"Lord Stark, you still have friends here in King's Landing doing their best to save you and get you back to Winterfell." Mayra smiled softly. "My employer wishes to send his regards. He would have come himself, but he was rather…indisposed at the moment, My Lord."

"Baelish?" Ned asked hoarsely. "T-That sniveling-"

"If I was here under Lord Baelish's orders, you'd undoubtedly be dead by now." Mayra replied. "Try again, My Lord. You were close."

"Varys?" Ned asked after a long pause.

"Precisely My Lord." She nodded. "But I'm not here for only you though…"

She shot to her feet and turned to see a shirtless Naruto with a giant black mark on his side. She gasped at the sight. His arms were chained tightly, clearly it wasn't meant for comfort unlike Lord Stark's. Naruto was bruised and scarred all over his torso and his legs hung limp beneath him. His legs were also chained but seemingly tighter than her arms. Her feet looked swollen. Mayra dropped to her knees and loosened the chains. Naruto groaned softly as his legs were released from their prison. She felt her jaw loosen when Naruto's swollen feet were already beginning to revert to normal. Their light purple color began to fade. She sped to her feet and wrapped her hands around Naruto's face, slowly tracing her thumbs against his soft but dirty cheeks.

"Oh, Naruto…" Mayra sighed softly, leaning her forehead against his. "What have they done to you…"

"W-Water…" He moaned. "Food…p-please…"

She nearly slapped herself for forgetting and immediately shot her hand to her back and returned with another water-skin and pulled the cork, slowly pouring the water down Naruto's throat. She pulled away and the boy sighed softly. She put the water-skin back to her waist and brought the second food pouch up to be seen. She undid the wrapping to reveal a small loaf of bread with cubes of cheese and small pieces of warm fish. Naruto's eyes widened and she could feel his heart racing in his chest. The boy dropped his jaw and the girl began to feed Naruto, slowly at first but as the contents began to run dry, she immediately stuffed the remaining contents into Naruto's mouth and tossed the cloth away.

"M-Mayra…" Naruto whispered, finally realizing who it was. "What are y-you doing here…?"

"Shush…my love…you need to conserve your strength…" Mayra whispered back, rubbing her hand across his face.

She looked different to the boy. She wasn't the same kitchen wench that he remembered having morning talks with during breakfast. She looked fierce and almost as if she were a killer, an assassin. But she was clearly not here to end his life or Lord Stark's. In fact she bloody fed the both of them and gave them water. He swallowed his food and immediately begged for water, and Mayra quickly complied, pouring the remaining water for the boy to consume. After Naruto was finally finished, he no longer looked like a hanging corpse, but rather a somewhat presentable person. She brought his head down and placed a soft kiss onto his lips before taking her torch.

"I'll be back soon." Mayra smiled. "I'll return with more food and water for the two of you along with information. We won't fail you two. Lord Varys is watching you two carefully. Lord Stark, Naruto; I want you two to know that I want to apologize for not being able to break you two free. Believe me, I want to, but even if we got you out of this prison, it won't change a thing. Lord Varys extends his apologies…I'll be going now…"

* * *

><p>Joffrey sat silently staring at the wall in front of him and the stained glass window bearing the seven pointed star of the Faith. He wasn't angry for once, nor was he saddened by anything. For once he was content with everything. His father was dead, his mother now under his control through the rather vicious blackmailing that Hardyn had done. For a tanner, the spy did wonders on his mother. Joffrey nearly laughed when Cersei realized that her old spies came to find work for him. The king sighed though and leaned into his small seat. His council was dismissed not even ten minutes ago, leaving him alone in the Small Council Chambers.<p>

He leaned forward thinking of the words his lead spy said to him before the Small Council meeting. Two weeks have passed since his coronation and the imprisonment of Lord Stark and his brother and already, issues were arising to the North. He was beginning to wonder if he'd made the right choice to imprison his own brother as well. The Starks were in love with his brother and he knew for a fact that Robb Stark would fight for both his father and for Naruto. Joffrey's peaceful feeling evaporated when thoughts arrived on the one who convinced him to take down his brother. Hardyn had been a great spy, loyal and useful in every single way, but the man was now asking him to become a kinslayer.

Joffrey felt his stomach lurch at the idea of being a kinslayer. He may have been a sadistic bastard, literally, but he wasn't about to kill his half-brother. Half or not, Joffrey knew that he still had his same blood running through his veins. No one will believe that Naruto is the only trueborn. No one will bloody believe that his mother's children are all inbred, but Joffrey knew the truth. He heard his own Mother say it herself. Joff sighed and ran a hand across his face. Sweat was already formed, flowing down his cheeks. He was a King now and so far, it was everything he thought it'd be, save for the rebellion rising in the North. The boy frowned at the thought of the Valemen joining in the war. Chaos would ensue with the power of the North and the power of the Vale bearing down on the Lannisters.

Joffrey felt that he needed to prepare for the worst. He shook his head and immediately went to writing a new royal order on a sheet of paper. He needed an army that was loyal to him, a Royal Army loyal to the crown. Lannister forces were great, but they were loyal to his Grandfather, Lord Tywin and not to himself. Joffrey couldn't trust his own family. If anything, they would try to manipulate him to accomplish their goals, just like how Hardyn was strangely trying to convince Joffrey to go through with a heinous crime as kinslaying. He continued writing his new order and called his personal page and the boy got the message. He ran off ready to copy more letters to send off throughout the Crownlands. Joffrey was demanding half of the forces that every lord in the Crownlands could field and send them to King's Landing for proper training.

He leaned into his seat, eyes trailing back to the seven pointed star of the Faith. He recited their names; Father, Warrior, Smith, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. He examined each point of the star, expecting their bodies and faces to start appearing. He wasn't about to murder his brother, but he sure as hell will execute the Stark if he doesn't admit to his treason and proclaim him as the true King of Westeros. Naruto was to do the same and Joffrey was going to let Naruto return to his normal life, knowing Naruto to be just as _religious_ as he. Naruto wouldn't kill him and Joffrey was going to show the same sentiment. Neither of them were going to try to kill each other, but that didn't mean that he was just going to let the boy walk free and happy, Joffrey was king now and he wanted to make sure Naruto stayed in line.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Hardyn with Mayra and Kathryn at his sides. The three of them bowed at Joffrey with smiles on their faces and pulled over seats. Hardyn obviously had something important to tell him. Joffrey smirked, expecting more great ideas to come from his most trusted advisor.

* * *

><p>Naruto was dying of thirst and hunger. He could feel his body growing weaker and weaker with each passing second. Oh how he missed Mayra. She hadn't come back in almost a week and the boy was starting to worry that the girl had forgotten him. Tears began to flow down his cheeks as the pain of starvation and thirst dug into his body. He writhed slightly, rattling the chains. He wanted to cry out, but he couldn't find his voice. Lord Stark of course was being fed and allowed to drink occasionally, but the Stark was too far away from Naruto to be able to share his food and drink. Nevertheless, Naruto waited patiently, trying his best from going delirious. He needed something to eat and drink soon. This imprisonment was the worst thing he could imagine.<p>

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal the guards that burned his wound. They were laughing and sputtering nonsense. He watched them walk over to Naruto with glares on their drunken faces. Just like the last time they entered into the cell, they slid their torches into sconces, this time, all of them. The sick looks on their faces were never leaving. Naruto suddenly felt shiver run through his body. The guard in front of him pulled out a spoon and the other handed the guard a bowl filled with a brown porridge-like substance. The guard simply said in a gruff voice, dinner. The man took a spoonful of the brown substance and shoved it into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto was surprised with its meaty taste. He opened his mouth for another bite and before the guards knew it, the boy already ate through the entire bowl. The guards looked at one another, surprised with Naruto's hunger. They didn't even get to surprise him. Oh well, they thought, now that he's finished the entire meal the surprise will be all the more meaningful. The men laughed slightly and even took out a small wipe and removed a small piece of _meat_ from the side of Naruto's mouth. The guard held up a small water-skin.

"Tea?" The guard asked. "His Grace ordered that we give you warm tea."

"O-Of course…" Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

The guards poured the contents into Naruto's mouth, immediately washing Naruto's dry throat. Once the contents were sipped dry the men tossed the wineskin away into the darkness of the cell. Naruto smiled and leaned his head back in between his chained arms.

"You know…" One of the guards said. "That meal you just ate…was bowl o' brown, you highborn fool, made with pig shit and water!"

"And that _tea_ you drank, was fresh piss!" Another guard exclaimed. "Bahaha! You actually believed that it was _tea_! What a fool-!"

Naruto retched, heavily. The contents of his stomach exploded from his mouth and nose, cascading like a waterfall. It splashed everywhere covering the guards' boots with stomach matter. Naruto shuddered in the chains, rattling them like a little babe. Naruto cried out but shot his head down as his body tightened. He puked once more, this time on one of the guards. Naruto groaned, his head reeling in all directions. The pain growing with each tightening muscle. The guard didn't take too lightly to Naruto's stomach contents though.

"You bastard." The guard growled. "You'll pay!"

The man rammed his club into Naruto's gut, almost making Naruto's eyes pop from their sockets. The boy hunched forward, making his chains rattle like an annoying song. More food and piss escaped his mouth and onto the floor. The lead guard grabbed the hair on Naruto's head and pulled the boy back to meet his eyes. Blue stared into the dark pits of onyx the man had. Neither said a word, but the man rammed his fist into the boy's gut instead. Naruto groaned and threw up once more, this time losing control of more than just his stomach. Suddenly, the other guards burst into laughter, pointing at Naruto's breeches.

"He fucking pissed himself!" One of them cried out through a fit of laughter.

"What a little shit, this one is!" Another cracked up. "I bet if we continue, we'll even make him shit himself too!"

"P-Please…" Naruto groaned suddenly. "N-No more…I can't…take it anymore…"

"You. Don't. Command. Me." The lead guard said in between each punch connecting with Naruto's gut. "I am only treating you as you deserve. You're nothing but a monster, a freak and we're going to make sure that you look the part of a monster for your bloody trial…and don't worry…we have something great planned for you last day in this dungeon. Monster."

"Let's go…" The guard said, taking his torch from its sconce. "He's thrown up too much. I wouldn't be surprised if he starts trying to eat his own filth."

* * *

><p>Naruto hung loose, his mind flowing freely in space. No thoughts were being made and nothing was really coming to mind. He couldn't remember the look of Sansa's face and he couldn't remember the way the direwolves looked. All he knew right now was the darkness of this dungeon; the cruelty of these guards and the silence of Lord Stark through everything. He couldn't feel the pain anymore, his body completely numb. His eyes watched the darkness around him, counting the faces he sees whipping through the black of his surroundings. There were faces, right? He could see them flying by, frowns and looks of abhorrence and disgust. They stared at him, dark eyed and hairless.<p>

Everywhere, he could see faces. Soon enough, he began to hear voices coming from those nameless, bodiless faces. Footsteps were heard, but not from the guards having a drinking game, but rather from within the cell. Feet shuffling along with chains dragging along the stone floor. He wasn't scared of the faces anymore. The only problem he had though, they were always glaring at him as if he'd done something horrific. They stayed near him, so close in fact that he swore he could feel them breathing. But every time the guards would arrive to _feed_ him, those faces would disappear and only reveal nothing but the empty darkness that this dungeon cell held. He began to spin slightly with his chain tightening before unraveling and spinning him back around. The boy let out a small gaps when the chain spun too much, entangling his arms together.

He could feel his bone twisting thanks to his own boredom. He winced, but since he couldn't feel his legs, he couldn't control theme enough to press onto something. Suddenly, he felt hands press on his body and begin to spin him around, twisting his arms together. Suddenly the door swung open with the guards returning for another session of beating the prince. They stopped when they took sight of the hilarious mental case hanging from the ceiling.

Naruto was spinning himself around, twisting his own arms. He screamed out for _faces_ to stop. The men looked at one another realizing that the boy had probably gone mad and decided to watch the scene play in front of them. Naruto kept spinning and suddenly, loud heart-wrenching cracks were heard. The boy roared out in pain as a second crack was heard. The guards fell over, releasing bellowing laughs, echoing throughout the dark dungeon cell. The boy spun back around, wailing and begging for the faces to stop. He did go mad, the guards broke down into laughing fits. The former prince began to kick and scream, shaking his head fervently and his torso like a stuck fish.

"What are you fools doing?!" Ned shouted, finally having had enough of the guards.

"W-What was that…?" The guards immediately went quiet.

"Help him!" Ned shouted. "He's just a boy-!"

"Silence, fool!" One of the guards rammed his leather cudgel unto Ned's temple. "You're in no position to be making demands."

"Have you no honor-"

"What did I just say?" The guard smashed his cudgel against the Stark's head once again. "You Northern savages are stupid as you are primitive."

"Please!" Naruto's voice roared out. "Stop it! Stop it! Obito, stop this!"

_Obito?_ The guard gave the writhing blond a strange look. _Making up names now? Maybe the Stark's right. He's going crazy._

"Sasuke! Sakura-chan!" Naruto's eyes were shut tightly as he continued to fight back against his chains. "Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Neji! Kami! Make this pain stop!"

"Shut this madman up!" The guard roared over Naruto's incessant cries.

* * *

><p><em>What is life?<em>

Naruto's blue eyes stared at the ceiling above him, dull and washed over with pain. His heart was beating at a low pace. His breeches were soiled almost a week ago and a week before that, he'd pissed himself thanks to the _surprise_ the guards set up for him. He'd been rotting in this dungeon surviving on pig shit and small droplets of water that seep through the stone ceiling. His chains were as tight as ever and his body was still in ridiculous pain. But he was no longer fighting back. No longer did he have the will or reason to. It's been almost three weeks since Mayra had arrived with food and drink and Naruto had already given up on her ever coming back.

_I've been abandoned?_

His own mother hadn't come to see how he was. He hung like a strung piece of drying meat and his mother never once came to see him. Lord Varys even sent someone to speak with him. Of all the people in the castle it was Mayra. He didn't see that coming to be frank. Mayra working for Lord Varys was never in his mind. He would have laughed if he wasn't in such a painful situation. His eyes were dry and felt like they'd shrivel up and pop from their sockets at any moment. Naruto felt cold and freezing, given he doesn't have a tunic and Lord Stark can be heard softly mumbling Winter is Coming over and over again. Naruto tried to shut his eyes, but saw no point. If he closed his eyes, nothing would change since all he was going to get was darkness.

_What is happening to me?_

Naruto's hair hung loose, sticking to his skin thanks to the gallons of sweat he'd released. The boy swayed in his chains with little feeling in his arms. He'd been laughed at and ridiculed for his mental breakdown a week prior by the guards. But then they asked him who Sasuke was, then Obito and countless other names that made no sense to him. _What in seven hells is a Neji?_ _It sounds like some foreign pastry._ The boy frowned when he thought that. His stomach grumbled. He winced at the burning sensation that came with it. No longer did the hunger feel like a pit in his stomach, but this time a fiery explosion every time he thought of food, almost like his stomach oozed molten rock and metal into his gut. He groaned as the pain exploded from just heat to searing blaze within.

He wanted to shout, but he knew what would come with that. If he dared to release a scream, the guards would rush in, cudgel's ready. The boy didn't want that anytime soon. Not anymore. He'd learned that he should just accept what the guards were doing to him. They were most likely tasked with breaking him to be used as Joffrey's new dog like Sandor was. The guards sure enjoyed their jobs, torturing him to no end. Sure they beat him and fed him shit and poured water and piss on his head, but it was the mental torture that got to him. Their words were cutting deep into his skin, filling him with an unexplainable dread. Tears would have formed in his eyes, but the memories he was having weren't his.

He could see himself, a small child, crying in the center of a street with nine fox tails swishing behind him. At least that's what his shadow always portrayed. Around him, men and women of all ages and sizes were giving him the same look; disgust; fear; hatred. He was never looked at like this in his life, so why was he remembering something like this. He was never hated until now. He was never belittled or scorned as bad as he was in these _memories_. He saw himself flying through the air only to fall on his head. He could see some bone had torn through his skin and yet no one came to help him. All he could see was the store owner that had cast him away screaming at him, calling him the same thing over and over again; monster.

_Am…I…a m-monster?_

"You have a visitor." One of the guards said with a glare.

The metal door unhinged, creaking throughout the dungeon cell. Naruto's skin cringed at the high pitched sound. He shivered slightly at the sound of flickering flames. The cell door opening usually meant the guards were coming and the flickering flame meant they were close. The footsteps dragged through the dungeon cell as a small child arrived before them and Naruto awaited for the gut-wrenching sound of a torch sliding into a sconce. Suddenly, a shuffle of clothes and chains, Naruto realized that the guards were there to hurt him again. If it wasn't the guards, then who was it?

"Father, Naruto." A voice said.

"Bran?" Ned and Naruto asked with incredulous faces.

"Quiet…" Bran said with a hushed voice. "They don't' know who I am! I'm here in secret, alright? Father, here's something to drink…Naruto, here, you need to eat something real-"

"I-I'm not hungry…" Naruto's eyes widened in fear. His heart was racing at the mention of eating. His chains rattled with him. He shook and nearly screamed when Bran revealed a water-skin. Bran looked at the prince with wide-eyes before the light finally revealed Naruto's truly broken appearance.

"N-Naruto…" Bran whispered. "W-What have they done to you?"

"T-They…" Naruto shut his eyes but a tear-less weep began to escape his lips.

"I didn't come here for this." Bran sighed softly and wiped a small tear from his eyes. "Father, Naruto, I have important information of things going on up above."

"What happened Bran?" Ned asked with a worried look.

"Robb has marched south with a massive Northman army." Bran said with a sigh. "He's already engaged Ser Jaime and captured him. Lord Tyrion has escaped the Arryn's clutches and is now back in Lannister control."

"Robb is just a boy-"

"Father, wait." Bran sighed and took a deep breath for the final thing he was intending to say. "Sansa was forced into a marriage pact with Joffrey. As king, Joffrey saw to it that Sansa's marriage pact with Naruto was severed and he took her instead. He plans to marry her once she has her blood."

"No." Naruto moaned. "She won't go through with it…"

"She agreed only if Joffrey showed mercy on Father and you Naruto." Bran said with a frown. "Joffrey's going to have the trial within the week. Father, the Queen managed to convince Joffrey to let you go to the Wall if you confess your _crimes_ of treason. Naruto, Joffrey said that you can keep your place as prince as long as you confess to trying to steal His throne to take it as your own. You two can live and keep your heads if you agree. Please, Arya and Sansa and I are begging you."

"We will…" The two men replied.

"Father…Naruto…I have one more thing to say…" Bran said suddenly getting quiet. "I have been having a reoccurring dream for the last two weeks."

"Not you too…" Ned sighed, leaning his head against the stone wall behind him. "What of it? A stag shedding its skin to reveal a lion?"

"No, father." Bran replied with an incredulous look. "It was of a stag shedding its skin to reveal a nine-tailed fox."

* * *

><p>The door shot open to reveal the guards once again, this time they brought with them an air of alcohol and the disgusting stench of filth. They weren't alone this time. Gold Cloaks were with them filling up the dungeon. Bran was right; it had been exactly one week since his visit that Joffrey called for their trial to take place. The guards placed torches along the various sconces, illuminating every inch of this dungeon cell revealing at least eighteen different skeletons filled with rats lining the back wall of the dungeon cell. Ned nearly jumped at the revelation. Suddenly his chains were undone and he was pulled to his legs. The Stark nearly collapsed to the floor, having forgotten how to use his legs.<p>

Naruto was no different.

The boy wasn't fighting back, nor was he surprised anymore. Naruto was already mumbling _stop it, please stop it_. They had definitely broken the boy and Ned was beginning to worry what else they had in store. The guards began to untie Naruto's chains from his arms and legs, unraveling the countless feet of wasted steel. Naruto continued to mumble incoherently. Soon enough those pleading words turned in him whispering names, and asking the faces for mercy or their help; Ned never figured it out. Suddenly, Naruto shot his hand out, lodging his fist into one of the guards, shooting the man into one of the pillars. The remaining prison guards shot forward, gripping his barely healed arms and pushed on the broken and twisted bone, eliciting a high pitched wail from the boy.

"You're gonna pay for that monster!" The guard backhanded the prince.

"Wait!" Ned shouted. "Show mercy on him-oof!"

"Leave Lord Stark alone!" Naruto shouted, ramming his elbow in one of the guards. He shot his head forward, digging his forehead into the nose of the guard in front of him. The man wailed in pain, gripping his broken nose. Naruto was on the verge of passing out. The guard placed his hand on the weak boy and forced him back into the pillar behind him, all the while, the other guards began to pop his arms back into place. Naruto was too weak to fight back now. The guard gave Naruto a sick smile, the blood pouring from his broken nose only seemed to make the image worse.

"You hear that men?" The guard asked. "It seems that monster likes wolves."

"What about it?" One of his fellow prison guards asked.

"If he likes the wolves so much, why don't we make him look like a wolf?" The guard laughed all the while drawing his knife.

"How're we going to do that?" One of the Gold Cloaks wondered with a smirk on his face.

"I believe a wolf has whiskers." The guard replied. "Now hold still, My Lord…you don't want your whiskers to be uneven, now do you?!"

* * *

><p>Sansa stood on the platform, heart racing with anticipation and fear. Arya was standing next to her and Bran next to her. The three of them watched the procession of their father through the angry mob. It was a small penance walk from the prison to the Sept of Baelor. Men and women screamed at him, crying out that he was a traitor. The hit him, beat him and spat on him and the Stark children knew there was nothing they could do. Arya clenched her fists but Bran gave her a small look. He'd told Arya of the dreams he'd been having about a week after the dreams began and it turned out that Arya was having similar dreams, but instead of a stag and a lion, she dreamt of a nine-tailed fox killing a lion, gouging its eyes out. Nonetheless, she listened to what Bran had to say and she was immediately beginning to regret every listening.<p>

Everything was falling into place just like in Bran's rather vivid dream. The Bran, this was the most horrifying experience he could imagine. He knows that his father was going to die. Bran shivered at the thought. He couldn't believe that the one man that he thought was invincible was about to be taken from him before his very eyes. He wanted to know who this nine-tailed fox is. He wanted to know so he could kill the man. Once all of this ends and Bran returns to being Naruto's squire as Joffrey promised, Bran was going to make it his life goal to tear this _nine-tailed fox_ asunder, tear him apart so badly that not even Summer will want to eat the mush that'll be left behind. He clenched his fist as some fat noble hurled a rock into his father's face.

The Gold Cloaks didn't care and dragged their father through the crowd just before they made it to the platform, his father's feet caught on to something and he slipped from the Gold Cloak's clutches. He tried to push himself up, but the people were stomping their feet into his back. Over and over, they brought their feet and fists and canes onto the fallen Stark, crying out that he was a traitor. Ned was dragged along and forced to stand before the people. He could barely breathe and the light of beaming sun was burning into his irides. He shivered realizing that he was going to undoubtedly die right at this spot. Once the crowd was silent, Ned took a deep breath and sighed.

"I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King…" Ned took a deep breath. "I come before you to confess my treason in sight of gods and men. I betrayed the faith of my king and the trust of my friend Robert. I promised to protect his children, but before his own blood was cold, I plotted to have King Joffrey murdered to place the monster, Prince Naruto on the throne."

Suddenly, a rock flew from the crowd hitting the stark in his eye. The man stumbled, nearly collapsing to the platform. Blood poured down his cheek. The Stark tried his best to stay steady. Suddenly a large hand was placed on his shoulder, holding him still.

"M-May the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed bear witness to what I say." Ned continued once the pain receded. "Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir of the Iron Throne, by the grace of the all the gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

"Now, as Lord Stark has confessed…" Grand Maester took a pause to receive his breath. "Bring forth the second conspirator…Prince Naruto."

Sansa, Arya and Bran shot their heads to the prison door, awaiting what they were going to see. Gasps were heard coming from the crowd and screams of fear echoed into their hearts and ears. The three Starks eyed the doorway with hearts racing and stomachs churning. They didn't know what they were going to expect. Two Gold Cloaks arrived, carrying a broken boy. He was shirtless showing the various scars from his undoubted torture. Upon his arms, the sight of torn skin and chain marks could be seen. But their eyes trailed to the boy's face to see six large gashes carved into his face. His mouth hung wide, almost as if this was done recently. Naruto was dragged down the steps, his legs not working on their own. Sansa shook her head, her eyes watering with fear rising in her chest.

Soon enough, Naruto was barely standing on the podium. His body swayed slightly and his eyes were shut tightly to keep the bright sun from burning his eyes from his head. Blood coursed from his gouged cheeks. His throat was coarse; he didn't know if he'd be able to speak loud enough for the people to hear him. The winds were warm and yet cold at the same time. His gut began to twitch and lurch. Naruto had to rein in his will to keep from soiling the Sept of Baelor. The boy's once strong sapphire blue eyes were dull and washed over. He took a deep breath knowing that he had no other choice in the matter. He looked down and took a deep breath.

"I am Prince Naruto, son of King Robert and brother to King Joffrey." Naruto said, voice rough and crass. "I, along with Lord Eddard Stark tried to steal my brother's birthright for our personal gain."

A large rock suddenly found itself digging into Naruto's gut. His legs nearly gave out but thanks to Sandor Clegane, the boy was kept standing. The boy swayed, the blood flow finally coming to a slow halt. He finally let his eyes open to reveal the massive mob in front of him. Their shouts were getting louder and louder, deafening him. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"May the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed bear witness to what I say." Naruto shuddered. "I, Naruto Baratheon, do hereby give up all claim to the Throne and declare Joffrey Baratheon the one true heir to the Iron Throne, by the grace of all the gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm…"

"Monster!" Someone roared out, hurling another rock at Naruto.

"Creature!"

"Freak!"

"Liar!"

Joffrey had enough. He raised his hand and the mob immediately calmed. Naruto was pulled to his feet by the hairs of his head, thanks to Ser Meryn Trant. The boy was teetering on the brink of simply giving up at this moment. Joffrey took a deep breath but the words of Hardyn echoed in his mind. Joffrey took a deep breath and sighed. He was already going to plan on Lord Stark's execution, but in this way didn't ring well with him. It was no matter, if Hardyn said it's the better alternative, he was going to go with it. Joffrey looked to the Stark children and to his mother before turning back to the people.

"My mother has begged that I allow Lord Stark take the black and live his days out on the Wall." Joffrey said. "There he is to serve the realm in permanent exile and My Lady Sansa and her sister, Lady Arya begged for mercy on their father."

Bran froze.

"But the soft hearts of women." Joffrey disregarded everything they had said to him. _Hardyn was right._

"So long as I am your King, treason shall never go unpunished!" Joffrey smiled. "Ser Illyn, bring me Eddard Starks head!"

"No!" Sansa and Arya cried. "Wait! Please!"

_I don't care!_ Joffrey growled. _I want their respect, I want their fear!_

"Wait…" Joffrey held up his hand just as Ser Illyn drew Ice, the Valyrian steel sword of House Stark. "Prince Naruto…prove to m and the people that your words of fealty are the truth. You bring m Eddard Stark's head…or Ser Illyn will remove yours as well."

The crowd exploded with a thunderous roar. They cheered and raised their canes and pitchforks, screaming their approval, all the while calling Naruto a monster. Naruto's body wasn't responding. _I'm the nine-tailed fox?!_ Naruto shivered as the tears finally fell. He could hear Sansa screaming for Joffrey and him to stop. Bran and Arya though were watching him with blood-shot but knowing eyes. Arya's lips quivered and Bran was trying his best not to cry. But just as Naruto felt that the entire world couldn't get any louder, everything came to a shuddering tranquil silence.

"N-Naruto…" Eddard said. The entire mob and the screaming daughter were shut quiet. "Do what must be done…"

The Stark lowered his head revealing the nape of his neck. Naruto shook his head fervently. He was about to simply fall to his knees as well, but Lord Starks voice echoed in his mind. _Do what must be done._ Naruto continued to shake his head, but reached over and took the sword from the Royal Executioner. He turned on his heels, heart breaking with each step he took towards the Stark. It was all over, he wanted this to end already. He raised the sword over his head, staring at the Stark in front of him.

Suddenly, all sound rushed into his ears. The screams of the crowd and the screams of Sansa filled his ears. She begged him to stop, she screamed out his name but Naruto knew that he couldn't stop. If he died, who was going to make sure Joffrey didn't kill the three of them off. Naruto took a deep breath and shut his eyes. The sword was getting heavy for his barely healed arms. He needed to bring it down soon.

_It'll be over quick._ Naruto told himself. _It'll be over quick._

_It'll be over quick._

* * *

><p><strong>So, here we are, the episode nine of season one<br>We're almost done with the first major arc my friends  
>(A thousand times faster than I thought lol)<strong>

**Haha, and Baelish...Baelish, Baelish, Baelish. I hope you guys didn't think I'd leave out the number one  
>player of the Game of Thrones now did you? I hope you guys didn't, cus that'll be ridiculous if you did<strong>

**Also for those who think Naruto should have attacked Joffrey, remember, he's weak  
>He spent five weeks in a dungeon, tortured and mind-broken<br>and to add salt to the sore, they carved his face so that he'll permanently look and be called a monster  
><strong>

**After this chapter, Naruto will make a drastic change in character  
>PTSD, hallucinations etc. etc. those factors will play a role in turning<br>Naruto into a true player of the Game of Thrones; cruel and unrelenting**

**So please review and I doubt you guys were expecting Mayra to not be a bad guy  
>Actually I think it was made pretty obvious lol<strong>

**please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	20. Into the Lion's Jaw

**This is nothing but a build up chapter.  
><strong>**For those who still can't realize it's not Joffrey making his decisions  
>I am praying to the old gods and the new for you to learn how to read between the lines<br>I am attempting to do this like George R.R. Martin where I won't outright tell you things  
>I intend to show you.<strong>

**If you still haven't realized who's really behind everything  
>I shake my head at you.<br>**

**For those who can't stand a badguy who actually poses a threat to a realistic, Westeros born Naruto  
>I apologize, but Naruto won't be op like most crossovers<br>He will gain his powers later though...like in one chapter...  
>But he'll realistically learn how to control his powers. He won't suddenly wake up and know immediately how to use a Rasengan<br>Nor will he meet Kurama in the traditional way  
>(Kurama is coming, I just want you to know that)<strong>

**Another thing I am really annoyed about; Naruto is a prince okay?  
>raised to be pompous and to believe he is above everyone. How many princes can you name in real life that actually kicked ass?<br>Very few. Naruto is weak for a reason and so is Joffrey.  
>The thing about this world and our world, EVERYONE can die and ANYONE will die<br>It's all a matter of their importance to the story  
><strong>

**Another thing; big story line changing events will happen in the Season three/Storm of Swords arc  
>i.e the Red Wedding<strong>

**ANYWAY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Into the Lion's Jaw<strong>

_It'll be over quickly._

He raised the greatsword over his head, eyes unable to close.

_It'll be over quickly._

* * *

><p><em>It's done…I did what I had to do.<em> The boy, as still as a statue. _I did what I had to do. I did what I had-_

Tears welled; Ned Stark's own blood stained the Stark ancestral sword. His lip quivered and hands shook. He clenched his jaw trying to calm his emotions. He couldn't feel anything anymore. There was practically nothing within him. No beat of his heart, not even the heaving of his lungs. He didn't even know if he was still breathing. His dull-blue eyes never left the headless form of Ned Stark lying below him; lifeless, done by his own hand. The boy desperately wanted to wake up to find that this was some horrendous dream, some nightmare and wake up to find Sansa sitting on his bed and Bran waiting in a chair across the room.

Eyes tightening, he tried his best to imagine the sight. Sansa, bright smile, red flowing Tully hair wearing her gorgeous teal-blue dress as she stitched. Her soft laughs echoing in his ears. That laughter was suddenly drowned out by the sound of cracking and banging to reveal Bran and Arya in the midst of a heavy duel. Their smiles and their joy filling the room. The door opens to reveal his father and mother, bright smiles on their faces along with his siblings and Lord Stark. The whole family together as one in his solar, the whole family talking and enjoying each other's time. The direwolves running back and forth to play with the King and Queen all the while, Ned watched after his two youngest. His fatherly aura being felt by even Naruto. But just as the image grew brighter, it disappeared, flowing from his grasp.

He opened his eyes to reveal Lord Commander Janos Slynt holding Ned Stark's head out for the people to see. Sansa stitching; Bran and Arya dueling; Ned Stark's undying love for his family; gone. Naruto felt sick once again. The one family he would never wish harm to…the one family he loved unconditionally is the one family that he'd betrayed in the worst way. His jaw began to twitch at the sight of Ned's loose jaw and severed head. The man's eyes were still facing out towards the Narrow Sea; Lord Commander Janos Slynt didn't even give the Stark the courtesy of shutting his eyes. Naruto dropped Ice, the great blade clanging on the stone stage.

Suddenly, a few gasps and shouts were heard from Bran and Arya. Naruto turned to see Sansa had fainted. The boy looked out into the crowd of people finding every single one of them cheering at Naruto's actions. They still called him a monster and a freak, each word stinging a thousand-fold. The boy felt a little lightheaded. He walked away towards the stairs, but his legs finally gave out finally and he unceremoniously plopped onto the stone stage bringing a bellowing laughter from the mob present. Joffrey though saw this and with a quick snap, two Gold Cloaks arrived and lifted Naruto from the stone stage and they began to drag him. Another snap was heard coming from Joffrey surprising the two Gold Cloaks.

"Carry him, you fools." Joffrey glared. "He may be a monster…but he is still my brother. He's proven his loyalty; he's no longer a prisoner.

* * *

><p>Joffrey clenched his fists as he stomped through the halls of the castle. It's been a day since the execution. Everything was perfect yesterday until his brother arrived, scarred and mutilated by prison guards. Joffrey wanted him broken, not turned into a disgusting, disfigured mess. The boy king took a deep breath, realizing that what he was doing was counter-productive. Nevertheless, what the guards did to Naruto was perfect. The look on Naruto's face was the broken expression he was looking for. That meant that he could use Naruto and turn him into his loyal soldier. The longer he can keep Naruto alive, the longer he can keep the Stark children in line. Sansa no doubt hated his brother now with all her heart, leaving her ripe for the taking, in Joffrey's eyes.<p>

Bran would fall in line behind Naruto, wherever he goes or whatever he does. Hardyn said that it was obvious that the male Stark was loyal to a fault to Naruto. Whoever Naruto was loyal to, Bran Stark was undoubtedly going to be loyal as well. Joffrey smirked wildly, completely forgetting his conflicting emotions from before. Whoever Bran Stark was loyal to, so was his bloody direwolf. Joffrey could already see the carnage that oversized dog could do on a battlefield. The boy had half a mind to have Naruto and Bran get sent off to fight alongside his grandfather against the Starks, but he felt he'd tortured his brother enough.

Hardyn had come to him after the execution with disturbing information. Naruto's uncle, Renly was amassing his forces in Storm's End, along with a large Tyrell host at his back. Joffrey didn't know what to make of it. It was no matter, his grandfather could handle the Starks for now; he was going to have his brother and squire have a go at warfare soon. Joffrey smiled. During Naruto's month in the dungeons, Joffrey's little plan went into effect. Eight thousand footmen along with eight hundred cavalry were at his command with another two thousand still in training. This last month, Joffrey had hired mercenaries and trainers from all over Westeros and Essos to train his new personal army. The Crownlands were more populated than Joffrey had first thought and that was a fact that he was going to exploit.

With this army, Hardyn said that he'd be able to take the pressure off of his grandfather and still put up a fight against the Baratheon host in the Stormlands. His army was now a professional army and with the funding of House Lannister at his back, Lord Baelish, the Master of Coin had assured Joffrey that the Royal Army was going to be the greatest and yet the most important expenditure that the crown has ever made. Joffrey smiled. his _father_ had asked him once, which is stronger, seven or one. In his innocence, he answer seven. King Robert though replied with a small smile; one, he said. One army, fighting for One man, united behind One purpose. Joffrey realized that the man was a fool and too afraid of making changes.

Joffrey after having sent out the letters to the lords of the Crownlands, they replied happily, sending their forces to join this Royal Army. Joff sighed and made sure to not be the same as his drunken legal father. He was going to change the Seven Kingdoms for the better. He was going to revolutionize the battlefield and crush all who stand in his way. With the funding and the experience of the forces of the Westerlands, Joffrey knew that no amount of men, or armies could defeat him. The only bloody thing that could possibly have a chance at defeating him was the legendary dragons that the Targaryens rode. But of course, all of them were dead along with their dragons. Joffrey shook his head and continued through the castle halls, constantly thinking and remembering all of Hardyn's advice and words of wisdom.

* * *

><p><em>Take this, Gaara!<em>

Naruto shot from his sheets, sweat pouring down his brow. His blue eyes seemed darker with a slight dull overtone to them. He looked left and right, surprised by how white everything was. Placing his hands over his face, the light wasn't diminished or even shaded. If anything, the bright light only got worse. He shook his head, squinting to keep his beating irides from exploding. This bed felt a thousand times more comfortable than his normal bed. Where was he? He asked himself. This isn't his room, nor is this like any room he'd seen in his life. Everything was white, annoyingly so. Who in their right minds would dare to color the walls of a room this color.

His eyes scanned where he was, finally adjusting to the brightness. He could hear the birds chirping softly from the open window on the far side of the room. He was beyond confused at this point. His hands ran across the soft cloth of the blanket wrapped around his body. More white he groaned. Everything was so different. The sun peered through the open window with soft winds blowing through the curtains handing along the sides of the window sill. A calm feeling came with the winds rustling through his unruly blond hair. He ran a hand across his face, tracing the whisker marks carved into his cheeks. It seems they wouldn't heal.

Suddenly, the door slid open in a strange fashion unlike any door he'd seen in his life. A beautiful woman with a large bosom and blonde hair came in followed by a smaller girl with a red sleeveless tunic of sorts with…pink hair. Naruto's head began to pound. He gritted his teeth and leaned his head down, pressing his bandaged palms into his forehead. The two women screamed and ran to him. He could feel their arms wrapped around his back, bringing their faces close enough for him to see perfectly. The blonde had beautiful hazelnut eyes with nice perfectly sized lips. The pink haired girl had a pair of emerald eyes and a young face, couldn't be more than three years younger than the blonde he'd just seen.

"Naruto." The blonde woman said, sounding eerily akin to his mother.

Suddenly the image began to fade and warp. Their faces began to disfigure before his very eyes. He shut his eyes as tightly as he could. Their faces changed and before long, the pink haired girl had disappeared, taking with her the heinous white of the room; the soft winds; the calming sun and the beautiful blonde woman, replacing her with his own mother. Naruto's breath hitched slightly, struggling to find peace with what he'd just seen. The hazelnut eyes long gone and were replaced with glazed emerald eyes almost as if his mother was about to burst into tears. She bent down and pressed her son's head into her chest, holding him tightly as she wept.

"I tried to save Lord Stark…" She whispered. "I tried to keep Joffrey from taking Sansa or any of the children…I did what I could…"

"M-Mother…" Naruto frowned. "You're the queen…"

"Doesn't matter now…" She replied. "Everything I say won't matter now that he's bloody king. He could have me executed at any moment."

"But Grandfather will know…" Naruto frowned. "Joffrey's a shit, but he won't do something like that…"

"Are you sure?" Cersei asked. "He's already threatened me with beheading."

"WHAT?!" Naruto roared, rising from the bed, filled with a powerful raging fervor. "Why would he threaten you?"

"Naruto…" Cersei rose from the bed and walked to the boy's balcony and stared off into the city below with a frown. "You've been out for almost a week. We had to mash food and force it down your throat and wash it all down with water. You missed out on a long of things…most importantly, your brother ordered the death of over thirty bastards, each one having had the blood of your father so no one will contest him for his throne. Now that you've given up all claim to it, Joffrey's decided to get rid of every other pretender."

"I forgot I did that…" Naruto frowned. "What is he planning to do with me now?"

"I don't know." Cersei sighed and leaned against the railing of the balcony. "He's planning something. While you were in prison, he amassed thousands of men from all over the Crownlands and enacted a Royal Army edict…if I know Joffrey as well as I know I do, I can keep you and Bran alive in the easiest way."

"Mother, what do you mean?" Naruto asked, wiping the sweat from getting into his whisker scars.

"I can convince Joffrey to give you command of a regiment or even a company, hells even an entire division." She said. "If you lead troops into battle, it'll keep you and Bran and Summer alive until we get a way to survive through the backlash of Joffrey's orders."

"Wait, mother…what of the Starks…?" Naruto asked softly. "How have they reacted…?"

"We don't know yet." Cersei replied. "Maester Pycelle sent the raven earlier this morning."

* * *

><p>Robb glared at the tree in front of him, swinging his sword wildly, clashing the metal against the bark. He bashed his blade against the tree trunk, roaring in pain and anger. He tossed his sword away and began to punch the bark, knowing full well of the damage he was undoubtedly causing himself. He didn't care though, he continued to beat the tree trunk, denting the bark all the while embedding small splinters into and through his rough hide gloves. It didn't matter at this point, all he wanted to do was continue fighting and continue beating this tree until it fell over dead. To think he trusted the prince; to think he'd given his approval of their marriage; to think he wanted him to <em>marry <em>his sister.

The message said it all; _Prince Naruto executed Lord Eddard Stark with Ice to teach the North a lesson. Lord Eddard threatened to kill the Prince and the King before he himself was defeated. Robb Stark, as Lord of Winterfell, you are to arrive to King's Landing and release Ser Jaime Lannister and swear fealty to King Joffrey; only then will your siblings will be released._

Robb felt played and lied to. He clenched his jaw and rammed his fist into the tree trunk, roaring like a feral wolf. He raised his sword once more raising the blade above his head and brought it down onto the bark, digging the blade deeper and deeper. He didn't care though. His blood was boiling and his vision was hazy with the tears already beginning to form once again. Suddenly, his mother arrived, dark tearstains trailed down the side of her face as well. Her eyes though, filled him with so much worry. He stared at her as the tears finally came free. He looked at her with a blank teary stare and a quivering lip. Robb's gloves were torn revealing torn skin but strangely, his knuckles were torn asunder. He'd managed to ruin his sword instead.

Catelyn rushed forward and held Robb tightly, wrapping her arms around his head as he wept. He trembled in his armor, resting his heavy weight onto her shoulder. He pressed his face into her dress, drenching it with tears and saliva, but she didn't care. Over and over he whimpered, _I'll kill them all._ Robb wasn't making a promise, it was reassurance; to her and to himself. Over and over he cried it, decreed it, begged it and Catelyn knew he was going to need all the help he can get to go through with it. Shutting her light blue Tully eyes, she clasped her son, caressing his auburn locks of curly hair and whispered into his ears.

"They have your sisters and brother…" She was calm, but deep inside a rage boiled within her. "We have to get them back and then…we _will_ kill them _all_."

Catelyn sighed and left Robb to his devices, trudging through the grass and the trees. The boy turned back to the tree, boiling with anger. His hands shook with a violent fervor, never had he felt this way, not even in his battle against Ser Jaime, or when he called the banners, or even going as far back to when he had his first kill at the age of ten. No situation or event brought him to this kind of shaking rage. With clenched fists and cracking knuckles, the boy lifted his sword from the ground cocking his arm back, he shut his eyes, taking slow, deep breaths. But what he saw wasn't darkness, but instead, a small pond and Grey Wind's reflection.

_Hours later…_

Robb sat, confused and still contemplating what he'd come to witness earlier in the day. His fingers were clasped together as the winter winds began to drop in temperature. Just a day prior, the weather was still beating of summer and now, it seems he'd brought the Winter with him. His breath misted in front of him as it did for every other man around him. Next to him, the tall beauty, Dacey Mormont kept her eyes on each of the arguing and debating Lords of the Northern Host. Robb watched them as well, wanting to make sure no one drew their swords to clash.

Even with a flawless victory under their belts, no one still trusted each other as well as they should be. Especially with the news of his father's execution, many were already beginning to think fighting a war wouldn't be in the best interests of the North, with Winter already coming, there was no guarantee that the crops will be harvested in time. There of course, were more militant ones, specifically Greatjon Umber and his rather patriotic idealism for the North. The giant of a man sat silently while Lord Galbart Glover, among others were arguing with rude words exchanged here and there on whether or not to side with Renly or Stannis. Soon enough, more ale began to flow and insults began to flow with them.

"The proper course is clear!" Galbart roared over a few rather angry Manderly's and Cerwyn's. "We swear fealty to King Renly and we'll march on King's Landing. They say he's already amassed one hundred thousand men-"

"I've had enough." Robb sighed and rubbed his brow. "Renly cannot be king."

"H-How so, m'lord?" Galbart asked with a fearful look, other Northern lords had the same gut feeling of disgust. "You can't mean to hold to Joffrey my lord…he and his brother put your father to death!"

"That doesn't make Renly king." Robb replied, this time with a stern look on his face. "Renly is King Robert's youngest brother. If Bran can't become Lord of Winterfell before me, then that means Renly can't become king before Stannis!"

"Then do we swear fealty to Stannis?" Galbart asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bah!" The Greatjon's boisterous voice echoed in everyone's ears. Robb leaned back in his seat, wondering what the Umber had in store for them tonight. "Hearing you squabble like handmaidens is making my ears bleed!" An applause of laughter shook many of the men and the few lady's present. "Stannis, Renly, Joffrey…here's what I say to these three kings."

Robb felt his lips curl. The Greatjon hunched over and spat on the ground, the largest blob of spit the boy had ever seen and nearly burst into laughter. He wasn't alone. Maege Mormont laughed, Lord Rickard Karstark of Karhold joined her and soon enough, even Lord Roose Bolton of the Dreadfort flashed a smile. The Northern lords repositioned their bodies for an exciting speech. The Umber rested his palm on the hilt of his sword and let out a bellowing laugh.

"Renly Baratheon is _nothing_ to me, nor Stannis neither! Why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the South?!" The Greatjon asked with a roar. "What the hells do they know of the Wall or the Wolfswood?"

"Even their _gods_ are wrong!" Greatjon added with a spiteful scoff. "It was the bloody dragons we married, and now the dragons are **_dead_**! No longer will I allow those Southern cunts and their silken robes tell me what to do! There, sits the _only _King I intend to bend my knee to; The King in the North!"

Greatjon drew his sword, bringing his shining blade to the ground below. Robb watched the Umber bend the knee with wide eyes. He was the most difficult one to deal with since the start and yet here he was, the first to bend the knee. Robb looked at the various Lords and Lady's watching him, waiting for his reaction. The proper course was clear indeed, Robb told himself. He rose to his feet, shoulders held back and head held high. Breaths were heard and gasps were released. His Tully eyes examined the men, waiting for their response. A great solemn silence reigned through the camp as the Lords waited for the next to come.

"I'll have peace on those terms!" Rickard Karstark shot to his feet, body clearly shaking in his heraldic-mail armor bearing the white sun of House Karstark. "They can keep their Red Castle and their Iron Chair too, the King in the North!"

"Blood of the North flows through our veins. Those southron fools will never understand our ways!" Maege drew her mace and dropped to her knee, bowing her head in reverence and respect. "The King in the North!"

"Am I your brother, now and always?" Theon Greyjoy asked.

"Now and always." Robb replied with a small nod.

"Then my sword is yours in victory and defeat, from this day until my last!" Theon joined the lords and knelt before Robb with a sword at his feet.

"The King in the North!"

* * *

><p>"You know Naruto…" Sasuke's voice echoed into his ears. "It's not healthy that you're seeing me right now."<p>

"It's worse that every time, I feel that I have to reply to you." Naruto groaned, pressing his face into his palms. "Why won't you disappear?!"

"Quiet, baka!" Sasuke roared. "Do you want people to hear you talking to yourself?"

"W-What?" Naruto asked with tired eyes. "Sasuke, hide! Someone's knocking on the door!"

"No, I think I'll open it." Sasuke laughed and sauntered over to the door handle, wrapping his individual fingers with a growing smirk spread across his face. "I think I'm going to annoy you as much as you used to annoy me!"

The Uchiha pulled the door open, causing Naruto's skin to pale and his eyes widen with fear. Sasuke though released a bellowing laugh and screamed _Konnichiwa_ at the top of his lungs. Naruto felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. But for some reason whomever it was that was let into the room didn't see Sasuke. Soon enough, Bran appeared with Summer following close behind him. The two of them watched Naruto with worried eyes. Naruto was blank faced almost sickly looking. If only Bran could see what Sasuke was doing behind him.

"You know Naruto, the annoyance I'm doing right now…" Sasuke paused and released a gut-wrenching laugh. "Is nowhere near the annoyance you caused me! Think of this as extra credit on my part at least, okay? I'm trying to have fun here and you're being a prude!"

_ I don't understand what he's saying…_ Naruto thought to himself. Indeed, Sasuke was speaking in a strange foreign language filled with syllables and words like, _dobe _and _medokusai._ By the gods, Naruto thought to himself, Sasuke was beginning to speak gibberish. But between trying to not go brain-dead and listening to nothing but Sasuke's innate ramblings, Naruto missed every single words Bran had said and simply nodded his head, completely sure his answer was for the right reasons. Bran nodded his head and walked from the room, calling for Summer to come along. But just before the giant direwolf could exit the doorway, the wolf froze and turned to face the immediate direction of where Sasuke was. Summer sniffed, his eyes glowering with a deep anger. The wolf couldn't even see him and Sasuke was already labeled an enemy.

Thanks to some good thinking on Naruto's part, the direwolf soon enough exited the room, leaving Sasuke to slam the door shut before heading over to the chair he was resting in. The Uchiha picked up a wooden compass and began to pick the dirt from his fingernails with a bored expression on his face. Thankfully, Sasuke didn't have the same drive to be as annoying as possible as Naruto's past life probably did. The Uchiha smirked at Naruto and placed the wooden compass once the dirt was free from his fingernails. Neither of them spoke and it was beginning to bother Sasuke. This reincarnation was more boring than the previous but ten times more powerful. Sasuke leaned into his seat, rubbing his brow more annoyed that he was reincarnated.

_But why is it that every reincarnation was an idiot, erm save for that one guy…Orys or was it Aegon._ Sasuke thought to himself. _Oh well._ The Uchiha was done being serious and rose from his seat, heading over to the table nearby wrapping his hands around a small roll of bread, bouncing the small roll in his palm before hurling it at the bed-ridden blond. Naruto didn't even look at him, but the boy shot his hand up and caught the roll of bread with lightning fast reaction and crushed the soft bread before throwing it back at Sasuke. The Uchiha nodded his head and leaned back into the table behind him. It seems that Naruto has the skills, but he needs to be in the right situations for him to use them. Sasuke watched Naruto with blank onyx eyes, wondering what the boy was thinking but the door was opened once again, not even ten minutes after Bran had disappeared.

"My Lord…" A woman's voice sounded.

"Mayra?" Naruto asked, eyes widening slightly.

"Erm…should I go?" She asked, a blush burning into her cheeks. "You seem…out of it."

"Wait, don't go…" Naruto frowned. "We have a lot to talk about…now."

* * *

><p>Bran yawned in despair, sliding into his riveted leather jerkin. His shoulders protected by grey spaulders. Strapped to his waist was his arming sword bearing the head of a wolf. The sun was beating upon him, peering through his window and balcony. A feeling of content flowed through his body. Joffrey was <em>kind<em> enough to let him and his sisters still reside in their solar. It was strange since all the men guarding the room were not longer Northmen but instead, Joffrey's personal soldiers. Bran disliked their armor choice; reminded him too much of the Lannister man-at-arms light plate armor. If anything, the only difference was the color scheme no longer bearing the color red or black.

Their helmets weren't as ornate as the Lannisters, but rather, gold colored sallets, the standard helmet among the armies of the Seven Kingdoms. There were some though with kettle helmets and some without helmets at all. Bran hated the way they looked, reminding him of the men he had to kill that day. They watched them with dark looks in their eyes and some of them gave his sisters leering looks, especially Sansa and it made Bran's stomach churn. He was sure that if any of them laid a hand on his sisters he was going to remove the hand and their heads. Bran's a prisoner and his sisters were too, and the three of them were bound to be tormented by Joffrey and his ruthless idiocy.

He was no longer going to cry. Never was he going to cry again. Thanks to a few slaps and punches from Lady Taerina and a deep talk from Ser Delran, Bran had grown and matured. He is the man of the Stark Household here in King's Landing and crying wasn't going to make him any better. Crying wasn't going to make his enemies fear him. If anything, crying was going to make him look weak, vulnerable; a target. Bran headed through the solar, his armor ringing and flapping with each step. Many thoughts swirled through his tired mind and none of them were up to any good.

The only thing he could think of though, was putting a sword through Joffrey's gut long enough to see the light disappear from his annoying green eyes. To call the young Stark angry and hateful was an understatement, at least that's what he was aiming for. The glare, the spite; every negative emotion was swirling in his brown eyes but Bran was waiting for the right enemy to exact his building wrath upon. With many men and boys in King's Landing leaving their shit filled hovels they call home and joining Joffrey's Royal Army, Bran knew that it was only a matter of time before he and Naruto were forced to the fronts. He hoped Lady Taerina and Ser Delran weren't forced as well, but knowing Joffrey, Bran had a feeling that wasn't going to be the case.

His elder sister, Arya, was training with Syrio in the Queen's solar like she always had been since a week after the death of his father. Cersei was kind to the three of them, feeding them, clothing them, protecting them. Not only them, but the direwolves as well. All of them knew Joffrey's animosity towards them and the Queen was doing all she can to keep his claws from digging into the wolves. Bran frowned when his thoughts landed on his eldest sister.

Sansa was spending her time with Joffrey, as per the Queen's orders. Sansa though, never once complained, nor did she ever try to fight back. She followed Joffrey like a lost puppy and every time the subject of the elder fool made Bran's blood boil. He barred his teeth, clenching his fist around the hilt of his arming sword, shaking in his armor. Her sacrifice of happiness and her sanity to Joffrey was in vain. Their father is dead and Naruto was broken, ruined in the mind and even began to say a series of names, nine in total every night in his sleep.

_Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama._ Bran repeated their names in the exact order. Naruto said those names in that exact order, never deviating, never forgetting. But those names weren't the only ones. Bran remembered one specifically. It was almost as if Naruto was having a full conversation with the none existent person. _Sasuke, he called him. Who in seven hells is Sasuke? None of this is making sense; what, by the old and the new gods, did they do to him?_

Naruto mumbled more, whimpered more and barely met eye contact anymore. His eyes were always planted behind him, always looking anywhere but him. Conversations became tedious since Naruto's attention was always on something else, almost as if he were seeing specters or ghosts. It was aggravating to the Stark. Naruto was probably the strongest boy he'd ever seen but Joffrey took advantage of Naruto and tortured him into submission. Bran had a feeling that this wasn't permanent. At least he'd hoped he was going to be right once again. These feelings in his gut and these ridiculous dreams were only proving him to have the same power as Arya and Rickon from what Arya told him.

Bran shook his head of those thoughts. After all, he was having the same dreams. Dreams of nine tailed foxes strangling a wolves, dragons and bushes of roses and thorns. It was a fox that could easily trample the Red Keep, hells, trample all of King's Landing with a single swing of its tails. It was massive, towering over everything he's ever seen in his life. With eyes as red as blood and filled with more hatred than anything he'd ever been _graced_ to witness. It was easily more hatred than anything Bran felt he could muster. It was powerful and horrifying to behold, and yet…beautiful. Bran wanted that beast to appear and tear this city to the ground. It was a place of hypocrites and liars.

He pressed his hand against hi sweaty brow. It was barely midday and he was already thinking of ways for the people around him to die. A spiteful laugh escaped his lips. Of all the things he'd be wishing on anyone, it just had to be death. If he was still in Winterfell, Bran doubted he'd be thinking things like that, death threats and all. If he was still in Winterfell, he doubted he would have killed as many people as he's already killed here. He shook slightly, the faces of the men he'd killed flashing in his mind. They were undisciplined and moved with a cocky misplacement that made them open targets. Bran did what he thought he had to do to protect his sisters, but he didn't expect them to die so easily. Maybe they were after all just sacks of meat and blood just waiting to pop like a pork sausage.

He headed from the solar, eyeing the guards as they watched him with a close eye. Their face following him to a tee. Bran hated their armor and their faces. He hated their looks and he especially hated the air they carried with them. Most of these men were flea bottom dwellers, homeless, orphans, murderers. They joined because of the one hundred silver piece monthly salary that each soldier would receive. How the crown would be able to afford such an expense confused Bran in every which way. Last he remembered, the Crown was in debt beyond all recognition. So with this expenditure, Bran knew that there was going to be no way in any of the seven hells that the Crown was going to pay this off.

"I need to find Naruto and speak to him." Bran frowned. "This is getting bad."

* * *

><p>"I did as I was tasked." Mayra said with a blank tone.<p>

Hardyn and Kathryn sat with Lord Baelish going over a ledger of names. The three of them talked amongst themselves, giving Mayra small looks, gazing at her, from head to toe. Kathryn of course had a small sickening smirk played across her face, almost as if she was coming up with those little fantasies in her mind. Mayra was of course as quiet as ever, waiting for Lord Baelish's verdict. New mission, or dismissal back to spying on Lord Varys. Nevertheless, she knew that neither was going to be healthy for her mind. All of this back and forth, lying here, lying there, was beginning to get to her; spying for Varys, spying for Baelish, 'spying for Joffrey'.

She kept her eyes planted on the image of the seven-pointed star of the Faith. The three of them were eyeing her with lecherous grins. It took all she had to not give them disgusted looks. She was certain that Lord Baelish knew nothing of her association with Lord Varys in other ways than spying. She was certain that Hardyn and Kathryn were oblivious to her double-agent status among them. She knew that Kathryn would have a hissy-fit. Oh well, the girl thought. She was the best at what she did and Kathryn couldn't ever hope to compare. Her hands slid to her back, clasping her fingers together. Baelish suddenly stood with Hardyn and Kathryn rising with him.

"Wonderful work, Mayra." Baelish smiled and traced his thumb against her chin. "I expect you to continue to spy on the prince. Keep him close in any way possible."

"What of us, my Lord?" Hardyn asked.

"Hardyn, you are to continue to give Joffrey _advice_ and bring him closer to executing my plans." Baelish said with a calm voice. "And Kathryn, I'm sending you as an envoy to _King_ Renly as a handmaiden for Lady Margaery Tyrell. You are to leave on the marrow."

The three spies bowed to the man and took off in all directions leaving the Lord alone. The smirk never left his face. Baelish swiftly collapsed into his seat and rested his knuckles against his chin. As he always said, chaos is a ladder and he was going to be the one to make the climb. At the end of the journey lied something worth more than all gold in the world; power. War was just a means to an end; religion was just a means to an end; it was all about the ending itself. Power. Baelish wanted more and the more power he had, the more he ran, the more he controlled. He told himself every day since the beginning of his lordship; Westeros could burn to ash for all he cared, as long as he is King, he'll be a happy man.

It was no matter; he may not be the King, but Joffrey was his puppet. If the boy wasn't yet, it wouldn't be long before he became one. Baelish leaned into his chair, thinking of the various men and women he'd been manipulating from the start. Varys, Pycelle, Lord Stark, Queen Cersei, Lord Tywin, Lady Catelyn. The list could go on and on for as long as one could ever hope and Baelish was hoping that he could add more names to that list. Manipulation was the greatest gift the man could ever hope for and manipulation was what he was going to do. Naruto was weak and still ripe for the taking. With Joffrey currently trying to brainwash his brother, Baelish wanted to make Joffrey turn Naruto to see things his way.

With the King on his side and a prince as powerful as Naruto, Baelish knew he'd be unstoppable. But if he was any good with manipulation, he knew that manipulation was useless without patience. Patience was key to everything. That was the one trait that both Naruto and Joffrey lacked. Joffrey went ahead to spend millions of silver pieces and gold pieces to pay for his new army and Naruto…Baelish wanted to laugh. No matter, the foreigner smiled. He repositioned his body in his seat. He had reasons for sending Mayra specifically. The girl was acting suspiciously and Baelish was a bit worried that she may be working against his interests. Either way, if she went to war with Naruto, she was undoubtedly going to die; if not, that meant she was of more use to him than any of his spies.

A Royal Army that accepted people of all races and genders. Baelish wanted to sputter and die of laughter, but that would be unbecoming of someone of his stature. Joffrey sure thought well on his own in deciding to make this Army accept any and all from all walks of life. Flea Bottom should be renamed The Desolate for how empty it was for the last month. It wasn't only Flea Bottom, various parts of King's Landing were beginning to empty out for every able-bodied man and woman available were signing up for the King's Army to receive the one hundred silver monthly salary for their own personal reasons. It was a new idea, Baelish though, it can be improved on soon enough. At least Joffrey didn't do away with lordships and the Bannerman forces.

With help from Hardyn, Baelish was able to convince Joffrey to allow the Lords of the Crownlands to continue their lordship of their holdfasts and towns. They were to become Generals in charge of different sections of the army with their families leading various parts of the sections assigned to them. Lord Rosby and House Rosby specifically, was assigned a large - mostly cavalry - section and ordered to reinforce the army besieging Maidenpool. Lord Renfred Rykker and his son Branden Rykker were in charge of the new Royal Fleet with over two hundred ships at their command. The Lords of House Blount, House Byrch and House Cressey were going to be Generals of the vanguard to fight Lord Stannis should he come down through Crackclaw Point or even through the Vale.

Nevertheless, Baelish was excited for this war. This had to have been the most success he's had in any ploys that he'd put forth before. Hopefully, this success wasn't a fluke, and this time, hopefully, the success was going to be long-lasted. Baelish was going to be the one to build this great continent up from the ashes that it was to be reduced to. Through war and deceit, Baelish was going to succeed. Joffrey was no King; Robb Stark was no King; Renly was no King; Stannis was no King. Petyr didn't think much of himself being a King, but he just wanted the power, he wanted to hold the world in his palms; no matter the price.

* * *

><p>"Joffrey…" Naruto gave his brother a blank look, eyes dull and seemed like brittle steel. "What do you want, Your Grace…"<p>

"Why are you talking so down?" Joffrey asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're not one to openly give respect like that."

"What's the point?" Naruto asked.

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Joffrey asked with a frown. "Look at me so I can see your face…"

Naruto complied immediately, feeling a quick rush of pain speed through his face and body. The prince was expecting Joffrey to insult him and belittle him, but Joffrey simply nodded his head, showing what seemed to be a look of sympathy. The prince didn't even think that Joffrey knew how to show that kind of emotion. The king sat on the side of the bed, green eyes locking with Naruto's sapphire.

"I'll make sure those men are executed." Joffrey frowned.

"Didn't you order them to do this to me?!" Naruto glared, barring his teeth.

"I ordered your torture." Joffrey admitted. "I said to break you; not mutilate you. How in seven hells am I going to send you off to marry a Reach Lady? No woman in any of the Seven Kingdoms would find you attractive now that your face has been torn asunder."

"Why…" Naruto said with tears building in his eyes. "I know that you hate me-"

"Hate you?" Joffrey gave Naruto an incredulous look. "I don't hate you…I'm envious of you. I only ordered the torture for a single reason."

"And what is that…?" Naruto asked his mind filling with a soft cool.

"I needed to trust you again." Joffrey glared. "You killed ten of our household guards and you attempted to aid the traitor, Ned Stark's children to escape. You do realize what that had the possibility of doing to our family's grasp on the Kingdoms?"

"I do…" Naruto nodded. "But what did Ned Stark do so wrong that you wanted to have him executed?"

"Here." Joffrey frowned. "Read it."

"Y-You can't be serious!" Naruto's blue eyes widened with fear and disgust. "Lord Stark would never-"

"He confronted mother one day." Joffrey said with a glare. "My spies told me what he did. He threatened her life and our own. He called us _products of incest_ between mother and Uncle Jaime…"

"But…" Naruto shook with tears building in his eyes. "You threatened mother too, how am I going to-"

"She slapped me in front of over eighty men working on the redecorating the Throne Room." Joffrey replied with a dark look. "She slapped me in front of my subjects who by the way, had just learned that _I _and all my own siblings are born of incest! I needed to assert my position as king and telling Mother how it is was the only way to solidify my claim."

"None of this is making sense…" Naruto leaned his head into his headboard.

"That's not all." Joffrey glared and tossed his brother two other sheets of paper. "Uncle Stannis and Uncle Renly have decided to believe the words of a liar and a traitor and crowned themselves King."

"But we're not born of incest!" Naruto shouted.

"I know that!" Joffrey shouted back. "They won't believe anything we say…Naruto this is why I've come to you."

Suddenly, the door shot open revealing Bran dressed in his armor and his sword at his side. Brown eyes locked with Joffrey's green eyes and Bran nearly drew his sword. In the instant that Bran's hand wrapped around the handle, Naruto called out to the Stark, freezing him in his steps. He stared in anger at the King sitting on Naruto's bed. The Hound gave Bran a silent gaze then pulled the Stark into the room, setting him at his side.

"Renly has amassed over one hundred thousand men made of his levies in the Stormlands and levies from the Tyrells and their bannermen." Joffrey sighed. "Uncle Stannis has a little under half that amount and already holds most of Crackclaw Point thanks to the Stormlords loyal to him."

"Robb Stark crowned himself King in the North and demands the secession of the North from the Iron Throne and specifically asked for your head." Joffrey said with a calm voice. The King nearly smirked when Naruto's body clenched and froze.

_Me?!_ Naruto's eyes went wide, his body ran cold. _But…fuck._

"Grandfather is spread thin and has lost three battles out of three battles." Joffrey said with a frown. "Robb Stark has personally won every single battle he's fought and has many of father's bannermen on the retreat or defensive. As of now two Northern hosts are besieging Pinkmaiden and the Golden Tooth with Robb Stark on his way to the Banefort."

"If you think I'm done, think again, little brother." Joffrey sighed. "Uncle Renly is stupid and not that great of a strategist; thankfully after receiving a raven from grandfather, I was told to send a force of five hundred foot and one hundred cavalry to besiege Tumbleton. Taking Tumbleton will grant us a perfect opening to the rest of the Stormlands through the Reach's northernmost city."

"Who's to go?" Naruto asked.

"You are." Joffrey replied.

"W-What?!"

"I trust you, brother." Joffrey smiled. "I'm sending you because who more to send than my own brother?"

"Is this some sort of trick to get me killed-"

"Believe it or not, Mother convinced me." Joffrey said with a frown. "She said it'll be better if you led the charge south because of your proven skill in battle. Whereas I will be fighting against Uncle Stannis."

"Y-You, fight?!" Naruto asked with even wider eyes.

"If you think I'll let you get more glory than me, the King…" Joffrey shook his head in disgust. "Think again little brother. If you won't do this for me, do this for the rest of our family. Imagine what they'll do to Tommen…I believe there would be a spike with his head upon it and Mother's and Myrcella's will join him; but of course, that'll be after men of their armies rape them into submission. Is that what you want to happen?"

"No, of course not!" Naruto shouted, his brows furrowing deeply.

"Then good." Joffrey rose from the bed once more and headed to the door. "You leave on the morrow."

* * *

><p><strong>For those who are saying Robb shouldn't hate Naruto<br>****In the world of Westeros and the Medieval world as a whole  
><strong>**A man's word meant everything, so when Robb received word of Naruto killing his father  
><strong>**The only thing he could think of was the promise Naruto made to him before leaving Winterfell  
><strong>**Which is a promise that Naruto broke.  
><strong>

**So that brings us to this rift between friends that will be exploited as the story continues.  
><strong>**And another thing, even if Robb didn't believe the raven's message, his Bannermen would  
><strong>**definitely believe it. They would immediately rebel and kill Robb if he doesn't go through with trying to kill Joffrey and Naruto  
><strong>**Especially now that he's King in the North :o  
><strong>**I'm having fun here lol**

**Please review!**

**I know this chapter was shitty lol**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	21. The Past Never Dies

**Yo! Another chapter!**

**Now it's time to usher in the Second Season/A Clash of Kings**

**While this chapter is merely an introduction chapter to important characters  
>it still carries some important plot keys that'll bring about the changes of this world<br>and bring about some explanation about certain things  
>(Mostly me using writers freedom to its fullest extent)<strong>

**Anyway**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: The Past Never Dies<strong>

It was a dark night, clearly more so than most nights. The Shadow Lands were darkening to the north and there was nothing they could do, even with the power to bind the shadows that rise with each passing day. Already three cities and hidden villages were consumed in the darkness and their inhabitants turned into the sickening creations from the far east. Past the Shadow Lands was their home; their forgotten home. Centuries, far beyond counting, ago the lands to the east of the Shadow Lands were beautiful, bountiful and kissed the coast of what the Westerosi call the Sunset Sea. That land that was called myth and legend, was only showing its factuality with how wild the Shadow Lands were becoming.

Winds were rising along with dust and ash. No longer were the other cities and hidden villages going to survive if even the mountains can't stop the spreading shadows. Too long the Kage of Asshai's hidden village sat idly by. The culture of Asshai as a whole was at stake, along with that of Yi Ti. Their race, old and forgotten and considered foreign was on the verge of complete eradication; they needed to find a way to stop the rising fear and rising evil from the east. Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure and Kumogakure were all gone but for some reason, they recognized their symbols on the weapons and shimmering hitai-ate of the shadow-warriors they'd managed to bind to their will.

To think the ancient dead were beginning to rise with the darkness, there was more disturbing news. Their foreign dignitary; Melisandre had managed to convert Stannis Baratheon, the true King of Westeros. She was a whore and a witch, but damned good at both. She had given them strange messages speaking of Azor Ahai and that this Stannis Baratheon is the second coming; rubbish. The Asshai'i knew better. If anyone was to be the Azor Ahai reincarnated it had to be someone younger, stronger, more refined to fight the White Walkers of the land of always winter. Of course the White Walkers had to come from the colder parts of Kaminari no Kuni. The Asshai'i had records of Kaminari but nothing of what was beyond the frozen peaks to the North of Kumogakure.

It was infuriating to the Lords and Kages of Asshai and surround lands. So many had been lost in their attempt to quell the rising dead. Not only that, but the Westerosi, their main source of payment had exploded in an all-out war. Too many of their shinobi were hired to fight and assassinate so far west that it was a wonder if they made it to Westeros or not. But of course, even with the darkness of the Shadow Lands rising, the problems with Yi Ti were also increasing; trade blunders, bad borders and the worst; Slave raids. Constant attacks from Yi Ti's God Emperor was beginning to serious damage the hope Asshai has for standing up to the dark, undead scourge on its way.

Entire weeks are spend sacrificing, praying and even having _Sacred Orgies_ in the name of R'hllor the one true god of everything. The people of Asshai were desperate and had little to nowhere to return. There was hope though. Word spread of a boy who'd received premonitions of R'hllor himself. They didn't have enough information as to who this boy was, but it was certain that he was the one to save Asshai and Yi Ti; that could only mean that this boy was Naruto Uzumaki's heir.

* * *

><p>A young shinobi by the name of Kai stood with a blank expression on his face. The tavern he'd just entered was chalked full of foreigners. They ranged from the dark-skinned men and women from the Summer Isles to the pale white men from Westeros. They were laughing and talking with one another, drinking themselves to the point some began to fall unconscious. Tavern Wenches were slapped on their asses as they passed and some were outright grabbed and practically raped on the spot. Kai took a deep breath, wafting through the smoke and flying spit. It was practically a nightmare here in this tavern, but nevertheless, he was here for a reason. There was someone important he had to meet. It took him a while thanks to the ridiculous amount of men and women that were packed into this tavern.<p>

"Lady Tsunari." Kai bowed his head as he took a seat. "You wanted me?"

"Kai." Tsunari smiled, flipping a hand through her red hair. "You know you never have to call me that in private."

"Sorry…" He frowned. "It's a habit now."

"Cousin…" Tsunari sighed, the happy feeling had disappeared. "It's getting too dangerous here in Asshai. Red Priestesses and Priests are sacrificing heretics and _non-believers_ left and right to try and get R'hllor to stop the rising darkness. But our Lord has his sights set elsewhere to fight the Great Other, not this."

"I know." Kai frowned. "What do you propose we do though? I'm shinobi, you're nobility. We can't just go and leave our people to suffer in the shroud of the darkness. It's getting more dangerous now to cross through land or even through the Jade Sea. The Saffron Strait has become more turbulent too meaning practically every exit is considered impossible."

"I have a way, Kai." Tsunari smiled. "I've heard rumors of a Targaryen having three dragons eggs. We can easily go and find her and help her birth them."

"Birth dragons?!" Kai nearly blurted with wide onyx eyes. "Are you mad?!"

"Of course not!" She chided with a pout. "I'm only saying that we should use her dragons to save our people. The Westerosi have the Lord of Light on their side, watching over them but this darkness is our own fault."

"But how in god's name will we take her dragons?!" Kai asked with narrowed eyes, completely skeptical of the whole operation. "We don't even know where she is. It'll take planning, plotting, money - which neither of us have - a ship, maybe more-"

"Oh stop it Kai." Tsunari frowned and released a pained sigh. "You've always been a cunt that doesn't know how to have adventures. Don't you want the dragons to come alive again? Don't you want magic to return?"

"Oh…I see what this is about." Kai crossed his arms over his chest glaring at his cousin all the same. "You're trying to be revered as much as our ancestor Naruto Uzumaki was, aren't you? You're trying to gain fame for being the one to bring us chakra back…well I'll tell you this now; leave me out of it."

"W-What?!" Tsunari nearly stabbed her cousin with a wooden fork.

"The time for chakra has come and gone, thousands of years ago, cousin." Kai frowned. "Even if the dragons were birthed, what then?"

"We'll have our powers-"

"And then what?" Kai asked once more. "We can't even read our ancestor's language and we're nowhere close to translating it than we were when we first stumbled upon them one thousand years ago. We have potential to use chakra, yes, but who in god's name will teach us? Who in any of Asshai's hidden villages are there chakra users? That's right, none."

"So you're telling me we do nothing despite the danger the darkness is posing?" Tsunari asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm saying we do something logical." Kai frowned. "Chakra isn't for us…not yet at least."

* * *

><p>Quaithe sat, her eyes scanning the brazier in front of her. Heat radiated through her body, filling her with the Lord of Light's strength and wisdom. The flames flickered against her skin, the sweat glistening against her tanned, yet pale skin. She covered her face with a great mask that left only her eyes to be seen with complete visibility. She bore the standard hexagonal design that everyone in Asshai, shinobi to priest and priestess alike wore. She took slow deep breaths, drawing in the sweet smell of burning dead wood and bark from trees of the Shadowlands. The scent soothed and loosened her from her stress. Suddenly, a great powerful pull came through her body, almost as if the fire was controlling her.<p>

She pressed her hands against the red hot metal brazier and stared into the flames. Her hands clearly burning at the oppressive heat, but not once did she scream. Her lips were shut with her eyes planted upon the flickering flames. Each passing second, the flames seemed to be speaking to her, showing her something. For a second, she heard a voice, the voice of her lord. He spoke to her, called to her, commanded her. Daenerys Targaryen, the Stormborn was to become the mother of dragons and she was to head to Qarth to meet her. Quaithe was about to question her lord but deigned from doing so and quickly bowed to the exploding flames.

The woman turned to face the followers behind her, their heads bowed deeply to the flickering brazier behind her. The Lord of Light has spoken and he commanded a pilgrimage to the west. Dragons were the greatest to behold the power of their lord for fire and light are one. Quaithe smiled beneath her mask; dragons! She felt her heart jump in her chest at the thought of gaining the powers of magicka, the ability to do more with her shadow binding abilities. There was always more to their powers but with the death of magic and the death of dragons, their abilities were nothing. But no more she thought, in a curious thought, she was about to wonder how her good friend Melisandre was doing in Westeros, especially with this information.

Men and women parted ways for the Red Priestess as she headed towards the entrance of the Fire Temple. Asshai was large with almost two million Asshai'i present within the city itself, easily larger than King's Landing but more cramped. Thanks to the mountains that engulf almost the entire country, they were forced to adapt to the terrain and built cities along the coast with their backs to the mountains. Asshai wasn't the only city there, but clearly the largest and most known. To the east was Asshurai home to Asshurai'i. They were fundamentally the same, but they were of different city-states. To the west was Asshani; smaller than her sister city-states, but boasted a powerful shinobi powerbase. Quaithe was sadly going to have to go through those two city-states to gather the supplies she needs.

Ship travel wasn't safe anymore thanks to the rising darkness in the Shadowlands. Of all of the travel lanes, the Jade Sea and the Saffron Strait had to be the ones to fall under the influence. Quaithe bit her lip knowing that this was definitely a test of her faith in her lord. The great Valyrian steel doors swung open revealing the beauty and awe-inspiring beauty of Asshai. The dark streets were left in the blood red hue of the lanterns hanging throughout the city and beyond. Not only, a great volcano rested not too far away from the mountains that protected Asshai. People walked back and forth, clothes bearing hexagonal designs. Above the streets, trailing her eyes to the rooftops, shinobi could be seen training in the art of evading and stealth.

The steps from the temple were great; almost two hundred in total. Acolytes of the Lord of Light trailed past her, following another Fire Priestess or Fire Priest. She was wondering when another _Sacred Orgy_ was going to take place. She herself felt a small _tingle_ and felt that the lord of light needed to be appeased in a different way. People bowed her way but kept their distance. She kept to herself as she tapped her sandaled feet onto the cobblestone pavement. Heading to the east gate, she needed to hire a carriage to take her to Asshurai for the ghost grass would undoubtedly taunt her horse to eat it. The perils of living so close to the Shadowlands.

The volcano rumbled softly covering the entire city-state in its ashen shroud. Quaithe didn't worry though, if any of them were to be hit with any of the falling flames it would be the best way to die. To be engulfed in the fires of their lord was what many of them hoped to happen to their bodies. To be burned was the greatest gift from the Lord of Light. An even greater gift, Quaithe heard stories of a few shinobi and kunoichi already learning to breathe fire like their ancestors from beyond the Shadowlands. The ability to control the element of fire was something that the Asshai'i and the Asshurai'i held in high regard, seeing as barely anyone could do it.

But in the past, Quaithe couldn't help but think of all the wondrous battles that ensued in the name of their Lord; R'hllor. She frowned at the thought for a moment though. There were legends of other shinobi and kunoichi of the ancient days that could control other elements such as wind and earth and even lightning but the worst of them all was water. She frowned deeper thinking of how many men and women had their fires doused by the use of water from the Great Other. She shivered at the heinous thought. Water techniques against fire could destroy everything her lord, R'hllor created.

The shadowbinder stopped herself when she realized that she was shaking in her kimono. Her eyes trailed left and right watching the shadows and silhouettes of men and women trudging through the streets of Asshai. The pagoda's were beginning to drop lanterns illuminating the alleyways to reveal the terrors that the night was known to contain. _The night is dark and full of terrors._ She repeated in her mind with a blank look. She turned on her heel and headed along down the dark alleyway keeping her eyes averted from the various slaves and prostitutes lining the walls and the doorways. Men were sickening but the women were worse here in Asshai. If one wasn't a kunoichi or a priestess, then that woman was going to be no less than a whore with little to no self respect.

Quaithe froze when her thoughts brought her to the image of her old friend Melisandre. That woman was once a slave. Thankfully, the Lord of Light had other plans for her and turned her into one of the most well-renowned Red Priestesses. But these women weren't as lucky, Quaithe frowned. She knew that there was nothing that could be done for these people unless the Lord of Light commanded it. She pushed along, finding the cobblestone to disappear with each passing step deeper into the alleyway. Her sandaled feet sloshed and splashed into the muddy, shit covered road. It was no matter, she'd walked this way countless times during her life, finding that with each passing day the road only got worse and worse.

Three men walked past her, bald of head but tattooed with fire designs and ancient designs that could only be described as their ancestor's culture. These men wore ornate robes and armor with spears and swords with blades in the design of a writhing flame. These men were none other than the Fiery Hand, there were a thousand of them here in Asshai to protect the Temple of R'hllor and another thousand in Volantis to do the same. These men were patrolling the area for non-believers or those who wish to taint the name of their lord. In her carelessness, she continued walking and didn't take notice of a bucket of shit and slop flowing from a window above her.

"Lady Quaithe!" One of the Fiery Hands shot out.

The large man rushed forward and protected the Fire Priestess from the falling filth. He took the brunt while the rest of the men burst into the building and immediately dragged the family out of the hovel and into the street. Their swords and daggers draw at their necks. The family pleaded and cried out, begging for mercy, but the Fiery Hands weren't known for such an act. _I didn't see her! Please, I didn't see her!_ Quaithe drowned out their cries and simply wiped her kimono free of any of the stray pieces of filth. She gave the Fiery Hands a look and walked away. Not once she looked back, not even when their shrill squeals sent shivers up and down her spine.

* * *

><p>Kai and Tsunari parted ways from the tavern with their silhouettes disappearing into the large crowd of people. The pagodas stood with an omnipresent glare, their red hue dimly lighting the city. It was slightly nerve-wracking to the young shinobi. The colors reminded him of the demons the scrolls from their ancestors bore pictures of. The colors were the same, black and red; almost like pouring blood. For some reason, Asshai was always filled with a heinous dread, almost as if every step was made with pain. Pain, Kai scoffed. Pain wasn't known until one became a shinobi.<p>

The city was losing its hue, its beauty. At the base of an active volcano, the city could go up in flames at any moment, any time and worst yet, the darkness from the Shadowlands. A shiver ran up his spine. Images of the dead rising came to mind. They were covered in dust with their eyes blacked out, save for the white pupils they had. Their skin looked cracked with black smoke flowing from the open gashes in their corrupted skin. Kai froze in his steps. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking. Kai's breath shook with each vibration sent through and from his body.

Staying in Asshai wasn't going to be safe for his sanity. He needed to leave, if there's a mission to go to Yi Ti or even as far as Westeros, he was intending to take it as soon as he catches wind of it. Maybe he might even take Tsunari with him. He and his cousin were always close and having another adventure with his cousin couldn't hurt, especially in light of all of this destruction. Maybe she was right; helping birth the dragons that Daenerys Targaryen has would be a good idea. Maybe once the dragons are free, Kai was hoping to use them to beat back the darkness of the Shadowlands. Hoping, hoping, hoping; Kai sighed. Was that all they really had?

Hope the volcano doesn't explode and engulf them all; hope no one drops an army on Asshai's shores; hope the darkness doesn't spread over the mountains and take them all; Kai punched a wall, fed up with this waiting attitude. He felt like some caged animal with little to nothing to do about his destiny. Yi Ti was stealing their women and their children and murdering their men. Westerosi were too cowardice to come this far east and the darkness. The goddamned darkness; a darkness R'hllor had no care of. Kai knew it, Tsunari knew it, hell, even the Priests and Priestesses knew it.

Their Lord was too concentrated on dealing with the Great Other to care about a problem they created. The problem though, the Great Other was on the opposite side of the known world in Westeros. This darkness was a product of their own arcane experiments, and the mistake of a certain ancestor of theirs when they delved too deeply into the secrets of life and immortality. His name was taboo here in Asshai and the other city-states, but Kai knew him as Orochimaru. No one knew what that name meant or where he truly originated. Some say in the far east, farther than any man has ever travelled; others say he was a demon spawn, born of the shadows and demons.

All of this was born of their own greed and R'hllor was leaving them to deal with the problem on their own. Kai wasn't about to let the darkness take him without a fight though. The only known thing to defeat the shadow-spawn was through the use of flames. They flung rocks of fire at them, torches, even covered an entire field with burning oil, but even that ran out against the immense army. It was nearly impossible to defeat this darkness without dragons; without magicka; without chakra. Kai smirked finally finding himself agreeing with his ambitious cousin Tsunari. Kai looked up to the smoke covered sky, examining the stars, or at least the stars he'd managed to catch sight of.

_We need to get our shit together._ Kai thought to himself, taking a slow breath. He inhaled the soft smell of smoked fish and garlic rice along with the scent of sizzling beef. _Our priorities should lie with protecting our way of life and not sacrificing to our God who doesn't care for our problems._

Clasping his hands together, the boy headed along, sandals clacking against the cobblestoned road. His black hair flowed down framing his face. As he trailed along, the rest of his shirt came to view and the people immediately parted. He paid no attention to their actions and continued along. As he passed though, the people's eyes were planted on the image of a red and white fan emblazoned on his back.

* * *

><p>Rain pelted King's Landing for the first time in so long. People flocked for cover while those not so lucky were left in the torrential downpour. Families that weren't torn apart by the war cowered beneath fur blankets and tarps, while others simply withstood the rain. It was surprising to say the least. Rain barely ever fell on King's Landing. At least for as long as Naruto could remember. His blue eyes stared off from his covered balcony. The waters of Blackwater Bay were rushing, turning into rapids against the rocky coast. Waves thrashed before his eyes and the winds roared with a high pitched howl. Joffrey came to him just two hours before saying that his force was delayed due to the sudden rain.<p>

Naruto sighed in relief at the news once Joffrey was out of earshot. The Prince wasn't looking forward to war. At least the gods were making sure to ease the passing. He sighed and rested his fists against the stone railing, keeping his eyes planted on the water and the city below. For some strange reason, he felt something in his stomach, almost like a dull, soft flame flickering. He took soft breaths trying to calm down the writhing flames but nothing so far would calm it down. He tried asking Sasuke, but of all the times that the Uchiha could disappear it had to be now. The boy had no idea how to call the man back, so he resigned to staring off into space.

He was alone to say the least. With Ser Delran and Lady Taerina out, handpicking his army, that meant that they were stuck with them. That meant that Naruto was left here in King's Landing with his only friend that he knew of being his squire, Bran. But even Bran had changed in light of everything that has happened. For a moment, Naruto once saw his own death in Bran's darker looking eyes. Naruto couldn't blame the Stark though; after all, he watched his father die before his very eyes. But if Bran knew about his father's death, Naruto couldn't stop thinking of why Bran didn't save his father. Naruto groaned and let out another exasperated sigh.

The rains pounded harder against the roof and the walls. Soon enough, the winds picked up, bringing the rain to meet Naruto face to face, drenching his tunic, blond hair and breeches. He frowned and turned on his feet heading back to his bed, ready to collapse for the rest of the day. The rain had already put a damper on his mood. He removed his tunic revealing his bare chest and all the scars and bruises from his previous fights and battles. But to his surprise, the burn mark was nowhere to be seen. There was almost no indication of burning or even a spear being dug into his side. The longer he stared at his body, the angrier he got though. He clenched his fist and rammed his knuckles through the mirror.

"So a spear digging into my side heals perfectly…" Naruto said through clenched teeth. "But these gashes across my face won't?!"

His hand traced against his cheeks with a soft caress. The once sapphire blue eyes shimmered with a dull grey hue. The reflection wasn't of him, it was of something else, someone broken. He knew, they knew, everyone knew how broken he was. He'd snapped, lost it all and for once in his life, Naruto had never felt so lost before. He clenched his teeth, his breath hitching with a newfound anger resonating within. Energy that he'd once forgotten surged within him. No one was near, no one was coming to see him. Bran was off with his sisters as Naruto had ordered, and his own mother was caught up with being forced to council Joffrey.

Sasuke had disappeared, Mayra was nowhere to be found. He roared, like a stuck animal. He cried out, spoke quickly, the words sticking to his throat. The power burned within him, spreading throughout his body, filling his veins with a new strength. His breaths were heavy and rough, but soon enough, they calmed. Naruto cocked his fist back with a newfound fire within. He stared at the broken image in front of him; a scared boy, terrified and lost. No longer, Naruto thought to himself. He'd been tortured for almost a month, forced to murder a close friend and sat around doing nothing for the last few weeks. He'd done nothing to show his strength, done nothing to show his worth.

He could hear their words. _Monster, creature, freak_. But they weren't coming from King's Landing, they weren't coming from the people he knew. Memories that weren't his were flowing into his mind with little to no reasoning. He could remember their faces though; their looks of disgust, their looks of abhorrence. No longer was he going to put up with it. His own reflection showed him how pathetic he'd looked. For almost two months, he'd let himself down, he'd let his friends down; he'd let his family down. The glass shards slid from the cuts in his knuckles.

He'd let them all down with how weak he'd made himself seem. No. He told himself. No longer. Joffrey may be king and he may not have any claim to the throne any longer, but he wasn't about to let Joffrey get full control over him. Naruto's dull blue eyes stayed locked on his ruined face. He fought the tears back, the pain rising in his chest. He clenched his fist as tightly as he could, drawing blood from his palm. His reflection pissed him off, filled him with a disgust that he'd never felt for anyone before. Before him, the man was a shell, a shell of what he could be. The potential had been realized years ago, and yet he'd let himself down. The thunder roared with him, as he emptied his lungs in one final rush. What was the point? There didn't have to be a point. Naruto didn't need a point. He didn't need a reason.

All he could say, was that what he saw before him was an image he hated. He hated it, he hated seeing it. That wasn't him, that'll never be him. His heart raced as he made his declaration over the booming thunder. The gods were on his side. The gods were bearing witness. The people might not appreciate what he'll do for them, but he didn't care. The people won't appreciate what he'll become, but he won't care. No matter the outcome, Naruto made a promise to himself and to those around him that he wasn't going to fall into darkness again.

"It is when we hit our lowest moments…that we are the most subject to change." Naruto whispered beneath his breath. "I've hit my lowest…change me for the better. Change me…Father, Warrior, Smith, Mother, Maiden, Crone…even the Stranger…change me, change me so I can never let those who wish me and my family harm succeed. Change me to beat even myself. Change me to never fall again. Make me stronger than the challenges I'll soon to face. Make me stronger than those who wish me harm. Gift me the strength to prove to myself that I am not who they make me out to be! Give me the power to follow my destiny!"

Thunder roared and the seas churned. He bellowed out, shooting his fist at his cracked mirror, chakra burning off of his fist. The glass cracked slowly at first, cutting through his broken visage and cutting along to the edges of the glass. He growled and roared once more, pressing more chakra into his fist, tearing apart the shards piece by piece until once he heard the gut-wrenching crack. He pulled back as the mirror collapsed completely, no longer able to bear his image.

His chest felt lighter and his arms no longer carried a weight that felt like a ton of iron. His legs were on fire, but waved with a cool wind in between. No longer did his breaths shake, no longer did it hurt to breath. No longer did his scars seem like unholy gashes. He stood tall, shoulders held back and fists already healing. Fire raged within his stomach, spreading throughout. His mind ran smooth, flooding with a euphoric feeling that simply kept spreading. Slow, deep breaths filled his lungs as a smile, the first smile he'd had in almost two months, spread across his face. Tears trickled down, sliding across his face. Tears filled with all the emotions he'd bottled flowed down his cheeks in a cascade.

"Naruto." Sasuke suddenly said. "You're going to need to catch up to the other players if you want the power to protect."

"Humph." Naruto grunted, the smile never leaving his face. "And how do I do that?"

"I have a good idea of where to start."

* * *

><p>Daenerys Targaryen held the love of her life in her hands. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head with a darker hue. Her hands slid up and down his dark, copper-toned skin. He was dead in the mind, while seemingly fine on the surface. She'd been tricked, lied to and disgraced. Love was her weakness, her belief in the small hope of salvation disappeared the moment she'd agreed to that witch. The tears built in her violet eyes as she clasped his cheeks, even though she knew he wouldn't feel her. Her chest was numb and her heart hadn't beat this slowly in ages. Her silvery-blonde hair was loose of its braids, barely able to keep her Khaleesi appearance. Already more than half the Khalasar had packed and left them behind on the border to the Red Waste.<p>

A small tear trickled down her face as she watched the pained expression spread across Khal Drogo's face. He shivered beneath her small, lithe body as she traced her palm across his bare chest. She wanted to hear him groan, she wanted to hear him make a sound. Anything to let her know that he was alive in there. He breathed slowly, almost to the point she couldn't even tell if he was. It was soft, tiny breaths and it filled Daenerys with so much pain to see him like this. She wrapped her hands around the pillows of their bedroll. Her arms shook and her body trembled on top of her husband. The Khal had never seemed so weak before. She'd never seen him so defeated. There was nothing they could do since the witch, Mirri Maz Duur had taken her sons life and given her a shell of her husband.

Daenerys shut her eyes, fighting back the salty tears burning at the edges. Her husband was tricked of life, her son was swindled of taking his first breaths; she was a fool to believe in the lies of a witch like Mirri Maz Duur. She was a fool to forsake everything, including the life of her unborn son to save her wounded husband. Her Sun and Stars was no more. She, the Moon of his Life, was no more as well. She clenched the edges of the pillow, raising it over onto Khal Drogo's face. He was in misery. She could sense it despite his rather peaceful disposition. She needed to end it for him.

_Some things are meant to happen. Be it death or even the birth of life. Events that are part of one's destiny can't be changed, no matter how painful they seem to be. _Daenerys thought to herself. _I am the Dragon._

She pressed the pillow against his face, holding it down as hard as she can. She whimpered with each sudden lurch and twitch. He tried to fight back, but she didn't let up. She bit her lower lip, begging for the moments to pass on faster, to end the torture she was doing to him and to herself. Her heart raced when she felt his chest shoot in only to burst forward. He shuddered beneath the suffocating trap she had him in. Not once did he push her off, not once did he even raise a hand to her. He took it and that only served to break Daenerys more. She wept, shaking with each second. Before long, he fell limp, officially gone from the world and riding in the Night Lands with their son.

She rested her head into her hands as she finally broke. She wept and shuddered with each passing second. He was dead; her son was dead; her brother was dead. Everyone she'd held dear to her heart was dead and now the final one was by her own hand. She pushed the pillow away to reveal his face, wrought with a pained, but still blank emotion. His eyes were bloodshot and rolled to the back of his head. No breath, no sigh, no life. Her lips quivered the longer she stared at him, her shoulders shuddered as she rested her soft, pale palms against his chest. She traced the scars and the cuts to his body as her violet eyes locked with his purple face.

"Only when the sun rises in the west and sets in the east; when the seas go dry and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves…" Daenerys whispered into his ears. "Only then…shall you return to me, My Sun and Stars…"

"Ser Jorah!" She cried, a small croak escaping with her words.

"Khaleesi, what is it?" Ser Jorah rushed into the room, sword drawn.

"Get my bloodriders, we're going to set up a funeral pyre for Khal Drogo." Daenerys said without a single crack or break in tone. "And bring me Mirri Maz Duur."

* * *

><p>She stood before her people in the dark of night. Khal Drogo lay upon a great wooden pyre surrounded by tall grass. She was calm and reserved with the remaining members of her Khalasar waiting her words. Warm winds blew through her garments and through her silver-blonde hair, filling her with a soft feeling of sadness and happiness all the same. Calm and reserved, her eyes scanned the remaining followers she had. No words were spoken amongst them and not a sound was made, save for the neighing of the horses nearby. Flaps of tents shook in the warm winds that began to pick up.<p>

She shut her eyes when the soft scent of smoked horse meat filled her nose. The smell of the Red Waste filled her nostrils, entering her system. She felt elated, enlightened, despite all that has happened recently. Despite everything that had happened to her, she decided to stand taller, stronger and more powerful than anyone could ever hope. She was going to show all those who doubted her; belittled her; didn't believe in her; she was going to show them all what happens when you turn away a true dragon, a true Targaryen. She was no longer going to be a pawn in someone else's game. The tables have turned and now, she was a player, a contender for the final prize.

From the beginning she had nothing; no family but her crazed brother; no home, thanks to the stupid deals and words her brother would say to the different lords of the Free Cities; no money, thanks to the begging nature of her elder brother, and now, once she finally had those things, finally had the hope of returning to the place of her people, Westeros, it was all stripped from her, piece by piece. For once, she asked the gods, or any deity willing to listen, for once the tables should to turned in her direction. For once, she begged and for once, she received an answer. She smiled softly recalling what they'd told her through Mirri Maz Duur. _Only death can pay for life._

"I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen!" Dany cried out in Dothraki. "I am the blood of Old Valyria! I am the Dragon's Daughter, and I swear to you that those who wish to harm you will die screaming!"

Ser Jorah Mormont and Rakharo appeared from one of the tents with a bound and tied Mirri Maz Duur. Small trickles of blood and flecks of skin seemed to be flowing from her face and the many bruises adorning her cheeks and swollen eye. She carried with her an air of defiance to Daenerys. It was no matter to the Targaryen, Mirri Maz Duur was going to feel her wrath in one way or another. Once the woman was secured to one of the posts of the pyre, she immediately smiled and looked to the Targaryen with a rebellious look in her dark colored eyes.

"You will not hear my screams-"

"I will." Daenerys interrupted with a raised hand, violet eyes darkening with an evil Targaryen glint. "And it is not your screams I want. It's your life. Ser Jorah, begin."

No time was lost and the exiled Northman tossed a torch into the tall grass leading up to the pyre. Slowly but surely, the flames spread across, shooting in all directions following the path of tall grass and into the structure itself. Mirri Maz Duur began to sing in Asshai'i, filling their ears with her ululating and shrill cries. No one understood her words, but those songs and verses were replaced with her tears and screams as the flames finally spread and engulfed her body completely. Daenerys watched with a small smile preying across her face. Mirri Maz Duur fought back against her binds, but the chains that held her did their job and kept her planted where she was.

_Go to them._ A small, deep foreboding voice sounded in her mind. It echoed with a heavy baritone. Before long, her feet began to move on their own, heading into the funeral pyre. _The dragons will need their mother._

Before long, she found herself waiting in the fire, waiting for the intense heat to burn her skin from her bones, but none of it came. Her body wasn't in pain, or anywhere close to it. She shut her eyes once the fires caught onto her body, burning away her clothes. It was light, unbelievable light. Her legs collapsed beneath her as did the pyre. She knew what she was doing, all she wanted was their trust. The trust in her and what she was intending to do. No longer was she to be doubted, and this was just going to be a truth to solidify all other truths. She is the dragon, she will be the mother of dragons.

_I am the dragon. I am the mother of dragons._ Daenerys repeated over and over again as the fires continued to rise, bringing her dragon eggs to roll away from Khal Drogo's cremating body and closer to her naked form. _I am the dragon. I am the mother of dragons. _

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at his palms, gawking at the blue flame-like energy wisping about. His breath hitched but a powerful explosion rocked his body from head to toe. The thunder roared once more as midday came to pass. He collapsed, gripping the rug beneath him, as the power surged through him. It grew with each passing second roaring through his system like the thunder outside. Nothing was stopping his power this time, nothing. He wrapped his fingers tightly around the edge of the rug, trying his best to hold back the amazing, flooding feeling within his stomach and his veins.<p>

"Keep at it, Naruto!" Sasuke smirked. "Chakra! It's returned!"

A large beaming smile spread across Naruto's face. His breaths turned deep once again as the chakra rushed through his bloodstream, filling every nook and cranny, every empty part of his body. He shot back, muscles tensed and hands open wide. It wasn't pain he felt, but instead, strength beyond reason, strength beyond comprehension. She shot back, laughing with the rushing waves of Blackwater Bay. He bellowed out with shimmering eyes as lightning flashed. Before long, he stood, covered in a small blue hue of flames, flowing from his stomach and bare navel.

"Naruto…" Sasuke smiled strangely. "This is amazing…do you know what this means?!"

"No…?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"It means…" Sasuke shut his eyes for a moment.

"**SHARINGAN!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, I had fun with this chapter<strong>

**And to those who think this is a Naruto-bashing story, it's fucking not.  
>To me, what is a story without an enemy; what is a powerful protagonist without an equally powerful antagonist<br>where is the character-development without the problem?  
>what's the point of having another bullshit, rehashing of canon Naruto<br>even though this Naruto didn't go through anything near what canon Naruto had?**

**As said by Naruto in this chapter (That I stole from the Legend of Korra)  
>It is when we hit our lowest moments that we are subject to the greatest change<br>why do you think people renovate old buildings?  
>The world is constantly changing, just like ourselves<br>This Naruto is no different.  
><strong>

**He was ignorant of the problems going on around him, ignorant of the Game of Thrones  
>Joffrey is too, so don't assume Joffrey knows anything<br>(Might as well call him Jon Snow)  
>He was in his own world of perfection until at the most inopportune moment<br>everything went to shit, like it is for a lot of people in real life  
>Naruto for most of this story was basically, a noble, honorable prince<br>Game of Thrones shows that those that are honorable have no place playing  
>Honor gets people killed and Naruto has learned the hard way<strong>

**But once this war comes into full swing...oh baby  
>I hope you brought an extra pair of pants<br>**

**Welp, Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, anything that floats your boat  
>reviews and favorites will make me a very happy author though so you know what to do!<strong>

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi **


	22. The Play of Wolves and Foxes

**So, herro and welcome to another chapter!**

**This is build up chapter!**

**YAY!**

**Next chapter, the Battle of Tumbleton  
>and the continuation after Battle of Tumbleton,<br>The Battle of Darry Fields xD**

**So guys, how many of you thought the Chouji getting Karui a complete asspull?  
>And what girl had the stamina to sleep with someone like Rock Lee?<br>:O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: The Play of Wolves and Foxes<strong>

The covers slid from his body. Warmth and a strange contradicting cool swept over his bare chest. A heat built within his stomach and began to spread throughout his body, going to his toes and out to his fingers. He groaned and clenched his teeth trying to understand what this feeling was. He clasped his fingers around the linens of his bed, his legs clasping around a fur pillow. He bit down, trying his best to keep away the pain. Nothing was working. Suddenly, all around the barracks, men and women began to fall from their bunks and collapse onto the wooden floor.

Their bodies writhed and screams shot from their mouths. They were all in fear, terrified of what was happening to their bodies. Others were far more calm, but everyone else, they weren't as lucky. Some bit down as hard as they could onto the thick furs they used as blankets. They fought against the pain and the building energy within their bodies. There were some that seemed to be able to fight back well enough, while others were holding their abdomens as if their guts were about to explode in all directions. From the other side of the bunk room, a jōnin plowed into the room, one hand holding the door open, the other resting tightly against his stomach.

Kai rubbed his eyes in pain, trying his best to cope with the burning sensation taking over his muscles and his body. This energy had a mind of its own. His legs clenched, cramping his thigh muscles, bringing him over onto his torso. His arms bent back, clenching. Everyone was feeling this too?! But suddenly, the heat and the pain disappeared from his body, replaced with a wondrous euphoria. His vision had also somehow taken to the dark of the room with near perfection. He could see every single person with high detail down to the pores on their faces. Something was wrong, something was completely wrong. He shot up, seeing flames build around the silhouettes of the various shinobi and kunoichi.

He pushed past the jōnin at the door and fled towards the bathhouse of the barracks. Everywhere, men and women's cries could be heard echoing throughout the wooden halls. Some went into soul-ripping shrieks. There were these triplets that Kai knew since childhood, all three had lavender eyes, but now the three burst through the wooden wall of their bunk-room, holding their faces, roaring out in pain. This was more than a horror story. He charged ahead to see a woman fall to the floor, her flame sputtering out. Kai backed away, backing into another shinobi, whom of which, swung his arms wildly in all directions. His left forearm covering his eyes.

Kai didn't need much to build on, but he could easily see the large cascading trails of blood, falling down the shinobi's face. Kai needed to get out soon, this wasn't supposed to be happening. He dashed forward, energy building in his legs, speeding him ahead. He froze in his steps once the open windows came along his path. Despite the smoke coming from the volcano nearby, Kai's eyes were locked with the massive, blood-red moon, staring at him. His heart raced as images began to rush through his mind. Images of things he'd never seen in his life. The shinobi reined his emotions in, thanks to his ninja training. He took off once more.

"Kai!" He heard a soft cry. "Kai!"

"Saya!" Kai roared back, trying his best to stop his eyes from drying out. "Are you alright?!"

"No!" She looked at him, the light of the moon illuminating her face.

Veins protruded from her temples and the pupils of her until now, pupil-less, lavender eyes. Red tears streamed down her face. She shook and trembled beneath the weight of all of this. Her lips quivered as she stared at and through Kai's body, examining his chakra coils, that had suddenly been unlocked. Massive amounts of chakra was flowing through his body with a great amount heading to his eyes. Kai's eyes weren't normal eyes, after all. He wasn't even a normal shinobi; he is an Uchiha…and an Uzumaki. She could see him, staring at his body, his chakra, his eyes.

Never had she been so afraid.

* * *

><p>"Don't do that shit!" Naruto shouted, over the booming thunder.<p>

"Bahaha!" Sasuke rolled on the floor. "You should have seen your fucking face!"

"You're a piece of shit!" Naruto growled. "I liked you better when you only showed up when I needed you!"

"Well, you're gonna have to deal with me for the rest of your life…" Sasuke smirked. "Good luck with that, buddy."

"Why do you speak like that?" Naruto asked, wiping the sweat from his brow. "You speak so strangely! Speak normally, damn you!"

"Normal, you say?" Sasuke glared. "Urusai usuratonkachi! Nanda yo omae-wa?!"

"Usuratonkachi?!" Naruto's eyes flared up. Sasuke felt a small smirk spread across his face. "Kutabare Teme!"

Sasuke's smile never left his face. Naruto's jaw dropped and for a moment, Sasuke thought that the Uzumaki reborn was going to jump around, screaming about becoming hokage again. But again, Sasuke had to remind himself, this kid isn't the Naruto he knew. This is someone else entirely. Naruto, placed his hand on his mouth, staring at Sasuke with wide eyes and a fearful lump stuck in his throat. He was confused; he understood every word that Sasuke said and he even replied in the same language. Naruto's body began to shiver in his clothes, clearly horrified with what had just transpired.

"It's time for you to begin your next stage of training." Sasuke smiled. "Shut your eyes and lay back."

Without delay, Naruto complied, still in a daze of what he'd just managed to accomplish. He shut his eyes, feeling his exhausted muscles loosen and his aching bones ease. He took slow, deep breaths, allowing his beating brain to come to a slow calming thump. Naruto suddenly heard Sasuke's voice echoing around him. They must be back in that strange metallic dream world. He shot up, feeling the water flow from his hair and clothes, leaving his completely dry. Sasuke stood in the shadows, a hand covered in flame and the other covered in lightning. Naruto was about to charge at him, but Sasuke beat Naruto to the punch.

Firing off the two elements lighting the entire cavernous tunnel. Naruto's eyes widened with surprise at just how large this place really was. The ceiling was easily a hundred feet high, maybe even more and the walls were at least just as far away from each other. But that wasn't all; there was another figure standing next to Sasuke.

He was tall and had a head of gravity-defying, silver hair. He had one eye visible and the rest of his face completely covered in a mask. The man walked forward, feet splashing against the still surface of the water. And here, Naruto thought he'd seen it all. If this were any other situation, he would have passed out, but for some reason, the boy wanted to stay and see where this would go. But instead of watching the man's movements, Naruto was more interested in how he was walking on water while he himself sunk to the floor beneath. The water rippled in a strange patter, spreading out in all directions from each step that Kakashi took.

"Naruto!"

Arms wrapped tightly around his neck. The prince was about to roar out in surprise, but decided to let the man continue whatever it was that he was doing. Naruto assumed that they were close in this past life of his. Kakashi wept softly, tightening his grip on the blond haired boy. It was almost like an older brother's grip.

"Ok…" Naruto said, as Kakashi pulled away. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to teach you." Kakashi smiled. "After all, I was once your sensei."

* * *

><p>Robb sat upon the back of his horse as the rains pelted down onto his forces. At his side, Grey Wind, almost getting to the height of a small horse, barred his teeth. Around Robb were the various personal battle companions made up of various noble lords and ladies. Namely, Smalljon Umber, Ser Wendel Manderly, Dacey Mormont, Patrek Mallister and so on and so forth. They were strong and ready, their hands shaking and twitching against the handles and pommels of their swords and small-axes. Dacey, the only female of the group, rested her palm against the mace strapped to her side.<p>

Robb's icy blue eyes watched the Lannister camp below. His spies told him it was a camp underneath the command of some Lannister of the Lannisport Branch. There were about three Lannister knights and countless sworn knights underneath the Lannister banners. Robb wasn't scared, far from it. He'd already won three battles with powerful strikes against the Lannisters. Not only that, but the Lords of the Vale were finally starting to pull their weight. He was promised a force of an extra ten thousand Valemen under the command of Lord Yohn Royce, the Bronze Yohn.

Hopefully, the Valemen will keep their promise, Robb thought. He'd need all the help he can get to keep the Lannisters completely on their toes and away from Riverrun or at the farthest north, Seagard and to the east, Joffrey's Royal Army marched up North to Crackclaw Point and towards Saltpans. Robb was fighting on too many fronts, heading too far towards the Westerlands, leaving his eastern flank free and open. Robb desperately needed the full force of the Vale lords. He needed the full force of the Tully's and the Riverlands at his back. He needed allies, fast.

His horse neighed softly, snorting beneath the booming thunder of this stormy night. His men were slightly worried. Their spies hadn't returned yet. Robb kept his worries hidden beneath the stern expression wrought across his face. Even then, no one could see him thanks to the darkness of the night. Grey Wind was restless, constantly barring his teeth and digging his paws into the muddy dirt beneath them. He growled with a low menacing glowering stare. The Lannisters below were completely unaware of the army waiting at the hills behind them.

Robb clenched his teeth as the storm increased in size. Thunder roared, bursting through the night, scaring a few unsuspecting levies behind him. Knights of Winterfell shuddered in their plate armor. Knights of White Harbor, steadied their bodies on their saddles. Men below walked about, laughing with one another, drinking their mead and ale with little care. Robb could see some Lannister men-at-arms shimmering in the lightning flashes. Their ornate helmets made them stand out like a sore thumb. Robb could see them right there, ready and ripe for the taking.

He clenched his fist around the reins, struggling to keep his urge hidden within. He needed the spies to return, or else this seemingly easy battle will turn into a bloodbath. Lannisters weren't stupid, just cocky and full of themselves, Robb had managed to surmise. So far, of the four battles fought, Robb had personally won three of them, riding into the vanguard where the combat was harshest. He was on a mission; he was going to litter the southron lands with as many Lannister dead until his sisters and brother were released back to him.

Agitation grew within him and Lord Rickard Karstark. The two eyed each other, gripping their sword handles. Robb was sure that if these spies didn't appear any time soon, he'd lead the charge anyway. Rickard was definitely feeling the same. Of all the times that he'd send Lord Greatjon Umber to aid the defense of Pinkmaiden and Acorn Hall. But just before Robb raised his sword to signal the charge, the trees rustled revealing eight young Northmen dressed as Lannister soldiers. They panted and sped over to the King in the North sitting completely unnerved.

"Your Grace!" The man shot forward, before bending the knee. "There are at least double our forces in the camp! We overheard one of the Lannister commanders talking about another thousand men coming from the western coast within the next few hours! What are we to do?"

"The only thing to do." Robb replied with a dark glare. "We won't win until they fear us. We will show them that we are not a people to be pushed and belittled. We will show them that we are not a people to be enslaved beneath their southron ways! We charge, now!"

"The King in the North!"

Robb slapped the reins on the horse, shooting forward, kicking mud up in his wake. The first Lannister camp barricade came into view, despite the complete inability to see due to the raging storm. Grey Wind could be heard, howling with the booming thunder. The two lead the charge, bashing through the barricade. Thankfully, Grey Wind was strong enough to annihilate the barricade. Robb shot through the new opening, swinging his sword down, removing the head of the first Lannister he set his eyes upon.

"It's the Young Wolf!"

"The King in the North!"

Fires were lit all along the border of the camp, illuminating the entire field and the hills surrounding the camp. But that didn't help. From the shadows surrounding the camp, hundreds of mounted Northmen and Stark Levies rushed over the fires and trampled over unsuspecting Lannister men. There were others that died immediately and there were those that survived, but barely. The Northern host rushed forward, tearing through the camp, slaughtering every man wearing red of the Lannister banners. Tents were trampled and men were flattened.

The northerners didn't care for the southron lives, for their lives were for the northerners to take. Robb was suddenly unhorsed, flying forward, thanks to the halberd bill the Lannister billmen wielded. He rolled in the mud and the dirt, covering his body completely. He reached around for his sword, but he sadly, managed to lose it in his take of air. A Westerland levy rushed at him with an armsman's axe. He swung, ready to kill the King in the North, but he'd overestimated his personal skill. Robb shot his arm forward, catching the axe shaft with his forearm and his left hand.

"Die."

Robb tore the axe from the levy's hands and rammed the axe head into the man's unprotected throat. Blood shot free, spraying across his face, but thankfully, the torrential downpour washed the gore from his face. Stark Banners came into view, the calm, white linen illuminated by the bright, beautifully blinding lightning. Among the sea of white and grey, red banners bearing golden chains and golden banners bearing two crossed longaxes. The Grey Direwolf engulfed the Golden Lion. Grey Wind suddenly appeared, covered in the blood of Lannister men, carrying Robb's sword in between his teeth.

"Thank you, boy…" Robb smiled. "Let's go!"

Grey Wind shot forward, digging his massive head into the chestplate of a Lannister Footknight. Just as the man collapsed onto the ground, his three battle-squires charged the wolf with their swords, but Robb jumped in at the perfect moment, slicing the throat from one of them. The Stark growled and lunged forward, digging his blade into the second. The final squire threw down his sword and took off in the opposite direction to join the rest of the retreat. Robb glared at the fleeting form of the squire and drew his dagger.

The Stark shut his eyes and hurled the knife forward, the blade spinning like a windmill. Before long, the knife dug at least two inches into the man's back, dead before he touched the ground. Robb ran ahead, tearing the dagger from the man's back to join the rest of the fray. Grey Wind rushed alongside Robb, assembling together with his master. Suddenly, a blood covered Dacey Mormont appeared on the back of her heavily armored Northern Destrier. Robb didn't see it, but a Lannister longbow man had already drawn and aimed right at his back.

"Your Grace!" She cried and pulled the reins, turning the horse towards the Lannister. "Watch out!"

"No worries, Mormont!" A bellowing roar, almost as powerful as the thunder above was heard.

If it weren't for her own horse's hooves beating on the mud, she could have sworn a giant was rushing into the battlefield. It was none other than the Greatjon's son, Smalljon Umber. Albeit not as large as his father, he carried with him as much strength and pride that practically every Umber had. The fires illuminated the longhaired, terrifying man. He tackled the, in comparison, tiny man in the ground, probably killing him upon impact. Dacey was concentrating too much on the Umber and failed to take notice of the billman charging at her with a pike.

Before the man could reach her, he was suddenly picked up and hurled with a monstrous strength that could only belong to those as large as Smalljon. A small smirk was spread on the man's face. He was Ser Wendel Manderly, large and fat, like most Manderly's. In his defense, he hid his muscle beneath all of that blubber. Behind him, covered by the powerful explosion of thunder, a Lannister Footknight rushed the Northman Ser with a mace. Wendel raised his shield, blocking the mace before it could meet its mark. Wendel launched his fist around, punching in the ornate eye-guards of the Lannister helm. But just as the man fell back, an arrow shot forth, embedding through the helm, killing the Lannister, stealing Ser Wendel's kill.

"Move faster next time, Ser Wendel!" Owen Norrey, a mountain clansman laughed. He reached to the quiver on his back and drew the bowstring as far as he could.

The small retreating figure of a Lannister levy was seen. _Loose_. The arrow whistled through the wind, tearing through the air and dug into the base of the man's neck. Owen drew another arrow, spotted his target, following the retreating knight on his high horse. From the corner of his eye, Dacey could be seen chasing after the same target as he. Oh, he wasn't going to let a woman get more kills than him; again. He let the arrow loose, but the winds changed the direction of the arrow, killing the knight's horse. Owen roared in frustration, drawing another arrow, letting loose.

The knight was clearly hit by his arrow, but it also seemed that Dacey scored a hit as well. Owen could swear that he'd never seen a man in heavy armor fly so far. He sped ahead, following up with Ser Wendel and Smalljon Umber. The three of them killed any in their way, beating, crushing, shooting and dicing their way to join their King. Truth be told, Robb was but a boy, and yet, he was standing on a small pile of dead Lannister levies with Grey Wind feasting on those who dared to come near his master.

"Don't think you're going to have all the fun without us!" Ser Patrek Mallister's voice echoed over the clanging rain. Next to him, Robin Flint walked alongside him and Rickard Ryswell on the other side.

Five Lannisters rushed them, but the three burst into action. Rickard grabbed the cape of the first Lannister man-at-arms and dug his sword through the man's back. A shout of worry came from Robin Flint, bringing Rickard's attention to the Lannister Footknight charging at him with a bastard sword. Rickard, with a quick thought, brought around the skewered Lannister and the bastard sword was brought down on a comrade. The Footknight was appalled, crying out in fear. Robin Flint took advantage of his weakness and jumped forward, digging his blade into the space between the helm and the Footknight's left pauldron.

Behind them, Ser Patrek tore his blade from the final of the five, leaving them all dead. Patrek laughed and motioned for the two men to follow after him. They were after all, part of the King's personal battle companions. There were thirty of them at first, but three have been killed so far thanks to the Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister during the Battle of the Whispering Wood almost two months ago. Nevertheless, those deaths only brought them closer as a team and a family. So far, The Frey knights were joining side-by-side with Dacey, surprisingly keeping up with that Mormont. Almost all bear like her mother, that one.

The men gathered together, following close to King Robb as he walked through the camp, disposing of any and all Lannister men that dared to come anywhere close to him. He moved with an expert grace, despite this being his first war. His iron crown, modeled after the crowns of the old Kings of Winter, never moved from its spot on his head of auburn locks, now sticking to the bare nape of his neck. Robb was unstoppable. The Young Wolf was proving to be more than just a Young Wolf…more like a Blood Wolf.

He was blood thirsty, struck without remorse, not once hesitating. If he saw a threat, he'll deal with it. The six battle companions tensed when the thumping sound of two horses sounded on either side of their King. Robb stopped, but didn't seem worried. He shouted something they couldn't hear, but Grey Wind surely understood him. The wolf took off in one direction, while Robb Stark held his ground facing the other. Grey Wind jumped higher than any man and tackled a knight almost as large as the Mountain himself and mauled into the knight's throat. The Six companions flinched when the knight's horrific shrieks echoed into their ears. Before long, his howls turned into white noise before disappearing completely. Their heads turned to see the spear of the knight aimed at their King, but he didn't move once.

"Die, boy!" The knight roared.

Suddenly, Robb spun at the last second, swinging his sword with a wild arc, removing one of the legs. The horse shot forward, breaking the knight's predisposed arrogance and replacing it with what seemed to be a ragdoll rolling around in the dirt. His armor clanked and the individual pieces scratched against each other with dirt and mud getting stuck in between the individual chainmail links. He drew his sword, all the while shaking in his steel armor. He raised the visor of his helmet with green eyes zooming left and right as dawn began to break and the storm began to lift. He hadn't known it, but it had been about three hours of fighting. The battle was over and while the rest of his men had surrendered; he wasn't about to surrender to a boy!

He shot forward, swinging his sword with a skilled stance. Robb jumped back, dodging his accurate lunges. Robb was tired and he wasn't about to do something stupid like he almost did against the Kingslayer at the Whispering Wood. Stark men and the Northern host began to build around them dueling in the center of the battlefield. While this wasn't a major battle like the Whispering Wood, duels like this would increase moral and loyalty amongst the lords to each other and to him. Robb wasn't about to lose both the North and the Riverlands. He wasn't going to lose to some knight; he wasn't going to lose.

Not once did he raise his sword. The knight kept swinging though, constantly aiming for his throat and face, but never actually meeting his mark. Robb could tell the knight was trying to keep his pompous appearance up for his captured men. He was tired and Robb knew it. Over and over, the knight kept attacking, knowing for a fact that the moment he breaks his aggressive tactics, Robb would take immediate advantage. The knight raised his free hand to his helmet and tossed it away, revealing a head of flowing dirty blond hair and piercing green eyes, common of a Lannister.

"I am Ser Lorren Lannister, of House Lannister, Lannisport Cadet Branch." The Knight glared. "If you defeat me, I ask, on the honor of my family and the honor of my knighthood, treat my men with respect and dignity. I implore you, your Grace."

The Northmen crossed their arms examining the situation. Was Robb Stark going to follow through with the honor that his father had, or was he going to forge a new name for himself. After all, the Winter was coming and the crops back home needed to be harvested before Winter Snows came to fall. Robb finally raised his sword and removed his cloak. Piercing icy blue eyes locked with piercing emerald green eyes. Robb nodded his head and simply said, _I promise_.

"Then give me the best fight you have to offer!"

* * *

><p>Fort Highgard. Slightly smaller than Castle Stokeworth, the Fort was recently erected and built to house Naruto's personal company. Joffrey, in all of his <em>wise military genius<em>, decided to cut down on the amount of men he could have. At maximum, five hundred men in total. Fifty cavalry, one hundred archers and three hundred and fifty foot, were all that was being allowed for him to command. Lord Jeryn Stokeworth, Lord Rishard Blount, Ser Herryn Rosby, Ser Harman Buckwell of Antlers, Ser Ansyn Chelsted and Ser Meryl Thorne were going to lead the rest of the Southern battle force.

Each one lead at least a thousand men, with some leading personal armies that were well into the thousands. Naruto knew he'd received the short end of the stick, but he didn't care. He was going to use the small amount of men to his advantage. With only five hundred men, they could be molded and brought together to follow only him and lose all respect and loyalty to their King Joffrey. Naruto needed them at his side, at his back and he needed them to trust each other and him, or else the battle plans he has set won't work properly and in fact, get all of them killed. An army is oiled, smooth, and in sync. If his men perform poorly, then the fault is with the subordinates; he fails again, the problem is with the commander.

He wasn't about to let his new battle force fail. He wasn't going to let them drop that low. Behind him, Bran sat on the back of his horse, looking at least five years older than what he should look. Eye bags had grown showing the stress he felt, despite the death of his father being almost a month prior. Bran was exhausted, Naruto knew it, but he was also filled with a horrific fire and rage that was just waiting to find a target to be unleashed upon. Maybe a war was what the young Stark needed. What unnerved Naruto though, was the pale hand constantly wrapped around the ornate handle of his arming sword. Bran's hair had grow, reaching to his shoulders and naturally curled. He was quieter, and obviously angrier.

Since his arrival to King's Landing, Bran had grown at least five inches and the stress had turned his face into a more leaner, stronger appearance, but nowhere on the level of Naruto yet. While he was only eleven, he looked seventeen, bordering onto manhood. Farther back, there was a large, muscled Summer Islander. He wore a suit of ring-mail and wore a cape made from a myriad of colorful feathers. He was none other than the exiled prince Jalabhar Xho. He stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the rest of the recruits behind him. While many had skin tones ranging from pale to tanned, Jalabhar's skin was black. Common skin tone for those of the Summer Isles.

On his back was a quiver stocked full of arrows, each bearing a fletch of different color. His longbow wrapped around his chest with his war club and blade strapped to his sides. Naruto was a bit surprised at how easily the exiled prince agreed to join him and his little battle companion force. After all, with the Small Council constantly pushing Jalabhar away because they believed him to simply be a beggar. Naruto saw potential though and wanted a man with his skills. Archers were needed and Jalabhar needed to get out of the castle and prove the potential that Naruto saw within him to get the much wanted support from the Iron Throne.

At the rear, were at least five knights riding their horses behind them; Ser Andar Tellard, Ser Jared Smyth, Ser Hellman Hoper, Ser Dougras Hewett and Ser Warne Mercer. The five of them were originally hedge knights, wandering with their squires, looking for someone to hire them. To Naruto, it was too great of a deal to pass up. He'd met them at the tavern before leaving King's Landing a day ago. The five of them were drinking, wallowing and talking about how boring their lives were. To Naruto, that was more than perfect. That to him was more than enough reasoning to join him. After giving each five thousand silvers, they immediately packed up and followed.

Naruto knew that as long as money continued flowing, they'd stay loyal. That was the fun and easy thing about sellswords and Hedge Knights; always pay them handsomely, or else you'll be the fool in the end. The troupe has never seen Fort Highgard in their lives and didn't know what to expect. All they had to build on were the reports from Ser Delran and Lady Taerina. As of now, they journeyed through the dirt path interlacing and cutting through the miles and miles of farmland surrounding Castle Stokeworth and Rosby. As far as they knew, the war hasn't reached this far North. With most of the fighting for the two Baratheon brothers being made throughout the Narrow Sea to Shipbreaker Bay and along the Seawatch, going all the way to the east at Rain House, to the south at Mistwood and to the West at Griffin's Roost.

Most of the forests and villages within the countless leagues between the four holdfasts were most likely up in flames and littered with corpses. Shipbreaker Bay was definitely filled with raging flames and sinking ships, bearing the sigils of both Stannis and Renly. Naruto was somewhat glad that they were concentrating too much on each other to send a force north to King's Landing, despite their superior numbers. He looked throughout the land, eyeing the women working the fields since the men were off fighting the war. The fields went off in all directions, filled with wondrous colors of yellow and green.

Wheat and Barley waved in the soft wisps of wind, flowing like the waters of Blackwater Bay when there isn't a bloody storm. Naruto turned and took in the sight of a silent, but contemplating form of Bran Stark. His eyes were locked with the waves of wheat. It was almost like a sea of gold, edible gold. Bran stared, lips twitching, threatening to curl, thanks to the calming scene before him. Naruto smiled softly and turned his head back around, keeping his eyes on the road. Suddenly, the sound of clomping hooves echoed in his ears.

"Yo, Naruto." Sasuke's voice sounded. "I found a horse!"

"Guh." Naruto facepalmed, struggling to keep with reality. "Why are you here and by the gods, where did you get a fucking horse?"

"I don't really know." Sasuke laughed. "I imagined one and I got one!"

"Well, we've been travelling for almost a day, Fort Highgard should be coming up soon." Naruto called out to his troupe. "Keep your eyes out for wooden walls and a wooden keep."

"I don't see wooden walls, but I see banners bearing a fox's head, My Lord." Ser Andar called. "You did say your force was called Fox company?"

"I supposed that's it…" Naruto's brows narrowed. "This fort isn't supposed to be so well made and complete yet! I thought it was just recently built!"

"You'd be surprised how fast castles and keeps can be built." Ser Jared laughed. "On our way to King's Landing, there were at least six different construction sites of new forts and castles. Many of them were already well on their way to being half finished."

"King Joffrey is building more castles to help raise more and house more troops." Ser Hellman sighed. "By the way things are going, most of Westeros will be in this Royal Army."

"I heard that Essosi were emigrating to King's Landing and the Crownlands thanks to Joffrey's offer." Ser Dougras added. "As far as I know, at least three hundred thousand Pentoshi, Lorathi, Myrish, Lyseni and Tyroshi arrived in the port of Duskendale and King's Landing. The women and children are filling in the farmlands and the men are filling in the openings in the Royal Army."

"Now we're inviting foreigners." Ser Warner sighed. "No offence to you, Jalabhar. I just don't…trust those Free City folk."

"It'll pass, Ser Warner." Naruto called out, wiping his face, rubbing his bare fingertips against the scars on his face. "Foreigners can't be too bad."

"Who goes there!" A rather weakly sounding voice echoed from the stone battlement.

Naruto looked unimpressed. His blue eyes trailed up and down, eyeing the arrow heads poking through the crenels lining up and down the height of the battlements. Half of the arrows didn't even seem like they were going to even go anywhere. The other half weren't even placed against the bow correctly. Naruto fought the urge to roll his eyes and rode towards the gate. The same man from before roared that he was warning him to stop. Naruto laughed and continued along. Suddenly an arrow shot from one of the crenels, but missed Naruto by at least two feet.

Bran's worried look immediately washed away and was replaced with a deadpanned disappointment, clearly reminding him of his lack in that area of expertise. The man was screaming, this time, his voice cracking, clearly having a frog stuck in his throat. The gate opened anyway, revealing Ser Delran, Lady Taerina and Lady Soresha, waiting with big smiles on their faces. Within moments, the troupe was led into the Fort and their horses were whisked away to the stables on the far side of the courtyard. Naruto looked around, dummies lined up for spear training, sword training and targets were lined up against the eastern wall for archery practice.

The men were running and doing exercises while others were working on their spear thrust and sword swing. In the center though, was the atrocious state of Fox Company's archers. Jalabhar had never been so quickly disappointed in a fighting force in his life. Moving along, Naruto came to realize both men and women made up Fox Company. He raised an eyebrow at Lady Taerina wondering if this was a part of her doing. He looked about, half the women were vicious fighters while the other half were slightly better at archery than most of the men. Maybe because they felt that they had something to prove. Naruto and Bran froze in their steps, watching one woman handle two knives as if they were toys.

She twirled them in between her fingers and spun them around her hands with near perfection. She turned with lightning fast reflexes and the two knives embedded into the bullseye of a target ten yards away. Two more targets, one twenty yards and the last thirty yards. She drew out two more knives and held them, almost as if she was giving instruction. Naruto finally took notice of the four women and the eight men holding their knives, watching her every move. She swung her right arm with lightning speed and shot her left arm around, nearly snapping the wind in her wake. Naruto and Bran watched with amazement as the two knives embedded bullseye as well.

She turned to the men and women and clapped her hands together, immediately making them have hands on experience. They hurled their knives, some outright tossing them, no knives made it even five yards. She sighed and had them retrieve their knives for another go. Having lost interest, both Naruto and Bran continued along, following after the rest of the Companion Guards. Ser Delran had just finished explaining everything that was going on, from schedules to training regimens. Both of which were quite ridiculous. Sasuke leaned against the wooden railing and smirked at Naruto's blank face when he caught wind of Ser Delran's planned training style.

"You know Naruto." Sasuke said once everyone took off in different directions. "The Naruto I knew would jump at the chance of training."

"It's not that I'm not excited…" Naruto glared and crossed his arms, leaning against the railing as well. "I'm just worried. What if I can't lead these warriors?"

"What if you can?" Sasuke asked with a smile. "Who's to know really. The Naruto I knew had a strange charisma about him, an ability have you, aside from chakra of course, that made people want to follow him. All you've gotta do is channel that inner _you_."

"You make less and less sense the more you talk to me." Naruto deadpanned.

"Maybe you should start listening more and paying attention more and we might not have this problem." Sasuke bellowed out with laughter. "Don't worry Naruto. I may be a spirit or whatever, but I still have my powers. If we train enough, we can work together as if we were a single person. My sharingan can predict someone's movements before they even do it, so that'll be a plus to have at your side."

"So, you mean, we work on my reaction time?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly." Sasuke smirked. "I can scream as loud as I want too since no one but you will hear me. After all, in the midst of a chaotic battle you'll need all the help you can get."

"I thought that you'd never ask." Naruto groaned. "Oh well…I guess training will have to take precedence."

* * *

><p>Robb cracked his knuckles and stared at the map in front of him. It's been a week since he'd defeated Ser Lorren Lannister in the field and the Valemen kept their promise. They indeed arrived with ten thousand men at the back of Lord Yohn Royce. Robb was surprised to see a man like Lord Yohn, he was stronger and older than what he'd imagined. He was indeed far more terrifying than what the stories told. He knew his father and was a great friend of him, so a friend of his late father's was a friend of Robb's. The main camp of the Northern Host had swollen from about seventeen-thousand men to a little more than twenty-seven-thousand men.<p>

It was definitely an army to behold, especially against the supposed 'might' of the Westerlands. Robb looked at the war map, staring at the falcon pieces sitting behind the Bloody Gate, the only land entrance to the Vale of Arryn. His eyes trailed over to the various lion pieces standing watch on the Golden Tooth and already encircled on Pinkmaiden once again. Over the mountains of the Westerlands, various yellow lion pieces were placed to represent the growing threat of Joffrey's Royal Army, that just so happens to grow with each passing day and week. Robb was glad that Joffrey decided to take on Stannis instead of aiding his grandfather. He needed to think of something out of the ordinary, something so confusing, that Lord Tywin will never see it coming.

Umber was arguing with Glover again, over the course of action. Break the siege over Pinkmaiden to continue the foothold in the Westerlands or break the sieges of Darry and Maidenpool; both were gateways to the rest of the Kingsroad. Whomever held the two had perfect openings through the Kingsroad and to Riverrun, to the Twins and to Winterfell. Joffrey's forces though were noted to have split into thirds, while still large in size. One third heading south to fight the Tyrell/Baratheon alliance, another to fight House Baratheon of Dragonstone and the final was a small contingency force to fight the North. Robb stared at the map.

Joffrey was stupid, but the Stark was certain that the boy king was receiving help for battle plans. Most likely his grandfather giving him orders. Robb kept staring at the current borders between the North and the southron nations. An inaudible, spiteful laugh escaped his lips; what borders? There was no distinction between North and South anymore. Half the Riverlands are up in flames, the other half, crawling with soldiers or littered with dead ones. He needed to redirect the fight elsewhere because if this destruction continues, there won't be a Free North and Trident to be fighting for. Royce spoke with Umber and Manderly, trying to come up with a cohesive battle plan.

Lady Lysa Arryn, sister to Catelyn Stark and Aunt to the King in the North, had promised Robb full command of her forces, if he manages to bring her the Imp, Tyrion Lannister, or at least some Lannister pure-bred to blame the assassination of her husband on; preferably Tyrion, she was very specific on that regard. Robb mused. Twenty thousand Valemen were going to be at his command, along with the thirty thousand he currently had; Robb felt that he would faint, if the deal went to pass. Now that his army was growing too large, it was time to start giving out official ranks amongst the lordship under his employ. Robb straightened, eyes struggling to pry away from the war map.

"My Lords." Robb said with a strong tone.

"Your Grace." The Lords and Lady Maege bowed.

"We've grown large in size and one man can't control it all on his own." Robb said. "I'll need Generals and a Marshall. We need to organize our forces while Tywin Lannister licks his wounds."

"I say we charge through the Westerlands and shove our swords up their bungholes, and put an end to this war as soon as possible!" Greatjon proclaimed, getting a large resounding cry of approval from various Northman lords and a few Riverlands lords.

"As much as I'd love to do that, Lord Umber." Robb said with a sigh escaping his lips. "Besieging Casterly Rock would cost men and resources, we have the men, but not the resources. But once we take Casterly Rock, we still need to worry about Lannisport, the hub of all Lannister commerce and economy. Undoubtedly heavily guarded, more so than King's Landing probably is. It's easy to say, Lord Umber, but it's an entirely different story when it comes to actually doing it."

"Joffrey has the Kingsroad completely under his Royal Army's control." Robb said, bringing his finger to trace all along the Crownlands. "Lord Tywin marches back to consolidate his forces and regroup. Last report of it, I read he was heading to either the Ruins of Castamere, Casterly Rock or Harrenhall. If I've known enough about that man, I'd say he'd go to the latter of the three, with his full force."

"What are you planning, your Grace?" Lord Yohn Royce asked with a raised brow. "You can't mean to lay siege on Harrenhall against a force almost as large as our own?"

"That's exactly what I mean to do." Robb smirked. "Lord Tywin is the calculating type, I know for a fact that he'll be expecting another ruse like the Battle of Whispering Wood."

"You mean another bait army?" Greatjon asked, appalled by the implications. "I think we've lost enough men to suicidal plans-"

"The difference is, Lord Tywin will be expecting a bait army." Robb kept smiling, bringing his personal wolf piece and moved it along with two more wolf pieces on either flank. "But he won't expect the King in the North, waiting for him in the field of battle."

"Your Grace!" The lords were in uproar, many shot to their seats, begging Robb to reconsider. Many immediately offered themselves up to lead the bait army, but Robb simply raised his hand and the entire tent silenced. The lords took their seats and slid into place, quiet as a mouse. Their hearts were racing, the one hope of a Free North was willing to practically sacrifice himself for the sake of their freedom and their liberty and their cause.

"Lord Yohn Royce." Robb looked at the man with a stern eye. "You will be the Marshall for the entire army, starting from this day and onward. Lord Greatjon Umber, Lord Rickard Karstark, Lord Roose Bolton, Lord Galbart Glover. You four will the generals that will aid the Marshall in making and approving battle plans. As of now, as your King, these orders are final. The battle companions I have with me need to be replenished to their former size of thirty. So far I've lost three."

"My son and nephews are more than ready to join you in battle, your Grace." Lord Royce quickly nodded.

"Tell them to meet at the war tent at sundown to be introduced with the rest of my battle companions." Robb said absent-mindedly. "Now here is the plan, my lords."

"My personal company, the Howling Wolves, as I'll start calling it, will be in the vanguard of this tri-fold attack." Robb said, moving the pieces into place. "Lord Steffon Frey will lead four thousand men on the right flank with the famous Frey pikemen. My Great-Uncle, Brynden Blackfish Tully will lead the left flank with a force of four thousand men as well."

"This cart that you see, is to represent an important gold and silver coin shipment to Casterly Rock." Robb said. "Sadly, thanks to a few well placed _bandit-raids_, the caravan is forced to head north towards Harrenhall. That is when we strike. We're not attacking to loot, we're attacking to draw Lord Tywin out of hiding behind the walls of Harrenhall."

"We agitate his borders enough, he'll have no choice but to leave the comfort of his keep and meet us out on the field." Robb smiled and moved three lion pieces from what seemed to be the map interpretation of Harrenhall. "As you can see, there's still a lion head waiting in garrison. That is the garrison that you Lord Royce will take advantage of."

Robb pushed the five lion heads to chase after the three wolf heads north towards the fields around Darry. He quickly reached around and slid the falcon piece across the field and left the falcon in wait in front of the lion piece still waiting above Harrenhall. Robb smirked and crossed his arms, nodding at each lord present, none said a word knowing that there was more to this plan than what Robb was letting on. The King fixed his crown slightly and bent over, moving four wolf pieces to swerve along the Red Fork towards Harrenhall through the forest. No matter how big the army is, no one gets seen in that forest unless you intend to be seen.

"As you can see, Lord Roose, Lord Umber, you two will have to lead a force from the western wall and smash against the western flank of the Lannister garrison." Robb smirked. "The signal will be a bright, Lannister banner a lit in flames, understand?"

"Wait, signal for what?" Lord Roose asked, clearly curious of this entire endeavor. "Another attack?"

"Nope." Robb wrapped his hands around the falcon piece and the wolf pieces and turned them around and slid them a few centimeters away from Harrenhall. "A signal for a retreat."

"Are you daft?!" Lord Yohn asked, wide eyed and ego potentially damaged. "A retreat hasn't been made since the first siege of Maidenpool!"

"I have good reason." Robb said with a glare. "Watch. The garrison in Harrenhall will be weak and ill-manned thanks to my previous ruse to pull Lord Tywin out of the breech. Now with the signal given, Lord Yohn, you and the Northman forces behind you are to come as fast as you can towards the fields around Darry and close the gap, surrounding Lord Tywin's main force. Not only will we gain Harrenhall, the greatest foothold to receive since it crosses over into the Riverlands, the Crownlands and the Westerlands, but there is that chance that we'll kill Lord Tywin in battle."

Looking at the map once again, the five lion pieces were surrounded from all sides by six wolf pieces, trapped and caged. The Harrenhall garrison, one lion piece was surrounded by four wolf pieces. The chances of defeating Tywin Lannister in the field were too great to pass up. Crusading down into the Westerlands was going to be a terrible idea that would only cause attrition amongst the men and with attrition came disease and terrible moral. Neither of which were going to bode well for Robb's plans. But a sudden contingency appeared in his head.

"But." Robb suddenly spoke, getting the attention of the Lords present. "We'll manage to get Lord Tywin's forces into the trap, there's still a chance that he'll escape the moment he feels that Harrenhall is in danger of attack. And that will be another chance to defeat him. We'll have him cornered from all ends. If I'm right, he'll escape from the battle the moment he realizes that this is just a diversion. But in truth, the attack on Harrenhall will be the diversion; understand?"

"He'll leave battle and fight to hold on to Harrenhall, the only other city that commands great respect and power other than King's Landing." Robb continued. "Lord Yohn, the garrison will be taken care of by the Bolton and Umber forces coming over the western wall. Set up faux siege equipment and projectiles to hurl at the garrison to keep them busy while the rest of the force you have sets up ambush points throughout the forest and the waters nearby. Cavalry will have to wait in the reserves within the forests until I arrive, understand?"

"You arrive?" Lord Galbart Glover asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes my lord." Robb sighed. "When he goes on the run, I'll reallocate my forces and charge at his already exhausted rear, erm, former vanguard. They'll be suffering attrition and they'll be easier to cut down. If Lord Tywin escapes, my uncle Edmure and Lord Dustin will be waiting along the Red Fork with a force of eight thousand men, ready to intercept. This is going to be the hardest fought battle of this war to date. Some of us will die, but I pray to the old gods that we survive to continue fighting for our homes and our freedoms. No longer will the corrupted, Lannister-controlled, Iron Throne rule over us."

* * *

><p><strong>So, for the reviewer who can guess who I took that strategy from<br>(Hint: He's super famous and revered throughout all time)  
><strong>**You deserve a shitton of internet cookies.  
><strong>**And potatoes.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow!  
>Whatever floats your boat<br>Whatever tickles thy pickle  
>lmao no<strong>

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


End file.
